Amy daughter of Onlee
by Willow26
Summary: COMPLETE! A small girl comes to Middle Earth, will she find out her backround? Why does everyone recognise her name? What power flows through her veins? What is her connection with the dragon? LegolasOC .AU.
1. Prologue: Good bye my child

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Right then, I'm off to Plymouth University next month, and I'm not leaving until this story is finished. I have everything planned out its just a matter of writing it now. I plan on updating a chapter a day, or more if I need to in order to get this story done before I leave. It has been completely reworked; I have tried to edit all my mistakes (sorry if you spot any). If you do spot any mistakes can you please try to ignore them, I am very sorry. Of course if they are huge (I did spot in an Angel fic once, someone writing Angle all the way through) please leave me a line in a review. I like getting reviews, who doesn't. Flames will promptly be ignored or laughed at.

Well here you are, I've even written a Prologue for you. Sorry to all my faithful readers, I will not let you down again!

**Prologue: Good bye my child**

Galadriel of the Noldor sat gracefully on a carved wooden bench. Her long elven legs tucked up beneath her light and slender body. A long robe hung off her shoulders and covered her entire in ripples of satin and velvet. Golden hair fell lightly down her back and formed waves in the hood of her travelling cloak.

Newly arrived to this land she had yet to set the boundaries of what would become the Golden Wood. Lothlorien, a land where elves could sing in joy at their freedom. A land that would never feel the evil touch of death and decay. The giant Mallorn trees would grow forever, reaching unfathomable heights within the canopy. This land was in age second only to the Forest of Fangorn to the South West. Yet this land was by no means less ancient. This land was old before the great deluge that flooded Beleriand, and was even old when the second born, man, first took a breath in the air. Now the land had found a worthy ruler. An elf maiden as fair as the land itself and the land had taken no time in showing the elf its secrets, for in its heart the forest of golden trees knew that the elf had immense power. Yet no more power than the small babe she held in her arms.

The forest took a giant breath as Galadriel moved her arm from within her robe and pulled out a babe from within the folds. Slowly pulling back the material wrapped around the child she smiled as the babe woke from its Spirit induced sleep and let out an elvish gurgle. The forest let go of its breath, and sound resumed, for unknowingly everything in the forest had stilled when the babe was revealed. Bird had stopped flight, squirrel had stopped climb, the entire forest waiting for the babe that would come to rule.

"Awake my Little One." Galadriel said to the child. "You must leave this land, yet you will return when the time is needed."

Pulling the soft material off the child she held the babe naked to the soft wind and carried it towards her mirror. Placing the child in the water she stepped back as the babe pulled itself upright. "Bathed in the tears of the earth and dried by the breath of the wind. You will be sent towards the future, where no evil hand of this earth can reach you. You will return when you are needed most. I pray that time is long coming. Good bye my child." Galadriel said as she raised the small babe in the air again, this time with a long sword and a letter.

Brown almost black eyes met blue, as the stars aligned correctly. "Go now my child let your elven nature be hidden from wary eyes, and let your power be strong." With this a glow surrounded the babe and in the blink of an eye, child, sword and letter vanished. Not to step foot on this shore again in over 4000 years.

Far away in a far distant time, an empty crib was filled. A mother lost to grief from a dead child stared in wonder at the babe staring up at her. Taking the letter she read it carefully. Looking back at the small babe in an instant she saw the dark brown eyes flash black, and rounded ears turn pointy. Believing the letter she did not want to test her luck. For this night a child had been given to her to fill the hole in her heart.


	2. Part one: Memory of fire and smoke

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Part 1: The story begins**

**Chapter 1: Memory of fire and smoke**

Walking into the room Amy promptly dumped her bag on the floor and then threw herself onto her bed. Within minutes her mossy green pillows were stained with her tears. It had been a day like every other really and her pillows already held the stains from previous days. She gradually calmed down, and after a time, sat up. She tried to forget what had happened that day, but no matter how hard she tried, the images came flooding back through her head in waves of torment.

She sat and looked carefully at her piece of work. It had taken near on ten hours to finish, but finally her final piece for her art GCSE was finished. 'If this doesn't get me an A, nothing will,' she chuckled to herself. Art was the only subject people didn't avoid her in, well except the boys. She was not liked, and had only a few friends, but in art, people would stop and watch her work as she tirelessly painted on her canvas. The bold sunset on her work contrasted with the near jet-black silhouette of an elf and his horse cantering off into the sunset. A boy came up behind her and 'accidentally' tripped and black paint went all over her work. She screamed as everyone else burst out laughing. "Opps did I do that?" he said. "I suppose you won't be getting the highest mark in the class now will you?" Someone else said.

Just as her teacher came over, the boy who spilled the paint lifted up his paintbrush and black paint smeared over her face.

Tears streaming down her face she picked up her bag and ran out the room, well that is what she intended to do before someone stuck their foot out and she sailed onto the floor. More tears stung her already swollen eyes as she painfully lifted herself up, and proceeded to run out the room.

She had run nearly the whole six miles it was to her house. Why had everybody been so mean? They always had been. Anger soared through her as she wiped her eyes on her quilt.

Once she gathered her self up, the realisation of what she had done hit her. She had run out of a GSCE exam, which would probably result in her getting disaplied, and she would never become an artist. Then the simplest thought hit her. Runaway. What had she got to live for? Her father had died when she was very young and she could not remember him, her mother spent the whole time drunk and beat her. She winced as she remembered the last time her mother had taken a belt to her. The mark on her back was still as clear as ever, and she did not think it would ever fade.

Living on the edge of the New Forest it wouldn't be hard for her to escape. The gate at the back of her house led straight into the forest, and she doubted whether her mum would notice.

She settled it there and then, she was going to leave. For the first time in months she smiled, a proper smile, not the usual sarcastic smile she shot at people who annoyed her. Getting up she looked in her mirror, she smiled at the tear stained face, alight with freckles, yes for once she was happy.

OOOOOO

Two hours later her bag was filled and on her back. She had changed completely. Far from the tank top wearing girl she was now clad in leather soled light shoes, a pair of green leggings and a light green and brown tunic, which she made herself. She also had to admit it fitted better than the rest of her clothes.

She took of her cloak and knelt on the floor by her bed. Slowly she pulled out one of her prized possessions. Glittering in her hands was a sword.

The long two-handled hilt fit her hand perfectly. The ornate patterns and markings down the side were alien to her, but it was some form of writing, that she was sure of. Dual dragons were engraved all the way down the blade, twisting and spiralling around each other, looking so real that they might come to life. She placed it in its scabbard and fixed it to her waist. She never knew where the sword came from, only that it was entrusted to her. If she thought back far enough she could just about remember a dark haired man placing it on her and then kissing her head, but along with this memory came fire and smoke. She knew subconsciously that the man was her true father yet the memory brought with it pain and anguish.

Taking a quick look out the bedroom door to check her mum was still asleep, she gave a sigh of relief before shutting it again. Before she went out the patio door of her room she ran a mental check, to make sure that she had everything. Once satisfied that everything was in her back and the coil of rope was firmly tied round her waist she went through the door. Outside she breathed a sigh of relief and ran lightly over to the stables next to the field.

First running into an empty stall used for storage she pulled out her bow. Her second favourite item. It was not as ornate as the sword, as like her clothes she had made it herself. Despite this she had engraved the dragons on to her quiver full of fire sharpened arrows. Loosely slinging it over her back she picked up a bridal and moved silently into the next stall.

A soft neigh greeted her, as her mare stepped back so Amy could open the door. "Calm down Chinky," Amy said as her horse nudged her shoulder ready to have her bridal put on. Amy smiled and sighed as she pulled the bridal over her black head making sure that none of her forelock got caught in the headpiece. Chinky was nearly pure black except a white splash on her withers making some of her mane white as well and a white splash over her rump. Standing at 16.3hh she was a bit large for Amy, but she had never thrown her off, and would carry her to the end of time at a flat gallop. Sometimes Amy swore she could here a soft voice in her head that sounded like it was coming from her, but she laughed at her self saying only the some of the Mearas could talk and they only existed in a book.

Reluctantly she looked back at the house as she vaulted onto Chinky bare back. Smiling they cantered off into the sunset; anyone seeing her now could not help but to think of the picture she had painted.


	3. Prince and a King

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 2: Prince and a King**

Unknown to Amy, as she cantered on Chinky, her mum was watching through the net curtains. Sighing her mum watched her only daughter and only child go. No matter how many times she beat her, she still loved Amy, but now she was gone. She knew full well where she was going to end up; and she only hoped no harm came to her on her way.

BREAK

Elrond sat in his office looking out the window and thinking of his daughter. Arwen, she had the grace of the grandmother, but the looks of her dad. Elrond sighed he knew he had her love, yet her heart was with the young man that stood next to the Mirkwood prince. The young man that he had brought up like his own son. A man that would one day rise above all his ancestors, and take the throne of Gondor. He was proud of Aragon, any father would be, yet he couldn't help feeling that Arwen should find a nice elf to settle down with.

"I mean that Legolas of the Woodland realm, he would be perfect." He said aloud to himself.

'You know that could never happen,' a voice in his head said.

Elrond sighed as he opened his mind to the Lady of Light. 'Yes, yet I do not understand why.' He replied in his thoughts.

'Within the next two weeks you will see why he can never be bound to my granddaughter.' She said cryptically.

'Why? She is perfect and so is he.'

'The blood of Onlee is still strong, and will return,' Galadriel said.

'But I thought that all of his kin were destroyed?' Elrond answered with a very bemused look on his face

'All but one. You will know who I mean, I must leave you now, good bye Lord of Imladris,' Galadriel answered before closing her mind to Elrond.

Looking at his daughter Elrond sighed

BREAK

Amy continued cantering though the forest, loving the feel of the wind in her long braided hair. The pine leaves under foot were soft and springy carrying the pair faster towards their destination. Amy knew where she was going, she had explored all the land round here. No fewer than ten miles off, there was a clearing with a huge hollow backed into a hill; there they would spend the night.

As dark almost covered them, they arrived at the hollow. Amy was surprised to see that some of her cooking equipment was still there from the last time she had camped out. Not having time to make a fire she had a quick drink from a water bottle before lying down in the hollow with Chinky. Amy smiled as she lay down with her head on Chinky's stomach. "Good night," she whispered to the horse and she swore someone in her mind said 'good night' back. She shrugged it off, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

BREAK

"Come now Legolas," Aragon called.

Legolas smiled as he ran on foot next to his horse. As it happens Legolas had dismounted from his horse to get a drink, when he looked up Aragon was cantering his horse away and leading Legolas'.

"A curse on humans and their stiff backs," Legolas said as he was starting to tire of this game.

"Come on we haven't got all day." Aragon said playfully.

"Oh I know we haven't, which is why I am going to do this," Legolas said checking his pace.

"Do what," Aragon said turning round to look at his friend.

Before he had chance to duck, Legolas had leaped up and knocked Aragon clean off the saddle and onto the floor. He called the horses to a stop, before going back to Aragon.

"Are you ok?" Legolas asked concerned, as his friend didn't appear to be moving.

"I am now," he said as he grabbed Legolas' knees and pulled him down next to him. The prince and the king both lay down laughing. What would their fathers think of them? Both rolling around in the leaves not a care in the world. After a bit they got up, only to find both their horses gone.

"Curse it, where have those beasts gone?" Aragon said trying not to be angry.

"Come my friend they cannot be far." Legolas said as they jogged into the woods together.

BREAK

Amy rolled over and looked up at the hollow above her. She woke up the horse next to her and washed herself in a shallow spring. Once she had re-braided her hair she sighed and looked around her. This is where she had found Chinky, nearly five years ago now. She had thought it odd that a horse should be wandering the New Forest when all its usual inhabitants are shaggy looking ponies. But yet she had walked into this clearing and before her stood a black and white horse. A very fine one at that, with a slightly dished face, which originally made her think she was of Arab blood, but she was too big to be an Arab. When no one claimed her, she took her for her own, and they had been inseparable ever since.

She mounted Chinky and looked around to make sure there wasn't any sign of her being there before starting to trot off. Her clothes made it almost impossible for her to be seen, but Chinky could be spotted a mile off.

She stopped for a second and looked around her, "I have no memory of this place," she said quietly to herself, and it was true. Everything was different; nothing looked the same except the hollow in which she had been sleeping. "Not that it matters," she said to herself, "being lost, I didn't mean to go home anyway."

They walked for an hour before her heart suddenly stopped. A twig snapped behind her. 'Of course it could just be a wild pig,' she thought. But something did not feel right. Without turning round she pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. She heard another twig snap and in the blink of an eye she turned round and released her arrow. She heard it whistle though the air before a 'thud.' Looking at where she just shot she gasped. It wasn't a pig, or a deer. But something black, something covered in armour. Something that looked strangely like an orc from her favourite books; the Lord of the Rings.

She did not have time to sit and dwell on it before a badly aimed arrow whistled past her leg. Quickly she notched another arrow and shot. It hit target, but she was surrounded. Looking around, more than ten of the things came out around her.

Notching another arrow she shot again and hit target. Thanking the lord at how many times she used to practice. Chinky was dancing around beneath her, obviously wanting to get away. 'Hold them off I can go and get help,' she said. Amy nearly fell off before she realised what she said. 'Yes, now get off and I'll get help.' Amy slipped off and watched as the orcs approached. There was only one thing for it, she had to fight. She released another shower of arrows before her. Just as she released her last arrow, she knew she was in trouble; there were more orcs than she thought. She screamed as an arrow fired by one of the orcs went straight through her hand.

BREAK

Legolas and Aragon were sprinting in the direction of their horses. They stopped as they saw them in what looked like a bow in front of a magnificent black and white horse. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief as he saw them. His relief stopped as shock spread though him, it was a Mearas. 'Elf boy, hurry up. My master is in danger. Orcs!' Legolas froze as he heard the voice in his head. He came to his senses as an ear-piercing scream filled the woods. 'Follow me, and draw you weapons.' Chinky galloped off with the two horses and riders following her.

BREAK

Amy staggered as the arrow went clean through her hand. She couldn't look at it. Feeling the blood go down her hand she gasped and pulled out her sword. Gripping the sword in her right hand she swung it at the nearest orc. The blade was too heavy for one hard, yet her other one was still impaled by an orc arrow. Ignoring the pain she swung again and the orc fell before her. Looking round there was still too many of them. Just as she was about to give up, when Chinky galloped into the clearing with two men on horses beside her. Five of the orcs were dead in an instant. Heedless to the two men she mounted Chinky awkwardly and continued to ride at the orcs swinging her sword in pain stunted formations.

Finally, they all fell. Not an orc remained alive. She turned Chinky to the two men and finally blackness enveloped her as she slid from the mare's back.


	4. Little Warrior

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Chapter 3 is here. I have changed Amy's reaction to Legolas, and made it a bit more believable, I think. Don't hold me to that.

**Chapter 3: Little Warrior**

"Do you think she is ok?"

"No, I think she got shot by an arrow."

"We must get her to Elrond, orc poison may not affect elves too much but it can kill a human in a few days."

"I am well aware of what can kill us! Quite now Legolas, I think she's waking up."

Amy woke up to the sound of hushed voices, and someone peering over her. Instantly she blinked until her eyes grew accustomed to the light.

"You are awake then, little warrior," Aragorn said.

"Ergh," Amy moaned pulling her arm from underneath her, then instantly wishing she had not. She saw, what she had originally thought to be two men wince as they looked at her hand. Gritting her teeth she looked at the impaled hand then doubled over in pain. The arrow was not imbedded deep in her hand at all; it had gone straight through, the poison iron at the end completely visible while the shaft was still lodged through the palm of her hand.

The shock and adrenalin that had kept her from pain during the attack was now all but spent and she rolled over and emptied her stomach over the floor next to her. She could vaguely feel someone holding her hair out of her face and gently stroking her back in soothing circular motions. Wiping her mouth she sat up, the tears streaming down her face as she tried to hold in the pain of her hand. Blood was pouring out of her mouth as she was biting through her lip to stop herself screaming. "Legolas, get me some water and a cloth, hurry." Aragon yelled. Amy tried to look round to see who he was calling to, but stopped as she felt sick again.

"W.where am I?" She finally stammered out.

"Hush now Little Warrior we are but a days march from Imladris," Aragorn said soothingly.

"W.what in Middle Earth?"

"Yes."

By this point the pain and shock was too much for her to bear and she was not in the mood to argue that they must be joking. Instead looking up, she noticed a pair of steel grey eyes looking back at her. Gulping she managed to murmur out, "and you are?" Blinking her eyes into focus the steel grey eyes smiled at her as the rest of his face came into focus.

"So sorry, my lady, I forgot to introduce myself and my companion. I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and this is," he turned around and pointed at the tall elf gracefully walking into the clearing with a pannier of water, "is Legolas son of the Mirkwood elves."

At the mention of Legolas' name Amy turned her head down so that they wouldn't see her blush, an elf, she had met an elf! Not just any elf but Legolas! She realised her earlier error, how insulted would he be if he found she thought him to be a man. It did not even bare thinking about.

The two males knelt before her with confused looks on their faces. "What is your name?" Aragorn asked deciding to ignore the embarrassment she had shown when he mentioned the elf's name.

"It's written round my neck," she said biting back the tears. The pain in her hand was practically unbearable and she was in no mood to be nice. Slowly she saw Aragorn reach to her throat and lift the choker up slightly so he could read it. She trembled slightly as his warm hands touched her neck.

"Amy, a strange name for such a little warrior." He said with a smile.

As Aragorn was making light conversation with her she felt someone lift up her wounded hand. Slowly she looked over, not wanting to move her head too fast in case she threw up again. Despite the calmness of the elves she didn't think one would take kindly to being thrown up over. Legolas, seeing her earlier embarrassment, was some what wary of treating her encase he made her blush again, or even worse make himself blush; she was pretty, even by elven standards. Scolding himself slightly for those thoughts, he should not be thinking about how pretty she is, he had not even known her five minutes!

He wasn't going to even attempt to move the shaft but instead he coated the wound in athelas, which eased the pain long enough to get her to Elrond.

Once he was done she stood up shakily and looked around her. She noticed the arm in the small of her back keeping her upright, and smiled at Aragorn. Legolas was picking out the arrows from the orcs, and sorting them into piles. His, Aragorn's and the one's he presumed to be Amy's. Roughly thirty orcs lay dead around them, most dead by arrows but she noticed the few that lay in pieces from her sword.

"Amy, are these yours?" Legolas asked handing her twenty black arrows. He was shocked when he read the silver elvish on them, and he was curious as to where she got them, and whether she could read it. Surely no human child should have that written upon their weapons?

"Yes thank you," she replied taking them and hastily fitting them back into her quiver.

"They have elvish on them. Do you know what it means?" Legolas asked putting his own back into his quiver.

"No," that didn't surprise him, "but it's written on my sword along with the dragons so when I made my bow and arrows I put it on them as well. Come to think of it, where is my sword?" Amy said suddenly looking around frantically which made her feel even more nauseous.

"It says." Legolas never got time to finish; he looked over at Aragorn who was holding her sword before him with awe in his eyes.

"Here is your sword, it is a fine one, Amy daughter of Onlee," Aragon said handing her sword back.

"Huh?" She said placing it at her waist wondering why he had said that.

"That is what I was going to say. The elvish, it reads: I present this sword to Amy daughter of Onlee, the." but once again the elf was cut short by Aragorn.

"Come we need to get to Imladris in haste." Aragorn said helping Amy onto Chinky's back, before vaulting on to his own horse.

They turned and galloped towards Imladris. The two horses willing to run to the end of the earth if they had the queen of the Mearas at their head.

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered.

"Yes my friend?" He whispered back, "In the answer to your question you wish to ask me, she need not know more than is necessary. All will be explained in time. Though if she really is the one, she may not accept it."

They galloped the rest of the way in silence. Thoughts running through Amy's head. Little did they know that what they did not want her to hear flowed through her veins. She had heard every little bit of their conversation like she was an elf herself.


	5. House of Elrond

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 4: House of Elrond **

They galloped throughout the day, covering leagues and leagues in bounds over the soft pine covered ground. Chinky set a hard pace for the other two horses, but she knew how urgent it was to get Amy to Elrond.

'How are you faring Amy?' Chinky asked.

'I don't feel the pain in my hand, but come to think of it I can not feel that arm.'

'Elf boy did a good job there. You should be thankful.' Chinky said maintaining her speed.

'I am thankful, but he knows something about me, I can feel it. Plus, it is Legolas! An elven prince!' Amy said gathering the reins up in her good hand.

'So that's why you are embarrassed, you think you've gone mad? It's not every day you meet characters out a book!'

'Yes slightly,' Amy said sheepishly realising how stupid she must sound.

'He knows something about you.' The horse replied.

'I know, not that it's unusual that I'm the last to know.' Amy said dejectedly.

'Well what if I was to tell you that Aragorn knows something about you, as do I? And what we know could change the course of Middle Earth.'

'I really am in Middle Earth?'

'Yes young one, you are. And you are vitally important to the world, I will say no more.' Chinky replied.

'Tell me what you know.' Amy said in surprise.

'No.' Chinky said simply

'Fine, keep your secrets but I know you're up to something,' Amy said signalling the end of the conversation with her.

BREAK

"Where am I now?" Amy asked trying to sit up.

"You are in the house of Elrond little warrior. Lie back down."

Amy looked up and rubbed her eyes and saw four people. Aragorn was sitting next to her stroking her hair soothingly. Amy smiled as she could feel his large hands brush over her soft hair. She sunk her head back into the pillows and surveyed the other three people. Legolas was sitting on the end of her bed looking out the window. An old grey man who she presumed to be Gandalf sat on a chair smoking a pipe. And finally a dark haired elf was looking at her from the end of the bed.

"I am Lord Elrond. You came to me three days ago, in desperate need of my help."

"Yes I remember I got shot by a blasted orc arrow; I can remember galloping flat out on Chinky, then, well that's about it. What! I've been here three days!" Amy said finally grasping the situation and sitting up.

"Calm down," Aragorn said pushing her down slightly.

"Yes, that arrow, as I thought, was poisoned," Legolas said, "If Chinky had been any slower we would not have made it on time. Even when we did I am very surprised at your recovery rate. I have only ever seen elves recover so fast!" He said this while still gazing out the window; he finally looked round at her and smiled showing brilliant white teeth that made Amy suppress a tremor. "No matter you are safe now."

"Yes but for how long?" Amy looked to see where the raspy voice came from and she settled on the wizard in the corner.

"Huh?" She said, with an utterly confused look on her face.

"The enemy know where you are, and is looking for you, Amy daughter of Onlee." Gandalf said looking over at her. He had a kind face despite his age. His wrinkles were set almost too deep into his face. And his hair was the colour of the smoke coming out of the pipe.

"It cannot be?" Elrond said suddenly looking at her. "I thought you to be male?" He said this almost to himself.

"Well in my defence I only found out three days ago that my father was called Onlee, and I am definitely not male!" Amy said somewhat indignantly. She looked over at Legolas and saw him try and stifle a grin.

BREAK

Two weeks later

BREAK

Amy yawned it was a lovely sunny day. The sun shining through the golden leaves left little patterns on the soft mossy floor. She sat with her feet in one of the many small streams that ran through Rivendell. She had been here nearly three weeks and she could not be having a better time. She could paint when she wanted, practice archery with Legolas, sword fight with Aragorn. Muck about in rivers and ride Chinky when she felt like it. 'Finally life has perked up,' she thought.

The peace and quite did not last long though. It never did when your two best friends were male.

'Ugh,' Amy said as something hard landed on her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her as she looked up to see Aragorn lying on her belly.

"Get off you great fool! I've just eaten!" Amy managed to splutter out before pushing him off.

"Well we had to get your attention somehow! You were off in a dream world!" Legolas said as he gracefully sat down next to her.

"Perhaps that's where I wanted to stay," she said crossing her arms across her chest. She smiled to herself; she didn't really want to stay there. She preferred it so much more when she was with the two future kings.

"Well Little Warrior you've got a visitor coming tomorrow, Elrond told us to tell you." Aragorn said. He still used the name he had given her on their first meeting. And after seeing her fight with him the name stuck.

"Who's coming to see me? I can count the number of people I know in this world on two hands, and that includes the blacksmith! Who wants to see me?" Amy said flicking water at them.

"Lady Galadriel, of Lothlorien. No one knows why she wants to see you. Well Elrond and Gandalf know, but they are not telling. Gandalf left a few days ago to find Shadowfax so he can escort her here." Legolas said cheerfully wiping water off his face.

"Err, I'm not even going to ask why she wants to see me, I'll find out tomorrow. Guess I'm even more important than the two future kings if she wants to see me not you!" As soon as she said this she regretted it. Her two companions looked at each other and smiled. Legolas picked up her hands and Aragorn took her feet.

Amy started squealing and kicking. "Put me down! Put me down! Legolas Greenleaf, let me go! Aragorn put me down now!"

"That's not going to help you now Little Warrior! Legolas to the muck heap!" Aragorn said as both man and elf carried her towards the back of the stables.

"Legolas, Estel, put her down this instant!" Legolas and Aragorn looked round to see who had bellowed at them and grimaced when they saw Elrond standing behind them. They both let go of her at the same time and she landed with a 'THUMP' on the soft earth.

"What do you think you were doing? I expect more from two princes." Elrond said.

By this time Amy had picked herself up and walked over and stood behind Elrond who instantly put an arm round his new little foster daughter. Amy stuck her tongue out at them, before smiling sweetly and innocently at Elrond.

"Amy, darling, Galadriel is arriving early. She will be here in no more than three hours she was already through the Misty Mountains when Gandalf met up with her. I want you to go and change, and put on your best clothes. Chinky will be washed and brushed so you will be ready to meet her. Estel, Legolas I want you to go help Amy, and change yourselves.


	6. A bathroom door

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 5: A bathroom door**

Amy sat crossed legged on her bed looking around her. After she was moved from the hospital room, she was moved into Elrond's own wing. Her bedroom lay next to Aragorn's and Legolas' who shared a room during Legolas' stay. The two rooms were separated by a large bathroom.

"Legolas, hurry up!" Aragorn yelled through the door. "Its no use," he said to Amy as he flopped down on her bed. "He'll be in there for hours!"

"Well we haven't got hours!" She said to Aragorn. Standing up she walked over to the bathroom door and concentrated on the lock. "Legolas I'm coming in to have my wash whether you are dressed or not!"

Concentrating on the lock on the other side, she felt a flow of power surge through her. Reluctantly thinning the power she focused on the lock. She could feel every particle in the metal. See every joint. 'CLICK' the bolt moved. She had been doing this a lot recently. It had started when she came to Rivendell. She had always dreamed of being able to do things with her mind alone, and now she was able, though not consistently. It felt lovely having the power surge through her, but she knew she had to learn to control it as nothing that good came without consequences. So far no body knew about it, and she intended on keeping it that way. Late at night she would sit on her bed making little balls of light appear then wink them out again. But this was the first time she had done it with people near.

"Legolas I'm coming in now!" Amy opened the door to their shared bath room and walked in.

Legolas was standing in the corner brushing his hair though. Amy swallowed a gasp as she saw the towel that was loosely tied round his waist. The way the towel hung off his hips she knew, even if she did not want to accept it, that he was wearing nothing underneath it. His pale ivory skin was nothing like hers and Aragorn's, both of which was tanned. It was smooth and looked like silk. His stomach muscles could be seen, but not too much, and not a hair was on his chest. He stretched and turned around to face her. The sleekness of his movements reminded her of a cat ready to pounce and never failed to amaze her. She tried unsuccessfully not to stare, yet he was altogether flawless.

"Sorry, I took slightly longer than usual, but I wanted to make a good impression. I did leave the water running for you though." He said with a feral grin.

Amy mentally scolded herself for staring, and turned round and started undressing behind the screen for her bath. Legolas smiled. He knew what her reaction had been when she had seen him without a top on. It did not bother him most of the time when elves thought him good looking. He was 'beautiful' as people said, though he knew he couldn't be considered handsome, he was too pretty.

He turned round to let her get changed and into the bath. Pulling up his breaches under the towel and then letting it fall to the floor he turned round to pick it up, and took a quick look at Amy who had just stepped into the bath. There were so many scented oils in the bath that the water was practically opaque, and so only her head was visible. Yet just knowing that she was naked and less than ten meters away from him made him sigh. He cursed himself silently as he felt his breaches tighten. He turned round and got himself under control before slipping his pale blue tunic over his head.

Half an hour later Amy stepped out of the bathroom into her room. Legolas and Aragorn were in there waiting for her. They hardly ever stayed in their own room anymore, preferring hers.

Aragorn and Legolas both looked towards the door as they heard it open. Aragorn looked at Amy with longing in his eyes. Legolas just gulped and wiped his face of all expression. Standing in front of them was Amy wearing a pair of breaches that hung very loosely off her hips; her top was clad in a tight elvish undergarment that showed off her curved stomach and round breasts. Legolas looked at her feet to find what looked like a new pair of boots. Elrond had forcefully made her throw away all the clothes she had come with. Now her feet were encased by a pair of new black knee length lace up boots.

Although most of her stomach was covered by the top every time she moved her belly button could be seen, and this transfixed Legolas. Never before had he seen a human walk around so openly in front of two males with part of her stomach showing. Of course this did not count if they were courting, but not in front of friends. He couldn't believe it! Part of him wanted to be horrified, but the other half loved every minute of seeing her smooth golden skin.

"Aragorn could you please find me a top to wear? Do not even think of suggesting a dress, as I'll make you wear it." She said staring pointedly at the man.

Then picking up a hairbrush she held it out and looked at Legolas hopefully. Legolas smiled, he had been doing Amy's hair on a regular basis now. It had grown considerably since being in Rivendell and now was way past her shoulders. He didn't mind, he liked doing her hair. It was easier to braid someone else's hair.

BREAK

"They should be here any minute now!" Aragorn said looking up at Amy.

They were standing at the entrance to Rivendell. Amy was sat high upon Chinkys back. Her sword in its scabbard and a new bow and quiver on her back, made her look every bit the warrior she was to become. Inside, however, her stomach was churning and she was thanking Arda that she had decided against eating. Legolas stood on her right side with all his weapons on and Aragorn stood on her left, all three of them now looking into the light that was Galadriel.


	7. A flicker of something else

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 6: A flicker of something else**

Amy stared in wonder as a blinding light filled the ornate gateway. Once the light had faded they were faced with Galadriel, the lady of light. Galadriel and Gandalf slid off their horses and stood regally next to them. Before she realised what was happening both the horses were on their knees with their heads down, apparently bowing.

Galadriel and Gandalf smiled before bowing as well. It took a minute for Amy to realise that they were bowing at Chinky; queen of the Mearas.

"She has been found. The daughter of the mighty Shadowfax here. A worthy companion for the child of Onlee." Gandalf said patting Chinky's nose.

Both horses came out of their apparent bow as Amy dismounted and stood next to Aragorn. "Galadriel, we are honoured of your presence in Rivendell." Amy said ducking her head slightly.

"No, young one. I am honoured to be here with you." Came the reply. "Now if you would kindly point me in the direction of Lord Elrond, I would very much like to speak with him."

Amy shrugged to Aragorn and Legolas as she hopped on Chinky's back and led the way to where Elrond was seated.

Legolas took Shadowfax and Galadriel's mare to the stables. As Amy walked to the stables following the elf she couldn't help but look at Galadriel. She really was as fair as dawn. Long golden hair rippled down her slender back. Her eyes the very reflection of the sky its self. Shaking her head she ran to catch up with Aragorn, the books had said no wrong, she was beautiful.

BREAK

"Well that was odd!" Aragorn said brushing off the grey mare.

"Yeah she came all the way from Lothlorien to see out Little Warrior then wanted to talk to Elrond!" Legolas said encouraging Shadowfax into a stall.

"Its no use Legolas he isn't going anywhere without Chinky." Amy said watching Legolas leaning with all his body on Shadowfax's side to get him into the stall.

'Let me be with my father, I haven't seen him in years.' Chinky said into Amy's mind.

"Legolas bring Shadowfax into Chinkys stall, they want to be together." Amy said opening the door to Chinky's stall, which was easily larger than all the others.

Aragorn and Legolas watched in wonder as Shadowfax calmly trotted into Chinky's stall. Amy shut the door behind them and watched them sniff each other over and rub noses.

'Thank you elf boy,' Legolas heard Chinky say.

"Amy why does she call me elf boy? I have a name!" Legolas said indignantly leaning on the door.

"Amy you can talk to Chinky? But only elves can talk to the Mearas." Aragorn said looking confused.

Amy just nodded and shrugged her shoulders as she walked out to where Elrond and Galadriel were talking. She sat down on the stone bench next to Elrond and rested her head on his shoulder. Subconsciously he reached up and stroked her hair.

"Well little one, we have much to discuss. But that will all be seen to after dinner. You may wonder why I want to talk to you. You are very special as your sword and mount suggest. I will give you something to think about though. What I want to talk to you about is something to do with your little lock trick." Galadriel said before touching Amy's cheek and walking off.

At her last words Amy sat up suddenly her eyes as round as saucers. No doubt she would have fallen off the bench if Legolas had not put his arm round her back.

"Thank you Legolas, I was just a bit shocked. I don't know why." Amy said regaining her balance.

Elrond considered Galadriel's last words carefully. 'Lock trick' he thought to himself. He had seen Amy's obvious reaction to her words and so obviously knew what the older elf was talking about, he was about to stop her falling until he saw the Mirkwood elf catch her. He looked over at the blonde elf that a month ago thought would be perfect for his Evenstar, he saw the elf look at Amy, and for a brief moment he was sure that he saw a flicker of something other than friendship in his eyes.

"Estel, Legolas, Amy. Dinner will be served at seven; I want none of you to be late." Elrond said standing up. "Amy," he said turning his attention specifically to the dark eyed girl, "I expect to see you in my study at nine, now have fun. And don't get into trouble!" He said with a smile as they ran off.

He walked slowly back to his quarters to contemplate everything that had happened recently. He knew she would be coming, but part of him thought that she would be a he. It had confused him greatly when the child of Onlee turned out to be a girl! Not that it mattered. She defiantly was the one. All the signs were there. He shuddered despite the warmth of his room. The legends were true. Children in this land were told them as bedtime stories. He remembered at time when he had sat on the end of Estel's bed telling him. The child with the blade of the dragon, eyes as dark as pitch, and a heart as fair as sun.

He smiled inwardly as he thought of Amy, the child he had taken for his own, she had only been here two weeks yet she had brought happiness that Rivendell hadn't seen in a long time. She had made a smile appear on Estel's face after Arwen had gone to visit friends. Not even Legolas had managed that. Legolas, what had that expression been in his eyes? What had it meant?

Elrond sighed and lay back on his bed. Galadriel would tell her the truth, the truth about her heritage and her future. Amy would be taken away from him, he knew it from the start, yet he couldn't help but pray for her to stay for a while.


	8. The Truth can hurt

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 7: The truth can hurt**

That afternoon passed quickly; Amy, Aragorn and Legolas lay in the shadow of one of the many huge trees around Rivendell talking quietly.

"Amy, what was your other life like?" Aragorn asked propping himself up onto his elbows.

"Yes, we've told you all about our lives, we have heard near on nothing about your life, why did you run away?" Legolas said donning the same position as Aragorn.

Amy sighed; she knew this was going to come. Of course she had explained things like electricity and cars, aeroplanes and plastics, yet not once had she mentioned anything about her own life. Ever since arriving here she had blacked out the memories of what had happened to her and she wanted to keep it that way, yet she couldn't lie to her friends.

"I hated it. I had few friends, people just didn't like me. I did nothing wrong, I just wasn't liked. I sat by myself at school, ate by myself at lunch, and did class projects by myself. Ok it didn't bother me, if it was left at that I wouldn't have cared, I enjoyed my own company, I had to."

She stopped talking and collected herself before carrying on. It was easier now, now that she had started.

"By the time I was fourteen I was top of my class at almost everything, it was easy, I had all the time to read and study. No one talked to me so no one distracted me from my studies. Unfortunately the people in my class didn't see it that way. I wasn't ignored anymore, I got teased instead. At first I ignored it and stuck my head even further into my studies, but the taunting, it got to me. I hated going to school, people would steal my pens, take things out of my bag, rip up my work while I was sharpening a pencil."

Amy grimaced as she remembered how Dean had torn up her Chemistry coursework. She had tried so hard on it, yet she had to do it again. Looking around she saw the shocked expressions on her companion's faces, they knew what she felt, even if they were not entirely sure what Chemistry was. She managed a watery smile before continuing.

"I used to wake up every morning and pull my sword from my bed and look at, wanting to give myself the strength to end it all, and the pain. Yet each day I put it away telling myself it would get better. I mean it couldn't get any worse. Well, that's what I thought. My mum started bullying me as well, whereas home had been a sanctuary all it was now was an extension to the pain. The pain continued until one day my mum hit me, she was drunk and I hadn't got her another packet of cigarettes so she raised an empty bottle and cracked it across the back of my neck. I still carry the scar now."

Amy tensed as she felt Aragorn's strong hands touch the back of her neck. He moved the necklace that always lay there and gasped. Underneath where the thick leather cord of her beaded necklace lay was a deep scar. It ran for a good five centimetres. A pale line on her tanned neck. Amy relaxed slightly as Legolas moved her hair out of the way and ran a finger along it. She cursed herself silently for trembling at his touch. Legolas just smiled inwardly to himself, then tried unsuccessfully to push all thoughts of her out of his mind.

"After that I hid myself in Chinky's stable while I was at home, when I was at school all I cared about was getting through the last few days of school before the summer started. I got very withdrawn and did nothing but read and work, I took on work for older years and did it easily. Finally things started to get better. I only had two weeks left of school, and I had my art exam to look forward to. I loved art I still do. I was nearly the first to finish my work, people used to stop their work just to watch me paint. Just as I finished a boy smeared black paint over it. Screaming in rage I instantly went to my belt. I felt like crying when I realised my sword wasn't there. In fact I knew I couldn't take it to school and never did, but not having it there was like defeat. I felt at a loss, at that point I couldn't tell you if the sword was to end his life or mine."

Amy lowered her tear filled eyes to the grass.

"Imagine it, the only thing I truly liked gone, destroyed by someone who hated me for working. I worked hard and I was hated for it. What was I to do? After that I ran away. I got home threw some clothes in a bag and jumped on Chinky, and then you found me the next day."

It was too much for her whereas before her eyes were filled with tears they were now running freely down her face. She sat there looking at the ground, realising how stupid she must look, a girl who could fight like any ranger, crying.

She tensed slightly as she felt a pair of arms round her. Opening her eyes she was faced with Legolas's chest. He had pulled her into his arms to comfort her, though he couldn't say whether it was her or himself he was comforting.

Aragorn saw the look on the elf's face as he had pulled their friend into his arms. Even an elf found it had to hide love, the strongest emotion. Aragorn sighed as he rubbed Amy's back as she sobbed silently into the blond elf's arms.

BREAK

Elrond had been talking to Gandalf when he had heard Aragorn ask about Amy's previous life. He had hushed Gandalf and went to sit under his window so he could hear better. Eves dropping was not something he was fond of, yet he too was interested in hearing about his foster child's life to worry about etiquette.

He felt his heart gape as he listened intently to what the sixteen year old girl had gone though, hated for nothing then hated even more for working. It wasn't fair. Then when he heard her say that she had had something destroyed that she had been working for two days over, his anger doubled. Just as he was about to stand up Gandalf placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder to calm him. Elrond sighed and relaxed in his chair. Gandalf motioned to where the three were sitting with his staff, Elrond's gaze followed it and he stifled a gasp. The young prince of Mirkwood was sat with Amy in his lap. Elrond watched in shock as the prince stroked her hair and muttered soft elvish into her ear to calm her down.

Elrond had never seen anything like it. The young prince had nearly died a thousand years before due to a broken heart. The entire elvish kingdom was sitting on the edge of their seats praying that he would get over it. After that the prince had sworn never to love again, yet here he was comforting a girl he had known less than a month. Elrond noticed the flame flicker again in the elf's eyes. That is what it had meant. The young prince was falling in love.


	9. Amy Daughter of Onlee

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 8: Amy daughter of Onlee**

After she had recovered, Amy had felt pretty embarrassed. Once she had stopped crying she decided not to remove herself from Legolas's embrace. Turning her head away from his cool chest she looked at Aragorn.

"You see why I don't want to go back? I couldn't, I hate my old life. Since coming here, I have felt relief wash over me. I mean this is the first time I've had proper friends since I was nine!" Amy said somewhat reluctantly.

"Come Little Warrior, it is nearly dinner time, we wouldn't want father to get angry now would we?" Aragorn said changing the subject, as he noticed the girl's discomfort.

Amy went to stand up and walk off, but before she had taken even two shaky steps she felt someone grab her arms. She gasped and shut her eyes as she felt her legs getting lifted off the floor. Opening her eyes she looked at her captor and smiled as she breathed in the clean, sweet scent of Legolas.

Legolas had been somewhat disturbed by her story. He had known she didn't have a very happy life but he had never thought the memories of it would have brought her tears.

Once he saw her start to cry, he had instinctively sat up and wrapped his arms around her before he had realised what he had done. He could not get the feeling of her body next to his out of his head. It had felt so right, her oddly cool back curved into his stomach as she had sobbed into his shoulder.

Once he had released her from his embrace he instantly missed the feel of her against his body. All he wanted to do was hold her again. He had seized his chance when she had been slightly wobbly getting up. Placing his right arm round her back and his left arm under her legs he lifted her up effortlessly. She had automatically placed her arms around his neck and leaned into his shoulder. He tried to wipe the smile off his face as they walked to the dinning hall. Apparently he didn't try hard enough.

"Legolas melonîn, do you know what you are doing?" Aragorn said in elvish to his friend.

"I can't help it; there is nothing I can do." Legolas replied in the same fluid language looking down guiltily.

"You promised, never to look at another female like that again, and yet in these past two weeks, so much heat has been present in your eyes, even I can perceive what you are thinking."

Legolas looked at the girl in his arms, it was true, ever since he had had his heart broken he had sworn never to love another, yet as he said he could not help himself. He knew what the consequences would be of loving her, it was impossible and he risked having his heart broken again.

"I know my friend yet I can't help it. I can't help feeling for her more than is appropriate. Come there is nothing you or I can do. Let us feast!" Legolas said walking into the dinning hall.

Amy frowned at the conversation at hand. She didn't understand much elvish but she knew enough to know that they were talking about her. Sighing she went back to playing with a lock of Legolas's silky hair and smiling as she felt him shudder at her touch.

Aragorn shook his head silently at his friend. Legolas knew the consequences of loving her, braking his promise to himself, about not courting another. He also knew there was no way to discourage his friend, as he knew all to well, that love finds ways of its own.

BREAK

"Come Amy, Galadriel wants to talk to you now. Estel, Legolas stay away from my study." Elrond said this with a hint of steel as he looked towards the two young men. Taking Amy's arm he led her towards his study where Galadriel waited.

BREAK

Amy sat down in a soft velvet lined chair in Elrond's study opposite Galadriel. The only other people in the study were Elrond and Gandalf.

Galadriel rested her chin on her hands and looked at Amy, almost as if she was waiting for a question. When none came she started talking in her soft melodious voice.

"Amy you have not been in Middle Earth long enough to know about the Dragon, and I very much doubt that the story has been told to you." Galadriel started. She looked for some recognition on her face, but received none.

Amy's cheeks flushed red. Her embarrassment stemmed from the fact that she did not know what Galadriel was talking about, and she wasn't used to not knowing things.

"Do not worry child it is quite expectable that you do not know, in fact it is only really the elves that tell the stories to their newborns. Mortal men do not seem to care much for history any more. The story starts at the beginning of the first age of Middle Earth, in Beleriand." Galadriel started.

A glimmer of hope spread through Amy's veins. She had read the Silmarillion and knew a bit about the elves of that time.

"I was the youngest of five brothers; I didn't like being the youngest. So every night I used to lie down on the soft grass dreaming of having a younger brother or sister. One day my mother came out to see me. She found me easily enough, lying next to the river. I told her of my dreams. No sooner than I had said this but we heard gentle sobbing. Getting up and walking to the very bank of the river we saw a child. A babe of no more than six months. My mother and father took him as their own, and I finally got that little brother of my dreams.

"We took him to be a human child, and reluctantly I realised that his life was no more than a day to mine. The years past in a blur. Soon Onlee – for that was what we had named him - reached his sixteenth summer. Over that summer things changed. He changed. His brown hair went as dark as night and started growing at an alarming rate. And his dark hazel eyes went black. We were worried but didn't think anything of it, as he was still lively and healthy. But he was changing more than we realised. He became light on his feet, his eyesight improved along with his hearing, his once slightly chubby appearance left and he became thin and lithe.

"One morning he ran into my parent's room in great joy. After ten minutes he calmed down enough to say what he was so excited about. All he did was point to his ears. They were pointed. After the commotion died down my father did checks on him. After he finished he came to us with a smile wider than Arda on his face. Onlee had no human blood left in him. He was an elf; or so we thought."

Amy sat with her mouth wide open as she listened to Galadriel's tale. Her mind tried to register everything while Galadriel took a quick drink of wine. Her father had been an elf, had her mother known? 'Don't be stupid' she said to herself, 'that can't have been my real mother I was living with.' This thought cheered her up more than she expected. If her father was an elf, then what was she? Galadriel started talking again before she got chance to ask.

"After the initial shock died down it finally hit us. Our sixteen year old human boy had turned into an elf, how? You don't just turn into an elf; it just didn't happen like that! I spent more and more time with my little brother, we bonded. I knew everything about him just like he knew everything about me.

"One day he came to me looking quite forlorn. He asked me why his eyes were black. I had to tell him the truth, I didn't know. Elves do not have black eyes, or rarely brown for that matter. Never had an elf had the same colour eyes as him. He then broke down and cried. Not knowing what was wrong I questioned him. He told me about his power. I smiled thinking he was talking about his weapon skill, but he wasn't.

"He told me he could make flame appear out of nowhere, make lightning rain from a clear sky. He could make lights appear and juggle with them. Of course I didn't believe him until he showed me. He sat crossed legged in front of me and held out his hands, three balls of light appeared, he juggled them gradually making more appear until he had seven. Sometimes one would wink out as he lost concentration for a minute but it would wink back in seconds later.

"I didn't say anything until he had finished, I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. He told me he could pull gold from the ground in the same way, he would feel it and locate it, and then pull it out of the ground. He told me he practiced late at night with the five elements, he called them Water, Air, Fire, Earth and Spirit. From then on I trusted and believed everything. We were never separate. We got into so much trouble together, he could undo locks from the other side of the door, this offered endless amounts fun."

Amy nearly choked as she heard about the lock trick, but she managed to refrain herself. Galadriel smiled as she saw Amy try and stop herself choking.

"Well that is enough talk about my childhood I think. Now to the legend." Galadriel said.

Amy looked around her to see Elrond with a thunderstruck face. He knew about Onlee, but he didn't know that Galadriel was his foster sister. Gandalf was looking as thought nothing was new. Sighing Amy looked out the window behind Elrond and Galadriel. For a fleeting second she could have sworn she saw a flash of gold hair followed by a glimpse of wavy brown hair under the windowsill. Smiling to herself she should have realised that Elrond's warning wouldn't keep Legolas and Aragorn away. Quickly she turned her attention back to Galadriel with an interested look on her face.

"As the years went on Onlee's elemental strength grew. I spent so much time around him that some of his powers rubbed off on me, especially the Spirit. At this time Morgoth was in power controlling most of the North of Beleriand. The final battle was close at hand, I could feel it. Onlee had born many children by that time, though all of which had died save one.

"As he left to fight with my brothers he left me in charge of his child, promising he would come back for it. The battle was long and hard, Onlee fought with all his might not to use his power, but finally all was lost. Less than 3000 elves and men remained all lost to the power of Angband. They lost hope and faith, but retreating was not an option. In the hour of darkness a lightning bolt came. There was one elf left who had more fight in him than all the rest. I stood and watched. That scene branded into my mind forever. Onlee, my brother standing on a high ridge, clad in nothing put a pair of breaches.

"He cried aloud as lightning crashed to the ground around him. Throwing orcs leagues into the air. The earth was shaking as earthquakes tore the earth asunder. The men who were all ready to give up their lives found a new strength as Onlee threw himself off his ridge. He plummeted to the earth; moments before he landed he swooped up in a ball of flame. A dragon was formed around him, a dragon of fire. The ground all over Beleriand was shaking the ground was breaking. The more power Onlee drew, the more the world broke. The orcs were forced back into Angband by balls of flame from the dragon's mouth. Once all evil was in the fortress, the Dragon screeched as Onlee cried as he directed his lightning bolts to the mighty stone fortress. Victory was near.

"Onlee flew over to me, for I was watching from the nearby mountains with the rest of the women and children, and took the babe out of my arms and into his own.

"'Galadriel,' he said, 'this child is my heir, and in time of need I want you to train her. You saw how I trained. Train her, she will be needed in the final battle, I can see it, in ages to come, my child will be the dragon. Here send her to the future with my sword, I have made it especially. Now hurry go. The world is breaking.'

"I kissed his cheek as I watched him soar in the air, encased in the dragon of flame. He soared right over Angband then flew into it. The fortress fell; the world was cast apart as my brother sacrificed himself for the world. My brother the Dragon. Afterwards I came across the mountains and located in Lothlorien. I did as he said and sent his child into the future; she would not come back until the time was near."

Galadriel finished her story somewhat tearfully. The memories of her brother still strong in her mind.

Amy sat there stunned. What did this all mean? Well she knew what it meant but she didn't want to admit it. She slowly looked up at Galadriel; she felt her hands go to her eyes then to her hair. Her black eyes, her black hair.

"No, this cannot be. I can't be!" She finally stuttered out.

"Amy, would you kindly hand me your sword," Galadriel said holding out her hand to the young girl.

Looking slightly confused she stood up and pulled the sword out of its scabbard. Tossing it slightly in the air, she caught it at the base of the tang and handed it handle first towards Galadriel.

She took it with a smile before running her long fingers along the inscribing. The elvish standing out on the black handle, the dragons almost seemed alive as they snaked their way down to the tip of the blade.

"I present this sword to Amy daughter of Onlee. Child of the Dragon."


	10. Packing and Dresses

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 9: Packing and Dresses**

Amy frowned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. A long-haired, black eyed girl stared back at her with open eyes. Frowning even harder she brought her hand up to her eyes. She had always had black eyes. Well not always, they used to be a very, very dark brown, but since her sixteenth birthday they had gradually gotten darker. And now there was no mistaking it; they were black, as her pupils could no longer be distinguished from her irises. There was a time when she would have welcomed this, she had always wished her eyes were black, she did not know why; it was just one of those things. But now she was far from pleased. For with her black eyes came her black hair and a power she did not want to wield.

Sighing she reached her arm across her chest and scratched her side. Her tanned skin now was starting to gleam with elvish light. She was slowly turning into one of the Eldar. Pulling her stomach in she turned to look at herself side on, in her full length mirror. Liking what she saw she tried to stay like that. Her stomach was now completely flat and gave her a move elven appearance. After a few seconds shooting pains started going through her chest, reminding her of the abuse she was putting her lungs through. Slowly letting out her breath she shrugged. Not that she was fat, far from it. But she was still slightly self conscious of her stomach, which came over the top of her breaches if she had eaten too much. Nevertheless this was almost always cured by pulling her trousers up higher and pulling her top down lower.

It had been a week since she had been told of her history and her father. Her father, the dragon. He had destroyed the first dark lord Morgoth in the first age, but in doing so he had destroyed Beleriand. Her fate was destined to be the same as his; she was destined to destroy the world she had learned to love.

She had been in Rivendell near on a month now, and she was leaving tomorrow before noon. Leaving her only two friends to travel to Lothlorien to train her powers with Galadriel. Her heart plummeted at the thought of not seeing her two best friends again.

Aragorn - he was so sweet to her. He had taken the roll of being the big brother, yet he was the biggest kid at heart. He had shown her all he knew about sword fighting. Sword formations came even easier to her than before and several times she had managed to get him to the floor in a fair fight. She smiled. He used to come off the training grounds dripping and red in the face, yet she was barely breathless, there were some advantages to having an elven father. She thought back to the first time she had seen him in the forest where they had saved her from orcs. She had taken immediate liking to him and Legolas. . .

Sighing again she thought of the blonde haired elf. She lowered herself onto the stool in front of her dressing table. She remembered how shy she was around him to begin with. And she had to admit to herself, she didn't know why. Things had changed though; she was exhausted after a hunting trip in her first week and had nearly fallen asleep on Chinky's back. Seeing what was going to happen the elf had pulled her off her horse's back and in front of him. He had let her sleep there. Not that she could remember much of that. She had woken up with her head nestled into his shoulder feeling more than comfortable. Their friendship had improved from there, but recently she couldn't get him out of her head. When they weren't together she thought about him day and night. How she trembled at his touch and how he shuddered when she played with his hair. And how. . .

She stopped herself there. The realisation finally hit her; she was starting to fall in love with the young prince. A smile spread on her face as she thought about it. Did this mean that he liked her to? A wave of helplessness hit her. She was leaving tomorrow and wouldn't be able to find out anything, and she definitely wasn't brave enough to ask him.

'Ah well,' she thought, 'we will see each other in the future no doubt. Not that I could ever love anyone. I'm going to die, and take the world with me.'

She got up and stumbled her way to her bed. Her final words hit her as she lay on her belly. 'I'm going to die.' Tears racked her body as she sobbed lightly into her pillows.

BREAK

"Galadriel," Elrond asked. "Do you think that it is right to take her away so soon? She has just found friends."

Galadriel looked sadly at Elrond. "Yes, she needs to be trained. We don't have much time left, things must be done soon. She will make new friends in Lothlorien. Do not fear."

"She is young, how will she cope? I have never seen Legolas or Estel take to a girl that way before."

"Yes she is a likable one. She has overcome her past. I am sorry to have to take her; but it is necessary. You know that. Besides, this will not be the last time they see each other, I am sure of that." Galadriel said the last words with a smile and walked out of the room, leaving Elrond to his thoughts.

BREAK

Amy stood up. She had finished crying and scolded herself for being so silly. She wasn't going to die; she was going to make sure of that. Wrapping herself in the power she used branches of air and pulled her bags over to her. Galadriel had already taught her quite a bit about her power and she used every opportunity to use it.

Walking over to her wardrobe she pulled out all the clothes she owned and threw them on her bed. Slowly she started packing, making sure to leave out comfortable riding clothes for tomorrow, singing softly she started folding up her favourite shirts and cloaks.

"You have a beautiful voice Little Warrior," a voice behind her said.

"Thank you Aragorn." Amy said before turning round and hugging him tightly.

"Elrond, told us to help you pack, though it breaks my heart to see you go." Legolas said as he walked through the door and pulling it shut behind him.

"Yes it grieves us deeply, but we know it is best for you." Aragorn said folding up a pair of breaches.

"Yes, but it is our last night together, and after the feast in your honour Elrond has granted to us that we may sleep in here. If you will let us?" Legolas said looking down going rather red.

A smile shone on Amy's face racing from one ear to the other. "Really! Wow, sure. I will miss you two, with all my heart. You have shown me what it is like to have someone care for me."

"Do not worry Little Warrior, you will find other friends. After all you are very likable," Aragorn said winking at Legolas.

Legolas scowled but luckily Amy had turned her back and didn't see. They carried on packing in silence, until Amy's singing broke the silence. Her voice rippled throughout the room making Legolas and Aragorn stop and stare at her. After a few minutes she noticed that folded clothes had stopped being passed to her and wondered why her friends had stopped.

"Your voice is amazing." Legolas said looking at her in awe.

"Oh, it never used to be, before I came here, my mum used to say my singing sounded like a wolf getting strangled. Charming huh!" Amy said grinning.

BREAK

Amy glared at the reflection in the mirror in front of her. She was ready to go to her farewell feast and now all she was waiting for was her escorts. She scowled as she looked at the dress she was wearing. Ever since coming here Elrond had tried with all his mite to get her into one, and now considering it was her leaving feast she had to wear one. If she did not wear the dress she could not have Legolas and Aragorn sleep in her room. She had stormed out of Elrond's study yelling 'Blackmail' over her shoulder, but to no avail. All she could here was his laughing.

She had to admit the dress wasn't too bad. Long lilac sleeves came down to her knees and the low-neck line showed off her tanned neck brilliantly. All she was thankful for was that it was not lacy and frilly.

"Lady Amy, we are your escorts!"

Jumping Amy looked to the door to see both Aragorn and Legolas dressed in their finest waiting for her. Fiddling with the sleeve of her dress once more she walked over to them.

"You look beautiful, our Little Warrior isn't really a warrior now is she my friend?" Aragorn said looking over at Legolas.

Legolas was staring at Amy with what could only be described as longing in his eyes. He took a fleeting look at the low-neck line before scolding himself and offering her his arm.

Amy took his arm and Aragorn's and added one word as she slammed her door.

"PAH!"


	11. Farewells

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 10: Farewells**

Despite her original reluctance of going to the feast Amy really enjoyed herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had danced that much. She had danced with Elrond several times, and didn't hold anything to him, even if he did make her wear the cursed dress!

BREAK

"Amy you look so nice in a dress, you should have worn one earlier." Elrond said teasingly, taking her hand and leading her for a dance. Amy stuck her tongue out at him before allowing herself to relax and move with the music.

Amy slumped down into a chair next to Aragorn after a very fast dance with an elf she had never seen before. She had now danced with practically every male elf in Rivendell and some twice. So consequently her feet were killing her.

"Aragorn, please say you do not want to dance with me! At least give my feet chance to recover!" Amy said practically begging.

"Do not worry Little Warrior, I have already shared many a dance with you and I would not want you to be to worn out to dance with Legolas. He has been looking forward to it, but alas he hasn't had chance as every time he goes to ask you, someone else makes it first." Aragorn said with a big grin.

"I know, I very much want to dance with him, but I can't get away from these confounded males! No offence." Amy looked to the ground before continuing. "Aragorn, do you know if Legolas has ever mentioned me while I have not been present?"

Aragorn grinned and used his hand to raise her chin. "So it is true. My Little Warrior has a thing for the prince!"

Amy glanced at him sheepishly, her cheeks going a very attractive pink colour.

"Well yes. He does mention you a lot actually. He has a slight 'thing' for you if I am not mistaken. But his heart was broken near on one thousand years ago and he swore he would never love again. Well that was until now."

"How did his heart break?" Amy questioned wondering how anyone would want to hurt him.

"Alas that is not for me to tell. As I know not the full truth myself. Please keep this between the two of us. He approaches, and I think he may want his dance now."

Aragorn stood up and walked towards Elrond and left Amy in her thoughts. They were interrupted after a short while.

"Amy I haven't been able to get near to you all evening. Would you care to dance?" Legolas held out his hand in front of Amy hopefully.

Amy smiled and took his larger hand in hers. She could feel his cool skin and tried not to shudder as he put an arm round the small of her back and led her onto the dance floor.

The lively music stopped suddenly and was replaced by a slower tune. Neither Legolas nor Amy noticed Aragorn talking to the musicians.

Amy turned to face Legolas and wrapped an arm round his back and placed the other arm round his neck. Legolas smiled as he felt her cool skin come in contact with his. He wrapped both his arms round her back and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Amy turned her head and laid it on his collarbone. She just managed to stop herself trembling as she felt him place his chin on the top of her head. Unable to resist Legolas slowly started running his hands along her back as he lightly kissed the top of her head.

Amy nearly stopped breathing as she felt his lips come in contact with the top of her head. Returning the gesture she brought her lips to his exposed collarbone. She felt him take a sharp breath in at this and so she slowly kissed his neck again and letting her lips linger a few seconds longer than necessary.

The music had picked up pace shortly after that and Amy and Legolas were shaken out of their trance. Elrond called the dance to an end twenty minutes later as the moon was high and Amy had to be up early the next morn. Before going back to her room Amy went over to Elrond and hugged him. The father she never known.

BREAK

"Amy can we come in?" Legolas called through the door.

"Yeah sure, it's open." Amy said.

Legolas and Aragorn walked thought the bedroom door into her room. They came and sat down on her bed next to her.

"We really don't want you to leave tomorrow." Aragorn said stroking her hair.

"I don't want to leave either but I have to learn to control my powers." Amy said pulling back her velvet quilts.

Her bed was easily big enough for four people so they would have plenty of room. They decided on Amy going in the middle so no pillows would have to be placed between Legolas and Aragorn.

Soon they were all comfortably lying under the quilts talking. Neither Aragorn nor Legolas were wearing shirts complaining it was too hot. Amy had to agree, she herself was only wearing a cropped vest and a pair of shorts, which if Elrond knew she had, they would have been burnt. It was a very odd feeling having one side of you warm due to the heat coming off Aragorn and the other side of you cool due to Legolas's cooler elvish body temperature.

Twenty minutes later they were all asleep. Not a sound came from their room save the shuffle of blankets. Until . . . . THUMP! Amy and Legolas sat bolt upright. Looking over to where their friend should be they chuckled. Aragorn had fallen clean off the bed landing on the quilts that had been abandoned earlier.

Amy peered over the edge of the bed to check he was alright; she needn't of worried he was still sleeping! Not bothering to wake him they gathered up a lighter blanket and went back to sleep.

Amy woke up again some time later. Not knowing what woke her up she tried to go back to sleep. Then she felt it again. Someone was running a finger along her cheek in a feather light touch. Figuring it was Legolas she didn't make any movement and pretended to be asleep.

Legolas had awoken to find Amy on her back, not being able to resist he ran a finger along her cheek. He felt her stir and took his finger away. Within moments he had continued. Running his finger along her cheek, enjoying the feeling of her skin under his finger. His finger came to a stop at the tip of her ear; it had started to turn into a point already. Once it was fully pointed he knew full well how sensitive it would become to a males touch.

"Amy daughter of Onlee; you are more fair than Nimrodel of the golden woods. You are forever in my heart and mind." Legolas whispered as he placed a kiss on the tip of her ear.

Amy waited a while after hearing these words letting them sink in. He had obviously forgotten that she was almost completely elf kind and slept as lightly as he. After she thought that enough time had passed she rolled towards him and placed her head on his shoulder and her arm on his smooth, exposed chest.

Legolas smiled and put an arm round her shoulder. Thinking that she was asleep he whispered: "Sweet dreams my Little Warrior."

BREAK

Morning came and Aragorn awoke with a start. Where was his bed? It was then that he realised that he must have fallen clean off the edge of the bed in the night. Shaking himself off he stood up and looked at the bed. A huge grin spread across his face as he surveyed the scene before him. Legolas was on his back as usual. Except he had one arm behind his head and one arm wrapped tightly around the small figure of Amy. She, in turn had her arm firmly placed across his chest, and her head lay nestled into his neck.

BREAK

Elrond was walking past Amy's room on his way to his study when he decided to put his head through the door to see if they were awake. On opening the door he was greeted by Estel with a finger over his lips pointing to the bed. Wondering what had happened he looked past Estel to the two elves curled up together on the bed. A smile filled his face followed by a look of sadness. She was leaving today and they probably would not see each other again.

BREAK

It was a sad gathering at the gates of Rivendell. Amy stood next to Chinky clad in her travelling gear with her weapons fixed firmly to her back. Gandalf and Galadriel were sat high upon their mounts looking over the scene before them with sadness in their eyes.

Amy walked to Elrond and threw her arms round his neck, desperately trying not to cry.

"Thank you for taking me in. You didn't have to. You are the only father I have ever known, I will miss you." Elrond kissed her forehead before she stepped away.

"It has been my pleasure having you in Rivendell; I hope you may return someday my child."

Amy smiled and walked to Aragorn. Aragorn hugged her pulling her tight towards him. Laughing Amy hugged him back twice as hard.

"Aragorn, you have been a brother to me. I have really enjoyed being with you and a hole is forming in my heart now that I have to leave. You saved me that day in the forest; I owe my life to you, and when you become King I will pledge my sword to Gondor and fight beside you."

Despite the tears in her eyes she said the last line clear as day. Aragorn fought down the lump in his throat before he spoke.

"I would be honoured to have you fight at my side. Our paths shall cross again Little Warrior. I will miss you." Aragorn said.

Pulling away from her arms he kissed her cheek and wiped away a tear that was starting to fall.

"You truly are a king of men." Amy said.

If saying good-bye to Aragorn and Elrond had been hard, saying bye to Legolas was near on impossible.

She stumbled towards him and practically fell into his arms. He caught her and put his arms round her waist. She could feel the tears streaming out of her eyes now. Running in rivers down her cheeks.

"We will meet again Little Warrior." Legolas said shakily.

He pulled away from her grasp slightly and lifted his arms to her neck. Looking down Amy saw his ring on a chain around her neck. Legolas never parted with that ring; it was wrought in ithildin, which reflected moonlight. Upon it was Legolas' symbol. A leaf with an arrow through the centre.

"You cannot give me this." Amy said staring at it.

"It is mine to give to whom I will." He replied giving her a watery smile. Legolas hugged her tightly against his chest and then kissed her cheek. He wiped away her tears with the sleeve of his tunic and smiled. "We will meet again." He said finally.

Before he knew what was happening Amy placed both hands on his shoulders and stood on tiptoes. She lightly placed her lips on his; savouring the feel of the soft, cool skin beneath her own.

She felt the tremor shoot through her body into his. She felt him shudder then kiss her back lightly. Amy pulled away then vaulted onto Chinky's back.

She looked back at Legolas, Elrond and Aragorn before urging Chinky into a canter. She didn't notice the crystal clear tears falling helplessly from the young prince's sky blue eyes.


	12. My Lureae, my Dark One

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 11: My Lureae. My dark one**

The atmosphere was very subdued after Amy's leaving. Elrond often found himself in his study reading up on the prophecies of the Dragon and wondering how she was doing. Legolas often walked around the archery field looking at the holes in the targets, and the holes in the trees when she had been laughing and missed the targets completely. He leaned up against one such tree and ran his finger over one of the holes, wishing that she was still here. Subconsciously he reached up and touched his lips with his free hand. The tingling sensation had lasted a long time after their brief kiss. The feel of her warm lips against his made him tremble. He mentally pushed aside his feelings for her and walked up to his room and slammed his door a little harder than intended.

"What is wrong my friend?"

Legolas looked round to see Aragorn coming out of the bathroom between the two rooms. Legolas sighed; after Amy had left he had moved into her room - considering it was his before she arrived anyway.

"I miss her Aragorn." Legolas said simply sitting on the bed.

"I miss her to, but we will meet again, I am sure of it. It has only been half a year since her departure that is nearly no time in your life." Aragorn said trying to comfort his friend.

"I know. But that doesn't stop my heart grieving. Any way before another year comes to pass I will have to return to Mirkwood, my father needs my council."

"You must leave? It will be hard to bear here without you my friend, yet I have good news. Arwen is returning from the Golden Woods soon. We will at last be reunited, it has been too long."

Legolas looked at his friend with a bit more spite than he intended.

"Sorry Legolas I did not think. But it has been near on ten years since I laid eyes upon her last and I very much wish to see her again." Aragorn said.

"I am sorry my friend. I did not mean that look I gave you. I am just worried about Amy. Though I have no doubt we will see each other again. Besides she has my ring." Legolas said on a happier note.

BREAK

Some months later:

Amy sat on the corner of her bed in Lothlorien. The sun shone through the lattice window of her talon making the light appear in patterns on the soft floor. A ball of flame hovered a few feet in front of her flickering in the light. Her training was coming on better than Galadriel had foretold. She was able to combine the elements now into more complex things. For instance the fire in front of her consisted of Fire, and Air which is what kept it suspended above the ground.

Amy had been in Lorien for ten months now and not a day passed without her thinking of Legolas. His necklace hung round her neck. She never took it off she felt lost without it. At night she would sit on her balcony and over look the fair land she was in. The ring shone like freshly wrought silver in the moonlight, glinting and catching every sliver of moonlight directed at it. Her own ring lay on her third finger of her right hand. It bore her fathers symbol of the dragon wrapped round the initial of her first name. It was made of the same metal and matched Legolas's perfectly.

She kept herself to herself here; her talon was set further away from the rest of the elves, nearer to Galadriel's home. Liking solitude she willed away the days reading and practicing her powers.

BREAK

She didn't venture into the heart of Lorien often and so she distanced herself from the other elves, all of which were very suspicious of her. In the second month she had been talking to Lord Celeborn in his high talon when Haldir and the other watch elves had walked intent on giving their report to him. At first they didn't notice the dark haired elf slowly slide into the shadows.

"Lord Celeborn, who is this fine elf you hold in your company? I have never seen hair so dark. Even lady Arwen's hair is not that dark." Haldir had said.

At that point Amy was very tempted to run for it, but she decided not to as that would make them even more suspicious of her, and anyway this Haldir reminded her somewhat of Legolas even if he did seem a bit arrogant.

"This Haldir, is Amy, she has been in Lorien a while, and will be staying for a large period of time. Unfortunately she is a bit shy." Celeborn said putting a hand round her wrist pulling her gently but firmly away from the shadows.

"Well I am graced with your beauty Amy. Tell me, why have I not seen you before?" Haldir asked bringing her hand to his lips.

"I do not know Haldir of Lothlorien. I keep myself to myself. I am happiest with Chinky at my side and a quiver full of arrows." Amy said pulling her hand away from his lips and suppressing the urge to wipe it on her top.

"Ah the Mearas. A fine horse for a fine lady. We may see each other again." Haldir said before turning round and descending the stairs to the ground below.

"Oh I look forward to it!" Amy said.

Celeborn chuckled at the sarcasm in her voice.

BREAK

Haldir sat on the mossy floor surrounded by his fellow elves talking about the elf maiden he had just met.

"I have not seen her before; she really must keep herself away from other people." Haldir said.

"What does she look like?" Anali asked.

"She is fairer than the Lady Arwen. Her hair is as black as night. I never got to see her eyes; she kept herself in the shadows. She was small for an elf, maybe only coming to my shoulders, but she had a fathomless power about her. Like an aura, a power that I should say was stronger than Lady Galadriel's!" Haldir said looking at the shocked expressions on his companion's faces.

"Well I have spoken to Arwen, and apparently not even she knows of this dark one. All she knows is that she is Lady Galadriel's special guest. Her Grandmother is saying nothing more than that!" Another elf said.

"That wild mare, the black and white Mearas, the one you speak of is her mount. A horse as wild as her no doubt." Anali said with a glimmer of something in his eyes.

"And I will be the one to tame her!" Haldir said with a huge grin. "My Lureae. My dark one."


	13. The Prince I love

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 12: The Prince I love**

The day of Arwen's arrival to Rivendell also happened to be the eve of Legolas's parting from the haven. Aragorn found himself sitting on his bed at a loss of what to do. Should he be happy for his loved one's return or should he be sad at his friends leaving? He decided on the latter and walked into Legolas' room. Inside he was very worried about the elf. He hadn't been nearly as cheerful lately. It had now been a year since Amy's parting and most of the other male elves had gotten over her and were carrying on with their lives. Aragorn smiled to himself as he remembered how many elves she danced with at her leaving feast. She hadn't really had a say in the matter, but it was still funny to think about.

Aragorn found Legolas standing by his bed packing some of his travelling clothes in his saddlebag. Silently he walked and stood next to the elf and folded a shirt and handed it to the prince.

"Come Legolas, you have spent all day packing yet you have hardly packed a thing." Aragorn said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am not taking much with me. My fine clothes I am leaving here, I may return for them in the future."

"Oh course you will return. You are as welcome here as anybody. And you know that. Come now, Arwen will be arriving shortly, she wants us to meet her at the gate." Aragorn said purposefully leading Legolas towards the door.

Sighing Legolas followed obediently. They walked in silence to the gates, the same gates that Amy had ridden out of a year ago. A lump caught in the back of Legolas's throat as he thought of her. Soon his elf ears picked up the sound of hoof beats. A few minutes passed before Arwen could be seen. As soon as she got to the gate she threw herself off her mount and into Aragorn's arms. Legolas watched for a few minutes and welcomed Arwen coldly but politely, before running back to his room. The sight of Arwen and Aragorn together had been too much for him.

A few weeks earlier:

Amy walked through the centre of Lorien. She did this more often now, but she was still weary of the other elves. She was well aware of their name for her. Lureae - dark one. She wasn't particularly thrilled with the name, but it kept her identity secret; well at least for the time being.

There weren't many elves out at the moment, as it was near on three in the morning. She had gone out for a walk, because she couldn't sleep. Her light feet tingled as she walked on the soft grass towards her destination. Well she didn't know her destination, she would find out when she got there.

After twenty minutes or so she heard a soft whinny coming from her right. Turning her head slightly she saw Chinky trot towards her.

'Amy, I was hoping to find you. Galadriel is looking for you, and told me to bring you to her; she wants to talk to you.' Chinky said.

'Thank you,' Amy said vaulting onto Chinkys back. 'Have you seen Haldir?'

'Oh yes, he didn't say anything, in fact he ran the other way!'

Amy smiled, knowing full well why Haldir had run from the Mearas. Haldir happened to be slightly big headed and bet his friends he could ride Chinky, not knowing that she would only let people ride her if Amy said. Amy had sat on a balcony looking over the edge at Haldir trying to mount her horse. As it happens Chinky - being the clever animal she is - let Haldir sit on her back. Feeling clever and wanting to show off in front of his friends he had tried to get her to move. She had moved all right. A perfect cat leap over an imaginary jump. Not expecting this Haldir had fallen off. To make matters worse Chinky had put a hoof on his chest while he was on the floor and told him not to ride her again without Amy's permission.

That image had been burned into her mind, and it still made her laugh now. Funnily enough the story had spread quickly and no one had come near the horse since. Well unless Amy said they could.

"Ah Amy, I have been looking for you. I see Chinky found you. Thank you Chinky." Galadriel said patting the horse's nose as Chinky nuzzled her arm.

"Yes, what did you want? I wouldn't have thought you would be up this time of the morning." Amy said.

"As you may know, my granddaughter is returning to stay with her father in Rivendell tomorrow. And whereas I cannot allow you to follow, you may right a letter to a certain royal elf, and no doubt she will deliver it to him." Galadriel said.

A huge grin spread across Amy's face as she turned Chinky and galloped back towards her talon, yelling "Thank you" over her shoulder.

BREAK

Once she arrived at her talon she jumped off Chinkys back and ran up the stairs that circled the huge mallorn tree that was her home. Her talon wasn't huge; it consisted off a large kitchen area with a small dinning table in the centre. She didn't have people round often, if ever, so a larger one wasn't needed. An archway led to her lounge, which consisted of a few comfortable chairs and a few low tables. Her bedroom was separated off from the lounge via a curtain. All she had in her bedroom was a huge bed, a large wardrobe, which filled up one wall, a few draws and her desk. The walls off her home were adorned by countless bookshelves all crammed with books, and large paintings she had done in her spare time. A balcony ran around one side of her tree and she had a few chairs present there. Her home; simple but comfortable.

It was a simple home, unlike most of the other elves, but she loved it. She bathed in a small pool a few minutes walk away from her home, and Chinky had a stable big enough for four horses at the base of the Mallorn tree. Her talon was quite a way away from the centre of Lothlorien, nothing but five minutes walk from Galadriels home. She wanted it that way so that people wouldn't notice the strange lights that filled her house sometimes. Or feel the presence of her power. Though no matter how hard she tried to keep away from other elves they all showed up when she least wanted them to. She often found her home filled with elves when she wanted nothing more than to curl up with a book.

Most elves were nothing but curious of her, I mean what elf has black hair and eyes? Luckily for Amy many were over thousands of years old and consequently the children stories of Onlee were far from their minds.

Sighing happily she pulled a chair in front of her desk and picked up a piece of bright yellow parchment and started to write.

The letter had taken her the best part of three hours to complete to her satisfaction. In that time she had restarted so many times she had lost count, and now many screwed up pieces of parchment lay on the floor next to her.

Finally she re-read the letter and tucked it into an envelope. She was about to seal it when she stopped. She took off her ring and slipped it in the envelope and then sealed it. Looking at it, she didn't know why she had done it. He probably didn't even remember her, or if he did, he had gotten another elf maiden to faun over. A quick thought came into her mind. Aragorn had said his heart was broken, which led her too believe that he may not have found someone so quickly. Smiling she ran all the way to Galadriel and handed her the letter.

"Ah, you have finished! I was wondering whether you were ever going to finish it. I will give it to my granddaughter now. As for you, I suggest that you find Haldir, he wishes a worthy opponent for his sword." Galadriel said taking the thick letter from the younger elf's hands.

BREAK

"Legolas, may I come in?" Arwen said knocking on his door.

"Yes," Legolas said from his bed.

Arwen slowly pushed open the door to see one of her oldest friends lying on his bed staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

"I have a letter for you from Lureae; Galadriel said you know each other. I didn't ask." Arwen said handing the bulging envelope to Legolas.

"I know no Lureae." Legolas said with some spite, he went to hand the letter back saying she had made a mistake when he saw the seal. A dragon coiled around the letter 'A'.

"Tell me," he said sitting up suddenly, "what does this girl look like and why is it she is called Lureae?"

"She has hair as black as night and eyes to match. She is small for an elf, yet she does have pointy ears, though I am sure they are pointier now than when she arrived. Also she is mounted on one of the Mearas. The queen if I am not correct, as this horse talks to us regularly, though she can be quite rude. The horse I mean."

"Ah, the Mearas you speak of is quite a character, Chinky is her name. If you are nice to her master she will be nice to you. Tell me what has caused her to have her name changed to something that does not suit her?" Legolas said.

"I do not know. I think Haldir called her that first, none know her real name save my Grandparents and they will tell me nothing. I think Haldir called her that for her hair and the colour of her skin, a brown I have never seen. Seldom do elves have the dark skin of men, yet she has." She giggled. "Haldir said he was going to tame her like the beast she rides."

Legolas leapt up and rage flickered through his eyes. "He is not to touch her. If he does he will have me to answer to." Legolas said this with such conviction that the room physically darkened and Legolas seemed to grow in the middle of it.

Arwen shied away from the elf in front of her. His golden hair had darkened and his eyes shone, as he appeared to grow and fill up every available space. Arwen shuddered and stood to back from the room. Legolas calmed down seeing the fear on Arwen's face. Sighing he stood up and walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, his heart filling with sorrow as he felt her flinch.

"I am sorry friend, but I know what Haldir does to his lovers and I care too much for her, though I do not agree with this name she has been given." Legolas said.

"She is only called that because we don't know her. She sits away in her home all day. Sometimes we see strange lights coming from her talon, but ever time we try and get close that horse gallops at us. Even when we do get past the Mearas all you can feel is power, sometimes the air seems so thick that you can't walk. It is strange. I will leave you to your letter now." And with that Arwen walked out the door somewhat hurriedly.

"Arwen, her name is Amy, Amy daughter of Onlee, she deserves more than the name given to her," Legolas said to Arwen's retreating figure.

Arwen stopped and turned round in shock, Legolas simply nodded, she needed to know the truth.

"You are in love with her aren't you?" She asked carefully.

"Yes, I think I am. I do not care about what she is destined to do, she is good and will never succumb to evil, this I know. Have trust in the one you call Lureae, she needs friends, she never had any before she came here." Legolas said softly.

Arwen nodded before turning around again and walking down the hall leaving the prince to his letter.

Smiling the prince lay on his bed on his belly completely oblivious to the clothes he had just folded, and carefully opened the letter. He was surprised when a very thick piece of parchment fell out; it had obviously been folded many a time.

Dear Legolas.

It has been a year since our parting and it still lays heavy in my heart. I think in Chinky's to! Anyway, how are you? Well that was a silly question there is no way of me finding out! I hope you are well; it would grieve me to see you moping! How are Elrond and Aragorn faring? Tell them I say 'hi' and I'm fine. Give them a hug from me if you want.

I'm fine. The journey over here was very uneventful, not one orc. I suppose I should be thankful for that, but I never got to try my new bow in combat! I know you said Lothlorien was beautiful but nothing compares with that first glimpse of it you seen over the hills. My breath caught in my throat as I looked over it. Is Mirkwood the same? I would like to see it sometime.

Galadriel has given me my own home. Yes I have my own talon! It is amazing. Ok it's very simple but it's lovely. Plus it's set away from the centre of Lothlorien so I can read in piece! I really wish you could see it sometime. Maybe if you ever pass through here. No that's silly, forget that.

The elves here are friendly enough; I try and keep away from them though. Know one knows my real name save Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldir, but that's alright because Celeborn told Haldir that if he told anyone my real name he would snap his bow and take him off the guard!

Though of all the names they could have chosen, Lureae. Dark One. Charming isn't it? I mean what about Lalaith? That's a pretty name.

No I don't think Lalaith would have suited me. I don't really laugh a lot, so Laughter would have been a pretty stupid name. I don't really mind Lureae, even if they do think I'm 'dark'. I think Haldir gave me that name, and it's just stuck like one of those annoying nicknames you get as a kid.

Haldir, now that's a tale and a half. I think he likes me. Yuck! Not that he isn't good looking but he's . . .

Legolas looked hard at the scribbled out words and finally read out 'not you', a smile lit his elven face at the thought of her still liking him.

. . . Slightly big headed. He tried to ride Chinky a while back. I think he may still have the hoof print on his chest where she placed her hoof after throwing him off. Ahh the memories!

My powers are coming on great. I think that's another reason for my name, (ignoring the black hair and eyes) I often walk around late at night and one time I was caught making a ball of light hover in front of me. The elf ran off to tell Galadriel, who somehow managed to cover for me, but the story still got out. I prefer the shadows as well, Chinky and I blend in perfectly, well except that dammed white stripe on her mane and rump. I think I might dye it. Don't think she would like that!

Legolas laughed out loud at the thought of Amy chasing the large horse around Lorien with black dye.

Now don't tell me how I know this, but something big will happen in a few years time, I don't know how many exactly, except it will not be in this decade. You must follow the Halflings. Go with them, do not question them, their hearts will be true, promise me that. Please.

I have no other way of contacting you now but don't worry our paths will cross again. I still have your ring and I want you to take mine. I placed it in the envelope. I don't know why, you are probably already with some beautiful elf maiden. If you are, take it as a token of friendship. If not, take it anyway.

Please continue being the prince I love.

Amy xxxx

Legolas picked up the envelope he had discarded in a race to read the letter and he indeed found a small ring. It bore the same symbol as the seal. Smiling he lifted it up. It was wrought of the same metal as his; he gently placed it in his hand then held it in his palm tight. Standing up he walked to the door in search of Aragorn and Elrond, still gripping the letter in one hand and the ring in the other.


	14. Part two: Forging of the Fellowship

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Part 2: The story thickens**

**Chapter 13: Forging of the Fellowship**

Rivendell lay in the Shadow of the Misty Mountains, much like it had done this past age. Neither moving nor changing. Elves often stopped here on their way to the Grey Havens, as they departed Middle Earth. A more frequent occurrence nowadays though.

It was the year 3018 of the third age (by the Shire reckoning) when a young prince galloped into Rivendell. Legolas leaped off his mount as they thundered through the gates. Looking around, the beauty of the place still caught in his throat. It had been thirty years since Legolas had last stepped foot in this haven, and he longed for it all the time. Mirkwood was a magnificent place, except there was the constant threat of Dol Guldur in the south, but here in Rivendell nothing disturbed the peace elves sought after.

After handing his horse to a stable hand he walked to Elrond's study in search of Elrond himself and Aragorn.

Legolas knocked on the door quietly and walked in.

"Ah Legolas, I see you have made it. Your father finally agreed to let you come back then?" Elrond said getting up and walking over to the prince with a smile.

"Yes, I am glad to be back, though I do have pressing news to deliver." The prince said.

"Do not fear, we are having a council tomorrow, speak of it then. And now I would think it fitting that you go to your old room and relax. Estel has refused to let anyone touch your old things so they may be a bit dusty!" Elrond said laughing and placing a hand on the younger elf's shoulder.

"Tell me Lord Elrond, where is Aragorn? I much wish to speak to him, it has been a long time since I saw him last." Legolas said returning the gesture.

"He is in his room. He arrived back from his ranger duties a month or so ago. He also wishes to see you."

Legolas smiled as he walked out the study and shut the door behind him. Once out of earshot he ran all the way to his old room and Aragorn's.

As Elrond had said his room hadn't been touched in the thirty years he had been away. His fine clothes were still in the wardrobe, his boots still under his table and his spare arrows still in the box under the window, just like he had left it. Walking round the room silently he was lost in his own world, he subconsciously played with the ring around his neck, running his fingers over the dragon symbol.

He turned round as he heard someone quietly walk up behind him. If he had not had the sharp hearing of his kind he would not have heard the soft boots on the floor behind him. Smiling he looked at his brother in arms. Unlike him, Aragorn had changed. His hair was longer and he had more muscles, but none the less he was still Aragorn.

Aragorn walked though the door and stared at the elf before him. Legolas had returned. He walked up behind him, there was no point in trying to surprise him, he would have heard him all ready.

Laughing they embraced, two friends who had been apart for three decades. The immortal elf that did not look a day over eighteen, and the man who was nearing his eightieth birthday. Though despite his age he was still as youthfully as he was before, the blood of the Dúnedain ran strong in him.

"Alas my friend, it has been too long since we departed." Aragorn said pulling away from the elf.

"I know, but we are together now. Tell me how is Arwen." Legolas said remembering the last time he had seen her; he had scared her by losing his temper over Haldir.

"She is fine, but tell me about you. What have you been up to these long years?" Aragorn said sitting on the bed motioning for his friend to do the same.

"Well I have been in Mirkwood these many years; my father has not let me out of his sight. He is also curious to where my ring went, I had to tell him I lost it, and keep the one Amy gave me out of sight. You know how he is." Legolas said smiling.

"I know, tell me have you found yourself an elf friend yet?" Aragorn asked with a hint of laughter.

"Nope!" Came the too quick reply.

Aragorn frowned slightly as he noticed his friend's hand go, once again, to the ring on the chain around his neck.

BREAK

"Come Legolas, we must get to the council, hurry." Aragorn said with a hint of pleading.

He carried on walking and then stopped a few paces ahead when he noticed the blonde was not following him. Turning round he saw Legolas standing stock still, like he had been carved out of stone. His hands were rubbing the area just below his waist yet just above his hips, as if he was in pain. Aragorn turned properly and saw the look in his friends' eyes. Pain, anger and torment. Carefully he started to walk back to Legolas. It was then he saw what the elf was looking at. A blonde elf maiden was standing on the other side of the courtyard. She was quite beautiful if he was not mistaken. She smiled and started walking over to Legolas. Aragorn quickly hid behind a pillar, so he could see what was going to happen.

The blonde elf maiden walked straight up to Legolas, and with every step the pain on his face increased.

"Ahh, Legolas miss me?" She asked a bit too sweetly.

Aragorn seeing the torture on his friends face walked out from his hiding place and dragged his friend away by the shoulder. He did not notice the elf maidens scowl, which was quickly followed by a very evil smile, which contorted her beautiful features.

Once they were away a distance away from the elf, he saw Legolas relax and move his hands away from his lower belly.

"Who was that my friend?" Aragorn asked still leading Legolas.

"I do not wish to tell you at this time, for me the pain is still too near. Though I promise my friend I have kept it to myself far to long, and you will be told before this year is through. Please do not question me further." Legolas said almost begging.

Frowning at the elf, Aragorn dragged him to the council.

BREAK

Legolas surveyed the scene in front of him, the pain of earlier had nearly faded from his mind, but he could still remember the pain she had inflicted in years previous. In front of him stood a hobbit. He had never seen a hobbit before and he was curious. He had of course heard the tale of Bilbo and the dwarves, but at that time he had been on patrol. He had been sorely upset when he found out he had missed the little creature.

This hobbit happened to be called Frodo Baggins, the ring bearer, and Bilbo's cousin. The One Ring had come to him, and now he must travel to Mordor to destroy it. Looking up he saw Aragorn stand up and walk towards the young hobbit.

"By my life or death, if I can protect you I will. You have my sword." Aragorn said.

Flickers of a memory came into Legolas head. 'Follow the Halflings. Go with them. Promise me that. Please.'

Without realising what he was doing, he stood up.

"And you have my bow." He said with a great amount of feeling.

"And my axe!" Legolas looked to the side of him and saw a dwarf. His expression changed instantly. The distaste on his face was unmistakable. He was going to have to travel with a dwarf. Great.

"You bare the fate of us all little one, but if this is your path, then Gondor will see it done." A tall man to Legolas's right had said. Instantly Legolas identified him as the one who had insulted Aragorn earlier.

Thus the Fellowship had been formed. One elf, one dwarf, one istari, two men and four hobbits.

BREAK

The group had left Rivendell at the end of the year, full of anticipation about their journey and where it would take them.

Legolas was fascinated by the hobbits. They were such sturdy, funny little people, with a great amount of courage in their small bodies. They had never left the Shire before now, and now they were on a quest, which would take them to every corner of the world. Many a day Legolas found himself in the company of young Frodo Baggins. The chirpy hobbit, talked a bit of elvish and was very eager to learn more, and Legolas was more than welcome to teach him.

Soon the great mountain of Caradhras started to show her face. The night before they started their climb Gandalf had suggested that they rested, building up their strength for the march ahead of them. The hobbits as usual threw themselves down on the floor, Merry and Pippin falling asleep before they hit the earth. Sam was a bit more nervous and would not sleep until he was sure Frodo was safe. Legolas assured him many a time he would not let anything happen to the hobbit.

It was on this night that Legolas was forced to re tell his heartbreak.


	15. A long forgotten pain

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 14: A long Forgotten Pain  
**  
Legolas sat on the top of a flattened rock. His companions were sleeping peacefully. Not a sound came from them, save Gimli's snores. Gently he took the chain off his neck and took the ring in his hand. He sat staring at it, gently running his fingers over the smooth dragon. Quietly he started singing in elvish. Unknown to him, his voice had awoken Frodo, who upon waking, padded silently across their camp and sat next to the elf.

"That is a fine ring Legolas; may I ask who gave it to you?"

Legolas looked in surprise at the hobbit next to him. He then remembered something about hobbits being able to melt into shadows and walk as softly as elves.

"Yes, it is wrought in ithildin, moon stone. Mithril is the same type of metal, look it reflects moon light." Legolas held the ring out, and a beam of moonlight hit it making it shine and sparkle.

"It is a girls ring surely, it is too small for you hand." Frodo said

"Yes, it was given to me thirty years ago by a girl many believe to be legend. I only knew her for a short time, yet she left an imprint on my life. I gave her my ring, which was wrought of the same metal. Then she left. A year later I received a letter from her and it contained this ring." Legolas said sighing. "I hope some day I will see her again, but I have hoped that for the past thirty years and have not seen hide nor hair of her. Now I have almost entirely lost hope, it was not meant to be."

Frodo looked at the elf beside him. A great sadness filled his eyes as he tied the chain back around his neck. 'They must meet again,' Frodo thought, 'Elves are not meant to be sad, they are not meant to give up hope.'

"Do not worry Legolas, you shall see her again, we might even run into her on our travels. Do not give up hope." Frodo said.

"Thank you master Frodo, I think though you should get some rest now. We have a long day tomorrow, but I will hang onto your words. Thank you."

Aragorn had listened to their conversation from his resting point on the ground. 'So he does still think of her!' Aragorn thought. Once he saw that Frodo had settled himself back down, he got up himself and sat next to the elf.

"Tell me Legolas, who was that girl you saw the day of the council. Your emotions were so strong, even I could perceive them." Aragorn said.

"She was the reason for the breaking of my heart." Legolas said his eyes to the ground. His hand once again went to his lower belly.

"Who is she, and what did she do that hurt you so much. You have never told me the whole truth. Your pain with females has always been strong, yet with Amy I could see your pain lessening. Why, what did she do to you?" Aragorn said placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Her name is Lalaith. Before I reached the age of 1000 I had had more lovers than I have arrows. I was young and carefree. I could have all the elves I wanted; yet by my one thousand and second birthday the only elf I wanted was her. Six years later we became lovers. I loved her with all my heart, and she returned the favour. I have never felt love as strong as that, yet I was young and didn't recognise it. They say you don't know love until you've lost it. Well that's true. I loved her. She was the best out of all the other elves I have been with.

"For 100 long years we seduced each other, loving every minute of it. Then she started to get jealous, she got jealous if I danced with another elf, she even got jealous when I talked to another elf. One day I got slightly tipsy and she caught me kissing a friend of hers. I didn't realise this until I met her the next day.

"She accused me, and when I didn't have an alibi she said she was going to leave me. My heart was broken, as you can expect. Then a few years later I thought I had gotten over it, I started dating again. I should have known. She came into my room late one night and confronted me.

"She told me she still loved me and I was hers. I said I would drop everything and go back to her, but she didn't trust me, didn't want me. With tears in her eyes she picked up one of my daggers, and said if she couldn't have me, no one could. Before I knew what she was doing she slit my lower belly and left me to die. Her plan being that if I didn't die no one would want me anyway because I was scarred. I recovered, but my heart was still shattered, I was nearly lost to grief. At times I willed myself to die, but slowly I gathered my senses and told my father who had her banished from Mirkwood. I have fully recovered now, well that was until I saw her in Rivendell. As soon as my eyes locked with hers my stomach felt like it was going to explode, the pain came back to me in waves. If you hadn't dragged me away I would have been on the floor in moments rolling around like an animal."

Aragorn looked with his friend with horror in his eyes. So that is what had happened to him, not only had she broken his heart, she had left him to die.

Legolas continued looking at the ground, taking in all the little patterns in the dirt. Slowly he stood up, not knowing what was driving him he undid his breaches and lifted up his tunic. Slowly he pulled down his breaches so they were resting just below his hips. He turned to face Aragorn and pulled his tunic right up so that his belly was exposed.

Aragorn gasped, the smooth ivory skin of his belly was marred by a long deep scar running round from one hip to the other. It was deep, he could see that. It was very surprising he had lived at all.

Legolas pulled up his breaches and did them up again. Aragorn looked at the elf before him with pride. He had been through a lot, yet he hardly showed it. Taking his friends hand he led him to his sleeping patch, Legolas lay down on Aragorn's cloak. Soft tears leaking from his eyes. The pain of revealing his secret to his friend had taken over.

Aragorn looked at his friend, and sighed. He took Legolas's spot on the rock and continued to check that nothing was going to endanger the fellowship.

BREAK

"Lureae, are you ready?"

"Yes Haldir, I'm coming." Amy shouted though the door.

Haldir had become one of her close friends now, and tonight he was taking her out and making dinner for her. Haldir still loved her, she knew that, yet he didn't know that her heart still lay with the blonde elf she had left behind thirty years ago.


	16. Haldir's Mistake

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 15: Haldir's mistake**

Haldir stood patiently outside the door of Amy's talon. He eyed the Mearas at the base of the stairs uneasily. Chinky had forgiven him all those years ago for trying to ride her, but he was still uneasy around the animal, especially if Amy wasn't present. As it happens over the last thirty years he had ridden her on several occasions under the watchful eye of Amy of course, and he could never help but marvel at the sheer strength of the beast. Up until he had ridden Chinky he had believed that only stallions could have that much power and speed. Of course he had regretted thinking that, as Chinky had picked up on it, and he had woken up dazed a few minutes later with Chinky standing next to a laughing Amy.

"Lureae we haven't got all day, well night, what is taking so long? You said you would be ready in a minute." Haldir said.

"I'm sorry; don't suppose you could put Chinky's bridal on?" Amy said trying not to laugh.

"Errrr."

"I guess not," Amy said cheerfully as she walked out the door. "What do you have against my darling little girl?"

Haldir looked down at Chinky and saw her glaring up at him, pawing the ground with her front hoof. 'Yeah darling little girl, of course.' He thought sarcastically.

"Well anyway, shall we go? You look beautiful tonight." Haldir said offering his arm to her.

Amy took it graciously before walking down the stairs that spiralled around the outside of her tree. She did look very nice, she was wearing a pair of cropped sky blue trousers with silver patterns, as normal she had no shoes on. On her top she was wearing a short-sleeved top with a V-neck. As like her trousers it was silver and blue, except it was a deep navy. Around the hemming of the sleeves a small amount of lace was present. Her long black hair was down and she had trained it to lie behind her shoulders, the very side bits were braided and joined at the back showing off her now pointed ears.

"So how have you been today Haldir, and where are we going?" Amy asked as they reached the ground.

"I am fine; I have a fine meal prepared for us in a place just outside Lorien. Come we will both ride Aleib," Haldir said, carefully walking past the piebald mare.

'Arww, Chinky he doesn't want you to come. I wonder why?' Amy said to her mare.

'That stallion of his is very bad company anyway, nearly as big headed as his owner!' Chinky said.

Amy laughed as she walked over to Haldir's bay stallion. Haldir was already mounted and he offered a hand to Amy. Taking his large hand she pulled herself up and settled herself in front of him. Haldir lightly put his arms round her waist to stop her falling as he urged Aleib into a fast trot.

A few decades ago Amy would have jumped and nearly hit the roof if he had put his arms round her, but now it was comforting. Not that she needed holding up, she could ride Chinky at a flat gallop and not even wobble, but it was a nice thought all the same. They had been close friends now for over twenty years and Amy intended on keeping him a close friend, she didn't see him as anything more, and so far he had managed, on his part, to keep his feelings under control. But recently she noticed he was having a harder time.

She was a lot more comfortable in Lorien now, often going out and socialising with the other elves. She had many friends and often went out with the guards hunting. Though still no one knew her real name, or why she still liked to stay by herself sometimes, they just accepted it.

BREAK

Half and hour later they stopped in a small clearing surrounded by huge towering trees. Haldir slipped off Alieb and loosely tied a stretch of rope round his neck and to the nearest tree. Hopping off Amy saw a river running along the edge of the clearing.

The Nimrodel ran swift and clear through this part of the forest. Its crystal clear waters reflecting her slight image perfectly. She still had the ring round her neck, and so far no one knew it was there, it could only just be seen under her top. Turning round she walked back to Haldir and a large sheet of cloth he had just laid out.

Lowering herself onto the silky material she sighed, it was so peaceful out here. She wondered how she ever coped with going to school in that horrible ugly building. All those people making all that noise, she must have been mad! She wondered if anyone had noticed when she didn't turn up after running out of her art exam.

"Lureae, hello!" Haldir said waving a hand in front of her nose.

"Oh sorry I was day dreaming!" Amy said snapping out of her dream.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Haldir said laughing.

They settled down and started to eat the meal Haldir had just laid out. There was enough for the whole Lothlorien guard. After eating enough so that she felt comfortable full Amy rolled onto her back and looked at the stars above her. Haldir put the rest of the food away and rolled onto his belly next to her.

"What are you looking at?" He said playing with a strand of hair.

Amy felt what he was doing and started getting slightly nervous. "I am looking at the stars, I seek the moon but she has gone behind that cloud." She said pointing to a large grey mass on the black sky.

Laughing quietly Haldir brushed his hand across her cheek, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin under his fingertips. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her lips. Her soft lips quivered under his touch. He smiled against her lips as he kissed her once more.

Finally Amy came to her senses and realized what he was doing. She jumped up quickly pushing Haldir off her.

"What in Elbereth do you think you are doing?" She screamed.

Haldir rolled onto his back after being forcefully pushed; he looked up and saw Amy standing over him screaming.

"I . . . I, I was." He started.

Amy's face went bright red and before he could say anymore she ran over to Aleib and vaulted onto his back, a bolt of flame cut the rope as she urged him into a gallop. She galloped at this pace all the way back to her talon. When she got there she rolled off Aleib and landed on the floor on her knees. Suddenly she came to her senses. He was kissing her. Her best friend was kissing her. Of course she knew he liked her, but that was going too far. She could still taste him on her lips. Wiping her mouth forcefully, she sent Alieb home.

'Chinky come here.' She said to the snoozing mare.

'Yes,'

'Haldir kissed me.'

'Ah I knew he would, but would you listen to me no! Where is he now, I saw you come back on his cart horse.' Chinky said.

Then it finally stuck her, she had left Haldir in the middle of the forest with a rug and a huge box of food. All anger now fled from her veins and she now felt sorry for him.

'Ah, Chinky I don't suppose you would be kind enough to get him, and bring him home? In one piece!" She said the last sentence as an after thought.

'Damn. But yes I will, despite what he did to you tonight, I know you care for him.'

Amy hugged Chinky's neck before letting the Mearas gallop off.

BREAK

Haldir sat in the clearing at a loss of what to do. There was no way he could carry everything back by himself and Amy had galloped off with Aleib. He put his head in his hands as he realised he had probably just lost the best friend he had. All because he couldn't control his feelings.

Sighing he looked up as he heard a horse approaching. Hoping it was one of his brothers or maybe even Amy on Aleib, he groaned as he saw the black and white mare trot into the clearing.

'Well I wasn't thrilled at having to get you either, after what you just did to my master.' Chinky said.

'I'm sorry,' Haldir said.

'Well anyway she still cares for you, if only in a friendly way, and after realising she left you here, she sent me to get you. Because of my great respect for her, I am now lumbered being a packhorse and carrying you back. All because you are full of more testosterone than is healthy.'

Haldir grimaced as he realised he was getting lectured by a horse. Sighing he tied the rug to Chinkys back and he vaulted on with the rest of the food. He knew better than to try and ride her, now he just sat there and waited till she was ready to take him home. He noticed with discomfort at how bumpy she was making the ride. Then again he probably deserved it.

BREAK

Legolas looked in distaste at the walls of Moria.

"Dwarf doors are invisible to the untrained eye," Gimli said tapping the wall as he walked.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said sarcastically.

Finally Gandalf stopped in front of one of the doors and went through all the passwords he could think of that would open the door.

"Speak friend and enter?" Frodo said. "Legolas what is the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon."

Legolas watched in surprise as the great doors swung open, walking in the smell of decay hit him. This wasn't a mine, it was a tomb.


	17. Amy's pay back

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 16: Amy's pay back  
**  
Haldir silently approached Amy's talon. He could see her quite clearly, she was sat on her balcony with her legs dangling off the edge, she was kicking her feet slowly as she stared intently at something in her hand.

It had been three days since he had tried to kiss her, and he had finally plucked up the courage to apologise. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She didn't even look up at him. His heart melted as he saw her completely ignore the fact he was here.

"Look, Lureae, I am so sorry for what I did, I was wrong. I couldn't help myself. I am so sorry." Haldir said.

"I know, Chinky told me how sad you were, how does it feel to get scolded by a horse?" She said with a faint smile.

"Can you forgive me?"

"I want to, yes, but I am worried it might happen again. As much as I like you, I only like you as a friend, nothing more. And I don't want to lose you." She said tucking the ring back into her top.

"I promise it will never happen again." Haldir said with such conviction that Amy believed him.

Turning to face him she took him in her arms and hugged him tightly against her. He sighed as he felt the coolness of her skin through his tunic.

Pulling away they both smiled. The moon came out from behind a cloud and betrayed Amy. The ring that was down her top started to glow in the faint moonlight.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just my ring." Amy said nervously.

"Can I look? Why is it you never wear it on your finger?" Haldir said reaching over and pulling the chain out of her top.

Amy shut her eyes as she heard him gasp, she was praying with all her heart that he didn't recognise the symbol. But no such luck.

"This is Prince Legolas' symbol, if I am not mistaken. How is you have come across it? He never lets it out of his sight." Haldir said anger flickering in his eyes.

"He gave it to me, when I left Rivendell." Amy said looking down.

Haldir stood up in a rage dragging her up with him. "So this is the reason you cannot love me. You love a prince. A prince that probably only gave you the ring out of sympathy. That prince will never return you love. Never."

It was Amy's turn to flip now. "And why couldn't he love me?"

"Why would he want you dark one? Why would he want someone who will eventually either die or destroy the world? Why would he want you, child of the dragon?"

Amy gasped and took a step back. She hadn't known he knew her full title, and it had come as a shock to her. She looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Yes I know full well what you are. Why else did I call you dark one? You think I don't know of your odd little powers? I've seen you make balls of light hover in the air. Not really very impressive is it, how are you going to defeat the Lord of Mordor with balls of light? Laugh him into submission!" Haldir said. He was in such a rage that the irrational part of his mind took over.

The shouting of the two normally quiet elves brought out practically the whole of Lothlorien to the base of her talon. Including Galadriel and Celeborn. All of the elves gasped as they heard her real name, and some of the older elves cowered.

Amy was furious what right did he have to yell out her name? Then a glimmer of mischiefness sprang into her eyes. Hell, the elves already knew about her, thanks to him. What would a little demonstration of her powers do? 'I'll show them balls of light.'

Amy braced her power. She could feel its sweet rush through her veins. Carefully she singled out Air and wrapped it around her. Looking at Haldir she smiled.

"You think my powers go as far as making light appear. Well I have you know they have improved since then!"

Haldir yelled as he felt his feet lift off the ground. He looked down to see nothing below him except the ground. Amy was standing on her balcony laughing as she watched him hover in the air. It finally clicked what he had done. He had broken his promise to Celeborn, all because he was jealous of Legolas. He finally looked over at Amy; her black eyes seemed to draw in all the light around her as she concentrated on keeping him aloft.

"Is this impressive enough for you? Or do you want more?"

Haldir gulped as he felt himself being lowered. Before he hit the ground a ring of flames circled him. The other elves shied away from the flames Amy had just created.

"Amy I'm sorry." Screamed Haldir.

"Thank you." Amy said. As soon as she said this, the fire went out and Haldir fell the last four-foot to the ground.

Celeborn quickly pushed the other elves away and told them to get back to what they were doing, and if they breathed this to anybody they would all be banished.

Haldir rolled over onto his back groaning. He opened his eyes to see Galadriel looking over him. She was glaring at him hard. He shut his eyes again quickly.

"Fool. What did you do that for? Now the whole of Lothlorien knows about Amy." Galadriel said hauling him into a sitting position.

"I was angry and I saw a ring on her neck." Haldir said realising how stupid he had been.

"You should be glad that's all she did to you! Who are you saying whom someone can or cannot love? Then going and insulting her powers. All because you are jealous of Legolas." Galadriel said.

Haldir looked sheepishly at his feet before looking back up again. But he could not meet her gaze.

"I suggest you go home and seriously consider how much you want keep your position as the chief of the guard. And run, unless you don't want to be kicked back courtesy of Chinky." Galadriel said.

Haldir didn't need telling twice. He stood up and brushed himself off before walking very fast towards his home.

"Amy, are you ok?" Galadriel said looking up at the balcony.

"I am fine. I am not worn out at all, even after using that much power! If anything I feel even more awake!" Amy said.

"Good," Galadriel said, "you are finally ready." She said this last bit to herself, out of range of Amy's good hearing.

BREAK

Legolas stood on a large boulder looking into the distance. They had just emerged from Moria and the grief of losing Gandalf was strong in his heart. It was strong in everybody's heart.

"Legolas what do you elf eyes see?" Aragorn said.

"I can just see Lothlorien on the horizon; we will be there by night fall. Wait, I see something else, it looks like a horse and rider. Yet they are too far away, even for my eyes to make out sex or race." Legolas said shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun.

BREAK

Amy sat high on Chinky's back; it had been four days since her outbreak with Haldir, and consequently she was keeping out of people's ways. She trotted towards the edge of the forest. Asking Chinky to rear onto her hind legs so she could get a better view of her surroundings. In the very distance, right on the horizon she was sure she could make out eight very blurred little people.

Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of her book. The Fellowship of the Ring.


	18. Footprints in my soul

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 17: Footprints in my soul**

"Aragorn, Legolas, the hobbits cannot go on for much further; we must stop for a while." Boromir yelled to the man and elf upfront.

"If we keep going for another hour we will cross the Nimrodel River, we will be safe then." Legolas said to Boromir.

The company hurried on until even Gimli could see the golden wood approaching. They stopped for a few minutes on a large boulder protruding from the otherwise flat ground.

"Aragorn, I am sure this is where the horse and rider must have been, yet they have left no mark." Legolas said.

"Do not fear Legolas, they may have just been one of the guards coming out to patrol." Aragorn said patting his friends shoulder.

"I would believe you if my heart did not yearn so." Legolas said looking into the woods.

Aragorn looked at his friend and frowned. Many a time on their journey he had seen his friend late at night fingering the ring on his neck, when the elf thought that no one was awake. Aragorn would see him sit up and sing lightly the lay of Nimrodel while he ran his fingers over the bright metal ring.

Turning his gaze from the elf he helped the grumbling hobbits on to their tired feet.

"Come Frodo, Sam. Can you walk a little further? Once we are on the other side of the Nimrodel we will be safe and there will be fresh water for me to bathe your wounds in." Aragorn said.

The Fellowship continued walking till at last Legolas cried and ran forward. In the distance water could be heard. Within minutes the Nimrodel River wound its way before them. It's cooling, crystal clear waters glittering in the light.

BREAK

As soon as Amy saw the company she turned Chinky and forced her to gallop into the golden wood. The trees and branches wiped past the horse and rider as they thundered through the undergrowth.

Chinky slowed as she came to the river and cantered through it making sure that the spray got her master wet. She loved the feel of the calm waters under her hooves; the soft sand of the banks welcomed her as she finally got to the other side.

'That water is knee deep, yet why do I get the feeling I would be dryer if I had walked through myself?' Amy asked as she slipped off the wet horse.

'I can't help loving the feel of water under my hooves.' Chinky said innocently.

'But it's not only under your hooves is it? Even my hairs wet!' Amy said laughing and stroking the mare's nose.

Chinky pushed her muzzle into the crook of Amy's neck and blew out softly on the wet skin.

'That tickles!' Amy said gently pushing the Mearas away.

Sighing Amy straightened out her hair and wiped away any excess water from her top.

'Chinky, could you tell Galadriel that the fellowship has arrived? Then come back here please.'

The Mearas whinnied softly and nudged Amy in a sign of affection before cantering off into the wood.

"Now for a hiding place." Amy said looking round her. Judging how far away they were it would take them and hour or so to get here. If she remembered what happened in the book they would stop here for a while. Although it was over thirty years ago the last time she read it, and she knew, that with her coming, the book would be altered greatly.

Walking around she found a large mallorn tree with a large low branch, just under the foliage. She raised her hands above her head and jumped silently. Catching the branch nimbly she swung her right leg over the branch and made herself comfortable, praying that she would dry off before they arrived.

BREAK

The Fellowship stopped and stared at the river in front of them, it was wide yet shallow and crystal clear, every smooth pebble could be seen on the bottom as if the very surface of the water was made of glass.

Legolas was the first to pull off his boots and roll up his breaches. He stepped into the water and a wave of relief hit him. All the pain of losing Gandalf seemed to flow away with the water. The weariness - that was very rarely associated with elves - disappeared.

"Come on, we must get to the other side. The water will wash away your weariness, and refresh your aching limbs." Legolas said as he started walking across with a smile present on his lips.

The others witnessing the change in the elf followed him reluctantly. But as soon as their feet touched the water, a sense of relief washing over each and every one of them, all their fears and worries were flowing into the cool water. Once they were across that sat on the soft sandy bank with their feet still in the water. Laughing and telling stories like they had not a care in the world.

Aragorn let out a long breath as he splashed the refreshing water over his face. He stopped suddenly as he saw a very faint footprint in the moist sand next to him. He nudged Legolas next to him who instantly looked at where the ranger was pointing at. Sure enough there was a small foot print, taking a closer look there was another next to it, just as faint. Legolas quickly pointed out a hoof print, a little further away. Judging from the size it was a large animal, probably very powerful.

"It is an elf print." Legolas said.

"How can you be so sure?" Aragorn asked looking closely at it.

"Our feet are not as broad as yours." Legolas said with a grin.

Aragorn smiled at his friend, even if he had just ribbed him. It was good to see his friend laughing again. Perhaps a stay in Lothlorien would do him good.

"I said I saw a horse and rider, by the looks of it, they left here an hour or so ago. Maybe they have gone to tell the guard of our whereabouts. I would very much like to speak with Haldir." Legolas said frowning.

The conversation in the party soon picked up again and they found themselves sat in a circle with a small fire burning in the centre.

BREAK

Amy sat in her tree looking at the party, she had cursed silently when they had noticed her footprints in the sand. But she breathed again when they didn't think anything else of it.

Her breath caught in her throat as she laid her eyes on Legolas. She could just see him through the foliage of her tree. His hair was as golden and as silky as ever. And his eyes shone like the bright blue sky. He looked the same as he did when she last saw him as she galloped out of Rivendell on that day thirty years ago.

BREAK

The company went quiet as Legolas started to sing. His soft melodious voice floating away on the wind.

"Legolas, who is it that you sing so sweetly of?" Frodo asked.

"'Tis, Nimrodel, the elf maiden, she was the fairest maiden ever to walk this land. This river was named after her." Legolas said, so lost was he in his memories that his elven hearing didn't here the very soft 'thud' of light feet landing of the ground.

"I remember a time," a soft voice said, "in distant memories when you told me something, when you believed me to be asleep." Amy walked silently toward Legolas. He was sitting with her back to her, so most of the Fellowship could see her.

The rest of the fellowship stared dumbstruck as an elf lightly walked towards them. Her voice fairer than Legolas', a feat, which the hobbits did not think possible. Her jet-black hair was tied up in the traditional elvish style, half up half down with the sides plaited so that it stayed out of her eyes. Her clothes were soft blues and greens, a large sword hung at her waist and a quiver and bow on her back. Her feet were bare as she soundlessly approached them. A soft glow radiated from her tanned skin, creating an aura of power around her. They all recognized her to be elven, how could she be anything but, and her pointy ears gave her away. Yet she looked young, yet she had a timeless quality about her, which suddenly make them realise she wasn't as young as she looked. Though their gaze was drawn away from the elf maiden in front of them to Legolas. He had tensed at her voice and started once again fingering the ring around his neck.

At the sound of that voice Legolas tensed up. It was so familiar, yet so different. He shut his eyes as she started talking again.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, you told me: Amy daughter of Onlee: You are more fair than Nimrodel of the golden woods. You are forever in my mind and heart. To that do you still hold?" Amy said conscious of all the eyes looking at her.

Not turning round Legolas opened his eyes and then finally opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Swallowing deeply he tried again.

"To that I still hold. Those words are forged in my mind like footprints in my soul."

Amy stopped a few feet away from him and looked down at the prince in front of her. Before her eyes registered he was on his feet staring at her. She shut her eyes slowly and took a breath. Slowly he reached out with a hand and touched her cheek with the back of his hand, as if to prove to himself that she was real, and he wasn't dreaming. When his hand came in contact with her cool, tanned skin he shuddered. Opening her eyes Amy wrapped her arms round Legolas's chest. Sighing deeply she rested her head on his shoulder as she felt his strong arms going round her back - somewhat awkwardly due to her bow. Breathing in she could smell his distinct smell, a sweet smell that always made her shiver.

Aragorn looked upon the two elves in front of him. He had heard her walk up to him, she had changed, quite considerably over the years as had he. She was defiantly all elf now. Even down to the glow of her skin. A smile lit his face as he saw them hug. Thirty years apart, the reunion was an emotional one. He could see the tears leaking down the face of the girl he never thought he would see again. The happiness was also plain on his friend's face, the sheer joy of seeing her again. Slowly he watched them pull apart.

Amy pulled away slightly reluctantly from Legolas. She laughed at the tears on her cheeks and was about to wipe them away, but she was stopped by Legolas. He reached up to her face wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Hush now Little Warrior. I have many things to tell you. Though I fear that Aragorn may be getting jealous!" Legolas said with a slight humour in his voice.

Looking over at Aragorn, Amy saw that he was on his feet looking at her.

"Come, Little Warrior, do I not get a hug?" Aragorn said putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

Amy ran over to him and threw her arms round his chest. Aragorn laughed and placed his arms round her small shoulders.

"It has been too long Little Warrior. Come, you must tell us what you have been doing all these years! You have not aged a day!" Aragorn said releasing Amy from his grasp.

Smiling Amy walked back to Legolas and stood next to him, enjoying the feeling of his strong body next to hers.

"And who is this young lady? If I may ask? And what did I hear about Onlee, did my ears deceive me?" Boromir asked.

"Oh, sorry. Amy sit down and we will introduce everyone." Aragorn said sitting down and moving over slightly so that Amy could sit between Legolas and himself.

"Well, this is Gimli son of Gloin. Boromir of Gondor. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin of the Shire." Legolas said pointing out everybody.

"And this," Aragorn said pointing at Amy. "Is Amy daughter of Onlee. Yes Boromir you heard right."

"So you are the girl who gave Legolas that ring. The one with the dragon on it. You are the child of the dragon." Frodo said in awe.

Amy looked over at Legolas to see he had gone a pink colour.

"You still have my ring?" Amy asked.

Legolas nodded and pulled the chain out from under his shirt. Giggling, Amy pulled out the chain from her top, the silver leaf with the arrow hung on the end of it.

"Well it seems you both want to hold onto hope." Sam said. Instantly his head started throbbing. The cut on it from earlier had only been quickly bandaged up and so was starting to get infected.

"You are hurt little one." Amy said, it was a statement not a question.

"No, I am fine, Mistress Amy. Frodo here has a hurt worse than mine." Sam said nervously.

"Come let me heal you, both of you." Amy said standing up and walking over the other side of the circle. "Besides, I am sure Legolas and Aragorn want to see what thirty years have done to my powers. I am no longer floating balls of light in the air!"

Legolas and Aragorn laughed as they remembered her juggling balls of light in front of her. They were both eager to see what she could do now.

Carefully Amy knelt down next to Sam and undid the bandage around his head. Instantly she could see that athelas had been put on it, but it was still starting to get infected. Placing her hand on his head she felt him wince slightly. Embracing her power she singled out Spirit and let it flow through her veins. Moving her hand to his cut she focused the power. Sam started shaking slightly, but in a minute, he had stopped. Opening her eyes she removed her hand from his head. Where there had once been a dark wound, there was nothing. Not even a scar.

Legolas watched as he saw Amy fill herself with the power. Her elven glow increased dramatically as she fed the power into Sam. He was amazed as everyone else to see the lack of even a mark.

She walked over to Frodo and did the same, not a scratch was left on him from where he had been impaled through the mithril coat.

She walked back over to Legolas and sat down. "Well is that a bit more impressive than juggling balls of light and opening the lock on the door when you are in the bathroom."

"So that's how you got in!" He said with a look of humour on his face.

"I'm sorry!" Amy said with just as much sarcasm. She picked up his hand and squeezed it, to add to the effect. Though afterwards she didn't much feel like letting go and apparently neither did he.

Aragorn looked at the pair and saw their intertwined hands and smiled. Reunited at last, they had been apart far too long, and now they had thirty years to catch up on.

BREAK

They sat around the fire for hours talking about their journey and what they were doing. Of course Amy knew it, but she didn't say anything. She told them of her training, they had seen her demonstrate a few things now. One being fire, as there's had gone out a while ago. So now a large flame flickered hovering a few inches off the ground.

"Come, night falls quickly in the forest, and though we may be past the Nimrodel it is still not safe after dark." Amy said standing up.

"Amy we can't go any further tonight, the hobbits, they cannot walk any further." Aragorn said.

"Do not fear; they will not have to walk!" Amy let out a long high-pitched whistle.

BREAK

Chinky whinnied as she heard her master call. She was heading back to her anyway, but now she broke into a gallop and arrived at Amy's side within a few minutes.

"This, my friends is Chinky, Queen of the Mearas," Amy said patting the piebald's neck.

'Elf boy! I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been? Amy sure has been worried about you!' Chinky said.

Legolas smiled as he fondled Chinky's ears. 'I've missed you to!'

'Chinky, you think you can manage the four hobbits?' Amy asked.

'Sure.' Chinky said. She put her front knees on the ground followed by her back legs so that they could clamber on.

Frodo climbed on first and shuffled forward as far as he could go. He was soon followed by Merry, Pippin and Sam. Very carefully She stood up, trying not to rock or jerk. Boromir and Aragorn held the hobbits upright as she did this. Despite her best efforts getting up smoothly from her knees was never a strong point of hers.

"This is a fine beast you have here," Boromir said in awe as Chinky walked forward as if she had nothing on her.

"She is. Haldir doesn't think so though!" Amy said.

They walked deep into the trees to the centre of Lothlorien as night fell around them.


	19. Perfect elven lips

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 18: Perfect Elven Lips**

Night fell in the forest fast and the sun's light was all but extinguished before they arrived before Galadriel. It had been a quiet journey, but relatively short. Amy set a hard pace, even though she knew how weary they must have been, Orcs were often seen patrolling the borders and she feared they would be too weary to fight. Though she had other reasons, she wished to talk to Legolas alone.

"I present to you Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, lady of light." Amy said proudly stepping to Galadriel's side.

"Eight are here now yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me; where is Gandalf, for I much wish to speak with him." Celeborn said looking into the distance.

"He fell, into both shadow and flame. A balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas said with a look of pain on his face.

No matter how hard Amy tried to stop herself, she couldn't help but stare at Legolas. Elves do not physically age, yet she could see that his mind had aged; his face held a lot more wisdom than when she had last seen him. Not hearing much of the conversation she continued to glance at the elf out of the corner of her eye. She blushed furiously as she noticed him looking back at her at one point.

She was shaken out of her little dream world by the sound of her name being called lightly.

"Amy, we have set up housing for the fellowship near my mirror, you will see it when you get there. Please could you take them? They look very weary and could do with a good nights rest. Oh and Haldir isn't in a good mood, so be careful!" Galadriel said with a smile.

"What did I do this time? I've tried apologising, though I think he should be the one apologising to me personally." Amy said crossing her arms indignantly, forgetting about the eight spectators she had.

"Oh you did nothing. He came across Chinky and Aleib bolted towards her, throwing him from his back. He is now in his talon in a very bad mood! So if you are going to apologise again, wait until he's calmed down!" Celeborn said with a smile on his face.

"I'll be nice, I promise." Amy said with an evil grin as she walked down the stairs followed by a confused fellowship. Oh course she had no intention on apologising again. If anything she thought Chinky should apologise, but of course that was never going to happen.

BREAK

"Here is where you will be staying. I hope if fits all your needs. If you need anything don't hesitate to get me. My talon is the one set back from all the others, by Galadriels. Have a nice night." Amy said walking off towards her home.

The hobbits smiled as they saw four very inviting hobbit sized beds in front of them. Throwing their packs down in a heap they rolled onto the beds. Frodo sighed as he lay down on the soft mattress. Laying his curly hair on the pillow he pulled the soft blankets up to his nose and fell asleep almost instantly. The other three followed suit pretty quickly.

Aragorn looked around and smiled. Eight beds had been set up under a large marquee covered by a large waterproof sheet and several large mallorn leaves. He sat on one of the larger beds and pulled off his cloak and lay his weapons next to him. Gently he lowered himself onto the bed and sighed. The first time they had lain on a bed since Rivendell, and it was heaven. He could hear his companions sigh as well as relaxation took over their aching muscles. Looking over at the hobbits he smiled all four were curled up fast asleep. He could here the rhythmic snores coming from Gimli and the heavy breathing that was unmistakably Boromir. He turned his head to look at the dwarf and the man. Both had fallen asleep with their clothes on and in Boromir's case his weapons as well. It proved to him how exhausted they all were. In fact the only one who seemed to be awake was Legolas. He was standing a little way away looking into a still pool of water.

Sighing Aragorn pulled off his boots and crawled under the blankets before taking a final look at his friend and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

BREAK

All the way through the fellowships conversation with Galadriel he couldn't concentrate. How could he? He was standing next to the most stunning elf he had ever seen, and all the while he could see her looking at him out the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but look back, and he inwardly smiled when she went red and forced himself to look away.

He had followed her down to where they would be staying and smiled, he couldn't deny that he wanted to lie down and sleep away the weariness in his aching body, but he also wanted to talk to Amy, be with her, and hold her. He looked longingly back at the bed next to Aragorn before making up his mind. Walking over to the spare bed he lay his bow down carefully, followed by his quiver and elvish knives. Finally he took off the thick leather straps that held his quiver to his back. He instantly stretched, relishing in the feeling of freedom he had in his back. Too long had he been unable to bend his back, back and forth, too long had those weather worn straps restricted his supple movements. Sitting next to his weapons he pulled his cloak off from his neck and took off the light coat he had been wearing. Reaching down he pulled off his boots and wrinkled his toes in the cool grass. Elves were not made for boots, especially for a long time anyway. Standing up he unbuttoned his tunic and took it off careful not to crease it. Clad in only a light silver shirt and a pair of bottle green breaches he made his way to Amy's talon.

BREAK

Amy looked in the mirror as she changed. She undid the buckle at her chest and allowed her quiver of arrows to slide off her back and onto a chair. Turning she picked it up and placed it next to her bow, which stood as tall as she. She unbuckled the belt at her belly and pulled it off. Her sword always lay on her left hand side, and her smaller, curved, elvish blade lay on her right. She loved this blade as much as her bow and sword. It had been given to her as a present from Galadriel and Celeborn on her thirtieth birthday. Its hilt was made of Harad ivory, with dark sapphires set into it. The blade, like all her weapons, had dual dragons on it, snaking their way between elven script.

She pulled her tunic over her head and put it over the back of a chair. She changed her shirt to a light white one. It was a cool night yet the air was slightly sticky and this shirt was light and baggy so it was easy to stay cool. She pulled off her tight breaches and switched them for a pair of loose fitting sky blue trousers. Just as she walked over to get a drink she heard a soft knock at the door.

BREAK

It had not taken Legolas long to walk to her talon. He had found it easy enough, mainly due to the fact it was set a long way from everybody else's and had a huge stable at the base, which at the moment housed a tired Chinky.

'She's upstairs waiting for you.' Chinky said pushing open the door with her shoulder.

'I never said I was coming. How do you know such a thing?' Legolas asked in mock horror.

'One of those things in life!' Chinky said nudging him towards the base of the stairs with her nose.

'I'm going!'

BREAK

"Come in!" Amy called through the door.

Legolas pushed the door open and smiled as he walked in. It was exactly like he had imagined it to be. Simple, yet comfortable. He looked around for Amy and saw her walk towards him with two glasses in her hands. Both were filled with a very deep red wine.

"Is there anything wrong?" Amy asked handing him one of the glasses.

"No, I just came to talk to you. And I wasn't as tired as my companions." He lied, grimacing as he did. He hated lying, it was against his nature and he had been brought up against it. Yet he was curious to how she knew he wanted a drink, before he even arrived.

Smirking Amy gestured for him to follow her onto her balcony. He had tried long enough, he couldn't help but look at her, her slim figure was encased by baggy clothes that hung off her shoulders and hips, her hair was down save two pieces at the front that had been braided and pulled behind her head so that it didn't get in her eyes, there was no other word for it, she was stunning.

Amy placed her glass on a table outside before lowering herself onto the straw mattress that resided on her balcony. It had been there for a while now, many a night it had been too hot to sleep inside, and now it was part of the balcony just like the beautifully carved chairs.

Legolas sat down next to her and placed his drink on the table. He tried to stifle a sigh when he came in contact with the soft mattress, but to no avail. It was no use trying to cover up his weariness, yet he hated feeling tired.

"Tired?" Amy asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

Legolas shot her a smile. "You would be too if you had walked from Rivendell halfway to the gap of Rohan, then trekked half the way up Carahdras, then back the way we had just came to Moria. Fought in a huge battle there, and then ran from the east gate of Moria to here."

Amy smiled back at him. "Yeah I had it easy!"

Legolas laughed, and then sunk down a bit further onto the mattress.

"If you are tired, we could talk tomorrow." Amy said raising a hand to his cheek.

"I'll be fine. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about Haldir." Legolas said sitting up and propping himself up against the wall.

Looking down Amy smiled. However much she was annoyed at the elf she couldn't help but want his friendship back. He had been the only true friend she had had in Lothlorien. "Well to begin with Chinky hated him. Then I was cursed with that damned name, I mean Lureae? What a name!" Amy continued telling her story, right from their first proper meeting to when she had held him off the end of her talon.

She didn't think she would miss him that much, but having being made to recite everything they had done together, hurt. It hurt her so bad. He had been her only true friend in Lothlorien and now he was gone. She knew the blame lay on both sides, yet she knew he should never have lost his temper over a ring.

She told Legolas what Haldir had said about him: how he would never be able to love her without thinking. As soon as it left her mouth she tensed. 'Why did I say that? Now he's going to think I'm a complete idiot. I have officially embarrassed myself more than usual. I was stupid thinking a prince could love me. Haldir was right.'

She went to stand up, to go back in doors; it was obvious she had just made a fool out of herself. Yet she was surprised and pleased when strong arms suddenly wrapped around her legs and pulled her back down. She turned to face him, willing him to say something. He smiled gently at her as he placed a strong arm round her back. Gasping slightly she allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. Sighing she put her right arm round his chest and placed her head on his shoulder.

She felt his right arm moving slowly up and down her back in a comforting manner. Pulling his left arm across his body he lay his hand on her cheek. Feeling comfortable in his embrace she nestled her head into his neck further enjoying his distinct sent, her mind went back thirty years to when she had fallen asleep next to him, in much the same position, except they were lying down not sitting with their backs to a wall.

Slowly she pulled away from his embrace and turned her head to look at him. "Did you mean it, when you said I would be forever in your mind and heart?"

He looked down at her as she felt him move from his embrace. Her black eyes meeting his blue ones. He could not help but let his gaze wander. Her hair had grown a lot in the years that had passed. No more was it just past her shoulders; it now ran down her back in ripples of satin. Her small upturned nose was still dotted with the multiple freckles of the human race, completely alien to elves, they made her look younger than she was, and very exotic he thought. Her ears were completely pointed now; they no longer showed the roundness of her previous life. Her lips were slightly parted as if to say something. He couldn't push out the images of their lips meeting again. Their brief kiss at their last parting had been etched in his mind. When he finally did talk a smile played on her lips.

"I meant every word. You are indeed the prettiest elf I have ever seen, and you will be forever in my mind." He said back.

Amy's face lit up in a smile as she heard these words, looking at his crystal clear eyes she could see he meant it.

As he had done all those years ago he lowered his lips to the top of her head. Without hesitating the kiss was returned at the top of his neck.

Feeling decisively lucky Legolas kissed her cheek. Her skin was so soft and cool, when she did not respond he placed a finger under a chin and lifted her face so she was looking straight at him. Trying his luck one more time he bent his neck slightly and felt his lips come in contact with hers.

Amy suppressed a shudder as she felt their lips touch. Within seconds she regained herself and kissed him back lightly.

Not believing his luck Legolas kissed her a bit harder and moved his hand from her chin to the top of her neck and started running his thumb on her soft skin.

Amy was all the more welcome to respond to his touch. She raised her own hand and started moving her thumb in circular motions on the back of his neck making him tremble.

Not being able to help himself Legolas moved his hand from her neck and lightly ran a finger over the tip of her ear. As expected she emitted a gasp, in doing so opening her mouth wide enough for his tongue to enter. Much to his surprise she did not stiffen or pull away, instead she relaxed into him and met him willingly.

Amy gasped as she felt his finger slide over the tip of her ear. She knew how sensitive they were to touch, but never in her dreams could she have imagined them to be this sensitive. As soon as she felt his tongue touch hers she melted into him deepening the kiss.

BREAK

Haldir had watched Legolas walk up to Amy's talon and decided to watch. He felt very guilty for what he had done. Yet he did not have the strength enough to apologise. So now he sat a good distance away from her talon in a tree spying on her. He scolded himself for sinking to this level but he had to find out what was going on between the prince and the dragon.

He had nearly fallen out of the tree when he saw Legolas lean into her. Tears formed in his eyes at seeing the girl he loved with another elf. Even if it was someone he spoke highly of. Turning around he jumped out of the tree and walked home, the tears burning the back of his eyes. Once home he shut the door to his talon, not intending on coming out until the day Legolas left.

BREAK

Amy pulled away from the kiss slowly and looked up at the prince. The smile on his face said it all. It enhanced his already perfect features, making him almost seem dream like.

Grinning Legolas turned and lay down on the mattress on his side, pulling Amy down next to him. Amy laughed as she turned to kiss him again, before settling herself down into the curve of his stomach.

The time passed quickly and before another kiss passed they were contently asleep both with smiles playing on their perfect elven lips.


	20. Nothing but a demon

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 19: Nothing but a demon**

Aragorn slept late the next morning. By the time he awoke, elves could be seen walking around and cooking breakfast. He stretched as he stepped out of his bed, cursing as he trod on his sword. Looking over he could see that the hobbits were still in bed, but were starting to stir as the smell of food wafted towards them.

Gimli was still fast asleep, so was Boromir, both still in their clothes, they had literally lain down and fallen asleep; Boromir had not even taken the shield from his back, Aragorn noticed with a smile.

Finally his gaze wandered over to the bed the other side of him. Legolas weapons lay on it, along with his cloak, coat and tunic. His soft boots lay on the floor next to the bed, but that was not what made Aragorn frown. The bed hadn't been slept in. Only a slight crinkle was on it, where he presumed the elf had sat down to pull his boots off.

Shaking his head he walked over to where a group of elves were cooking over what looked like a blue flame. Just as he was about to question one of them he saw Legolas and Amy sat just past the group. Smiling he walked over to them and sat down.

"Good morning, I was just coming to look for you. Legolas wasn't your bed good enough?" He said mockingly.

"I do not know, as I never slept in it." Legolas said with just as much humour.

Amy shook her head at the two males sitting either side of her. It was not until she noticed their conversation had stopped that she looked at Aragorn. His eyes were not on her face or Legolas's but on her hand, their hands. She blushed as she noticed that hers and Legolas's fingers were intertwined.

"Ah, that explains a lot! So you to are together now?" Aragorn asked with a smile. He took the embarrassed faces as a yes, and did not think anything else of it.

BREAK

The days passed quickly in Lothlorien and no one was keeping track of the time. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and in the blink of an eye the Fellowship were preparing to depart.

The day before departing, the Fellowship were invited into Amy's talon for a farewell dinner.

Amy smiled as she opened the door, she looked round to see who had just knocked and frowned before it dawned on her. Looking down she saw the smiling faces of four hobbits. Opening the door fully they walked in and started a stream of mindless chatter.

"It's so nice of you to have us Lady Amy," Sam said.

"How long have we known one another now Sam? Call me Amy, I am no lady!"

Sam smiled shyly before helping himself to the jug of wine on one of the many small tables.

"Yes, I am very sad to be leaving, but these cloaks are very nice!" Pippin said spinning around and watching it fly out behind him.

"Yes they are spun by the best weavers, though they have a certain, magical quality if I might say." Amy said with a knowing smile.

The four hobbits stopped and stared at the cloaks in amazement while Amy opened the door to let in the rest of her guests.

"Amy so nice of you to invite us for dinner." Boromir said holding the door open for the rest to walk through.

"It is no problem, your company has kept me company on many a night. I have spent thirty years spending many a night alone, it is nice to have a few friendly faces around." She said smiling as Legolas slipped his arms round her waist.

BREAK

Towards the end of the evening the company had moved from the warm talon out onto the balcony, which offered a cooling breeze. The dinner had taken place about half way through, and due to Amy's lack of chairs they had all been sat on large cushions on the floor with all the food laid out in the middle.

The food had ranged from savoury stews to potatoes and vegetables, meats and pies had also been laid out. There were also lots of sweet dishes for Legolas and herself. Elves as a rule do not put on weight so they could eat as many sweet things as they liked, but much of the food that men ate was too heavy for their stomachs and bloated them out quickly, though it was still very nice.

"Amy this food is lovely!" Aragorn said picking up another serving of potatoes.

"Thank you I don't generally cater for many people so I didn't know how it would turn out!" She said blushing.

Though all too quickly the Fellowship had to depart for slumber. They had to be up early the next morning to check they had everything and set out. Though Legolas had a hinting that Galadriel would want to speak to them one more time.

Amy said her good byes, and received many hugs and kisses from them. She sighed as she slumped in a chair. Aragorn and Legolas also slumped down either side of her, as Aragorn had decided to stay the night with her, like they had done all those years ago.

"I have just found out why I do not hold many parties! They are too much like hard work!" She said laughing.

"You did a fine job!" Aragorn said stroking her hair. His eyes suddenly wandered over to her left hand. On the top of her left hand was a slight indentation. Taking his hand away from her hair he picked up her hand and turned it over. As he had originally thought there was also an indentation on this side. Curiously he ran his finger over the dent before a wave of remembrance hit him.

"Amy, is this the scar from the arrow?" Aragorn asked.

"Yup! Blasted orcs. I remember that day clearly." She said frowning slightly.

"Yes how could we forget? We run into a clearing and see a young girl fighting with as much skill with a sword as Aragorn, and more than twenty orcs laying dead around her!" Legolas said.

"I recon if you hadn't turned up when you did I would have given up! I am so glad you found me! If you didn't there would be no hope for Middle Earth!" Amy said.

"Yes, the only hope Middle Earth has is a hobbit and our Little Warrior." Said Aragorn.

"Do not worry Amy; we will let nothing happen to you. You will fight like your father but you will never fall. We will not let you." Legolas said with such meaning that Amy believed him.

BREAK

"Amy, Legolas if I fall out this time. I'm blaming you!" Aragorn said as he pulled the covers up over his nose. He fully remembered the last time he had fallen asleep in the same bed as the two elves. He had woken up on the floor the next morning.

"Do not fear! We will not push you out." Legolas said smiling.

"We didn't push you out last time!" Amy said laughing.

"I'll believe you!" Aragorn said turning onto his side.

No more than a few minutes later the three were asleep. When morning came Amy was the first to wake, she looked over purposefully at Aragorn to find him still in the bed. Just as well she did not feel like levitating him back into the bed if he had fallen out.

BREAK

Haldir was out early the next day. From his hiding spot behind a large tree he could see the Fellowship getting ready to board the boats. He had seen Galadriel present the gifts to them and as much as he tried to frown when he saw her give the bow to Legolas he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to hate the elf he couldn't. Sighing he leant against the tree. He had been out into Lothlorien since they arrived and he even managed a respectable conversation with Aragorn and Legolas. But now all he could think of was apologising to Amy.

So deep was he in his own thoughts that he didn't here the Mirkwood elf approach.

"Haldir." Legolas said placing a hand on the elf's shoulder.

Haldir jumped and scolded himself for not hearing the younger elf.

"I know we have not got off on the best foot. We used to be such friends, what happened?" Legolas asked with concern in his voice.

"I do not know, my temper has worsened over the last few years, and I fly at anyone." That had been true. He had also gotten very jealous of anyone talking to Lureae. Despite knowing her real name, he refused to call her anything else. He had given her that name for a reason; she was a dark one. He knew her strength. If she ever went over to serve Sauron, the world would be lost.

"If it has anything to do with Amy I am sorry. There is nothing I can do. You know as well as I that matters with the heart cannot be messed with." Legolas said calmly.

"I know, though I still wonder why you would be taken by an elf such as Lureae." Haldir said. Though he seemed to spit out the word elf, as though it tasted bad.

Confused, Legolas looked at the elf before him. Did he not believe that Amy was an elf? "Why do you insist on calling her that? She is no darker than you or I." Legolas said getting slightly angry.

Haldir could feel the anger radiating off the younger elf and it annoyed him more. He stared at the elf hard before he noticed Amy's ring around his neck. He flipped, just like he had done with her.

"She may not be evil now, but you know as well as I what she is caperball of. What if she ever went to Sauron? That would be the end of Middle Earth."

Legolas could feel his temper rising, lifting his hand he grabbed Haldir's tunic and pushed him onto the tree behind him. "If you love her why do you torment her so?"

"Face it Legolas. I may love her, but she is nothing but a demon." Haldir said. As before, as soon as he said it, he regretted it as a well aimed fist hit him in the stomach.

"Don't you ever call her that again," Legolas growled pulling his fist away from Haldir's stomach and storming off to say goodbye to Amy.

He found her standing staring off into the distance over the river. Walking up to her he noticed two things. One, she had her eyes shut and two tears were falling lightly down her smooth cheeks.

"What is wrong Little Warrior?" Legolas asked turning her to face him.

"Haldir is right." She sobbed into his chest. Legolas felt his heart tighten as he realised she must have over heard their conversation.

"No, he is just jealous. I do not care what you are. I would love you even if you were a dwarf!" He said.

As he had planned this made her laugh and look up at him.

Aragorn walked up to Legolas quietly. "Come Legolas, we must leave now." Aragorn said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I know, yet this departure is as hard as the last one." He said looking at Amy.

Smiling Amy wrapped her hands about his neck and kissed him deeply. Aragorn turned around to give them some privacy.

Reluctantly pulling away from Legolas she walked over to Aragorn and hugged him tightly.

"Do not worry about us." Aragorn whispered into her hair as he put his arms round her.

"I will not, do not fear. Our paths will cross again before too many dawns pass. I am sure of that." She said pulling away and turning to kiss Legolas one more time before watching him climb into the boats.

BREAK

Sighing she watched the boats until they were out of sight before calling Chinky. The Mearas came quickly to her. Amy vaulted onto her back and urged her to ride to the other side of Lorien with haste. She had a visitor to wait for.


	21. White Wizard approaches

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 20: White Wizard Approaches**

Legolas sighed as he watched over the Auduin. Something was following them; Gollum. Though that was not what he was worrying about, something was watching them, not from the eastern shore, but the western. He had tried telling Aragorn that they should move, but to no avail, the ranger believed them safe here. Screwing up his hand into a fist he tried to regain his emotions, if they did not move now something bad was going to happen, he was sure of it.

"Aragorn, we must move now." He said turning to his friend.

"No, we are safe here," he said. He said this and looked over at where Frodo should have been. His heart stopped as he noticed the hobbit was missing.

"Boromir," Aragorn cried.

Legolas looked with him and noticed that both the hobbit and the son of Gondor were gone. He gave Aragorn an, 'I told you so look' before shaking Gimli awake and pulling out his bow.

BREAK

Amy sat on Chinky's back just outside Lothlorien looking over the Misty mountains when she heard the sound of soft feet approaching.

"What do you want Haldir?" She said without even looking over her shoulder.

"I have come to apologise." He said walking and standing in front of her, keeping out of the way of Chinky's hooves.

"Well you're a bit late now. Can't you ever control your temper?"

Haldir looked down and suddenly the swirls of dirt on the ground seemed very interesting.

"Look at me!" She ordered. "How is your stomach?"

Haldir grimaced, the pain in his stomach was starting to subside, even after two days he could still feel it, a dark bruise had been formed just above his hips where the prince of Mirkwood and placed his fist.

"Oh Haldir, why can't you understand that it's Legolas I love?" She said exasperated.

"I just didn't think he could love someone like you." He said. Once again biting his tongue, why did he open his big mouth?

"Like me? Tell me Haldir, what am I? Am I no elf? I am defiantly no human. So then what am I? Oh I know, I am nothing but a demon. I get it. Get away from me." She hissed.

Haldir had tears forming in his eyes as he slowly backed away. "Amy I am so sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"When the time comes you will fight, you will fight for me and with me. Do you understand? Now go. Leave me be." She said shutting her eyes. The truth is she wanted to accept his apology, but she could not. His words to Legolas had hit her heart, she was a demon. No elf should be able to wield her power; no elf should have black eyes.

Her throat knotted as a last thought came into her head. She pushed it away as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried to push it away, it kept coming back. No elf was destined to die.

BREAK

Legolas looked helplessly at the falls of Rauros, the boat that was playing on the waves held the body of Boromir. He sighed and looked away. Aragorn was fitting his bracers to his arms with a look of lost hope on his face. The fellowship had failed. Frodo and Sam were on their way to Gondor alone, Boromir was dead, Gandalf had fallen into shadow and flame and Merry and Pippin had been carried off by the remaining Uruk-Hai.

"Come, we will not leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death, we are going to hunt some orc." Aragorn said leaping up, "Leave everything that can be spared we travel light."

Legolas and Gimli shared a smile as they raced after Aragorn. Legolas smiled as he leapt nimbly over a large fallen tree, he turned and laughed out loud as he saw Gimli struggle over it.

"Come Gimli," he called before racing off to catch up with Aragorn. All he hoped was that Amy was safe in Lothlorien. Little did he know.

BREAK

Amy had waited three days and three nights before she saw any sign of Gandalf. She looked up in the air to see a huge eagle flying towards her, upon his back Gandalf. As the eagle landed she jumped off Chinky and bowed low to the beast. Throwing a cloak to Gandalf she helped the tired Istari off its back.

"Thank you my friend." He said to the eagle before it flew off.

"Gandalf, you do not know how much it cheers me to see you alive!"

"Yet you do not seem surprised and are even waiting here for me. I will not question you further. I am too weary, I fear I may fall." Gandalf said leaning on Amy.

"I have my ways, but come we must hurry to Galadriel; we have important news to discuss. If you do not mind, climb on Chinky, she will bear both of us at a decent speed." Amy said already helping the exhausted Wizard onto the Mearas, before jumping up behind him.

"Thank you Amy. Now tell me, what is the news?"

As Chinky cantered towards Lothlorien she explained the Fellowships departure and her feelings that it may have broken. "I feel that Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli will follow Merry and Pippin. We must catch up with them; they cannot fight this battle alone."

"I will not ask how you know this, but we must help them. Are your powers strong enough for this?" Gandalf said.

"Of course, I could beat you and the other four Istari any day!" She said with a grin.

Gandalf laughed lightly at her comment yet he knew in his heart it was true. Nothing could beat her now. The only thing she had to fear was herself.

BREAK

Two days had passed since Gandalf had arrived in Lothlorien and now they were preparing to go. Chinky had arrived back earlier that morning with Shadowfax in tow. Amy had sent her out to find her father as soon as she got Gandalf to Galadriel. They were going to need all the speed they could get and the two Mearas were the fastest horses' in Middle Earth.

Amy walked over to her door as she heard a light knock.

"Hi, when are we leaving? I was just going to come looking for you." She said to Gandalf.

"I would like to leave within the hour. Take your weapons and a small pack of lembas, we travel light." He said before shutting the door.

"Right," Amy said to herself, "weapons." Smiling she gathered her bow and quiver, her sword and long knife and put them on her bed. Pulling on a pair of light breaches she cursed as she realised she would have to wear boots. Sulkily she pulled the soft knee high boots on telling herself it would be better in the long run. She pulled a light blue shirt and tunic over her head and fixed her quiver and bow to her back. She had already pulled back her hair in the traditional elvish fashion, half up half down with the sides braided to keep it out of her eyes. Fastening her belt to her breaches she slid her famous dragon marked sword into its scabbard on her left side and the ivory hilted knife into its scabbard the other side.

Fastening a length of rope around her waist she opened the door and was about to step out before shutting the door and walking back over to her bed. Crouching down she pulled out what looked to be a bundle of tightly wrapped material. Sighing she opened it and unrolled it. It was a banner. Her fathers to be exact, the banner of the dragon. The red material had been made by the finest elven weavers of his time. In the centre was embroidered a large gold dragon. Its large wings stretching a good way down the banner. A small head upon a large neck, and each foot was marked with three long clawed toes.

Sighing she rolled it back up and carried it out of her talon. Gondor needed Rohan's help, but the land was too proud to admit it. Yet with this banner and her sword she hoped she could unite the two nations, and make them win the battle against Mordor together. Well this is what she hopped. She just prayed that they recognised it, and her.

Walking down the steps she slipped the bridal over Chinkys head and mounted her. Her thoughts drifting back to when she was sixteen and she was setting off on her first adventure then. She could never have dreamed she would end up in Middle Earth being the only hope for the place.

"So good of you to finally make it!" Gandalf said sitting high on Shadowfax's back.

"Sorry, I had to get something." She said urging Chinky to follow the white stallion while she tied her cloak round her.

BREAK

The whole of Lothlorien was standing at the borders ready to see them off. Every elf ranging from the servants, to the lords, from the old to the young, all standing waiting for them. Galadriel and Celeborn before them.

"Amy, we have enjoyed your stay in Lothlorien and we can only hope that you return, your talon will be awaiting you." Celeborn said.

"My child it is time." Galadriel said.

Amy grimaced, this was it the moment she had been dreading. It was all very well people knowing what you are but the unveiling of the banner would prove to the elves that she was the one. Unsure of their reactions she embraced her power and weaved thick ropes of air to hold the banner in its place. She tied the ropes round Chinky's belly and then round her chest, so that the banner would fly though the air as they galloped, held by ropes that were invisible to all but Amy.

Sighing she threw the banner up into the air, it caught the wind, the gold dragon appearing to fly across the sky. Reluctantly she turned her face back to the elves. Shock caught in her throat as she saw all the elves on their knees with their heads down.

"Hail, Amy daughter of Onlee." Celeborn said as he too kneeled down.

Amy turned to Galadriel.

"If that isn't proof of what you are Amy, nothing is. You will not have the same fate as my brother. Your friends will see to that." She lightly walked up to Amy and kissed her cheek. "Go now child of the dragon, you have much to do."

The smile present on Amy's face was easy to interoperate. No matter what happens she was not going to have the same fate as her father. She passed a fleeting look at Haldir and saw that he had his head down in a bow.

"We ride south!" She called to Gandalf.

The two Mearas galloped off, all she could hear were cheers, though amongst the cheers she could have sworn she heard Galadriel say; "It has begun."

BREAK

They galloped through the day and through the night. Not stopping once. The golden dragon flying out behind them like a bird in the wind. Leaning over Chinky's neck she could feel the power coming off the mare, each strong stride bringing them closer to their destination.

By sunrise the next morning they were already past the half waypoint of their journey. They took a quick rest and allowed the horses to drink at a near by river. Chinky and Shadowfax gulped down the water willingly, their flanks were heaving and both were a few shades darker due to sweat, but they would get up and gallop another day if they were told to.

Lying down on the soft heather Amy sighed, her back was aching from galloping all day yet she could do nothing about it. She had taken the weariness away from the two horses and Gandalf but she could do nothing for herself. Though it had to be done, she didn't want to wear the horses out knowing that they would be having a long journey to Edoras after they had reached Fangorn. Shutting her eyes she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Amy, you must wake, we must be on our way." Gandalf said shaking the elf.

"Sorry how long was I asleep for?" She said groggily.

"Three hours."

"I am sorry, but relieving people of weariness takes a lot out of me. But it must be done. I can't heal my self though. No problem I will rest when we reach Fangorn." Amy said sitting up and wiping her eyes.

The next day passed in a blur of heather and trees, but before night fell the borders of Fangorn could be seen. As soon as the first tree came into sight the relief was present on Amy's face. Her weariness was taking over and she didn't know how much longer she could sit upright on Chinky's back.

Once in the shadow of the trees Amy practically rolled off Chinkys back and landed on the soft mossy ground, within moments blackness enveloped her.

BREAK

Gandalf slid off Shadowfax's back and looked over at the girl on the floor. He was very thankful; they wouldn't have been able to make it here this fast if it hadn't been for her. Their need for speed had been immense. He sighed, she had known how much it would take out of her to relieve them of their weariness, but she had done it anyway, sacrificing herself.

"Chinky, Shadowfax. Stay with her, if she wakes make sure she lies back down, I have someone to meet." He said to the two horses.

Although he may not be able to talk to them like the elves could, they could still understand him, and with that he walked quickly off into the woods in search off a few friends.

BREAK

"Be gentle with her." Gandalf said as a tall Ent lent over to pick her up.

"Do not fear, I know her power. I will be careful, come I will take her to a safe place." The Ent said.

Gandalf sighed in relief. After leaving Amy he had gone in search of the Ents. Eventually he had found Treebeard with the two small hobbits. Once he was sure they were safe he set about looking for another Ent who could carry her deep into the forest where they could wait for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

BREAK

"The tracks lead away from the battle." Aragorn said jumping up. "And into Fangorn forest."

A smile lit Legolas' perfect face. He had always dreamed off entering the forest and walking with the Ents and now he may have a chance to do so. He and Aragorn walked in slowly, followed by a very reluctant Gimli.

The further they walked into the forest the more Legolas got uneasy; they were being watched.

"Aragorn, the white wizard approaches." He said to the man next to him.

"Get ready to fight, do not let him speak he will cast a spell on us. Ready? Now." Aragorn yelled.

They turned round and a bright light filled their vision, so much so that nothing could be seen. Aragorn and Gimli raised their weapons and Legolas fired blindly into the light. As soon as he had shot the light died down slightly. His arrow hung in the air a good five feet in front of him. Aragorn's sword was raised in the air just above his head out of his reach, the same as Gimli's axe.

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded.

Finally the light died down enough so that two figures could be seen in front of him. One was holding a staff and the other was leaning back with her arms crossed across her chest.

"What a brilliant reunion this is. Mind you I preferred our last one personally; you didn't fire any arrows at me that time." Amy said.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli didn't know where to look next. The girl they had left little more than a week ago or the Istari they thought had fallen.

"Gandalf you fell." Aragorn asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes but I come back to you now at the turn of the tide. We must ride to Rohan. This land needs our help and with the Child of the Dragon, I think we can win." He said placing a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"So you are finally going to proclaim yourself then?" Legolas said walking up to her.

"Uh, huh!" She said before kissing him.

"Come we must go quickly." Gandalf said breaking the two apart.

BREAK

At the edge of the forest stood the four horses. Shadowfax and Chinky standing tall with Arod and Hasufel to each side. Running Amy vaulted onto Chinky's back laughing as she watched Gimli try and mount Arod.

Finally the dwarf had hauled himself on and was now sitting comfortable behind Legolas. Though Amy did notice how tightly he seemed to be holding on to Legolas' cloak.

Turning Chinky towards Edoras she urged her on. The mare set out at a flat gallop followed by the three other horses. All of which would have run to the end of the earth with her at their head.

Legolas' breath caught in his throat as he saw Amy gallop Chinky on. Though it wasn't the horse and rider that caught his breath, it was the red banner flying out behind them. Urging Arod to follow he heard Aragorn gasp as well.

She may not have wanted the power to begin with, but like Aragorn she had a destiny to fulfil.


	22. Acquaintances in the Golden Hall

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 21: Acquaintances in the Golden Hall**

The ride to Edoras was long, yet the fast pace was necessary. Gandalf kept them at a fast gallop they only stopped briefly at night and early morning so that they could get a drink.

Standing next to Arod Amy raised her hand and placed it just between his ears. The horse whickered nervously as Amy pulled of the weariness out of him. Doing the same for Hasufel she wobbled slightly but all the same she carried on and relieved the two Mearas. They were not half as tired, yet she knew that they would benefit from her help.

Once she had finished she pulled herself up straight and walked as steadily as she could over to the others. She sat down willingly, as Gimli offered her a drink of water. Before the dwarf could say anything she had raised her hands to his head removing all fatigue from him.

"What did you do?" Gimli asked.

"I took away you fatigue, we have a long ride and we will never get there if you and the others keep falling off your horses in sleep." Amy said managing a week smile.

Forcing herself upright she walked over to Gandalf and Aragorn and relieved them. Aragorn was very weary she could feel it; it had taken a lot of strength to relive him. Reliving people of fatigue was the hardest thing to do. As it worked by drawing out their tiredness and into herself, thus exhausting her, yet she knew it was necessary and so did the others. Finally she made her way over to Legolas.

"Amy, you are tired do not worry about me. I have been worse than this, on this journey so far. Please do not exhaust yourself even more." He said pleadingly taking her hand.

"Come I will be fine." She managed a reassuring a smile before placing a hand on his head.

Reluctantly Legolas let her place her hand on his head. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was as tired as the others. Yet being an elf he didn't show it. He sighed in relief as he felt a cooling sensation go through his body and all fatigue just washed out of him.

He looked up at Amy and noticed she was standing tall, refusing to show any signs of weariness, yet Legolas could see it in her eyes, she was exhausted.

"Come, we must get going." Aragorn said standing up and walking over to the horses. "Gimli you will ride behind me to give Arod a break for a while."

Gimli agreed and hauled himself up so that he was sitting comfortably behind the man.

Chinky seeing her master's tiredness bent down onto her knees so that she could climb on easier.

'Thank you Chinky.' Amy said climbing on.

'You are weary. I can feel it. But come, I will go at a smooth pace.' Chinky said, standing up.

'Thank you my friend.'

Legolas took a side ways glance over at Amy. He had seen Chinky lower herself so that she could mount her easily. He frowned, there was no way she would be able to stay on the horse for long; she looked at the point of falling asleep. Though he could not help but think how much better he felt after she had seen to him. Pushing the thought aside he urged Arod into a gallop after Chinky.

BREAK

Struggling to remain upright Amy sighed. She was exhausted yet she could not let her companions see that, though she knew that Legolas knew how tired she was. As soon as he had caught her eye he had frowned, he was worried about her but he had tried to hide it.

Gritting her teeth she noticed she had started to slouch on the mares back again. Once again she forcefully pushed herself upright and kept looking forward. Keeping at this pace they would reach Edoras by nightfall.

With her head up she tried to keep her mind focused. The land around her was very beautiful. Mountains stretched away to the south and every where she looked she could see heather, lovely soft heather . . . 

BREAK

"Stop!" Legolas yelled.

Vaulting off Arod he landed with a light thud. He sprinted over to where Amy had just fallen off Chinky. He had seen her start to slip and had yelled just before she hit the floor. Concern etched his beautiful features as he leaned over her. Chinky was nuzzling her master trying to get her to wake.

'I'm sorry elf boy I should have noticed her starting to slip.' Chinky said.

'It was not your fault.' Legolas said.

He sighed as he placed a hand over her chest, she was breathing. In fact she was fine. He almost laughed in relief as it dawned on him she was asleep.

"Is she ok?" Aragorn asked stepping up beside Legolas holding Arod and Hasufel's reins.

"She is fine, but asleep." Legolas said picking up the small body.

"She just needs to rest; she sacrificed her own well being for us. Legolas do you think you could hold her and ride Arod?" Gandalf said.

"Sure." He said handing Amy to the wizard so he could mount Arod.

Once he was up, he tied Arod's reins together and whispered in elvish for him to keep following Chinky. In truth he need not have bothered, the horse would have followed the mare whether his elven rider had wanted him to or not.

He took the small form of Amy in his arms and sat her in front of him. She whimpered in her sleep and twisted herself round so that she laid her head on his chest. Grinning slightly he placed his arms round her and smoothed her hair as he urged Arod back into a gallop.

BREAK

Legolas looked down to see Amy stirring; he smiled and ran a finger along her cheek.

"It is time to wake up little Warrior. I do not think you will get the dramatic entrance you need if I am carrying you." He whispered into her ear.

"No I think not, though I am quite comfortable here." She said groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, you are awake. They cannot see us from Edoras here, I suggest you ride in on Chinky, make your banner fly." Gandalf said helping her down from Arod.

"I will don't worry. I feel so much better now after sleeping though I don't understand how I ended up on Arod." She said stroking Chinky's mane before mounting.

"You fell asleep on Chinky's back. You gave us quite a fright Little Warrior when you fell off. After that Legolas sat you in front of him so you could sleep." Aragorn said stroking her hair lightly.

"Sorry." She said. "Come, we ride to Edoras. I have plans for Théoden!" She said galloping off letting the banner fly high behind her held by the invisible ropes.

BREAK

Éowyn held her breath as she scanned the land before her. The wind tore round her face at unbelievable speeds, making her long blonde hair go haywire. All that could be seen around her was heather; heather everywhere in every direction.

A slight ripping noise caught her attention. Turning her head slightly she saw the banner of the white horse fly off into the distance. The wind slowed down slightly as she turned to walk back into the great hall. Though something made her look round. Turning back she held the hair out of her eyes and strained to see further into the distance.

Four horses were galloping flat out across the plain. Their ground eating strides bringing them ever closer. Her eyes focused on the horse in front of the other three. Soaring out behind it was a banner, though she couldn't see any ropes holding it, though that is not what made her eyes open. On the banner was a large golden dragon. She blinked and rubbed her eyes thinking they may be deceiving her. Yet it was still there. 'It cannot be, the child of the dragon? All of his blood line was destroyed.' She thought.

It had been long since this land had had any hope. She remembered sitting on her father's knee as a child wishing that something would help them. And now it looked like her prayers would be answered. Turning round she hurried inside.

BREAK

"Don't expect to find any welcome here." Gandalf warned as they left their horses tied to a post at the base of the stairs leading to the great hall.

Slowly they walked up the stairs, Gandalf and Amy in the lead followed by the other three. A man with shoulder length gingery hair who claimed his name was Háma stopped them when they reached the door. He glanced at Gandalf and frowned, his gaze went right over Gimli though it rested a little longer on Aragorn. It stopped completely on the two elves. A small flicker of shock passed over his face as Legolas stared back at him in anger. A small gasp escaped his lips as he looked at Amy and a small flicker of recognition landed in his eyes. Amy just cocked an eyebrow and stared hard at him.

"I cannot allow you in front of king Théoden so armed Gandalf Greyhame." He said swallowing.

"Oh," came the reply from Gandalf as he handed him his sword and gestured for them to do the same.

Gimli grunted harshly before handing over his axes'. Aragorn laid his bow and quiver by the wall followed by his small blade. Then finally he put the sword down. Looking longingly at it almost wishing it would jump back into his arms.

Legolas was just as reluctant though he did make a show of twirling his blades round in front of the guards' nose. Amy screwed up her nose before placing her bow, quiver and blade next to Aragorn's sword.

"Your staff."

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf said trying to sound meek.

Háma grunted before starting to open the doors. As he turned round he saw Amy's sword, which still hung at her hip. He looked up at her questioningly. Amy allowed a small smile to escape her lips as she looked back at him.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked innocently, black eyes sparkling.

Háma's eyes flicked to the long two-handled sword at her belt. He shook his head slightly and raised his eyes to meet her own.

"Your sword." He said.

"Oh," Amy said with a huge smile. "You want to see it?" She placed her right hand over the handle and made a huge show of pulling it out and holding it in front of the door warden's nose. "Nice isn't it?"

Háma gulped as he looked upon the shiny silver blade; the dragons stared back at him with their merciless eyes. He was fighting an internal battle. Should he let her in with the sword? Or should he obey Wormtongue? Finally he came to a decision.

"I cannot let you in front of the king with that sword."

Amy smiled sweetly before cocking her head to one side. "Do you know what those dragons mean? Do you know what the elvish says? Do you know who Onlee is?"

Háma gulped and stepped back a pace as she let go of the sword, it hovered in mid air in front of him. Slowly it turned, pointing towards him. Gulping again he nodded his head vigorously.

"Thank you. Now that we understand one another I think we will get along fine. Now where is the king?" She said lightly placing her sword back at her waist.

Without waiting for the answer she flung the doors open and walked in followed by her companions.

BREAK

"Breath the free air at last my friend." Gandalf said to Théoden.

Shaking his head Théoden picked up the sword that was held out to him and gripped it tightly, flexing his fingers around the leather grip.

"Dark have been my dreams of late. Tell me where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

BREAK

Gandalf rested a hand on Théoden's shoulder as he led the king away from his son's grave. Théoden gave Gandalf a watery smile before looking into the stables. At the back in the largest stable were two horses.

"Tell me Gandalf who does the horse belong to? The one that stands so nobly next to Shadowfax?"

"That my friend is Chinky, Shadowfax's daughter, Queen of all horses. She is the first in one hundred years able of communication. Her master very much wishes to meet you. I have yet to introduce my companions to you. Come they will be waiting." Gandalf said leading Théoden back up the stairs to his halls.

BREAK

Théoden sat at his throne and looked over at the four people standing before him. Confusion etched his face. One man, two elves and a dwarf, 'What an odd company' he thought to himself.

"Théoden. This is Gimli son of Glóin of the mountain Erebor." Gandalf said pointing to the dwarf.

Gimli inclined his head slightly at the king and went back to fixing his throwing axes to his back.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. He was also part of the fellowship."

Legolas placed his hand on his chest and dropped a knee in a traditional elvish bow. Standing up out of his bow he looked over at Amy who was staring intently at the flagstone floor in front of her.

Théoden looked over at the elf and a slight smile spread over his lips. The elf looked to be a very good warrior and soon he would need all able to fight on his side. His glance quickly went from the young prince to the smaller, pretty elf at his side. She didn't look particularly thrilled at being announced formally though she also looked able to fight. Quickly he scolded himself. Girls didn't fight, then why did she have a bow and quiver strung to her back? He was brought out of his thoughts when Gandalf introduced Aragorn.

"This is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, an heir to the throne of the combined realms of Gondor and Arnor." Gandalf said somewhat proudly.

Aragorn merely grimaced and nodded his head.

"So this is Isildur's heir?" Théoden said an essence of awe in his voice. "Your face is familiar sire. Tell me have we met before?"

"Thorongil, you knew me as Thorongil. I was here when you were but a babe." Aragorn said slowly.

All thoughts of Amy had gone right out the window. He got off his throne and looked at the man before him. Aragorn raised his chin and looked the king straight in the eye.

"I may be a king of men, yet I will still battle for your cause. With the aid of my friends I hope to unite Gondor and Rohan once again." He said with one hand firmly on the hilt of his sword.

Amy grunted and the king brought his attention away from the future king and looked at the elf.

"Gandalf who is this intriguing young elf? You have yet to introduce her too me." He said sitting back down on his throne.

"Ah, I was waiting to introduce her to you last. This, my friend, is Amy daughter of Onlee." He said.

Théoden choked on the wine he had just taken a sip of. He looked at the girl - where before, boredom had been present in her eyes - whose eyes were filled with a passion he could not explain.

"This is Onlee's remaining child? I thought all of his blood, were killed. This is the child of the dragon?" Théoden asked with a hint of disbelief in his steel grey eyes.

"Uh huh!" She said glaring back at him.

"Prove it. Didn't he have a sword of some sorts? I will not bow down to a fraud." He spat out with a hint of triumph. There was no way this child could be the daughter of Onlee. There was no way he was bowing to someone who did not even reach his shoulder.

His steely grey eyes met her black ones. Instantly he regretted what he had said. Her eyes seemed to darken even more drawing in every glimmer of light.

Amy smiled inwardly, she knew how he was going to react, she had practically foreseen it, but if he wanted proof he was going to get proof.

Throwing her cloak back she pulled out her sword and with all her strength flung it towards him. The blade shone with a silver light as it flew point first towards the king's throat. She laughed as she heard him scream, she laughed even harder as she heard her companions gasp, they apparently thought she intended on killing him.

Inches before it hit his throat it stopped in mid air and hovered in front of him, the dragons almost seeming to howl in rage at being stopped. It had been many a year since she used it for its real purpose, and they itched to taste blood again.

"This is the sword of Onlee. See the dragons? Now will you aid me or thwart me?" She said with such a passion that Legolas and Aragorn gasped.

Théoden gulped before nodding his head. Smiling, Amy turned the sword and placed it back in its scabbard without touching it.

"This is a strange time. Myths spring out of the ground. I am faced with two future kings, a lord and the child of the last saviour of the world." Shaking his head he stepped off his throne and reluctantly dropped to one knee bowing deeply to the people in front of him.

"Your people are in danger Théoden. Will you fight with us or against me?" Amy said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do I have a choice?" He said standing up, bewilderment present in his eyes.

Amy smiled before standing in front of Legolas allowing him to put his arms round her. Shaking slightly at his touch she looked at the king.

"No!"


	23. A Group of Fools

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 22: A Group of Fools**

"Aragorn you fool, get off of me!" Amy yelled trying not to laugh.

"What did you say? I'm sure there were some people in Gondor who didn't quite here you!" He said with a huge grin on his face, still refusing to move.

BREAK

Legolas was wandering outside the great hall talking with Gimli. Gimli was still trying to convince him that dwarf caves were the best place to live.

"No I'll think you'll find, my friend that the elven caves in Mirkwood are far better than the mines you call home!" He said trying to mock the dwarf.

"No, you have never seen the beauty of Erebor." Gimli said smiling.

"I have seen it! I spent years of my life looking at it from the outskirts of my home!" Legolas retorted.

Gimli laughed as they walked up the steps to the great hall.

Legolas stopped for a second. He could have sworn his elven hearing just picked up Amy's scream. Jumping up the remainder of the steps he pushed open the door to the hall. He quickly scanned his surroundings searching for her.

His eyes came to a halt behind the table on the right hand side. A smile broke his face, before he saw Amy he noticed Aragorn's sword hanging nine feet in the air. Walking round to the other side of the table he saw Amy.

"Aragorn, you're not having it back until you get off me!" Amy said now cracking up with laughter.

"No I think not! I'm not going to stop tickling you until you get my sword down!"

Legolas leant on the table and grinned at the elf and man before him.

Amy was lying on her back with her hands pinned above her head by Aragorn. He in turn was sitting one leg each side of her belly tickling her with his free hand.

Legolas laughed as he watched Amy squirm underneath the stronger man. She did not stand a chance. Her legs were kicking wildly out and she was struggling with all her might, but to no avail. Aragorn wasn't budging.

"So this is what the person I love and my best friend do in their spare time!" Legolas said trying to sound upset, but his voice betrayed him, the sight before him was just too funny.

Amy stopped squirming and Aragorn stopped tickling as soon as they heard the older elf's voice.

Looking up at Legolas Amy smiled sheepishly. "He said I fight like a girl!"

Aragorn tried to look innocent, yet it wasn't working; Legolas could read him like a book.

"Well you do!" Aragorn said.

"That's because I am a girl you fool!" Amy retorted. "Any way, I taught his sword how to fly."

Legolas sat himself on the table and looked up at the sword and smiled. Aragorn never took lightly to people touching his sword.

"So I tackled her, and then I found out she's ticklish!" He said with a shrug.  
Amy noticed that Aragorn slightly loosened his grip on her hands then, using this to her advantage she rolled over on top of him - with a little help from a certain power - and pinned him.

Aragorn gasped as he felt himself getting flipped over. Opening his eyes - which he didn't realize he shut - he looked up at Amy. "I give!" He said reluctantly. "Though I want my sword back!"

Amy laughed and stood up whilst she lowered Aragorn's sword, before stepping over him to Legolas.

"Oh, so I'm only second best to Aragorn am I?" The prince said with mock horror.

Amy hushed him with a quick kiss. Smiling against her lips Legolas kissed back lightly before picking her up and placing her on his lap.

Aragorn grunted before picking up his sword, and walked off in search of Éowyn.

BREAK

Théoden sat on his throne, his fingers tapping on the wooden armrests. At the moment he was deep in thought. He wasn't entirely sure he had made the right decision about fleeing to Helm's Deep. Okay he knew the Deeping wall had never been breached, but he still had his doubts. As long as the Deeping wall wasn't breached the fortress couldn't be taken, no matter how hard Saruman tried. Shaking his head he turned his attention to a few of his servants who were preparing to leave. He had ordered that Edoras should be emptied. Though he hadn't told Amy yet, and he hoped with all his heart that she wouldn't find out until it's too late.

The servants filled out quickly and didn't come back in through the two main doors. He was about to stand up and follow them, 'what had made them stop?' he thought.

He was soon answered. The double doors were flung open and Amy stalked in. Théoden gulped and slouched further into his throne. Willing it to swallow him: she didn't look happy.

Well that was an understatement, she was furious. Not only had he ignored Legolas' request to send out riders, he had now completely ignored Aragorn when he suggested meeting the army head on, was he ever going to listen!

After finding out from one of the servants what was going on, she ran off to the great hall in a blind fury. When Gimli had tried to stop her, she had thrown him five feet in the air, leaving him in a very undignified heap. She made a mental note to apologize later.

She walked purposefully towards Théoden and noticed with a grim satisfaction that he appeared to be quivering.

"What can I do for you child of Onlee?" He asked nervously.

"One, call me Amy. Two, sit up straight and three, listen to me you fool!" She said in a voice that brooked no arguments.

Théoden gulped but none the less sat himself up straight and mentally scolded himself for being even the slightest bit afraid of the young elf before him.

"I hear that you are fleeing to Helm's Deep." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, it has saved us in the past."

"I don't care if it was an orc's snout in the past; it will not save you, not now, not without Éomer's help." Amy said feeling her temper boil up inside her.

"He will be three hundred leagues from here by now!" The king said with a feeling that he had just won that one.

"Why on earth did you think Legolas suggested sending out riders?" Amy yelled.

Any thought that he had just won that point left him faster than an arrow leaving Legolas' bow. She was right, and he was blind. Yet they were still going to Helm's Deep whether she liked it on not.

"We are still going to Helm's Deep." Théoden said calmer than he felt. "Nothing can change my mind."

Amy sighed and spun Air around her.

Théoden took a short breath as he felt his arms being forced to his sides. He looked down and noticed with some horror that he was nearly four feet above his throne. He gathered himself before glaring at Amy hard.

"Put me down! I order you to put me down! You may be the child of the dragon, but I am still the king of Rohan! Put me down!"

"I will not put you down until I feel like it. If you go to Helm's Deep you go to your death!" She said as she started to rock him backwards and forwards.

Théoden noticed what she was doing and tried to move, every time she swung him he got a bit further upside down, until finally he was hanging head first above his throne.

Despite his currant situation his mind was set. "To my death be it!"

"FOOL!" She yelled before tilting him slightly and dropping him. Storming back out of the hall she did not even look to see how he landed.

If she had looked back she would have seen him lying in a very undignified position on his throne. His head was hanging off the front and his legs were resting on the back. Grunting he shifted himself and he fell into a heap at the base of his throne.

BREAK

Amy stood outside the great hall and looked across the plains. Two great banners were rippling above her. On her right was the great white stallion of Rohan and on her left was her brilliant gold dragon twisting and turning in the wind.

Collecting herself, she went in search of Legolas and Aragorn. She really should not have lost her temper with the king, but he was making his people flee into a trap. Though she knew she would be able to wipe out Saruman's army in a few minutes she was intending on letting him suffer.

She found Legolas and Aragorn sitting behind the stables. Aragorn, as usual, was sharpening his sword. Amy had the feeling if he sharpened it anymore it would slice its scabbard in two when he sheathed it!

She sat herself down between the two males. Aragorn looked at her before lightly placing his hand on her stomach and pulling her sword out from its scabbard. He then leant over her and did the same on the other side. Smiling, Amy shifted her weight towards him so he could pull it out easier.

Once he had both her swords he lay down his own and set to work sharpening them. Smiling, Amy leant towards Legolas to see what he was doing. Knowing Legolas she should have known. Unlike Aragorn, when Legolas had any free time he was constantly making new arrows.

Leaning to kiss his cheek, she picked up a few shafts and set to work fletching them.

"How did it go with the king?" Legolas asked placing a kiss on her hand.

"Yes, as far as we know we are still going to Helm's Deep. Any changes?" Aragorn said picking up her sword.

"Erm, no. I sort of lost my temper with him after he didn't see my way of thinking. We are still going to Helm's Deep, but the last I saw of him he was hanging four foot in the air upside down!" She said.

Aragorn smiled at her. "You what!"

"He wasn't seeing my way of thinking so I sort of tried to persuade him. Didn't work though!"

"Remind me never to get in an argument with you!" Legolas said picking up his newly made arrows and handing some to Aragorn before placing the rest in his quiver.

BREAK

"Should we wake her?" Legolas said looking over at the sleeping elf.

"No leave her be for a minute, we have a long journey ahead of us and she will need all the strength she can get." Aragorn said watching his friend sit down on the bed next to the sleeping elf.

Smiling, Legolas brushed his hand across her hair, pushing any wisps back behind her pointy ears. He leant down to kiss her before following Aragorn out the room.

BREAK

It would be a long day. They were leaving for Helm's Deep, and Edoras was teeming with horses, carriages and people carrying things. Wading through the crowd Aragorn and Legolas made their way to the royal stables to check that everything was ready. The journey would take three days and plenty wagons of food had already been sent out. All that was to be done was saddle the horses and somehow find it in their hearts to wake the sleeping elf in the hall.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts of more travelling, Aragorn opened the door to Hasufel's stable. The horse whickered lightly as he brushed the dust from his chestnut coat. He looked over the partition into Chinky's stall to find Legolas apparently in deep conversation with the mare. He was well aware that both Amy and Legolas could talk to the Mearas, yet he was jealous. He didn't like to admit it though. He knew full well that Chinky could understand him, but that was nothing to actually having a conversation with the creature.

Slowly he placed the saddle on the Stallion's back and tightened the girth. Once he was sure that the horse was well tied up he walked into Chinky's stall to help Legolas with grooming the mare. Who apparently couldn't stand being dirty. 'Typical female' he thought with a smug grin.

Just as he and Legolas finished cleaning Chinky so that she shined, Amy walked in through the stable door.

"So nice of you to wake me!" She said leaning on the door to her horse's stall.

"You looked so comfortable, and there was no real rush to wake you." Aragorn said leading the Mearas out of the door into the courtyard.

"Sorry," Legolas said pulling her into a hug, before leaping up onto Arod.

"Don't worry! Come Gimli, do you want a hand?" She asked looking at the dwarf struggling up behind the elf.

"No, it's all right. I am up!" He said finally swinging his stocky leg over the grey's back.

Making sure that the banner was firmly attached to Chinky she rode off followed by Legolas and Aragorn.

BREAK

Amy rode at the front of the line next to Théoden on Snowmane. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn flanked them to each side.

Turning round Amy saw the hundreds of people filing out of Edoras. Dotted along the column were countless mounted soldiers, which she knew in her heart would probably all die.

Shaking her head she looked forward and threw the banner in the air making it ripple in the wind. Looking into the distance, she prayed that Gandalf would find Éomer in time.


	24. Part 3: Flying High

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Part 3: War is brewing**

**Chapter 23: Flying high**

The open plains stretched out for miles in every direction. Everywhere she looked all Amy could see was heather, heather and more heather. Occasionally the sea of purple was broken by large slabs of dull grey rock that seemed oddly out of place.

She still rode at the head of the column with Théoden at her side. She could feel the power coming from the shoulders of the Mearas beneath her, every long powerful stride bringing them ever closer to the massacre that will be Helm's Deep.

The sun was starting to set; it would be their first night away from Edoras. Of course, Amy was no stranger to sleeping rough, yet she could not deny how nice it had been sleeping on the soft feather beds in Edoras.

As the last light cast long shadows over the company Théoden called them to a halt. They would rest here for the night. Amy stretched as she tumbled off Chinky's back and onto the soft ground.

'Ah, it may be boring to look at, but it is very soft!' Amy said to Chinky.

'I know what you mean. I long to gallop on it. It's so springy under hoof.' Chinky said pawing the ground.

'I promise tomorrow we'll gallop, long and hard. I'll even see it there are some gorse bushes to jump, there has to be something other than heather!' Amy said rolling onto her back.

'Great! I haven't jumped in a long time!' The horse said struggling to keep the excitement from her voice.

BREAK

Amy watched with glee in her eye at the four men in front of her trying to get a fire started. As soft as the heather may be, it wasn't good for burning, and there wasn't a decent set of trees in miles.

She couldn't stop herself. Her mouth moved of its own accord. "Having fun?"

Their heads snapped up. Four sets of eyes coming in contact with her innocent black ones.

"Don't suppose there is going to be any help from you?" Aragorn said sitting back onto his heels.

"In doing what? Why do you need my help?" She said trying to keep all emotion other than innocence out of her voice.

"Amy we need a fire." Legolas said leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I know," she said lightly. Not bothering to move from her position on her back she raised a hand lazily. A small ball of blue light appeared where the men had been kneeling. The light got bigger and bigger until a flame could easily be identified. Once it was a substantial size she dropped her hand and turned back to Legolas.

"Happy? Look I even made it a pretty colour!" She said trying to pout.

Legolas looked at the elf and smiled. He wasn't angry with her anymore than she was really pouting.

"Come on," he said taking sitting down next to her, "we need to get some sleep."

Smiling Amy let herself be pulled into the warm embrace of the larger elf. She let him lay down before snuggling up to his left side. Feeling him place an arm round her back she sighed and kissed his throat before laying her arm across his belly and resting her head on his chest.

"Sleep well Little Warrior," Aragorn said leaning to kiss her forehead, before lying down and reaching for slumber himself.

Amy relaxed and fell into the light sleep of elves as she felt Legolas's hand run softly over her hair.

BREAK

The scenery didn't change much the next day. Amy as usual was at the front sat high on top of Chinky. The horse bearing her was starting to get jumpy.

'What is wrong?' Amy asked the agitated horse.

'All this walking does nothing for me! These legs are built for galloping not walking. I think I'm starting to seize up!'

Amy laughed and patted the mare's neck. 'Do not worry we will be stopping for dinner soon, when everyone is settled we can go for a bit. I'm sure they won't need me immediately!'

Chinky ducked her head as a sign that she agreed.

BREAK

"Aragorn my friend, do you know where Amy is?" Legolas said starting to get worried.

"I'm sorry. The last I saw her was when she lit the fire. Do not worry she will be here soon. Look she left her bow; she will not go far without that." Aragorn said placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Thank you I did not see that. Perhaps she went to scout ahead for a bit, I noticed Chinky was getting quite twitchy. That horse was built for galloping not walking." Legolas said sitting down and taking a quick drink of water.

Gimli smiled and walked over to the elf. "If it is Amy you seek, I saw her walk Chinky in the direction we have just come. She was doing something very odd though. At every bush she passed she stopped and checked the ground around it. I don't know, perhaps she was checking for Orc tracks." Gimli said.

"She wouldn't?" Legolas said to Aragorn.

Aragorn placed an ear to the ground, before looking up and smiling. "She would!"

"What is going on?" Gimli asked.

"Chinky needs a good run and Amy loves jumping on horseback." Aragorn said.

"Horses can jump with riders?" Gimli said confused.

"Yes, but here we avoid it. However, in her other life, before she arrived here, apparently she and the mare were quite good." Aragorn said.

"We should see soon enough. Here they come!" Legolas said standing up.

It was true enough. Most people turned in the direction of the horse once they felt the ground rumble. Within a few minutes Chinky could just be seen galloping.

BREAK

'Come Chinky let us go. I have seen some nice sized bushes to jump. It has been long since we jumped as one. I have almost forgotten how high you can go.' Amy said trotting the mare away from the group.

'I will jump what ever you point me at!'

'Do you think you could clear the one adjacent to the camp?' Amy said slowing the trot down.

'Easy!'

They were now quite a way away from the camp, so much so, that even with Amy's improved vision she could barely see them. They were nothing but tiny smudges on the horizon.

She turned the horse sharply and shortened the reins. Amy could feel the mare tense below her. She had never worn a saddle with her, she had never needed one. Anyway Amy liked to be able to feel all Chinky's movements beneath her.

'Can we go now?' Chinky asked staring at the first bush.

'Hmmm, let me think.' Amy said.

'Tough I'm going!' Chinky said starting to canter.

Amy laughed before urging the mare into a gallop. All the heather mixed into one. The ground was springy beneath the mares hooves making her go faster. They were soon approaching the first jump.

A sense of calm hit Amy as she felt the horse easily go over the first bush. The second and third went the same way. Chinky was not even breaking her ground eating stride.

Soon the last bush was coming into view - the one by the camp. Chinky collected herself up ready to jump. The closer it got, the larger it looked. It looked a lot larger now than when she first saw it.

'I can avoid it if you want.' Chinky said hurriedly

'No,' Amy said loosening the reins slightly so the mare could move her head more.

Amy felt the familiar sensation of flying as the mare kicked off the ground into the air. The wind was behind them pushing them along. Leaning forward Amy could feel the power coming from the horse beneath her as they were now right over the bush.

The ground came rushing up as Chinky's forefeet landed. Not missing a step her back legs landed and she sprang off her haunches and continued to gallop.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief and slowed her to a walk.

'Happy now,' Amy said patting the mare's neck.

'Yes, thank you, I needed that! Though I think we picked up a few spectators!'

Amy shut her eyes tightly before turning round. In the thrill of jumping she had forgotten how close the jump had taken her to the camp.

"Hi." She said sheepishly realizing she looked like a major fool.

BREAK

Legolas held his breath as he saw Amy come up to the bush. There was no way Chinky was going to clear that! It came up to his chest! He knew the horse was big, and a hell of a lot of power came from her hind legs, yet he still doubted whether she could clear that.

His breath caught in his throat as images of Amy lying on the floor bruised and battered plagued his thoughts. Hurriedly pushing those thoughts aside he looked at the horse and rider.

By this time, most people were looking at her as she thundered towards the bush.

"She'll never make it! What is she doing?" Théoden said.

"She might make it." Gimli said.

"What is the world coming to? This is suicide!" Théoden mumbled.

Aragorn placed a hand on the king's shoulder. "She'll make it, don't worry. Look at her banner. Look at it fly. She will fly like that; her and Chinky will be one. That horse will never carry her to her death. Have no fear."

Those words brought more relief to Legolas than the king. It was true the banner was magnificent. Just as Chinky took off the banner seemed to fly even higher, following the Mearas as far as she would go.

Chinky cleared the bush easily, with room to spare. Once she had landed Legolas ran up to her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Legolas said pulling the smaller elf off the horse into his arms.

"It was fine. I wouldn't have done it if Chinky hadn't been able to clear it!"

"Well it made everyone's dinner!" Legolas said still holding her.

"Well done Little Warrior. You truly are a flyer." Aragorn said placing a hand on her head. "Just like your father. The banner flying behind you brought great strength to these people, let's hope it lasts. Come we must go."

BREAK

Later in the day the sun was still shining and beating down on the people. Amy was walking Chinky through the centre of the people trying to keep up spirits.

She was hot and she was not doing anything. She pitied these people walking. Making up her mind she brought Chinky up next to a women walking, carrying a small child and leading another.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice your burden." Amy said.

The lady looked up at Amy and nearly dropped the babe in her arms.

"It is not that bad, my lady. I will be fine."

"If it does not bother you, I would like it if you could ride Chinky here. I assure you she is safe. It will take the weight off your and your child's feet for a while."

"That is most gracious my lady, but I fear I know not how to ride."

"That is no worry. Come we are only at a walk and Chinky will bear you to the end of the world if I tell her." Amy said subtly leading the women and her two children to the edge of the group.

The women looked hesitant, but the young boy at her feet spoke up. "Oh please mama. My feet do ache so, and I can see you cannot carry my sister for too much longer."

Amy smiled at the child and dismounted. "She is quite safe I assure you. Plus I could do with a walk; my back was starting to get quite stiff. If it worries you I shall walk at her head."

The lady smiled and nodded her head. Amy took the baby girl out of her arms and motioned for Chinky to lie down so that they could mount her easier. Once the lady was settled and Chinky was standing up again, Amy handed the babe back.

"Believe me, you will feel better in a bit." Amy said patting Chinky's mane and whispering for her to walk on.

"Thank you my lady, you are too kind."

Amy spent the rest of the afternoon walking alongside Chinky talking to the lady and the boy. The lady was called Aveida, her husband had died in battle at the fords of Isen, and she had been left with two children, the one in her arms barely one summer old.

The young boy was called Jolin and he was six winters, already he was training himself with a bow so he could fight as a warrior when he was older. The smile on his face when Amy let him hold her short blade would warm even the hardest hearts.

All too soon night came, and Aveida and Jolin dismounted Chinky ready to sleep. She had thanked Amy tremendously for allowing her to rest her tired feet for a while. Amy blushed as she was not used to getting compliments.

Sitting herself next to Legolas she slumped a head on his shoulder. He had been up scouting all afternoon and was now drinking greedily.

"That was an honourable thing you did today." Aragorn said offering her a water skin.

"It was nothing. Plus my back was starting to ache from sitting up straight!" Amy said.

"Always the modest one is our Little Warrior," Legolas said trying to mock her.

"Why do you call her Little Warrior?" Théoden asked. Amy jumped as she hadn't heard him arrive. "Surely she could take down a lot in battle."

"When we first met her she was in a clearing fighting nearly thirty orcs single handily. That was before she knew of her power. She was only sixteen, the name stuck." Aragorn said.

The king nodded in recognition before going back and talking to Gimli about the glittering caves.

Amy looked up when she heard soft footsteps approaching.

"Umm, Lady Amy. Thank you for letting me ride your lovely horse today. This is a thank you."

Amy smiled at Jolin as he handed her a handful of heather flowers which had been bound by a thin piece of string.

"Thank you Jolin. It was my pleasure. Chinky said you will be a good rider one day. Go to sleep now, we still have a long day tomorrow." Amy said kissing the child's cheek.

Jolin's grin spread from one ear to another as he sped off back towards his mama.

Grinning Aragorn took the flowers out of Amy's hand and handed half of them to Legolas. Amy sat there while the two men gently tied them into her braids. Smiling she lay her head on Aragorn's lap and fell asleep.

BREAK

The morning was clear and crisp. They decided to start early so that they might get to Helm's Deep before nightfall. By midmorning Amy and Legolas were a way away from the rest of the group. They were standing on the crest of a small mound staring intently into the distance. Their elven hearing picking up the deadly sounds of wolves howling.

Amy strung her bow and saw Legolas do the same as a legion of Wargs came into view.

Calling for Aragorn behind her she released her arrow. Quickly notching another one she could here heavy hoof beats.

"So it begins."


	25. There is always Hope

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 24: There is always hope**

Her stomach knotted in excitement as she saw the wolves come over the crest of another small hill. Quickly firing another arrow she watched the Warg fall. Its large mass crushing its rider as it hit the ground.

Looking behind her quickly she saw Aragorn, the King and the mounted guards charging towards them. Singling out Chinky she called the mare towards her. Once the Mearas was in range Amy grabbed her neck, swung up onto her back and fired another arrow.

The first line of soldiers hit the Wargs like the sea hit the cliffs. Quickly avoiding a spear that was aimed towards her she slung her bow across her back and drew the dragon-marked sword.

Smiling evilly she swung it towards on oncoming Orc. As the sword flew through the air the blade lit up in flame, finally hitting the Orc in the chest. Instantly the Orc caught alight and went up in flames screaming as he did. Grinning Amy looked at her sword. She had charmed it ages ago to do that, but this was the first time she had seen it work. Liking the effect she urged Chinky to gallop towards a Warg that was coming behind Aragorn.

BREAK

Aragorn saw the Warg come up behind him. Cursing he tried to swing at it, but his sword was flung from his hand. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain. When it didn't come he opened his eyes carefully. The Warg in question was lying on the ground twitching in pain as its body was engulfed in flames.

Breathing a sigh of relief he looked for Amy and sure enough there she was swinging her dragon sword, which appeared to be forged in flame.

BREAK

There were too many Wargs. They couldn't take them all down. Too many soldiers had already died.

Amy's bright silver coloured sword was now caked in black blood. The eyes of the dragons could still be seen, still seeming to glow as they tore through armour and flesh in an attempt to kill.

'Amy these people cannot last. Théoden needs many people alive if he wishes to keep the Hornburg from being captured.' Chinky said rearing up to bring her weight down on an orc's head.

'Nice one. Yes I know. Come on we have work to do.' Amy said sheathing her fiery sword.

BREAK

The cries of battle were ringing out across the plains. The end was near. Gritting her teeth Amy started throwing balls of fire towards the Wargs and their riders. The sight of so many of the wolves falling brought new hope to the soldiers who continued fighting for all it was worth.

Turning quickly Amy saw Gimli lying with two dead Wargs on top of him.

"Come Gimli," she yelled throwing the orcs' off him, "no time for a nap!"

Gimli grumbled, stood up and picked up his axe, quickly hacking away at an orc running towards him.

BREAK

Legolas stood fighting hand to hand with an orc. He had been dragged off Arod a long time ago and had continued fighting on foot. He had lost one of his elvish knives so he was now left with one knife, a bow and an empty quiver. Seeing that his options were limited he continued battling the orc.

BREAK

Amy galloped Chinky towards where Legolas was fighting. He had only one blade left and three more orcs' were advancing on him. Seeing his other blade on the ground she jumped off Chinky and rolled on landing while picking it up.

Chinky turned quickly and waited for her master to mount again. Once on she galloped towards the older elf.

'Elf-boy you have three behind you, hold out your left hand now,' Chinky said.

Obeying Legolas slashed and killed the Orc before throwing out his left hand. He felt Amy grab him and sling him behind her.

"So nice of you to join me!" Amy said handing him back his other blade and a handful of arrows that she had picked out of dead bodies on the way.

"Thanks," Legolas said killing an attacking Warg.

BREAK

Soon the battle was over. Amy sat high on Chinky's back and looked around her. There were too many dead. So many of these people were needed at Helm's Deep. Now they were gone. Anger boiled in her as she used her power to pull all her black arrows towards her.

"Théoden I can heal the wounded. Though only the ones that might be saved." Amy said riding up to the king who was standing over a man.

Crouching down she recognized it to be Háma, the door warden. Shutting her eyes briefly she rolled him over and looked at the thick gash on his back. Shuddering she held a hand over it. He was barely alive.

Théoden watched in amazement, as the wound seemed to go backwards. The blood surrounding it was drawn back in, the tendons knitted together again, and finally the skin melted together without even a mark.

Amy smiled at the king before quickly moving on to the next person. Being careful only to heal the ones in danger, she would need all her strength for later.

Finally she finished and checked the area for Legolas. 'He was with me when the battle ended. Where is that elf?' She thought.

Soon her eyes rested on him. He was looking down off the end of a cliff. Gimli was with him. Amy noticed that the elf had his hand on Gimli for support, she prayed as she ran over that he was not hurt. What was he looking at?

BREAK

Legolas didn't turn from his spot as he heard soft feet approach. He just stared intently down at the raging waters below. Hoping and wishing he would see a mass of brown hair above the water, but none could be seen.

"I have healed the needy, come we must go." Amy said standing next to Legolas. He did not even acknowledge she was there.

Frowning at him she was about to shake him out of it when she saw a soft tear fall down his cheek. He pulled his free arm to his heart and looked down mumbling 'Estel.'

"Hope? Hope for what? We won the." Amy stopped in her tracks as realization dawned on her.

Not hope, but Hope. Aragorn. Falling to her knees she hit her fists on the ground. 'Why? Why him. Why Aragorn?' She had no tears to cry for him. Yet her heart ached with more pain than was normal.

Shakily looking up at Legolas she saw him look down at her. His sky blue eyes blurry with tears that had yet to fall. Slowly taking his hand she rose to her feet and placed her hand to her own heart in respect for her fallen friend. Turning she saw Théoden approach.

"We are in need of haste, get the wounded on horses, leave the dead."

Amy glared at him. Pain filled his eyes as he stared intently at her black ones. "I am sorry," he said.

"Sorry! Is that all you have to say. Sorry!" Amy yelled.

The rest of the soldiers stopped collecting arrows and helping the wounded; and stared at the girl standing before the king. Each one of them taking a step back.

"He would have been a great king of men." Théoden said, now looking slightly worried.

Amy was furious, she was losing her temper, and she loved it. Her black eyes darkened further than seemed possible. Once slightly messed up black hair straightened and lay flat to her back. Skin that was once light copper turned white, making her eyes seem to glow even more.

The once bright blue sky darkened, clouds rushed across as she drew on more of her power. The more power she drew the better she felt.

"I said that taking your people to Helm's Deep would be a massacre. You didn't heed me, did you? If you think he was such a good king of men why didn't you listen to him?" Amy said. Her voice dropped to a deep whisper that echoed around them.

Everyone was too scared to move. Terrified the people looked on in horror as she lifted her arm and pointed it at Théoden.

Something was controlling Amy now. Something she did not have any power over. In the back of her mind she could see the fiery eye, willing her, tempting her. Fighting it was taking a great deal of strength, yet she was not feeling as tired as she should be. Her eyes widened as she noticed her hand moving of its own accord. The power flowing around her told her what she was going to do. Balefire. She was going to kill the king. She couldn't help herself, starting to get scared she tried to force her arm down.

Sound was muffled around her; the only thing that existed was her and the king. Sweat beaded on her forehead at the pressure of holding the dark lord at bay, as that, she realised now, was what was controlling her.

A soft voice floated across her void of nothingness, fighting back the sweet temptation of power. She could not pick out what the voice was saying yet it calmed her. Slowly realization came back to her. She started to notice things again. Slowly she lowered her arm. The clouds vanished and her skin went back to normal.

Blinking a couple of times she looked to where the voice was coming from. "Legolas?" She said before fainting.

BREAK

Legolas moved and caught her before she hit the ground. Sitting down he cradled her head in his lap still muttering elvish in her ear. Hoping that she would wake up soon. Silently he went over in his head what had just happened. He could tell by the look on her face that she did not want to do what she was doing. At the start it was her. She made the sky go black and cloud over, but from then on something was inside her. Something was possessing her.

A glimmer of a memory hit him. What was it? It was something Haldir had said. 'You know as well as I what she is capable of. What if she went over to Sauron?'

That was it. Haldir knew something about her. Mentally scolding himself, 'of course he knew, why else did he call her Lureae?'

Still holding her tightly, he stood up and carried her to Chinky, ignoring the looks he got. He placed her on the mares back before vaulting up himself.

"Legolas what just happened?" Théoden asked.

"I don't know my lord. She got angry, and when she gets angry she draws on more power. I think she was possessed by something. The only person who can answer your question is an egotistical elf who is currently leagues away in the golden wood." Legolas said.

"I do not blame her. She was angry over the death of a friend." Théoden said thoughtfully.

"I think we will all be grieving for a long time. He was her foster brother as well. They were both raised by Lord Elrond." Legolas said sadly.

Théoden looked shocked, but nodded, mounted his horse none the less and rode on.

BREAK

Amy grunted as she felt someone stroke her hair lightly. Her head was killing her. Grimacing in pain she sat up before hastily being pushed back down again.

"Rest." Legolas said in elvish.

"I did. What did I do?" Amy answered

"I do not know. We think you drew too much of your power." Legolas said handing her a water skin.

"Oh. I didn't hurt anyone did I?" She said with a ghost of a grin.

"No. Rest we have another battle ahead of us."

"Where are we?"

"Helm's Deep." Legolas said, now pushing the water skin to her mouth.

Amy gulped down the water deeply, wiped her mouth then sighed. She was going to have to leave. It was never her plan to fight in the battle. She wasn't sure how to say this to the king, who would probably try and keep her there. Mind you, she now doubted whether he wanted her anywhere near him.

"Legolas, where is Gimli? I need to talk with you and him alone." She said standing up and stretching. She already felt much better.

"He is grieving I believe. Aragorn's loss was great." Legolas said standing up also.

"Do not fear, here he comes. Gimli. I need to converse with you and Legolas will you join me?" She said to the dwarf fighting down the tears that threatened to fall for Aragorn.

"I will. What is it you wish to speak with us about?" He asked.

"Well, this battle will be great. The losses on this side will be huge. I will say that over three thirds of you will die, and I don't want to lose you." She said to the two males in front of her.

"How do you know this?" Gimli asked looking suspicious.

"Don't ask." She said lightly shaking her head. "Any way, did you see my sword earlier?"

"Yes, it was wrought in flame." Legolas said looking confused.

"Yes, a little trick of mine. Hand me your weapons and I will do the same to yours. With the fire on your weapons, they will cut through any armour like it was butter. Watch." She said picking up her sword.

She made a few pieces of broken armour hover in the air in front of her. Swinging her sword it flared up and cut through the amour with no effort.

Legolas smiled as he watched. Taking an arrow that she had just seen to, he fired it; it went straight through the metal breast plate and wedged its self in the wall at the other end of the room.

"Good isn't it!" She said smiling as Gimli was whirling around his two fiery axes. "Now about warding." She smiled even more at their confused faces.

BREAK

After warding Legolas and Gimli and sorting out their new fiery weapons Amy reluctantly walked towards the king.

"My lord, I will not be fighting this battle with you." Amy said standing up straight.

"Why ever not? We need you. You are the only hope this place has!" Théoden exclaimed standing up.

"I have my reasons for not fighting this battle, but do not fear. In a time of your greatest need help will come. Fight in honour of the future king of Gondor, there is always hope. At dawn on the day of battle look to the east. I cannot tell you more." Amy said walking out followed by Legolas and Gimli leaving a very confused king behind her.

Théoden's brows furrowed. 'Fight in honour of the future king of Gondor?' But Aragorn was dead. Did this mean that she believed him to be alive? No one could have survived that fall. Shaking his head he sat down again to puzzled the girl's words out. He gave up after a while, logic puzzles never were his strong point.

BREAK

Once outside the walls of the Hornburg Amy stopped walking and leant against the wall. Chinky was standing some distance away looking at a large butterfly that had just landed on her nose.

"Do you believe that Aragorn is alive?" Legolas said staring at the elf.

"There is always hope." Is all Amy said. "I will say no more on the matter. Though I have my suspicions. He will not die that easily!" She said grinning.

"Why will you not fight with us?" Gimli said.

"Someone has to wait for Gandalf and backup, and guide them where to go!" She said giving them a knowing smile. "I must leave soon." She bent down and hugged the dwarf tightly before standing up. He huffed and went red then walked off mumbling something about privacy.

Smiling Legolas turned back to Amy and leant against the wall next to her.

"I trust you still have Aragorn's jewel." Amy said moving and standing in front of the young prince.

"I have and if what you say is true, I will give it back to him when we meet again. Though I have to admit at this rate it will probably be at The Halls of Mandos." He said looking to the ground.

"Do not ever give up hope Legolas." Amy said raising his chin so that he was looking at her. "Any way only one orc can fight you at a time. I think you can handle that!"

"I thank you for the wards, I just hope they work."

Amy silenced him with a kiss. Smiling against her lips Legolas wrapped his arms round her small figure pulling her in closer to him.

Amy sighed and let herself melt into him, loving the feel of his cool body next to her own. She started unconsciously running her hands up and down his arms. Relishing the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her body. Slowly breaking the kiss she leant up and started kissing his ear, working her way to the very tip. She could feel his body relax at the feelings, smiling she kissed the tip before bringing her lips back down to meet his.

Legolas stood stock still as he felt her kiss the tip of his ear. Not being able to help himself he sighed allowing his body to relax. He cursed himself silently as although his body was relaxed a certain part of him was not. Hoping she wouldn't notice the tightness in his breaches he went back to kissing her.

Amy pulled herself closer to him, so that she could feel every inch of his body against hers from his thighs to chest. She tried not to giggle as she noticed a bulge in his breaches that was now digging into her belly.

Slowly pulling away again Amy placed her hands on his chest. She started running her hands along the ties in his shirt feeling the skin beneath it.

"I don't want to go, but I have to." Amy said running her hands over his belt to the top of his breaches.

"I don't want you to go either." Legolas said leaning down to kiss her.

Amy smiled against his lips as her small hands ran lightly over his tightened breaches.

Legolas tried to suppress a groan when she ran her hands over the bulge. But to no avail, Amy still heard a slight groan of pleasure escape his lips.

"Still I have to go." She said bringing her hands to his face and kissing him one last time.

Legolas held her hands tightly before letting go and smiling at her. Amy grinned stupidly before slinging her bow over her back and running to mount Chinky.

At the top of the hill, she turned back and looked at the striking blonde elf that was still looking at her. 'I love you Legolas Greenleaf,' she sent.

As she cantered off, she was vaguely aware of a voice in her head replying, 'I love you child of the dragon.'

BREAK

Legolas hoped that she got the message, he never was very good at mind speech. It is said that wood elves like himself had a certain magical quality, yet the only magic he could do was making a flat piece of gold run along the back off his hand.

Turning back around, he walked into the keep. He nodded and smiled at some of the villagers and noticed how they were smiling maniacally back. Confused he cocked his head to aside. He was wondering what everyone was looking at. Thinking nothing of it he carried on walking, getting increasingly more paranoid.

As he was walking into the main keep he saw Jolin, the one that gave Amy the flowers yesterday. The boy ran up to him and tugged his sleeve slightly.

"Lord Legolas." The boy said.

Legolas smiled down at the child. "Yes."

"You might want to un-tuck your shirt and pull it down a bit." Jolin said before going red and running off again.

Confused, Legolas looked down and instantly knew what everyone was looking at. He hastily pulled his shirt down over the visible, large bulge in his breaches and walked as fast as he could manage - in his current state - in search of a place to hide until his body calmed down.

"Damn girl!" He exclaimed sitting down on a step and resting his elbows on his knees.

Without prompting his mind travelled back to a few minutes ago when her gentle touches sent flames throughout his body. Cursing again at his bodies reaction to even thinking about it, he forced himself to think about Aragorn.


	26. In your debt

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 25: In your debt**

Amy urged Chinky into a faster gallop. She had to find Aragorn. She knew in her heart he was not dead yet her mind did not want to accept it. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of the first time they met, when she had blacked out in the forest. He had been so understanding and kind, and the thought of him being lost to her forever bore a hole in her heart.

Scolding herself for being so silly, she hastily wiped away the tears and focused on getting back to the battle scene as fast as possible. Sensing a need for urgency Chinky lengthened her stride, her long legs carrying her over even more ground.

The Westfold flew past as Chinky bore Amy to the edge of the river by the battlefield.

'This is as close as I can get you. I'm sorry.' Chinky said, her shod hooves clattering on the stones beside the river.

'Don't worry, I need to follow it down stream anyway, I just needed a starting point. Have a quick rest and a drink, you need it. I am sorry I made you go so hard, but every second it vital!' Amy said splashing water onto the mares face.

'Thank you, do you believe him to still be alive?'

'Some time after the battle I thought I sensed him near; you know like when he used to try and sneak up on me and I could always sense his presence. I am positive I felt his presence then. The further away from the battle we got the fainter it felt, but as you have been bearing me here the feeling has grown. I do believe him to be alive, though I don't know what condition he will be in.'

'Then we must make haste! Every minute is vital. I am rested, do not fear.' Chinky said pawing the ground with her front hoof.

'Right let us go, down stream I think as the feeling is strongest there.'

Vaulting back up onto the large horse they started off again at a slow trot just at the edge of the river. As usual Chinky was making a point of kicking up more water than was necessary.

BREAK

The day was starting to pass to night as Chinky and Amy trotted on. They had come miles from the battle scene, and they hadn't seen hide or hair of him. Yet Amy was not about to give up hope anytime soon. She had sacrificed too much to give up on him now. Her mind went back to Legolas who was currently at the Hornburg preparing for war. She unconsciously smiled as she remembered his soft kisses and gentle moans. Too busy was she thinking about the elf that she did not hear the agonizing groaning coming from ahead.

'There is something round the next corner,' Chinky said.

'What? Oh yeah.' Amy said finally snapping out of her dream.

A huge smile hit her face as they turned the corner. Trying to suppress a yell of happiness she threw herself off Chinky and ran to the man lying on the sandy bank.

Brown hair was strewn across his face, his clothes were soaking wet and ripped, blood was seeping through from unseen cuts, yet he was still alive.

Amy grabbed her water-skin and filled it up quickly before running back to the man. Kneeling by his head she took off her cloak and folded it up. Gently she lifted his head and shoulders, and laid the green cloak underneath for a pillow.

Wiping wet, brown hair away from his face, she looked upon the person she had nearly lost forever.

BREAK

Amy knelt there for a while just staring at the man before her, the man she had so nearly lost. She had to remind herself he was not out of the woods yet, he needed her help desperately.

Looking at her surroundings she realized she could not heal him here, they needed to be somewhere safe, somewhere comfortable, somewhere where she could set up effective wards.

Gently dripping the cool water over his face she lifted up his head and took her cloak back. Climbing onto Chinky's back she moved herself backwards so she was sitting nearly on the horse's rump. Then she slowly weaved Air and picked up Aragorn and floated him over to her. Once she had him settled in front of her, she slid back forwards and held onto his waist tightly so that the unconscious man would not fall off.

'Chinky make for the small copse we saw a few miles back.' Amy said squeezing the mare's sides lightly.

'Ok, I can go at a smooth canter if you would like.'

'That would be perfect, thank you.' Amy said as she tightened her grip on Aragorn.

BREAK

Chinky bore them to the copse at a fast pace and still managed to keep her stride steady, which had to be counted as a miracle considering the rough ground they were going over.

Once under the safety of the trees Amy rode in a bit further before stopping the Mearas at the base of a large tree. Supporting Aragorn with Air she jumped off Chinky and knelt down. Aragorn would have to wait for a minute, she needed to set wards; there were orcs in this place that would kill them before they knew they were there.

Once confident that no orcs could get anywhere within two hundred meters of them she opened her eyes and sat back onto her heels. The copse was now surrounded by a pale blue glow; the same glow that Legolas would see when he looked at Gimli, or later Aragorn. It was a sign that the warding worked. If you could see a blue glow around someone or something they were warded, though you could never tell if you were warded yourself.

Pulling piles of heather and grass together she made a makeshift bed by throwing her cloak over the pile. Gently moving Aragorn she lay him down on his back.

Taking a closer look at him she realized with horror that with the amount of power she used warding she wouldn't be able to heal him entirely. Scolding herself she went about trying to find out where his main wounds were.

He had a nasty gash on his shoulder, several on his arms and his left arm appeared to be broken. His right leg had been slashed at some point, and there was a deep laceration in his side. He was also covered in countless bruises and scratches but she was not going to waste her energy cleaning those.

Deciding on a plan of action Amy set to work. Making sure he was comfortable she lit a huge fire to keep him warm. She would use most of her energy in actually waking him and then she might just be able to heal the slash in his side, as that was the wound that would have killed him if she hadn't got to him in time.

Gritting her teeth she pulled his shirt away from his side and lifted it up onto his chest so she had a good access to the wound, placing a hand over it she felt the familiar tingle of being filled with her power. It coursed through her as she set about starting to heal it.

She gasped in shock at how much power it was taking, the poison had been imbedded deeply, the most she could do was relieve him of the poison before she passed out. Sighing she knew that would have to do. Slowly taking her hand away she gathered herself. After this she didn't know how long she would be out for, but she hoped that he would not be in too much pain when he woke.

Once again she placed her hand over the deep wound in his side and screwed up her eyes in concentration. She opened her eyes an inch and could see the black poison slowly seeping out and dripping down his side. The wound started to heal painfully slowly, but before it was even half done blackness took her.

BREAK

Aragorn opened his eyes and looked up, instantly shutting them again he tried to figure out where he was. The last thing he could remember clearly was killing the orc on the Warg moments before him and the Warg went off the cliff. Then his memory went foggy, he couldn't remember anything clearly from then on. Shaking his head he fought back a yell; he must have hit his head at some point.

He went back to trying to figure out where he was. He fought the fog in his head like it was an orc, using every piece of knowledge he had. Slowly the fog retreated and he was sure he could remember the sky going black and lightning streaking from the sky. Grinning despite himself he realized that must have been Amy.

After that he was almost positive he could remember nothing apart from blackness and water, until he woke up a second ago. "Where in the Valar am I?"

Instinctively he felt his side and noticed that his sword wasn't there, suppressing a yell of fury he tried to sit up. He couldn't see anything other than a faint blue glow surrounding him. 'It must be night.' He thought to himself.

Struggling he managed to sit up, biting back yells and tears of pain in the process. It was no good, he could see nothing around him, and he was in pain all over. He tensed as he heard something shuffle in the dark. What could he do? He didn't have his sword on him. He was defenceless. His sharpened hearing soon recognized the sound to be soft hooves. Something touched his chest and pushed him down.

Looking blindly into the night he was sure he could see two shadowy white stripes. He thought back a smile as another memory slowly materialized though the fog. Someone landing next to him, rolling him over and finally picking him up, someone that sounded funnily enough like Amy.

Just to assure himself he took a big breath in. A grin lit his face. He could smell Chinky; she had that defined smell of a horse mixed with a smell of Mallorn leaves that could only be Amy.

Sighing he tried to move his arm, biting back a groan of pain he moved it slightly and came across a body lying next to him. Amy. Finally feeling contented he lay back down slowly and fell asleep again.

BREAK

The next time Aragorn woke up it was still nightfall. Except this time he could see. A large burning red fire was in front of him, and sitting next to it was a small elf and a large horse. He couldn't help but look over the form of the short elf in front of him and smile. He could see why Legolas had fallen for her. Quickly shutting these thoughts off, he looked down in horror. What was he thinking? He was destined to be with Arwen! 'Yet you still found the Lady Éowyn attractive,' a small voice in the back of his head said. Quickly muting the voice he gave a slight start as he realized the elf in question was looking at him inquisitively.

"You're awake then?" Amy said standing up slightly. She was trying to decipher the look Aragorn had just had plastered on his face.

"Yes I am awake and alive thanks to you." He said once again struggling to sit up.

Smiling Amy wove flows of' Air behind him so he had a solid barrier of Air to lean on. Smiling gratefully Aragorn lent back.

"I am sorry for not healing you fully but it took too much of my strength to ward this area. I am afraid after taking the poison out of the wound in your side I passed out, and didn't awake until a few minutes ago. Though I am glad to see you awake, it will be easier for me to treat your wounds this way." Amy said sitting next to him and handing him a water skin.

"I think I awoke a little before you to start, as I looked up there was blackness around me. I felt someone push me down and then I felt you next to me. I am afraid I might have fallen asleep again after that."

"I think you may find that it was Chinky that pushed you down again; the wound in your side was still very bad, as it is now. I will heal it along with the others in a second."

"But firstly you will tell me what happened after I fell. I remember lightning raining from the sky and that could only have been you." Aragorn said taking a big swig of water.

"I am afraid I do not know what happened, though I fear Haldir does. I am fearful that Sauron knows of my powers and tried to control me. He could only do that because I let my guard down as I was angry over the Kings decision to leave the dead." Amy hung her head in shame as she said this.

"Do not fear. I trust that everyone else made it through the battle." Aragorn said slowly raising his uninjured arm to her hair. He slowly started stroking her hair in order to sooth her. Amy sighed and leaned against the touch, enjoying the feeling of his hands running through her silky hair.

Coming to her senses, Amy moved away and took the Air barrier down, which made Aragorn crash to the ground with a 'thump.'

Aragorn winced in pain but said nothing nonetheless. He was too busy puzzling over the feeling in his heart when he had been stroking her hair.

"Aragorn I need access to your wounds. As most of them are on your chest, do you mind if you take your top off? The only other major one is on your leg; I think I'll do that one first." Amy slowly got onto her knees and crawled over to his leg and started rolling up his breaches being careful not to knock the open wound. Looking at it she smiled; it wasn't as bad as it looked. Slowly numbing the area with flows of Spirit she cleaned the area with water. She didn't want to use too much power, as she still hadn't recovered from earlier properly. Once it was clean she used a tiny bit of power to knit the skin back together, she would let his ranger healing do the rest.

Not taking her hands off his leg she bent his knee to check that it was still working. "Does that feel better?" She asked.

"Yes that feels much better thank you. Though that one doesn't hurt as much as my arm!" Aragorn bit his tongue not to say that it was probably the feel of her hands that stopped it from hurting. He did not have a clue where these feelings were coming from and they were starting to worry him!

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Amy moved her hands away from his tanned leg and she started to unbutton his shirt. Trying to focus on the task at hand and not the tanned chest was taking all the will power she had. Finally she had undone all the buttons and lifted his shoulders slightly so she could slip it off.

When they were in Rivendell she had seen both him and Legolas without shirts on when they mucked about in the river. She had not thought twice about it then, but they had both changed so much since then. Of course most of the time she had been looking at Legolas' completely flawless skin, but that wasn't the point, as now she couldn't take her eyes off the tanned chest in front of her.

Aragorn's shoulders had broadened from many years of working with his sword; the colour of his skin had darkened as well to a rich golden brown. A dark whorl of hair snaked its way from his chest to beneath his belt. Running her hands over the gash in his side she healed it.

BREAK

Aragorn lay on his back with one arm above his head. He hated it when there was nothing he could do; yet he knew this was one of those situations. He was at her command and there was nothing he could do about it. Yet a small part of him did not really mind, and unlike normal he decided not to make a fuss.

He noted with interest her longer than necessary glances at his chest and tried to stop himself grinning. Once again he scolded himself. He really shouldn't be thinking these things about a girl who was in love with his best friend.

He was shaken out of her reverie when she moved his arm. Nothing he could do could stop it. He yelled out as an excruciating pain lanced up his left arm.

BREAK

Amy nodded her head to herself, like she thought, his left arm was broken. Placing her hands over the break she healed it before flopping down on the grass next to him in exhaustion.

Opening her eyes - which she couldn't remember shutting - she looked straight into Aragorn's silver ones.

"Thank you Little Warrior for healing me. Without you I would be dead. I owe you my life." Aragorn said leaning over her.

After she had flopped down next to him, he had propped himself up on his newly healed elbow and looked straight at the young elf.

"It was no problem. I couldn't let you die!" Amy said blushing.

Grinning Aragorn pulled a bit of her hair back behind her ear and stroked her cheek. Leaning down closer to her he whispered, "I am forever in your debt."

Slowly he leant down closer and captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss.


	27. It has begun

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 26: It has begun**

Haldir raised his chin defiantly as he observed the carved patterns in front of him. The intricate weavings briefly taking his mind off what he was about to face. His stomach back flipped at thoughts of what could happen to him any minute now. Scolding himself for being so silly he raised a hand to the intricately patterned door in front of him. His hand hovered for a while a few inches away from the carved wood.

'This is silly,' he said to himself. 'The worst they can do is take me off the guard. Why am I acting like a young elfling who has just been caught taking an apple?'

After ten minutes his hand started to ache, as he still hadn't knocked on the door.

"This is stupid. I'm never going to get anywhere like this!" He said out loud to himself.

"You have a fair point Haldir. If you do not move soon I will never be able to get into my talon, unless you wish to discuss things out here?"

Haldir spur round so fast that all grace left him as he nearly toppled over. His once porcelain cheeks turning an attractive pink.

Celeborn stepped lightly over a fallen log and stood in front of Haldir. A small smile played on his lips as his graceful voice filled the clearing. "If you would kindly move I believe that you have a meeting as such with my wife and I."

Haldir hastily moved to let the older elf through. Cursing silently to himself about acting like a fool.

As soon as he started following the golden haired elf his stomach knotted and started churning everything he had eaten within the last day or two. He breathed a sigh of relief when the steps ended; the constant movement was making his stomach turn even more.

"So Haldir you have finally decided to join me. I feared that you and Celeborn would be at the bottom of the Talon for an age." Galadriel said in her soft voice.

"So sorry, my lady." Haldir said suppressing a grimace and ducking his head in a bow.

"Do not worry. Now onto more pressing matters about your guard duties." Celeborn said.

Haldir only just managed to stop himself retching. He felt so ill. Yet he could not for the life of him understand why.

Galadriel picked up on his expression and smiled warmly. Reaching her hand out she touched his face with the back of her hand. "Do not fear we are not taking away your guard duties. Amy forbade it."

Haldir let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Relief flooded through him in waves. He was still on the guard and they weren't going to snap his bow.

"Though we are asking you to take leave of your duties for a time." Celeborn said standing next to his wife.

"Amy is in need of your help. Helm's Deep will need you and your guard. King Théoden has taken his people to Helm's Deep against Amy's wishes. There are not enough people to fight. She will need you Haldir." Galadriel said.

A vague memory floated across Haldir's mind 'When the time comes you will fight, you will fight for me and with me.' He looked up into the eyes of Galadriel.

"She knew this was going to happen. She knew I would have to fight for her."

"And will you fight for her? Under her command. Will you fight to protect her?" Celeborn said.

Raising his chin and placing his hand over his heart Haldir looked straight at the two elves before him.

"I will fight with her, I will fight for her, and most of all I will fight to protect her from herself. I will keep my feelings at bay. Under your leave I will gather what can be spared of my guard and march within the hour."

Galadriel looked at the elf before her. What anger she had originally felt subsided. He loved another enough to go to his death in order to fight for her. Her heart yearned at the thought of him not returning, yet she prayed in her heart that Amy could find it in herself to forgive him. She had a terrible feeling that if she did not forgive him; he was marching to his death.

"You have my leave. Take your guard. May you travel in the light of Arda." Galadriel said.

Haldir bowed then looked toward Celeborn.

"You will not falter. Fight for what's right. The hope for elves travels with you." Celeborn said.

Haldir dropped to his knee in front of the elves before raising and hurrying down the stairs to gather up his guard. His mind was set.

Twenty minutes later he stood at the south entrance of Lothlorien. Five hundred of his guard flanking him all clad in their guard uniform. Burnished steel amour clinked with movement against silver mail. Grey breaches, grey shirt, silver tunic and the secretive Lothlorien cloaks was matched by the light armour. Each elf had a longbow and quiver strung to their back, with a long sword at a hip. Many, like himself also wore a series of smaller hidden daggers for back up.

Looking back at the forest he smiled and bowed to Galadriel and Celeborn who came to see them off. Turning round he started walking south. Long steady strides taking him ever closer to the war that they would win. Smiling he started humming; with five hundred of the best elven fighters in Middle Earth behind him the Uruk's didn't stand a chance.

BREAK

Amy's eyes widened in shock, before she closed them again, Aragorn was kissing her. The fact that she did not see to mind, and was kissing him back was disturbing her. She could feel his slightly rough unshaven face against her skin, his warm lips encompassing hers, one of his large hands placed lightly on her stomach, her heart beating faster and faster. She was lost in the kiss, lost in the moment. Unashamedly she let herself be carried away.

Suddenly she felt like a brick had slammed into her stomach, realization dawned on her. Sitting bolt upright she pushed the man out the way biting his lip in the process.

She sat stock still staring wide-eyed in front of her. Gradually her breathing slowed down to its normal rate. Slowly and reluctantly she turned around to look at him, his eyes were wide in shock, his lip was bleeding slightly and he was shaking all over.

BREAK

Aragorn gasped in shock as he felt her sit bolt upright, her teeth biting his lip as she went. Groaning lightly at the realization of what he had just done, he carefully wiped the metallic tasting blood away from his lower lip.

They sat in silence, staring at one another, not with hate, loathing, or lust, but with their own disappointment and horror at one another. The silence was deadly, Amy could hear Aragorn's soft breathing; she could also here her own heart pounding in her chest.

'For the love of Arda, what have I just done?' Amy thought. Her head dropped and hung in shame. Not shame at Aragorn - for like Haldir, he had let his feelings take over - but herself, she had been the one to let him kiss her, she was the one who had kissed him back. Silently she cursed herself.

'Amy we must go. In order to get Aragorn back to the battle, we must leave now.' Chinky said.

Amy didn't respond the shame welling up inside her was beyond belief.

'Do not feel shame towards yourself, it was neither your fault nor his. Either you both get up and learn to live with it, or I'll physically make you stand up!' Chinky said raising a hoof.

Amy shook her head and stood up.

'No need.'

"Aragorn," Amy said standing next to him, "we must make haste; otherwise I'll not get you to the battle on time."

Aragorn looked up with pleading in his eyes. Begging her to forgive him, because if she couldn't forgive him, he couldn't forgive himself.

"Amy."

"I will speak no more of it, if you don't." Amy said with more than a hint of pleading in her voice.

Aragorn smiled and took the hand that Amy held out for him. "My mouth is sealed for ever more."

"I wish!" Amy said laughing lightly and putting out the fire.

BREAK

Legolas walked calmly out of the great hall, he had heard nothing of Amy in two days, he feared that she had been lost with Aragorn. He shook himself; this was no way for an elf to think! Aragorn and Amy would be back, yet he hoped that it would be before another night fell. Scouts had been sent out the evening past, only one of the six had returned. He was injured and talking gibberish, but between the strangled cries they had made out the words 'death,' 'Uruks' and 'no hope'. He died as soon as the last word left his mouth. Legolas sighed; the boy was now in peace.

The elf stopped and stared straight ahead of him; surely his eyes were deceiving him? A smile spilt his face as the stone-carved face of the ranger strolled through the streets of the Hornberg like nothing had happened.

"You're late!" Legolas said.

Aragorn smiled.

"You look terrible!" The elf said in a mocking voice.

Aragorn laughed and embraced the elf before him.

"It is good to see you again Legolas. I feared I may have missed all the excitement, but I was put out of my misery when Jolin said the battle hadn't begun." Aragorn said pulling away from the elf.

"I feared also you may not have made it. I also regret to say I had no faith in out Little Warrior when she said you were alive, I believe I may have lost hope. Yet hope is your name and hope is what you bring."

Aragorn grinned at the elf before gasping at the pendant in his hand. Legolas was holding Arwen's pendant, the one he thought he lost. His eyes glistened with tears at the memory of her touch and even more at the memory of himself kissing another girl. Slowly he took it and tied it back to his neck. He looked up at the elf, who appeared to be frowning. "Legolas my friend, what is it that wearies you?"

"There are less than four hundred fighters in the keep, against ten thousand Uruks. I do not think we will live through this one. Where is Amy? Without her I do not think we can win."

"Do not fear, Amy left me a mile or so back, she refused to come in, even to see you. I think she has a major part to play in this battle, she has something up those loose sleeves of hers!" Aragorn said clasping Legolas' arm.

"I hope you are right, come we must prepare, they will be on us by nightfall, all we can dream for is a miracle."

BREAK

Night had fallen along with the rain. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and the king walked down the stairs, ready to take their places.

"That is no orc horn!" Legolas cried. As the sound of a horn filled the sky.

With screams of 'open the gate' they ran down into the main courtyard. With the gate open five hundred tall blonde elves walked through the gate, and stopped in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Théoden cried.

"Long ago, there was an alliance between men and elves; in a time of need the child of the dragon has called upon us to honour that allegiance." The blond elf at the front said.

Aragorn jumped down the remainder of the steps he was standing on. "Haldir! You do not know how much hope your face brings."

Haldir smiled and clasped the man on the back. Once they had separated he looked at the other elf present. Slowly he bent to one knee.

"Prince Legolas Thranduilen of Mirkwood I have been sent to fight at the side of the person both you and I love. I have overcome my longing for her, as I realize now she will never be mine as her heart is devoted to you. I come to fight for her and you; I come to protect her from any harm that may betray her. Though most of all I come to protect her from herself. Will you let me guide her?" Haldir said with his eyes downcast.

Legolas looked at the elf on one knee and smiled gently. "Lord Haldir of the Golden Wood, she was never mine to label, you may be her guide, I will trust you like a brother, but the day you betray that trust is the day you find your self hanging from a rope about your neck. Do you understand?"

Haldir stood and smiled. "I will honour your friendship again; I hope tonight we can battle as one again."

Legolas grinned and leaped down the last two steps and embraced Haldir like the friend he had once been.

BREAK

Legolas, Haldir, Gimli and Aragorn stood in the rain staring grimly at the advancing Uruks.

The first arrow fired killed the first Uruk.

"It has begun." Haldir said to himself.


	28. It only pours

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 27: It only pours**

Amy sighed as she crouched on the stony ground - dotted with patches of grass - holding Chinky's reins. A phrase came back to her, "It never rains, only pours." Shaking her head she tried to think where that had come from. Something clicked in distant memories; her art teacher had once said that to her, after she had poured out her troubles onto him. She could still recall his face, the one person who understood her, well sort of. The last she had seen of him was his horrified face as she bolted from that cursed room over thirty years ago.

Wiping her face free of raindrops she embraced her power and scanned the surrounding area for any sign of Gandalf and Éomer. No such luck.

'Amy the battle has started.' Chinky said before tearing at another mouthful of the soaked grass.

'I know, but our time of glory has yet to arrive.'

'What of Aragorn and Legolas?'

'I won't say anything, it didn't happen. Legolas is never to know.'

'He is not a fool, despite what you believe all men to be.' Chinky said straightening her neck.

Amy glared at the horse before going back to looking at the same boring landscape. The distant clanging of metal and screams raging through her sensitive ears.

BREAK

Legolas had lost sight of Aragorn and Gimli along time ago. Currently he was fighting back to back with an elf that was barely old enough to be trusted with a blade without stabbing himself in the foot. A mere three hundred! In Mirkwood he wouldn't have been let out of his mother's sight for long. Still Legolas had to admit he was showing promise with the sword he was wielding, and if he survived Legolas vowed, to himself, he would train him when the time was right.

Legolas shook himself as a dead orc fell into him. Grimacing he threw the orc off him and ran to the edge of the parapet. What his eyes saw made him cringe. Aragorn and Gimli were fighting back to back in front of the great gate. Loosing an arrow quickly, he shot a rope coming from the Uruks and grabbed it.

"Aragorn!" He yelled, whilst hurling the end of the rope over the parapet.

Bracing himself with one foot on the wall, he got ready for the extra weight he would be hauling up nearly twenty meters off smooth stone wall. Once he saw Aragorn and Gimli on the rope he gritted his teeth and pulled, thankful for the young elf still fighting at his back. Using all the strength hidden in his lithe body he pulled, slowly and rhythmically being careful not to jerk the rope encase it made Aragorn lose his grip.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he grabbed the ranger's hand and hauled both him and Gimli back onto the parapet.

"Legolas once again I owe my life to you, through the many times we have fought together I have wished to repay you, but once again my dept to you builds up," Aragorn said grimacing.

BREAK

Aragorn wasted no time into leaping back into battle. Though one thought haunted him. He was in the elf's dept more than the elf knew. Quickly glancing back at Legolas he saw the elf fighting for all he was worth, he also noted with curiosity at the very young elf fighting at his back. Noting the face he carried on thrashing a pathway to the main keep.

"Bloody, Uruks!" He mumbled whilst he felt blood running down his cheek again.

He quickly killed it and threw it off the wall; he smiled grimly as it landed on three orcs and squashed them flat.

Aragorn looked towards the King as the word "Retreat!" was bellowed across the Hornberg. Without thinking he jumped onto the wall and yelled out "Retreat!" to the elves. A sudden flood of people made him wobble slightly. Drawing his bow he shot at an orc in the courtyard below. He soon spotted Legolas behind him, amongst the thong, still tailed by the young elf. Both elves were firing arrows at the orcs' in the courtyard. Aragorn grimaced it always made him feel queasy watching elves fire arrows for too long, no one should be able to move that fast!

Grabbing Gimli by the scruff of the neck he dragged the dwarf along the gangway and into the main keep. Ignoring the dwarfs splutters he ran back out to see if he could find Legolas.

"Is it me for who you search?" A voice said behind him.

Aragorn did a double take; surely Legolas was behind him on his way into the keep! How did he get into the keep before him?

As if the elf could read his mind he replied. "Whilst you were busy dragging Master Gimli here, me and Damer jumped right past you."

Aragorn shook his head and clasped the elf's shoulder.

BREAK

"Shut the gate!" Théoden yelled. "If there is anyone outside still, may the peace of the gods be with them."

Théoden grimaced as he looked at the people around him. Not even fifty had made it back to the keep; he hoped with all his heart that more were still alive. At a loss he sat slumped down onto a rickety chair.

"All hope is gone. Where is Gandalf? Where is Èomer? Where is the Child of the Dragon at our time of need?"

"Do not lose faith my lord. There may be only fifty of us here, but many more will survive, elves do not die quickly! And neither will your men!" Aragorn said hauling the King to his feet. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them head on."

"For pain, for glory." Théoden said.

"For Rohan!" Aragorn said smiling.

"The sun is rising!" Gimli said.

"Look to the East!" Legolas cried. "Amy!"

BREAK

"Open the gate!" Théoden cried.

As soon as the gate was open forty-eight horses galloped out to meet the Uruks head on, Théoden on the mighty Snowmane at the lead.

Once out onto the main gangway the rain had stopped and the sun was rising.

A mighty crash sounded and made the horses shy. Looking to the east a hundred orcs had been blown up and were now falling to the ground in heaps. And on the crest of the hill stood three horses. Amy on Chinky in the middle, with the golden dragon flying, Gandalf on her right and Éomer on her left, all three horses on hind legs with their riders laughing grimly.

BREAK

Within seconds Amy had let loose balls of fire and the fiery sword was out of its sheath. Grinning Amy raised the dragon sword "Charge!"

She carefully knotted Chinkys reins, thus allowing her to use both her hands on her sword. Slowly she looked at Gandalf and Èomer and nodded. They both unsheathed their swords and put horses to gallop. The noise was thunderous as nearly a thousand of the Rohhirim galloped down the mountainside following Amy.

Amy gripped Chinky harder with her knees as she saw the Uruks turn and raise long spears towards the horses. She prayed that the other riders had the sense to urge their horses to jump the first line to stop them getting speared. The mud was flinging away from thousands of shod hooves creating a spray so high that Amy was wondering how the people galloping at the rear could see.

At twenty paces from the line of spears and pikes she felt Chinky's stride change as she collected herself up to leap.

Ten paces Amy gritted her teeth and gripped even harder. 'You ready for this?' Amy asked.

'Ready as you'll ever be!' Came the reply as the giant mare's forefeet lifted off the ground.

Amy leant forward with the motion of the horse as she soared over the first few lines of Uruks. Grinning Amy swung her sword as Chinky landed lightly crushing four Uruks under iron-shod hooves. Ignoring the people around her she set her self to fight.

The earth erupted under the Uruks feet blowing them ten feet into the air only to land on their own pikes and swords. The ground shook under thousands of feet, the air was rent with dust, but among it all Amy sat strong on Chinkys back as the horse leaped up and kicked out with powerful hindquarters scattering the enemy away from her.

Amy smiled as she yanked her sword from an Uruk Hai's breastplate. The enemy was running away, running away from being blown up, running away from her. Looking around her smile turned into a full grin.

"Victory, we have victory!" Théoden yelled raising his sword.

Chinky reared up playfully and brought her hooves down on an injured Uruk. Grunting she kicked it before rearing up again, nearly up seating her rider.

'Chinky, what is up with you? We won! Calm down!' Amy said patting the mare's mane.

'We won! We won! Look at Snowmane, look at the way he holds himself.' Chinky said throwing her head down and bucking.

Amy braced herself as she felt the mare buck, 'Snowmane? What should she want with Snowmane?' she said to herself looking over at the Kings stunning white mount.

Without warning Chinky trotted over towards the king. Standing before the King Chinky reached out and placed her muzzle on Snowmane's neck. Returning the favour Snowmane nudged her shoulder lightly.

Théoden looked at Amy in surprise. "Amy it seems that our horses may be friendly." He said with mirth.

'Chinky what are you doing! Leave the poor beast alone!'

'Poor beast! I'll show you poor beast, he's gorgeous, and my father approves, as Snowmane here was next in line to be ruler of horses before I was born.' Chinky said shaking her head.

'You mean to say Snowmane is one of the Mearas?'

'Yes, second only to my father. Well third now because of me. Smokescreen is his heir.'

Amy looked over at Eomer's mount and then at Snowmane. Grimacing she realised what an idiot she had been. Of course there couldn't have been only two Mearas. That explained Smokescreen's speed on their way here, and Snowmane's dignity.

'I agree with your father, you would be a good match. But what about Smokescreen, he is a handsome horse as well, and might be better suited if you don't mind me saying.' Amy personally thought Snowmane was way too stuck up for Chinky.

Chinky stamped her hoof impatiently. 'Yes he is good looking, but he is also nearly twenty years younger than me! Now if you don't mind I would like to talk to Snowmane alone. So go and find your elf boy or I'll start telling him about you and Aragorn!'

Amy looked down at the horse beneath her and frowned. Jumping off she looked at the horse. 'I will take my leave of you now Chinky daughter of Shadowfax, but remember who has been your loyal master for all these years, remember who has fed you and kept you company. Remember who has been your friend.'

With that Amy stalked off stabbing an orc through the heart as it tried to move. Before she had walked two steps she heard Chinky talk 'Amy please I didn't mean.' Without turning round she raised her hand above her shoulder and raised her middle finger to the horse.


	29. Awakening

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 28: Awakening**

He floated outside time and memory in an endless void of nothingness. Life halted and sleep froze. Nothing persisted other than the surrounding pool of emptiness.

BREAK

Amy scanned the surrounding blood soaked land, searching frantically for the blond elf who held her heart. Lightly stepping over a disembowelled orc she wiped her blade off; the black blood would start to corrode the metal if left too long.

Carefully placing it back in its scabbard she smiled, she loved that sword, and in the last few years it had served her well. Her smile turned to a frown as something moved. Looking down the frown disappeared from her face, an orc was pulling itself slowly across the floor towards a sword, and she doubted she would have noticed if it had not been for elvish sight. Grinning she walked to the sword and placed her foot on it. Just as she suspected the orc ceased moving.

"Looking for something?" She said looking at the orc. It didn't move.

"Are you sure? Because if you don't tell me I'm just going to force it out of you." She said calmly.

The orc twitched slightly; taking that as an 'I'm not telling you anything' twitch she picked up the sword and stabbed him through the back.

"Oh well your loss!" They said dropping the sword and walking off.

BREAK

Life? What was life? It felt like an age since this 'life' had been in him. What did it feel like? What did it smell like? What was it?

BREAK

Legolas walked confidently over to Gimli – who was sitting on an Uruk – and started looking fondly at his bow.

"At a final count, forty-two," he said, somewhat smugly.

"Forty-two!" Gimli announced sounding shocked.

Legolas grimaced inwardly he knew that sarcastic tone. "Yes, forty-two."

"Well then that's not bad for a pointy eared young princeling. I myself am sitting happy on forty-three!" Gimli said grinning from one ear to the next.

Legolas tried to refrain from gulping. 'Damn that dwarf!' Keeping his gaze level he quickly drew an arrow and shot it at the uruk-hai that the dwarf was sitting on.

"Forty-three." He said smugly.

"That doesn't count, it was already dead!" Gimli said in outrage.

"It was twitching."

"That's because my axe is imbedded in its nervous system!" Gimli said. To add to his point he shook the axe and the uruk-hai's leg started twitching madly.

"Now now, don't get angry master dwarf, its not Legolas' fault he didn't kill as many as you!"

Legolas turned towards the voice and was ready to scowl deeply, but refrained as he saw Amy lightly stepping towards him.

"See the girl has sense!" Gimli said to Legolas looking very pleased with himself.

Legolas grimaced; he had a huge urge to stick his tongue out at the dwarf. He decided against it as he remembered the punishment he had taken – at a very young age – at the last time he had done that. His cheeks flushed slightly.

Legolas wasn't really mad at the dwarf for killing more; in fact he was glad that the dwarf had made it out alive. Shaking away his thoughts he lightly lifted Amy off the floor and into his arms and hugged her. God he was glad she had made it. Breathing in her sweet scent he sighed into her hair as she nuzzled her way closer into his arms.

He tensed slightly as he felt her soft breath on the tip of his ear.

"You do know that you probably killed more than him." She whispered lightly. "From what I have heard, with all the ladders you shot down, you could have killed hundreds!"

"I know," he whispered back, "but I didn't want to hurt his feelings!"

Amy laughed loudly as her feet were lowered back to the ground. "Now then Gimli forty-three is a good count, though I personally lost count after the first hundred!" She said leaning against Legolas and trying to wind the dwarf up.

"That doesn't count! You cheated! No magic powers allowed!" He said smiling. He had a soft spot for the young elf, and he knew if it weren't for her wards, he would probably be dead by now.

"Come where is Aragorn? I saw Haldir come, did he help at all? Wouldn't surprise me if he didn't though. He never was one for getting his hands dirty!" Amy said.

At the mention of Haldir Legolas and Gimli's smile faded. "He fell." Gimli said quietly.

Amy's eyes glazed over as tears formed. 'If you don't learn to trust him again then he will fight till his death.' Those words rung through her skull, Galadriel knew this was going to happen, and warned her. Yet Amy was too caught up in her own anger to care.

Legolas wrapped an arm round her as tears fell from her cheeks. "I am sorry, he saved many lives, and without his coming many of us would be dead. I am sorry."

"Take me too him. Please take me too him."

Legolas nodded and led her slowly towards the Deeping wall where Aragorn would be with Haldir.

BREAK

The emptiness vanished a spark flickered gently in a non-existent breeze. Light, there was light, very weak, but it was there.

Suddenly everything landed with a crash, memories flooded back in a jumble of colours, pain, oh the pain. Everything was red, blood red. Where was he?

A memory flashed before him and stayed. It didn't waver like the rest.

A dark haired female elf sat lightly before a blonde haired elf. They were smiling and laughing, as they cantered through woods with trees that reached to the sky. The dark haired elf turned around and smiled at the other before going back to laughing. A long two-handled sword hung at her side, dragons snaked their way down the scabbard.

The memory was gone as soon as it arrived. Who was the blonde elf? Why did he seem familiar? He had seen the girl before, she was so beautiful, but where?

The blonde haired elf looked down and grimaced; the woody floor was twenty feet below his feet. The elf suppressed a scream as suddenly the floor came rushing up to meet him.

It was the same elf. Who was he? What were these memories? Something told him that the dark haired female elf had something to do with the other one falling. Though he could not figure why.

The blonde haired elf was backed against a tree. Anger was flashing in his eyes. A younger, more regal elf held him. 'Face it she is nothing but a demon.' The blonde haired elf said. Pain and a fist in the stomach answered his words.

He knew that other elf, where did he know him from? He could have sworn that the dark haired female elf was the demon. But why? Who was she?

A blonde haired elf stood bravely before two more elves. Fear was present yet he knew what he must do. 'I will fight with her, I will fight for her, and most of all I will fight to protect her from herself. I will keep my feelings at bay. Under your leave I will gather what can be spared of my guard and march within the hour.'

There he was again! That same elf! Why did he have a feeling that everything was linked to the dark haired one?

The blonde haired elf looked around as he fended off another Uruk. 'Haldir!' He heard someone yell. 'Get out of there! Get to the keep!' The elf tried to turn around, something hit him. Pain lanced through his body as he felt the weapon imbed its self deeper. Darkness took him.

Ahh so the blonde elf was called Haldir was he? Why was that name so familiar? He knew it but he could not place it. The memories came round again, repeating and repeating. Who was the blonde elf? Repeating and repeating for what felt like an age.

Someone was calling for the blonde haired elf. Why were they calling for him? Who was he?

"Haldir, Haldir!"

Finally the image of the dark haired elf flared up. Amy, that was her name.

Before another cycle of memories happened he felt himself get heavier. Feeling was coming back. The voice, that was calling him, were they calling for him or Haldir? Was he Haldir?

In an instant shock lanced through his side as he was brought back to reality and the place he knew as Middle Earth.

BREAK

Amy ran to the elf on the floor. Haldir lay on his back, limp and lifeless like a broken doll. His once golden hair was going limp and grey; his skin was slowly losing its elvish light.

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder, as she picked the elf up in her arms. His spark was gone, not a glimmer left. She drew on her power in effort to regain herself, to calm herself before she broke out sobbing. Too late, tears racked her body as she rocked the broken warrior.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I forgive you, I truly do. I'm sorry." She stammered out before another wave of tears hit her.

His spark was gone. Yet what was that? Holding the power she used flows of Spirit to search his body.

"I'm sorry." She said again laying his head back on the floor. She checked him again with the power. The spark that she believed gone was still hanging by a thread. She apologized again, and the spark grew.

Smiling madly she apologized again, and again. Checking him over each time. Yes, he was still alive, barely but he was alive.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at her with confusion. Why did she keep apologizing? Why was she smiling? Then they saw it, a faint twitch of his hand.

"Amy is he alive?" Legolas asked incredulously.

"By a thread. If I heal him I am afraid it will take all my strength."

Slowly she wove flows of Spirit and Water drawing more and more power she let the weaves sink into him. If she did save him, it was likely he might not remember anything, but she had to try at least.

As the last weave settled on him, he awoke, the first thing he saw was the dark haired elf black out and land on the cold floor with a thud.


	30. Legolas' Apprentice

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 29: Legolas' Apprentice**

Aragorn stared in amazement as Haldir opened his eyes groggily. "Haldir, Haldir." He said gently.

Haldir frowned at him slightly before recognition dawned on his face. "I am Haldir; I am the blonde haired elf."

Legolas looked at the other elf with confusion. He bent down and slowly picked up the limp form of Amy and held her tightly to his chest, rocking her slowly.

Shaking his head slightly as if to clear it, Haldir sat up. Almost instantly he fell back onto his elbows. "What happened?"

"Calm Haldir, do not use your strength otherwise Amy's work will be in vain." Aragorn said lightly.

"No, no don't worry." Haldir said still looking very confused, "I am feeling stronger already, I can almost feel life going back into me, and I can feel my strength returning like a storm quenching a dry river."

Aragorn smiled as he looked upon his old friend, he knew what the elf meant, he could see the colour returning to his skin, his hair was returning to its elvish glossiness and his sea blue eyes were shining again.

Haldir tried sitting up again and found that this time he could sit up and support his own body weight upon his elbows. Turning to look Legolas in the eye he asked again. "What happened?"

Legolas still sat cradling Amy in his lap. He smiled and raised his head as he heard Haldir talk.

"I thought I was dead. I thought I didn't know what I thought." Haldir said raising a hand to rub his eyes.

Legolas looked down at Amy and kissed her cheek. "She forgave you. That's all she did, she forgave you."

Haldir's mouth opened then shut again quickly. Her forgiveness had saved him? Nothing else? "What else did she do?"

"After realizing you were alive she healed the wound that would have killed you, after that she was so exhausted from the battle she collapsed. She will be awake in a few minutes." Aragorn said.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth the young elf in Legolas' arms stirred and groggily raised her head. "Is he al...?"

She never got to finish her sentence as her eyes met with Haldir's. Scrambling out of Legolas' lap she crawled towards the elf – in a very undignified way – and slung her arms around his neck. Her body was racked with tears of joy. Laughing lightly Haldir wrapped an arm round her back and hugged his friend lightly.

"I thought I'd lost you! I felt so guilty leaving Lorien without apologizing. Then I should have apologized when I saw you and your elves come to Théoden's aid, but I was too stubborn to do anything. I nearly lost you!" Amy said tearfully as she still clung to the older elf's neck.

"Amy I should never had argued with you in the first place, it wasn't my place to do so. But now I travel with you and your companions as I fear that not many of my guard still live." Haldir finished sadly.

"Come this is no place for us to linger. We must head towards Isengard if we are to vanquish Saruman." Aragorn said standing up skirting around telling him how few of his guard remain.

"Yes we must leave; there are horses to ready and belongings to pack. Come Amy." Legolas said, wanting to get Amy out of Haldir's arms as soon as possible. Once Amy stood up he looked at the elf still sitting on the floor. Haldir sensed Legolas' purpose and shook his head slightly. Feeling guilty Legolas held out his hand, "come Haldir, I do not think all your strength has been regained yet."

Haldir sensed the younger elf's change in mood and smiled before allowing himself to be pulled to his feet and supported.

BREAK

Amy reluctantly walked to the stables. It was the day after the battle and she had been glad of a good nights sleep. She was also shocked at the lack of arguments, she was sure the King would have something to say about going to Isengard so soon. But no, an argument didn't happen there. Also no arguments sprung up between Legolas and Haldir, in fact on several occasions she had seen them embrace like brothers. Weird! Still there was always today. Of course it had been less than a day since Haldir had awoken, but already his strength had returned. Aragorn and Legolas had seen him out of his bloody and travel worn clothes, into some new ones. Come to think of it they were all clad in clean clothes. Plus all their weapons had been cleaned and repaired. Odd! 'Probably Gandalf' she thought. 'He probably doesn't want to show up to fend off Saruman with a load of dirtballs!'

Sighing Amy realized she had come to the stable doors. 'No use' she thought 'I've got to face her at some point!' So gritting her teeth she opened the large stable door, trying not to make it creak. Releasing a breath she picked up a brush from the hay-strewn floor she walked silently over to Chinky's stall. Once there she opened the door and walked in silently closing the door behind her. Slowly she walked to the side of the mare – who was thankfully sleeping – and raised the brush to her back and slowly started grooming the mare.

After Amy had done no more than a few strokes the huge mare stirred and woke up. Turning her head towards her master she extended her long neck. Without looking Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out a carrot and offered it to the mare. Chinky took it willingly and instantly started crunching. Raising her hand to the mare's side she started grooming her again.

'Look Amy, I am sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have spoken out of turn and I know you were only trying to advise me.' Chinky said after she crunched the carrot.

Amy smiled at the horse before laying her head against the mare's great flank. 'I am sorry too my friend, it is not my place to tell you who to love. Snowmane will be a great partner for you.'

Chinky whickered gently before stamping a hoof and taking a mouthful of water out of her water bucket.

"Amy," someone called.

"Yes, I'm in Chinky's stall," she replied recognizing the voice as Legolas'.

"Once you are finished with Chinky can you help me ready the other horses? Théoden wants us gone within the hour, and there are over fifty horses to saddle!" Legolas said sticking his head around the door.

"Sure I'm finished here." Amy said pulling the bridal over the mare's head.

"Thanks!" Legolas said kissing her as he opened the door.

"How many elves are accompanying us?" She asked as she entered a bright chestnuts stall.

"Thirty-six elves, fifteen humans and one dwarf." Legolas said casually as he swung a saddle up onto a small bay's back.

"Fine. Is Aragorn riding Brego or Hasufel?" Amy asked.

"Why?" Asked Legolas curiously.

"Because otherwise I won't know what horse to saddle will I?" Amy said taking a bridal from Legolas.

"Oh, he's ridding Brego, as Damer is riding Hasufel."

The bridal Amy was holding clattered to the floor.

Legolas looked up from the horse he was brushing to see what had made Amy drop the bridal. Not seeing anything he went back to work.

"Damer? This Damer doesn't happen to be an elf does he?" Amy asked picking the bridal up.

Legolas dropped the hoof he was cleaning and leant on the stall door to look at Amy. Annoyingly she had an unreadable expression on her young face.

"Yes, Why?"

"He doesn't happen to look really young does he? And have great skill with a blade?"

"Yes he does why?" Legolas said thinking back to the elf fighting at his back.

"That little...!"

"Yes he has great skill what is wrong with that? And if it wasn't for him fighting at my back we would probably be dead." Legolas said getting even more confused.

"He's only two-hundred and sixty! He's just lied about his age to get into the army! I don't know what the age is to get into the army of Mirkwood but no one less than three-hundred and fifty is allowed into it in Lothlorien!"

Legolas gulped, two hundred and sixty, he was only an elfling! "He told me he was three-hundred."

"Don't worry the damage is done. Oh speak of the devil! Damer how nice it is to see you!" Amy said sarcastically as she turned to the young elf who had just walked in through the stable entrance.

BREAK

Damer found himself trying to slink into the shadows all day, in a vain attempt to avoid Amy. He was very glad that she had made it through the battle, but he would be better off being an orc on the receiving end of one of her fireballs if she figured he was here.

Of course he was very skilled for his age, not many under the age of three hundred were raised to the sword, and in most cases he wouldn't have been trusted with a sword without hurting himself with it. If his mother hadn't been lost to grief he would never had come to Lothlorien. He missed the Grey Havens. That was where he was raised until his father died in an orc attack and his mother had then wasted away from grief. Shortly after he made the long trek to Lothlorien to meet with some of his kin, but on arrival he found that they had left for the Grey Havens shortly after he had left there himself! Their paths had not crossed in his fortune. So with nowhere to go, he lied about his age and enrolled in the guard.

Amy was the only person in Lothlorien to know of his real age. She did not approve of him training with a sword, and if she had known that he secretly joined the guard it would have been the end of him.

Sliding round another wall he started to make his way towards the stables. He knew he would have to face her at some point; he had no choice in the matter. All the same he was terrified she would tell Haldir of his real age, and he would be kicked off the guard. Shaking his head he looked around another corner. The stable block was in sight and there was no one in the courtyard, making a final check of his surroundings he sprinted lightly to the stables and opened the door. Once inside he shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Turning round he was face to face with the elf he had been fighting alongside and Amy.

BREAK

Damer just stood there. His light feet frozen to the spot as he looked upon the child of the dragon.

"Hi," he said lamely.

"So nice of you to join us Damer. I heard a strange thing less than five minutes ago. I heard that you were fighting in the battle. I also heard you were part of the guard." Amy said walking up to him.

Gulping Damer tried to take a step backwards. His head hit the wooden door behind him. He turned his gaze to the blonde elf behind her and looked at him pleadingly.

"Amy, without him, regardless of his age, I would probably be in a far worse state than I am now." Legolas said before retreating to a stall with a grey mare in it.

Amy calmed herself and looked back at Legolas, "If what he says is true Damer, then I also owe you my life. You may be too young to be in the guard, but your secret is safe with me." She said finally reaching him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Damer sighed as he heard these words, "I promise I won't let you down! I promise! I want to be good with the sword, I want to be good with my weapons, but alas I don't think anyone will have time to train me anymore." He said edging round Amy.

Amy smiled, "I think I can find someone to train you. Legolas might."

"You think you could find someone to train with me?" Damer said excitedly. "Wow a chance to train with Legolas of Mirkwood! I have heard he fights like his weapons are part of him!"

"Don't encourage him; he's already big headed about it enough!" Amy said light heartedly.

Legolas smiled and went back to tacking a grey mare. He would love to train with the young elf, for he had shown great potential. Looking up from tightening the girth he smiled. "Damer I thank you for the complement. I would be happy to train you, you show more potential with that blade than anyone. I would be happy to take you as my apprentice."

Damer choked as he heard Legolas talk. "You mean you're Legolas?" Damer said as Legolas walked out of the stall and next to Amy.

"Yes. And as I said I am willing to take you as my apprentice." Legolas said.

"I...I...I don't know what to say." Damer said completely star struck. "You mean I was fighting alongside the prince of elves?"

"Yes Damer you were." Amy said smiling. She looked fondly up at Legolas who was going a nice shade of pink from the complements.

Damer shook his head as if to unscramble everything. "I'm to be an apprentice?"

"Yes." Legolas said moving away from Amy and walking over to the young elf.

Damer dropped to his knee in the traditional elvish bow. "I honour you sir, what do you ask of me?" He asked.

Legolas laughed lightly. "One, call me Legolas. Two, you can help me and Amy saddle the horses."

Amy smiled as she tossed him a brush. "You have now gone up in the world Damer, you are now of the royal court of Mirkwood!"

Damer stood up and caught the brush deftly. He looked at Legolas and Amy then smiled a smile that could warm the coldest hearts. "I will honour and serve!" And with that he ran off to find bridals and saddles.

"That was an honourable thing you did Legolas." Amy said as she turned to the prince.

"I figured he needed direction in his life. Plus my Father will not be staying on this land for much longer and the Kingdom will be left to me. I need to gather a court. I do not want to be king." Legolas said cupping Amy's cheek in his hand.

"You will follow the path that is set for you." Amy said before leaning up to kiss him.

BREAK

Two hours later the company found themselves on the road to Isengard. Amy found herself at the front of the company in the presence of Éomer, who actually despite what Amy originally thought did have a good sense of humour. This was the first time she had properly spoken to the future king, she had met him of course, when he had arrived with Gandalf, but that was nothing more than hasty greetings, and now she basked in his company. All through their conversations she could not help but think what a great king he was going to make, one to make men proud.

Turning round on Chinky's back she looked back at the company. She smiled as she saw Legolas showing Damer how to shoot from horseback. Legolas had taken to Damer more than she had thought. Gimli, as usual was seated behind Legolas, though he didn't look best pleased as Legolas kept hitting him with his elbow whenever he pretended to draw an arrow.

Aragorn was seated upon Brego talking to Haldir and the King. The rest of the riders were talking animatedly about the battle and each one was boasting about the number they killed. Turning back to Éomer she looked upon the tall man.

"You will make a good king." She said.

Éomer looked at her strangely, "how do you know I shall be king." He asked.

"Just trust me!" Amy said laughing lightly.

The next few hours were filled with light talk and conversations. Though once dinner had passed the company went strangely quiet. Dark clouds rolled in from the south, large clouds that threatened rain.

Gandalf trotted Shadowfax up to Amy. "Something is amiss." He said.

"I know I can feel it. It lies heavy in my heart." Amy said smoothing Chinky's mane.

Silence followed before Amy heard Chinky speak.

'Amy we must make haste something is wrong, we cannot linger here.'

'Calm yourself, we will be fine.' Amy said reassuringly to the horse trying to calm her worries as well.

The clouds that had rolled in earlier now covered the sky in a blanket of darkness.

Suddenly Amy heard the clatter of hooves as one of the scouts came galloping back "orc archers!" He yelled before tumbling to the floor with a shaft in his head.

"Draw weapons and fight!" Amy yelled as the archers the scout spoke off ran into view.

Everyone drew weapons, and as Amy shot arrow after arrow she thought hard. 'They are outnumbered; orcs don't fight if they know they are going to lose. Something is not right.'

'I am sorry Amy,' Chinky said.

'What?' Amy thought

Her thoughts were answered as Chinky screamed and the huge animal fell from beneath her.


	31. The birth of Death

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 30: The birth of Death**

Amy gasped as she felt herself get pitched forwards, as the mare beneath her screamed and fell forwards.

Legolas shot another arrow and finally saw the last archer fall to the ground riddled with arrows. Automatically he checked their company for casualties; he muttered a quick prayer for the fallen scout, before searching the area for Amy. His mind wrenched as he heard the high-pitched scream of a horse in pain.

His heart quickened when he could not see her on horseback, fearing the worst he twisted frantically on Arod's back to try and see where the noise had originated; a group of the riders crowded round something on the floor. His stomach knotted as he jumped off Arod and pushed his way through the crowd of horses.

The sight that met him gripped his heart as he sank to his knees in front of the small form of Amy.

BREAK

Images passed through Amy's mind as she saw the heather rush up to meet her. Chinky's scream still rang in her ears, as the ground loomed ever closer. Moments before she hit the ground she instinctively twisted her body in order to land on her shoulder rather than her neck. She grunted loudly at the force of the impact.

Groggily opening her eyes, the world seemed to spin before her. She shook her head briskly and sat up. What happened? She had heard Chinky say sorry, then what? Once again the scream rang through her ears as her eyes widened in horror.

Ignoring the battle that was finishing around her, she turned quickly and what she saw made her heart crack painfully. Slowly but surely she pulled herself towards the broken form of the once mighty Mearas.

On approaching the horse she assessed the wounds, five arrows were imbedded deeply within the mare's broad chest. She drew on her power and searched in vain for what she found in Haldir, a hope; a spark. Her attempts did not end in success. She was dead; the five arrows would have killed seconds after impact. Despite what her brain was telling her, her heart didn't listen. She searched even harder, after one final search her heart gave in. She was dead.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she carefully removed the five arrows and healed and washed the wounds with flows of Water and Spirit. Sinking down beside Chinky's neck she pulled the dished face into her lap and gently stroked the mare's once glossy forelock. Her once glittering coat was gradually turning limp and lifeless and the soft hairs of her mane were growing coarse and dull. She gave a final sob as she gently pulled the mare's eyelids closed and allowed herself weep freely, completely oblivious to the crowd now surrounding her.

Legolas dropped to his knees beside Amy; he longed to take her in his arms to comfort her, yet he knew she had to grieve for her horse. So he settled for gently stroking her hair, and muttering to her in elvish.

After a few moments he noticed that her sobbing had subsided. Looking up he was met with the saddened gazes of the Rohirrim and Haldir's guard. Aragorn and Haldir gracefully jumped off their horses and came and knelt next to Amy.

"Amy, hush Little Warrior, listen to me." Aragorn said as he gently raised her chin.

Amy raised her eyes and looked at the ranger in front of her. His eyes were filled with sorrow, and slight confusion.

"What happened?"

Amy sobbed again before opening her mouth to speak.

"I know not, all that is clear is that Chinky must have seen the arrows coming as she apologised to me seconds before she fell." Amy said roughly wiping away tears that threatened to fall from her already swollen eyes.

Aragorn didn't question her further; instead he leant forward and pulled her into a hug, which she returned gratefully. He sighed into her hair as he saw both Haldir and Legolas lean forward to embrace her as well.

Amy's mind was still spinning, Chinky dead? Her heart was still not entirely excepting the fact that she would never see the large horse again, never see her buck or rear in joy, never hear her whinny in the morning, never hear her solid heartbeats as she slept against her stomach.

Mentally shaking herself she opened her eyes and was quite surprised to find herself in Aragorn's arms, not wanting to question anything she pulled away slightly and stood up.

"Amy, you can ride with me, Gimli shall ride with Damer." Legolas said as he too stood up and looked down upon the smaller elf, who appeared to be frowning at something.

"Yes of course," she said almost absentmindedly all tears forgotten from her eyes.

Amy stared hard at the lifeless form of Chinky. Something was wrong, despite the obvious fact that the horse was now dead, something did not seem right. She slowly walked away from Legolas and took a step towards the broken form of the once mighty horse. Something was fascinating her. Something looked wrong.

"Get back!" She yelled to the riders. "Get back you fools, get back!" She yelled again as she too took a stumbling pace away from the horse.

The riders took her warning and turned around away from her, the fear was evident in her voice. Now she knew what was wrong. Something was apparently rippling beneath the Mearas skin. Taking another step back she stared in morbid fascination as the rippling grew.

A cry escaped her lips as the rippling finally ceased and what appeared to be a huge shadow sprang from Chinky's back.

She could hear the others gasp in horror, as the shadow seemed to hover for a bit before solidifying. Whereas before she could see through the shadow, now it was becoming harder and harder. Quickly drawing on her power, she readied herself for a fight.

The shadowy form lowered itself to the ground before finally taking the solid shape of a huge black horse.

The shock made Amy release her power in an instant. Before her stood a huge black horse that must have been over seventeen hands high. A jet- black coat covered the body; strong muscles were clearly visible beneath the shimmering coat. Hard hooves pawed the ground angrily; as a sudden wind made a long black mane and tail whip out behind it. Amy gasped as she looked upon the horse's head, a dished face, which bared an uncanny resemblance to Chinky's, was held proud and high. Coal black eyes were lit from within with a red flame. The horse screamed and reared up to its full height, before crashing down to earth with a thunderous noise.

'Chinky's son.' Amy thought when the horse reared up.

"He is dangerous my lady, we should shoot him!" A guard yelled.

"What is it? It must be some demon sent from Sauron." Another yelled.

Amy turned round to face the shocked faces of the guards. "This is Chinky's son, my new mount!"

"It'll kill you my lady!" One shouted.

"Not if I kill his spirit first!" Amy shouted back, a grim light flickered in her eyes.

BREAK

Legolas and Aragorn stared at the horse in ewe and wonder. The power that threatened to break out of the horse was phenomenal. But could Amy tame him? That was the question that was running through their minds as the dragon lowered her head and turned her body to face the horse side on.

BREAK

Remembering what she had been taught decades ago about approaching new horses; she turned her body so that she was facing the horse side on, from what she remembered this was the most unthreatening way to stand. Carefully she stepped round Chinky, not looking at the dead mare, and took a step towards the horse.

"Come I will not hurt you." She said extending a hand towards the stallion.

The whole group gasped in shock as they heard the horse talk.

"Stay back." The horse said.

Aragorn gasped as he heard the horse speak, none of the Mearas had been able to talk in centuries until Chinky had come along, and now one was able to talk to mortals as well!

"Why do you fear me?" Amy said again, taking another step closer.

"I do not fear anything!" The horse replied.

"I am your new master, you shall bear me like you mother did." Amy said, starting to tire of the horse's boldness.

"I will bear no one, be it man, elf or dwarf." The horse said, this time taking a step towards Amy.

BREAK

Legolas wanted to shut his eyes; he didn't want to see what was going to happen. This horse could squash her flat! Images of her trampled corpse spread through his mind; he quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of his head.

BREAK

"I am neither!" Amy said, taking a step towards the horse. A flame suddenly appeared in her black eyes.

"I will suffer nothing upon my back."

Quickly turning so she faced the horse Amy threw her arms outwards, in doing so making her self seem bigger than she was. "You will suffer me!" She yelled.

The horse screamed and reared into the air before crashing down less than a meter from Amy.

Their coal black eyes met, a flame ignited in both. Time stood still as they held the contact neither blinking of glancing away. After what seemed like an age the horse screamed again and shied away spinning on his haunches. Quicker than the eye could see Amy ran and met him face on again. The horse spun again striking out with a forefoot as he did. Dodging the kick Amy met him once again when he landed. Just as he looked like he was about to spin again, Amy offered him her hand.

The horse looked at the hand, and then his eyes met with hers. Dropping his head he placed his ears to the side and started licking and chewing his bottom lip in defeat.

"You are worthy of my friendship, though I bid you, name me well, for a name I do not like I will not keep." The horse said, before blowing sharply out through its nose.

The riders looked on in wonder, as Amy calmly walked up to the horse and placed a hand on his nose.

"In death you were born and so death I shall call you. Son of Chinky and Snowmane. You shall bear the name Moridin, King of the Mearas, for death is in your mind and soul."


	32. Without a rein

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: This chapter has now been corrected as the very attentive Krystyna Jeynkins picked up my typing error!

Chapter 31: Without a rein

"Will you bear this name?" Amy said as she stroked the noble head.

"I will bear this name, for as long as I bear you." Moridin said as he nudged her shoulder affectionately.

~*~

"Amy." Théoden said as he brought Snowmane over to her. "We must make haste. We need to reach Isengard before the fall of night."

Amy watched as Moridin walked over to Snowmane to check him out. "Sorry my Lord. Yes we must move, but I will not leave my friend's body here." She said as her eyes clouded with tears as she looked upon the body of Chinky. "You there." She eventually said to two young looking Rohirrim. "Take her back to Helm's Deep. Lay her at the base of the scree slope; do not bury her until I arrive back."

The two guards looked at her then their king then back again, unsure what to do. Théoden answered their gazes.

"What are you waiting for? Make a litter and get on with it!"

This command made them spring into action. With help of a few other guards they pulled broken branches that had been left by the moving forest and formed a rough but strong litter. They slung it between their two warhorses, and used thick twin to secure it to their saddles. Once everything was tied in place they mounted their horses, and sat as still as statues.

Amy shut her eyes briefly as she levitated the broken mare and placed her on the litter. Once the horse was in the right place she released the power and fell into sorrow, one for releasing something so addictively sweet and another for her friend that was no more.

The two war horses, strong of neck and wither, started stamping and shying under the extra weight of the horse they would have to carry. Their riders were at a loss of what to do, as they struggled to keep their strong mounts under control.

Amy was about to despair. The riders were obviously skilled in riding yet they couldn't control their horses. Just as the horses looked like they were going to throw their riders off, Moridin leapt in front of them and reared up, towering over the other horses. Once he landed the warhorses stood stock still, their eyes and ears quivering in fear of the king before them.

"You will bear my mother with all the speed your carthorses can manage, and not a stride slower. Ride them to death if need be it, they are not worthy of much else." Moridin said before stamping his hoof to set his point.

The riders didn't need telling twice, as soon as the black horse moved they booted their horses into a gallop back towards the Deep.

~*~

Legolas looked upon the scene worriedly, the horse was strong, and had no fear of what befell his mother. The name Amy had chosen would do him well, as nothing less would be suitable for the beast before him.

"Amy are you ready? We must go."

Amy looked away from Moridin quickly and looked to the blonde elf; she smiled as she saw his worried expression. "Yes we must make haste, yet I fear it may be hard. For riding without a saddle I am used to, yet never have I ridden without a rein, save battling of course."

Legolas smiled at her fondly. 'Her new horse has the power to destroy her, yet she worries about reins?' He thought to himself. Shaking his head he pulled her into a light kiss before mounting Arod. "Come, you will be fine, what is the worst that could happen?"

"I could end up in a crumpled heap on the floor!" Amy said sarcastically before walking towards the large horse.

See riding with reins was a problem, yet it wasn't what was worrying her the most. She was short for an elf, very short, only just reaching five foot four, and Moridin she had now assessed was well over seventeen hands, this meant that she could barely see over his back. The first thing that struck her was simple. 'How the hell do I mount something that I can't see over the top of?'

Moridin turned his head to face her and nudged her shoulder. "You are very short for a human or an elf – though you claim you are neither. I see your discomfort about my size; I promise you I will not throw you off, if you promise never to mar my mouth with the harshness of a bit."

Reaching up she lay a hand on his withers. "That I will hold you to. Though I am not short!" She said as it has just sunk in that she was called short.

Moridin breathed out sharply though his nose as Amy awkwardly clambered onto his back. "As you say, as you say!"

Amy smiled down at the horse below her; he had the same sarcastic sense of humour as Chinky did. She frowned again as she realised she was sitting very tensely. Unlike Chinky who – despite refusing to admit it – was a bit on the podgy side, Moridin on the other hand was incredibly lean, every time he twitched beneath her she could feel his muscles move, to a much greater extent than Chinky's.

Sighing she looked at the Théoden. "We ride for Isengard!" She called before urging Moridin to walk on.

The rest of the riders set off at a fast trot away from the sight of the battle. Gandalf and Legolas held behind a bit with Amy. Gandalf looked at Amy and smiled broadly. "He is definitely Chinky's son."

"I know, they have the same sarcastic sense of humour!" Amy said getting used to the feel of the horse beneath her.

"Shadowfax also grieves Chinky's death," Gandalf said.

"I forgot she was his daughter. Tell me did Chinky come into the world the same way Moridin did?" Amy asked the wizard. She found that she now looked down on both Legolas and the wizard, because Moridin stood a good hand, two hands above them both.

"For that I do not know. I do not know everything about this world; Radagast was the one to ask about the animal beings." Gandalf said reluctantly.

~*~

Moridin walked silently along, listening to the conversation going on above him. It felt odd to have someone atop him, yet it almost felt right. He had all the knowledge his mother had given him, and he believed that he knew probably more about Amy than she wished. He knew of the great love between her and the blonde elf to their side, yet his name he did not know. Recalling in his memory of all the blonde haired elves his mother had ever encountered he narrowed it down to three names: Elf boy, Legolas and Haldir, yet he had a suspicion that Legolas and Elf boy were the same person.

"I will share the knowledge of my birth to you."

Amy looked down suddenly. "Please tell, for I am greatly interested."

"I will share the secrets of the Mearas if you tell me the blonde's name."

Amy looked over at Legolas and smiled, the indignant look on his face said it all. He apparently objected to being referred to as 'the blonde'.

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, my father is King of Greenwood the Great, or in today's time it is often known as Mirkwood." Legolas said.

"Mirkwood. My mother knew of that place. No matter, if you are to be a King then you are welcome to bed my master." Moridin said.

Amy was mortified! Her face went bright red as she looked at the ground, which had suddenly grown quite interesting. Did this creature have no shame? No tact! Bedding Legolas was the last thing on her mind! Heck she just wanted to get through this war alive! Sneaking a glance to her right she looked at Gandalf who appeared to be chuckling lightly, Legolas on the other hand was a brilliant pink, originally she had thought it impossible for an elf to blush, but no, Legolas had just proved her wrong!

"If you don't mind Moridin, I am more worried about getting though this year alive than bedding Legolas at the moment." Amy said trying not to sound resentful.

"Arod seems to think differently. Anyway as I was saying, birth among the Mearas is a ceremonious thing. As you probably know Mearas mate for life, and so if their mate dies they will very rarely mate again, unless they have been with their mate a very short time. So in this case Snowmane will probably mate again, as he didn't have time to bond with my mother. So because we mate rarely, we very rarely give birth. In a normal situation a Mearas foal will be born like any other foal, you know, all fluff and nothing else. But due to Mearas being used for warhorses this wasn't always appropriate, I mean imagine a mare was pregnant and died in battle, not only will two valuable Mearas be lost, but its rider will have no mount. This happened with you. So as a back up, if a mare has a mate when she is killed. The child will spring from the mare just like I did. The only difference being between this birthing and natural birthing is that in this birthing the child can be ridden instantly, allowing the rider to mount and get away from trouble. Understand? So my mother was born as a natural foal. Although this type of birthing has not happened in hundreds of years I do not think, which would explain the riders confusion." Moridin said.

"I understand a lot more now, and I thank you for explaining it to me. There is a lot I wish to know about your breed, and I feel that you will be the one to inform me." Amy said smoothing the stallion's mane.

"That is no problem; I will let you finish your conversation now."

~*~

Amy looked over to Gandalf to see if he had registered everything. "I now know what many a horse lord would have given their lives to know. I feel honoured that your horse shares his breeds' secrets." Gandalf said.

"I am both in awe of his size and power, yet he is not yet gained Chinky's subtlety." Legolas said lightly leaning over and touching Amy's leg.

"I know you meaning!" Amy said flushing red.

"Come we must catch up with the column they are far ahead of us." Gandalf said.

"Before we go much faster, Gandalf what do you do with your hands, as I have nothing to hold, and so no where to put my hands!" Amy said exasperatedly.

Her question was answered with a laugh from both Legolas and Gandalf. Shaking her head she looked nervously down at Moridin, "you think we could catch up with the others?"

"My legs are built for running, and my muscles are strong. I will bear you and show you my speed."

And before Amy could say anything else the large horse cantered on. His pace was slow at first, not speeding up until he felt she was secure. After he felt she would not fall, he screamed in joy and stretched his legs, galloping powerfully towards their destination. All Amy could do was sit and gasp in shock at the speed of the beast.

~*~

The riders at the front of the column had understood Amy's need to get used to the new horse, yet they needed to get to Isengard with all haste. Soon the three riders behind them had been lost from sight. Théoden was about to call a halt and wait for them, when thunder sounded.

The king looked up to the sky expecting to see great grey clouds covering the heavens as before, yet after the battle the sky had cleared, and now a cloud was not to be seen. The rest of the riders were getting agitated now as the ground started rumbling beneath them, and the thundering continued.

"Haldir!" Théoden said to the blonde elf by his side. "What do your elf eyes see?"

"I see dust, yet fear not, I see Amy and she is coming at us with speed. Moridin is carrying her with all haste."

"Yes, I see her too; my eyes can register her expression. There is bliss on her face; the speed at which that horse can move is incredible." Aragorn said sitting high on Brego's back.

Théoden looked on in awe as Amy came galloping towards them, each of Moridin's strides carrying her closer towards them. Just as he thought she wouldn't stop, the almighty horse screamed and then skidded to a halt sending a cloud of smoke up around them.

"Anyone up for a race?" Amy asked with a broad grin on her face.

Some of the riders looked like they were going to agree but then after witnessing the speed of the Mearas they thought better of it. As the great horse hadn't even broken a sweat, and his flanks had not heaved in exhaustion.

~*~

They were half way back to the rest of the group before Amy had even taken her first breath. The power she felt on Moridin was addictive. Almost as addictive as her own power. When Moridin had skidded to a halt she almost cried out in disappointment that her fun had stopped. Yet she refrained herself and casually offered to race anyone.

After waiting for Legolas and Gandalf to catch up, they went on their way – at a slightly slower canter. Amy rode at the front of the column with Théoden and Aragorn. She noticed the sidelong looks Moridin was getting, and apparently he noticed it two, as his step was high and his neck arched. No one noticed the silent tears streaming down the face of his rider.


	33. Part 4: Raken

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Part 4: Coming of the dragon   
Chapter 32: Raken 

The ground was flat and the heather gave way to open grassland as they rode hard for Isengard, the horses baring their masters with all due speed over the darkening land. Through the night they galloped on with a ball of fire as a beacon in the darkening days. Soon a new day dawned and on the horizon the stone circle of Isengard loomed, dominating the skyline.

Many of the Rohirrim had spent their lives in the shadow of the Númenórean built tower. Yet at the sight of the tower of Orthanc many gasped, as it was not as expected. In a time of old there had been trees and flowers flowing from the circle, now there was only broken stone and the iron of industry.

As they arrived at the main entrance, they were greeted by the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, who as it seems were having a very enjoyable time eating salted pork and smoking pipe weed. It was not to Amy's taste yet she humoured them all the same.

"Amy where is Chinky?" Pippin said as he walked up to her.

"My mother fell two days past, do not speak of it again little one, for it grieves my master and lays heavy in her heart."

Amy stifled a giggle as both Merry and Pippin leaped in the air at the sound of the horse speaking to them. "Do not fear Pippin I will suffer, yet grief has run its course. Go and wait, I am to speak with Saruman."

The two hobbits ran away quickly, though the death of the horse lay heavy in their minds also.

Amy turned to Legolas and Gandalf. "Are we ready?"

"Let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli said from behind Damer.

"I was brought up to respect the Istari and now to find one that has betrayed us, I do not know if I will ever believe what people tell me again!" Damer said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Many things in this world are amiss; let us get this over and done with." Gandalf said urging Shadowfax into the water.

Moridin followed without a lead from Amy. Once his large hooves touched the water, she felt every muscle in his body tense.

"You cannot be scared of the water? Chinky loved splashing water and covering me in it. Do not say you are scared." Amy said in disbelief, as the horse didn't move.

"I fear nothing, yet this water is cold!" Moridin said stamping a hoof.

"If the cold is what you dislike let me warm it for you!" Amy said as she weaved flows of fire into the water, gently heating the area around her horse.

Moridin ducked his head in approval before trotting through the water. Soon they were right beneath Saruman's overhang. Gandalf called to the former wizard and the hunched over form of Saruman staggered out.

"You have no power over me Gandalf the Grey." He said, his once powerful voice now sounding pitiful and weak.

"He is no longer Gandalf the Grey, he is Gandalf the White, and you are stripped of your colour and your council Saruman." Amy said.

"And who are you child?"

"I am the one you fear, I am the one who has the power over you now, and if you knew what was best you would listen to the head of the council now." Amy said.

Saruman snorted sharply though his nose and turned to go back inside. As soon as his foot touched the ground, he bent double in pain, lancing spikes wracked his body and he realised in horror that he was frozen to the spot. Slowly he felt himself getting turned round, the pain still shooting through every inch of his body. Drawing as much courage as he could he looked down towards Gandalf, just to find the old man with confusion etched over his face. If he wasn't doing this then who was? He thought to himself as he tried to straighten up. Blood was now pouring freely from his mouth and nose as he fought not to cry out in pain, looking down again his eyes came upon the small form of a dark haired girl on a fiery mount. Their eyes met, and as they did a voice sounded in his head.

"I am the one you fear, I am the one who has the power over you now! Fear the Child of the Dragon, because this is only a taste of the pain I could put you through!" The voice disappeared as suddenly as it came, taking the pain with it. Slowly but surely he dropped his staff over the edge of the balcony and stumbled in to Orthanc and collapsed in pain.

"Well I think that went well! Come this place bores me, let us find some food!" Amy said cheerily turning round.

Gandalf snapped the dropped staff and looked accusingly at Amy. "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing, he only got what he deserved, yet I do not think that was enough, you should have let me kill him, for that would have been the end of our troubles, as it happens I do not think that will be the last we see of him." Amy said.

"You maybe right, do not let us dwell on these things, we must eat and rest the horses then we must get back to Rohan, war is brewing and before long Gondor will need us and its king." Gandalf said throwing a meaningful look towards Aragorn, who just wearily shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

BREAK

The rest of the day passed in a peaceful manner, the hobbits as it happened had come upon a pretty impressive store, of what they called 'man food' needless to say it was sufficient enough to feed the men who had travelled with them.

Before night fell the party was on the move, with Pippin sitting before Aragorn and Merry behind Éomer. They travelled through the darkened night at a steady speed. Just before the night came to its peak Haldir called Amy away from the rest of the group.

BREAK

"Amy may I speak to you?" Haldir said.

Nodding her head and finishing her conversation with Damer she gestured Moridin over towards the blond haired elf.

"What do you want to talk about?" Amy said as casually as she could.

"I will not speak until I have word that your horse will not say a word of this to anyone." Haldir said speaking in elvish and looking over at Moridin nervously.

"If I see fit to tell someone I will, but until then do not talk to Amy when talking to me, I can understand your primitive way of talking elf, even if you do not speak in the common tongue!" Moridin said, and to Haldir's shock, in elvish.

Amy shook her head; this horse was going to get himself in trouble one day for being so cocky!

Glaring at the black horse Haldir continued. "The day when Moridin arrived you said something to him that triggered something in my mind. He said he would bare no one, be it man, elf or dwarf."

Moridin snorted.

"Then you said something that made me think, you replied that you were neither. Why did you say that?" Haldir said making sure that his voice was low enough that the other elves in the company couldn't here what they were talking about.

"You told me I was a demon, and I am pretty sure that a demon is neither a man, elf or a dwarf, yet that is not the only reason. I do not feel akin really to any of these races. I do feel closer to the elves of course, but I know for a fact that I'm not an elf. I may resemble an elf yet I am not one, this much I know." Amy said looking at the shadowy face of Haldir, trying to read his emotions.

"That is true, the reason you feel most akin to elves is because your mother was an elf, and therefore you have elven blood. Your father on the other hand was neither man, elf nor dwarf. I will tell you what blood you have." Haldir said leaning over and whispering in her ear.

Amy sat shocked for a second before grim acceptance washed over her. She was what she was and nothing could change that.

BREAK

The night grew still and the horses grew wary. Amy once again rode at the front of the column with the King and Gandalf. Legolas trotted Arod up to them and said. "I feel something is amiss, I cannot place it, a darkened shadow falls on my heart." He stopped as if pondering something then said low and clear, "it is here!"

At that moment a high-pitched scream ran through the air, a scream that no race of man could have produced. In an instant Amy increased the brightness of her beacon of flame, and in that moment the dark shadow of the Nazgûl could be seen flying low across the plains towards them.

Oblivious to everyone around her Amy stopped. She stared in fascination at the beast the wraith was mounted on. The beast had a large black body, which was kept aloft by huge leathery wings; a small intelligent head was supported on a long neck and within its face eyes stared out hauntingly at the Child of the Dragon. In that instant, like with Moridin, they connected, she could see behind the red eyes the pain that had been inflicted on it. It was just after that moment she heard bows singing and saw the deadly arrows fly towards the beast. With all her strength she threw up a shield of Spirit around the beast protecting it.

"Don't harm the beast!" She yelled to the riders. The sudden barrage of arrows stopped and she lessened the shield.

"I come for the child." A scratching voice sounded.

Amy looked at the wraith in horror, his voice sounded like it had been dragged across sandpaper, and the sound put her teeth on edge.

"My master wishes to destroy him." The wraith sounded again.

Urging Moridin to stand before the wraith she replied. "Tell your master I am no man, and if he wants me, he can come and get me!" She said as Moridin stood up on his back legs.

"You shall die now child!" It said again.

The wraith urged the beast to step forward yet the creature still remembered the connection between itself and the girl, and it could not bring itself to hurt her. Bracing itself it stood its ground, instead of charging for the girl, it swung its mighty neck round and hurled the wraith from its back.

"Fool beast! You cannot have allegiance with the child!" The wraith sounded. The wraith was now getting worried, if the child had the power over this beast, perhaps the great eye had underestimated her power.

"Those beasts were never yours to begin with, and your capturing of them was nothing other than cowardice. For that you will suffer." Amy said, and with all her strength she flung a ball of flames the wraith's way, the wraith went up in flames before turning and vanishing into the darkness. In less than a minute from the darkness the wraith screamed again, and then ceased to exist.

BREAK

Completely ignoring the riders behind her Amy walked Moridin up to the beast that stood before her. Moridin walked proudly, he did not quiver or falter, for if his master was sure the beast was safe, then he to was sure also.

The beast looked at Amy with its haunting eyes, and it seemed to sigh in relief. Using her knife she cut away the bindings holding the wraith's saddle to the creature's back. Once it was off she burnt it. The ball of flame that acted as a beacon flared up brightly in order for her to observe the creature before her properly. Then she noticed the change.

Black scales were turning red, and black leathery wings were going a golden colour, its small head became longer and small horns appeared in ridges down its now red back. Amy took a step back and jumped slightly as she and the rest of the Rohirrim heard a voice.

"Thank you my daughter,"

Amy smiled at the beast and placed a hand on its long neck.

"You're a dragon!" She said in astonishment.

"You knew what I was the moment you saw me, yet the illusion I was placed under fooled many. I had heard that the Child of the Dragon had been found, and I had yearned to find you. Now I have, I see you are worthy of your birth rite. Though I fear that my strength is waning. I must rest young daughter in order to replenish the strength that was ripped from me." The female dragon said.

"Go be at peace my friend, yet if I need your aid, will you come?" Amy said rubbing the scaly nose.

"I will come, call my name and I will fly into battle with you."

"What is your name, winged beast of the skies?" Amy said as the large leathery wings beat downwards sending a wave of air over the riders and lifting the dragon off the ground.

"Raken, my name is Raken."

And with those parting words the dragon flew off into the far distance, awaiting the call of battle.


	34. Mind Leach

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

**Chapter 33: Mind Leach**

Light was brimming on the horizon as each member of the party was left to dwell on their own thoughts as they sped through the coming dawn.

Amy's heart was not with the ride, she could not bring herself to enjoy the pace at which they were travelling for her heart dwelt on what Haldir had told her. She had always known that she was not an elf, yet to hear it confirmed, and then to be told her true blood, was almost all she could bare. Her heart went to all the people that would die in the battles before them, and she sent them a silent prayer to the gods, she knew the blood would flow in rivers and the tears in torrents. And she prayed in her heart, that she had the strength to overcome it all, and not be drawn to death like her father.

Moridin checked his stride as he felt his master tense above him. The power that he felt radiating from her could rival his own, yet her power was not in muscle and size it was in heart and mind. He knew what was bothering her, for he had listened to Haldir's explanation with avid attention. Once finished he confirmed what he and his mother before him already thought to be true, Amy did not belong to this land any more than Olórin did. Snorting slightly he leapt over a small ditch.

Legolas looked over at the small girl riding at his side. His heart went out to her as he saw her frown. He knew that what ever Haldir had told her was troubling her, and he was not going to press her to tell him. He hoped in his heart that she would tell him when the time was right. His face reddened as he thought back to what Moridin had said earlier. Maybe there was some truth in it, he would like to sleep with Amy, he was male after all, and being an elf did not stop these thoughts from entering his mind, yet he agreed with her; he wanted to get through this war alive first, then come what may!

BREAK

His stony face was set with determination as he urged Brego into a faster run. The war was nearly upon them, if he fell, Arwen would be lost to death, and if they should succeed and he wed her, then she would still be lost to the bitter taste of mortality. He looked longingly at an elf in front of him, and wished that he had the immortality of his forbears, for what people fail to understand is Aragorn's link to Elrond Halfelven. Yet he knew that wishing for immortality would bring bad tidings, for his early ancestors wished for such a gift and ended up falling to Sauron, which eventually brought upon the fall of his ancient land. As Aragorn mentally ran back through the line of his forebears he heard the familiar sound of hoof beats behind the party. He looked over at the group of elves for they had heard it also.

BREAK

Théoden called a halt to his line of travellers, with the shadow of the dark still lingering in the air; his senses were high strung, as he twisted Snowmane round to face the riders coming off the Isen.

The group of Lothlorien elves placed arrows to bows and tightened strings ready in case their call was needed. The men of Rohan tightened their grips on their spears that could be flung farther than the eye can see. Amy silently raised her hand off Moridin's whither with fire blazing at her finger tips.

"Halt! Halt! Who rides in Rohan?" Èomer yelled out as he stood in Smokescreen's stirrups.

"Rohan you say? That is good news, for we have been riding hard to reach this land." A cool voice called back as the approaching horses skidded to a halt. In the rising sun only outlines could be seen against the mountains. Yet this was enough to settle the elves in the company who gracefully lowered their bows, and looked questioningly at Théoden.

The rider at the front of the approaching horses dismounted gracefully and silently. He was soon followed by three other figures. The four figures outlined against the mountains stood tall and powerful and would have been very opposing if it were not for the friendship in the leaders voice.

"You have found it; you arrived when you came through the fords just passed." Théoden said dismounting also, though his hand strayed to the hilt of his sword. He was uneasy about the riders for they kept their hoods upon their heads, so neither sex nor race could be told.

"Do not reach for your sword king Théoden, for we come in peace. We search for the Dúnedain captain Aragorn son of Arathorn." The leader called out pulling off his hood and revealing his identity.

"And you have found him!" Aragorn yelled vaulting off his horse and running towards the newcomer's.

BREAK

Elrond smiled. "You have grown my son." He said placing a hand on his foster son's shoulder.

Théoden, now at ease walked up to the elf lord. "You must be Lord Elrond, what tidings bring you here, so far from your haven?" Théoden said ducking his head slightly.

"I come for the war; I bring thirty of the Dúnedain rangers from the north, with Halbarad as their leader. I also bring my two sons, for their eyes are sharp and their arrows quick." Elrond said indicating to the other three who dismounted with him.

Théoden looked critically over the rangers still atop their hardy horses, "If these kinsmen be in any way like Aragorn, thirty such knights will be a strength that cannot be counted by heads. And I have already seen the power of elves in battle." It wasn't until Théoden's eyes came to rest on the two, that Elrond had indicated as his sons, that he realised that they were identical twins. His eyes widened in surprise as theirs filled with mirth.

BREAK

Amy watched the interaction with interest, yet she stayed where she was for in truth she was nervous about meeting with Elrond again, even after so many years. He may not approve of what she had become or what she had to do. So instead she edged back further into the gathering of Lothlorien elves, trying to stay out of the way. That was until she heard voices in her head.

BREAK

'Elladan, my brother, this could be fun!' Elrohir said silently to his brother.

'I know, look at all these people to confuse,' came the reply.

'Doesn't the king look baffled, anyone would think that he hadn't seen twins before.' Elrohir said.

'Humans can't be that ignorant can they? I mean the rangers cannot exactly be classed as humans, they are of the human race yet so much elven blood is in their veins, they are a class above humans.' Elladan replied.

'I know, a land full of humans, to study, this will be fun!' Elrohir said before stopping abruptly.

'Why do you speak in thoughts? Can't you speak using your mouths brothers?' Came an unfamiliar voice into the heads of the twins.

Elrond noticed the shocked expressions on the faces of his sons. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"There is someone that can understand our mind speech ada, someone within that group!" The twins stammered out together.

Elrond frowned slightly as he noticed Théoden talking to Halbarad, sending out his mind he searched the group, for the possible mind leach. He was aiming to make his presence known to the leach and then that should be enough to figure out who it is.

BREAK

As soon as she sent her thought back, the voices stopped. Confused Amy scanned the group looking for people that could possibly be able to use mind speech and finally settled on the two elven twins. She smiled at her choice of words, for they truly were her foster brothers. She had been taught mind speech by Galadriel, yet even the wise lady of Lorien was unable to understand Amy, yet two people apparently did. Just as she was about to go forward to stand next to Théoden and introduce herself, a blinding pain hit her head, as she felt an unwelcome presence in her mind. Screaming in pain Amy clung to Moridin's neck as she felt him shudder in pain, for it seemed they had a bond of more than friendship.

BREAK

Elrond was unprepared for the back jolt of pain he felt from the leach; he was also unprepared to hear the scream of pain coming from both a horse and what appeared to be a young girl. Ignoring the pain in his head and the stares from the Rohan riders, he moved forward though the crowd of Lorien elves and human riders until he saw a magnificent black horse with a small girl rider, both shuddering in pain.

"What did you do to us?" Screamed Moridin as he saw the dark haired elf walk towards him.

Elrond reeled in shock at the sound of the horse's voice, for anger and death laced his speech.

"Tell me! For I will let no more pain come to my master." Moridin yelled, rearing up in pain in front of the dark haired elf, careful not to let the unconscious girl slide from his back.

"Calm yourself, oh black king of horses, I wish no harm on your master, but I did not expect her to react to the pain, nor yourself, let me see her." Elrond said.

"We share more than a bond of friendship, I am bound to her now, as she is bound to me, and you would do well to leave us alone. Go back where you came from and get out of our minds!" Snorted Moridin while stamping a hoof, eyes ablaze with anger.

Elrond stood in shock and awe at the beast in front of him, the power was coming off the horse in waves, yet despite this, he really needed to see the girl on his back. Sighing he was about to walk away, when he noticed a blonde haired elf calmly walk up to Moridin and remove the limp girl from his back. The blonde elf locked his gaze with Elrond, as he gently carried Amy towards her foster father.

No surprise filtered across Elrond's face as he looked upon the young Prince before him. "I thank you Legolas, for I fear I could not venture near the horse."

"Moridin does not suffer fools gladly, death is his name, and death is his will, he will let no harm come to her." Legolas said as he gently placed Amy on the floor. "I do not know what you did to her, but what ever it is my lord, reverse it now! For what ever pain she is in, Moridin is in also. I will have no harm come to either of them, they are dear to me.

"I did not know it would affect her so, I was just trying to identify the mind leach, for she invaded my sons' thought's. She must be held in high esteem, if the king of horses is her mount. I agree with his name, yet I …" Elrond came to an abrupt halt as he turned over the girl in front of him. His breath hitched when he looked upon the young face of Amy.

"Reverse it!" Legolas said sharply, "or face the wrath of Mirkwood."

Elrond looked up at the prince in front of him. In that instant, he no longer saw the young elf that used to visit Aragorn, and play pointless games with his own sons, he saw the king the elf was to come. The king of all elves, for in his heart Elrond knew that neither himself, Thranduil or Galadriel would stay in this land longer than was needed.

"Amy. I wish no harm to come to you my daughter. What have I done?" Elrond whispered mournfully.

Sending out his thoughts again his mind came in contact with Amy's, rather than forcing an entry as he did last time, he filtered through her mind until he came upon what was keeping her unconscious. Unwinding what he had unintentionally placed he withdrew as she started to stir.

BREAK

"Ada?" Amy whispered as her eyes came into focus. "I had hoped we would meet on better terms."

"Shhh, my Little One, all is ok. I am sorry for the pain I put you though, you just scared my sons when you spoke to them."

"I did not mean to, I just wanted to talk. They still seemed full of joy, despite this hour of war." Amy said pushing out of Elrond's embrace.

"I will let you stand, go to your horse and tell him I mean no harm." Elrond said, creasing his brow as he heard her talk of war. Reminding him self that they had to talk later.

BREAK

"Calm Moridin, have no fear my mighty horse of war." Amy said as she placed her arms around his neck. "He meant us no harm, Lord Elrond is the elf that showed me into this world."

Despite Amy's calm voice Moridin was not impressed, yet he let her embrace him, for it seemed to calm her nerves as much as his. "I know who he is and care not. Any one who hurts you is a foe of mine." The black horse said as he pulled his head out of the embrace. "I will protect you Amy; with my dying breath I will let no harm come to you." He said blowing softly into the crook of her neck.

Amy smiled at the tenderness in the giant horse's voice. The shock of him calling her by her name apposed to master was quickly replaced by an overwhelming feeling of love for the black horse in front of her.

Moridin nudged her gently and rubbed his head up and down her shoulder before pushing her towards his side so she could mount. Remembering something within his mother's memories he knelt down shakily onto his knees and waited for her to mount. Unaccustomed to the feeling of being on his knees his ears lay flat to his head, yet safe he felt within his master's reach.

'Rise gently Moridin; do not worry about me I shall not fall.' Amy said in her mind. 'Death maybe your name, and death maybe your soul, but never let anyone tell you that death is in your heart. For you will always be your mother's son. For that I will always love you.'

BREAK

If a horse could blush, Moridin would have been crimson. Unaccustomed to feelings of love he was struggling to grasp the concept in his mind. He knew of the love between his master and the blonde elf, yet he now knew without a doubt that he loved the girl upon his back. Where before he had submitted to her because he understood her power to be greater than his, he now knew that he would travel wherever Amy wanted him to go, and do whatever she willed him to do, no matter how wary he might be. He was hers to command truly and deeply. This thought would have disturbed the great war horse a few hours before, his mind set on nothing but himself. Selfishness and freedom were all that mattered to him, and he saw Amy as a way to his freedom. Now he knew nothing would stop him protecting her, serving her. For there is no greater love than the love between a servant and his master.


	35. A Warrior's Burial

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Hi there was a mistake in this chapter, so I am reposting it. I didn't mean to call Onlee a girl honest! Just shows that after a time I don't even notice my mistakes, and I swear I read all these chapters countless times before I post them. I am open to Beta's if anyone is volunteering!

**Chapter 34: A warrior's burial **

The land again passed in naught but a blur. Heather and stone welcoming back the riders of Rohan. Moridin stretched out his legs and beat the ground hard in his run. The only other horse caperbal of half his speed was the mighty Shadowfax at his side. His silver grandsire kept pace, yet in his heart he knew that Gandalf the White's silver steed could outrun him no more than a deer in flight could. He kept his pace in check, for he did not want to run out the other horses, strong may be their legs and heart, but they did not have the speed of the Horse Lords and the power given from their true riders.

The Mearas were the breed of one race, and one race only. Brought to the land of Middle Earth by Oromë, Eorl was the first mortal man to ride upon the back of one of the mighty horses. From this time until the time of Gandalf the Grey, the Kings of the Mark kept the horses for their royal line only. Only when one of the Mearas bore the race they were bred for, could they achieve their full potential, they could draw power from their true masters and be granted true speed and strength. Moridin knew in his heart that there would never be a Mearas again who would have a greater honour as he.

BREAK

Amy looked down into the large hole in the earth and tried to stop the tears forming in her eyes. Resting her head on Legolas' shoulder she suppressed a sob as she dropped a flower into the grave. Moridin looked down into the grave and wished with all his heart he could have known his mother, for she was a mighty horse and was held in high esteem by all that met her. Looking over at his master he nudged her shoulder.

"Come Amy we must bury the body. We do her memory no justice by leaving her open to the elements." Moridin said.

Amy nodded and raised her head. She looked across the grave at the people standing to pay their respects to the Queen of the Mearas. Shadowfax and Snowmane stood to Moridin's side also grieving the loss of their daughter and lover respectively. Letting the tears roll freely down her face she drew strength from her power, as she nodded to Aragorn and the elves to start filling in the grave. Solemnly the deed was done, no word was spoken as none was needed and within a time the pit was full. The crumpled form of Chinky laying at the bottom, never to breath the sweet air of Middle Earth again.

Amy gestured for everyone to stand back. "Chinky, my friend. You were the best horse and friend a person could ask for. I only regret that you could not see this war through to the end. Your son is just like you, strong, bold and courageous; I wish you could have met him. We will win this war together, all the people's of Middle Earth, united as one, I will see it done." She said proudly looking up at the races in front of her. "I will win this war for you." She said the last part quietly so that only the people in her direct vicinity could hear her.

Gritting her teeth she let her power build up even more, when it started hurting she let it loose and the grave in front of her erupted in green flames as grief took over. Once the flames died down all that was left was a single flower on top of the mound, which was now covered in everlasting grass. The only patch of colour in the sparse battleground. People slowly filtered away as the dark haired girl sunk to her knees sobbing freely.

BREAK

Elrond walked purposely to the high battlements, searching for his foster son. Standing on a ledge looking over the land Rohan he saw Aragorn.

"Why was she brought into this?" He asked the man.

Aragorn did not jump or flinch at his foster fathers voice, he knew this talk was to come and did not see the point in avoiding it. "She was brought into it because she is what she is. A being of power not even the elves can comprehend. She is a child no longer Ada, can you not see that?" He said still looking at the patch of green on the battlefield and the young girl curled upon the grass.

"I see that, I also see that the king of men is still shying from his duties." The dark haired elf said stepping up onto the ledge.

"I do not shy. Tomorrow we ride for Edoras, and then if Amy has her way to Dunharrow then finally Gondor, for they will need our fellowship before too long." Aragorn said looking at the man next to him.

Elrond nodded his head before looking at the girl upon the floor again. "She weeps for the loss of her friend, she weeps for the loss of people she is going to lose, and I fear she weeps for a decision that she made years ago, yet she does not know its outcomes. Chinky will be missed, yet I worry about the horse that bears her now."

"Moridin, born of death. He is truly wild, yet loyal he is to her, and he will fight for her until his dying breath. He is not unlike his mother, yet the spirit of Nahar ran strong in her as well. Their colour betrays their loyalty to her and no one else. I never before saw a pure bred Mearas that was not startling white, but thinking of it now it must show their loyalty to the dragon. Chinky being the Queen was still property of Rohan before she was sent to collect Amy, hence the white splashes I think. Moridin belongs to none but her, hence his pure black colour." Aragorn said thoughtfully.

"You would not be far wrong Aragorn." Gandalf said coming up behind them. "Come the King asks our counsel and we must leave early. Do not fear for Amy," he said seeing their backward glances to the girl on the green grave, "Legolas and Moridin will be with her, and neither would see anything happen to her."

BREAK

Amy woke slowly wondering where she was. Soft grass was her bed, and she could feel the rhythmic breathing of the horse that acted as her pillow. Smiling she stroked his black girth and ran a hand down his strong legs stopping and checking for swelling and stones in his hooves before he woke.

"You are feeling better?" Legolas asked standing up and seeing she was awake.

"Much better, thank you, Chinky will always lie heavy in my heart yet I will move on." She said standing up and embracing him.

Leaning down to kiss her lightly Legolas smiled as she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck drawing him in closer to her. Deepening the kiss they both smiled against each others lips, simply enjoying the moment before they would be riding again, surrounded by people.

Breaking apart Legolas still kept a tight hold on her slim waist and placed his forehead on hers. "We leave for war; I do not want to go through this without you."

"Everything will be fine; we will come out of this stronger and most importantly together. You will be king of the elves, and will be permently in the limelight and I will sit at your side just nodding my head, not knowing or caring what is happening as long as you are still holding my hand and lying next to me at night." Gilt flashed through her as she thought of Aragorn, and she swore to tell him before they went into war.

Legolas smiled at the thought and whispered a soft 'I love you' on the tip of her ear, making her shudder.

"Sorry to spoil the lovely moment, but I believe people are ready to leave. Come on lets go!"

Amy and Legolas jumped, neither of them had heard the mighty horse arise from his half slumber and walk over to them.

"Twitchy little things aren't you? Come let us ride back to the fort so that elf boy here can get his horse." The horse said.

Amy grinned and vaulted onto the black back, while Legolas sighed and stood at her leg.

"You going to stand there all day or do you want to ride?" Moridin said swinging his head around and nudging him in the side.

Legolas' heart skipped a beat at the thought of being able to ride the black horse, feeling pride well up inside him he vaulted up and landed behind Amy before the horse could change its mind.

"Hold on tight!" Moridin screamed before launching himself into a gallop back towards the Hornberg.

Skidding to a halt in front of the rest of the riders Amy and Legolas laughed at their faces, the elves held awed looks at the sight of seeing the prince on the black horse.

BREAK

The ride to Dunharrow went swiftly, with only a short break in Edoras. Pippin went ahead with Gandalf to Gondor to warn them of the threat from the east. Amy only prayed they made it in time; she had spoken to Shadowfax before they left and knew the horse would run to his last breath. The white stallion did not have the speech of his daughter and grandson yet he was wise and noble all the same. He understood her meaning and would honour her word, with great speed he flew across the land to Gondor. Shadowfax surpassed all thoughts of him, haste being his name in their flight.

BREAK

"So then, you are our little sister?" Elladan said as he walked up to Amy.

"Have you met our other sister Arwen yet?" Elrohir also said as he walked up on her other side.

"Yes I'm your new little sister, yes I've met Arwen but it was only briefly and I was under the name Lureae then, so I don't think she knows who I am." Amy said before sitting down on a rock and motioning the two brothers to do the same.

They took the proffered rocks before looking closely at the small girl in front of them. "You don't really look like us, are you not related to Galadriel?" Elrohir said.

"No my father was Galadriel's foster brother; Galadriel's parents took my father in as a baby. So I have no relation to you really." Amy said thinking.

"So technically you are older than us?"

Amy frowned, she had never thought of it that way before, but she supposed she must be. Putting it aside to think about later she looked up at the twins. "I don't feel older, and I definitely don't look as old as you!"

The two brothers looked at one another. "Well she may not look like us, but she definitely behaves like us!" Elladan said.

"I agree brother. Amy we have decided to accept you as our honorary sister, of course you were already, but now it is official!" Elrohir said.

"Now what is this about you wanting to bed the elven prince?" Elladan said looking inquisitive.

Amy reddened; these two were going to give her a head ache.


	36. Moridin's unfortunate link

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Hi there, I'm back, a couple of kilograms heavier from Christmas and ready to write again. Note to self Pringles and chocolate is not part of a healthy diet (still nice though). Anyway I'm back at uni now and as I said ready to write. Thanks to all my reviewers, you are all stars. Technically this is where I planned for the story to end, well with this amount of chapters anyway, but its no where near finished, expect at least another 6 chapters. Anyway I'm writing chapter 38 at the moment and as soon as its done chapter 36 will be posted. Happy reading!

**Chapter 35: Moridin's unfortunate link**

The sun was setting over Dunharrow as Amy sat on the outcrop swinging her legs idly. She was looking at the cavalry below her; three thousand spears already milled around below her, with double that number still to come. Yet she could not help but feel that it would not be enough. This was a war of all the races; it was not just humans that deserved to fight. Yet she knew that the armies of the elves and dwarves had their own problems as war marched on their own lands as well. Still there was one dwarf willing to fight and a few of the Lothlorien elves that still drew breath. The Ents had done their part, she could ask no more of them, and the hobbits would see war before the year was out, she was sure of it, that and if she could remember the Lord of the Rings, from long ago. Accept in that book, she did not exist, and she wondered how her being here changed the way in which the war was going to be won. She knew for a start that the Lothlorien elves should not be here, they should be protecting their own borders. Shaking her head she removed herself from these thoughts, this was her land now, not in a book, not all ready set out, she would make it what she wanted.

BREAK

Elrond sat in his tent and looked at the man in front of him. Aragorn was ready to accept his fate, and do what he was meant to do. Elrond could guide him no further, from here on it was by his own will alone. They would set out tomorrow yet the king of men would not ride to Gondor, he would go by another road. The Dwimorberg would be his path into Gondor, he alone could raise the armies of the dead and lead them to war, but only if he finally accepted who he was and who he was to become. Elrond prayed it would be so, for without the armies of the dead the port of Pelargir would be lost to the Corsairs of Umbar for good.

"I will take me leave now Ada, do you wish to speak with Amy?" Aragorn said seeing the pensive expression on his foster fathers face.

"Yes Estel, thank you."

Aragorn nodded before slowly turning around and walking out pulling the tent flap shut behind him. He quickly found Amy standing with Moridin, doing some stretching exercises with the horse.

"If you don't give him that carrot quickly he'll bite you." Aragorn said leaning against the fence post. Amy was standing at Moridin's side holding a carrot between his front legs making him stretch to get it. Looking up to say something back to Aragorn she felt a sharp tug, and the turning back round she saw Moridin with the carrot hanging out his mouth.

"See good man that Aragorn, he would not withhold my food." Moridin said between crunches.

"Oh be quiet otherwise I'll take it off you." Amy said once again turning round to face Aragorn.

"I'd like to see you try." Moridin said before skipping neatly out the way of a blast of Water from Amy.

Aragorn by this point was laughing out loud and holding onto the fence post for support. "Amy you have to say that the horse has guts!"

"Too cocky sometimes if you ask me." Amy said stroking the dark head that had just appeared by her head, she grimaced as orange carrot drool just missed her shoulder. Moving forward she embraced Aragon tightly. Breathing in his sent of wood smoke and dirt she smiled. "I will tell Legolas tonight about what happened. I cannot hold it from him any longer."

Aragorn sighed as he placed his arms around Amy's slight body. "I know Little Warrior, I know. It should not have happened yet we cannot change the past. Anyway Ada would like to speak to you."

Amy nodded before pulling away from Aragorn and kissing his cheek lightly. "It will be ok, it has to be ok." She said as she ran off lightly.

Aragorn watched her small form slip into Elrond's tent and frowned, at times like that she appeared no older than the moment they first met, yet she had grown so much. Shaking his head he now patted the black head that had appeared over his shoulder.

"What happened should not have, yet that was no fault of yours or hers. All will be ok though, I fear I will not get a very good night sleep however." Moridin said.

Aragorn looked round at the horse in confusion before remembering Amy had said that they shared a bond of more than friendship. He reddened at what the horse thought she was going to be doing that night.

"By the way, my ears itch can you scratch them for me?" Moridin asked.

BREAK

"You called for me Ada?" Amy said pushing aside the tent flap.

"Yes Amy. We need to speak about your part in this war."

"We will fight at the gates of Gondor and crush the enemy. It will be so Ada. It has to be so!" Amy said defiantly.

"Amy, it has to be nothing. We cannot win this war with man power alone. The other races need to be involved, you know this. The elves and the dwarves must battle together." Elrond said.

"The elves will never fight with the dwarves; their hatred goes back too far. No bonds of fellowship exist between the two races, bar Legolas and Gimli." Amy said.

"Then use those two against them. Tell the dwarves that Gimli is going to war; tell the elves that their prince is in danger. We need those two races daughter!" Elrond said standing up.

"They won't listen to me Ada, send one of the Lorien elves, Haldir, he will be believed, I am but an elfling in their eyes, they won't listen to me." Amy said.

"Amy!" Elrond said starting to get angry with the girl in front of him. "You are whining! No child of mine whines!"

"Sorry Ada." She said looking to the ground and chewing her bottom lip. Did he not understand? The other races would not listen to her, despite her name and title they would not fight together. Never.

"Amy how old are you?"

This question surprised her, for the twins had mentioned it not long before. "I am over five and thirty winters Ada, why do you ask?" The look on his face made her think again.

"Think Amy, what did Galadriel tell you in my rooms at Imladris? Tell me, when did she say you were born."

Understanding finally dawned on Amy's tanned face. Followed quickly by regret. "She said I was born at the end of the first age of Men; in Beleriand. Born to an elf maiden who shortly died, and to a father that killed himself to save the world. I am old Ada!"

"Yes my daughter, you are, even by the reckonings of some of the elves. You are cursed to live in a mortal child's body. Never will you age past your teen years in looks, but in mind and in your soul you are old, and you hold the wisdom of the elders. Haldir told you what you father was, you have the knowledge of his race as well, and that knowledge is unlimited. You are powerful, not only in the ways you can manipulate the elements, but you are powerful within your self. It is up to you whether you ride to Gondor tomorrow or whether you ride thought the Paths of the Dead with Aragorn. Just remember you set your own path, do what you feel you must do." Elrond said.

Amy's shoulders slumped, as the weight of what she must do finally settled on them. "How am I to do it Ada? What should I do? You say I am old beyond my years yet I do not feel it."

"Put aside the child, become who you were born to be!" Elrond said in elvish, before pulling aside his cloak to reveal a mithril circlet.

Taking it from his hands she looked at it, before putting it on. As soon as it was on she felt her power surge through her. Gasping she felt the dragons that were now twisted around her head. They seemed as alive as the ones on her blade.

"Your fathers circlet, it was given into Galadriel's care before he died, I do not know what spell is in it, yet it was said to enhance his power, and to make people listen to him. He was the lord of all the races, second only to the gods. You are his only living heir, this title is now yours. Do not take off this circlet, for it makes you who you are. Go now you know what you must do."

Amy smiled up at the only person she knew as a father. "I know where I must travel Ada, and I know the journey will be long, but I will make it. The elves and dwarves are going to war!"

Elrond smiled at the sudden change in the girl; yes everything was going to be ok. "Be careful my little girl, I do not want any harm to come to you. We need to win this war for both yours and Arwen's sakes."

Stretching up she placed her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Do not worry about me Ada, I will be safe. I have Moridin on my side. The dragon Raken will not let any harm come to me either Ada. I worry about you. Do not let Imladris fall, I wish to travel back at some point!"

"Go now Amy, you leave early in the morning." He said as he watched the girl move silently out of the tent. "Be safe my little one, be safe."

BREAK

Amy stood outside Legolas' tent. Butterflies moved around in her stomach yet on the surface she showed none of this. Become who you were born to be, yes quite happily I will rule the world, yet I don't want to hurt him! She said to herself. Her musings were cut short when Legolas appeared behind her.

"Are we going in or are we staying out here all night?" He said as he picked her up and carried her inside. Once inside he shut the tent flaps and put her on her feet.

Amy was silent throughout this, she knew she had to tell him, yet she really did not want to.

Realising something was wrong Legolas stepped up to her and brushed her jet hair behind her ears. Noticing the circlet upon her head he ran his fingers along it. "You are now lord of the people aren't you? Well technically Lady of the people."

Amy reached up and took his hand off her head. "Legolas there's something I must tell you. I cannot leave for war without you knowing." She hung her head in shame.

"What is it Little Warrior?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at the blonde elf in front of her. "Aragorn and I." She stopped and looked at the ground again. Deciding to get it out quickly she said it in one go. "Aragorn and I, we kissed. When I found him after the Warg battle he was ill. We kissed, I don't know why it happened, I didn't want it to happen. I'm so annoyed with myself. He's my brother! I don't know why I did it. Chinky said it was neither of our faults. Oh Legolas I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I'll do anything. I didn't mean for it to happen. Afterwards we realised how much it shouldn't have happened, he loves Arwen and I love you. Please forgive me."

She said while stammering and so Legolas only got half the point. Yet he knew what had happened and shock passed over his face. He raised her chin slowly as tears formed in his eyes. "Tell me it didn't mean anything." He said harsher than he wished.

Looking straight back at him she said, "It meant nothing. Nothing has happened since, the thought makes me cringe. I wish I could turn back time, he feels the same way. Please forgive me."

Legolas looked deep into her eyes and saw the hurt that was there, slowly he let go of her chin and let his arm fall to his side. "I wanted you for my own, now I realise that there will always be other people who want you. I have been jealous; you are a free person, go with who you want." He said looking down as a tear slowly started fall from his crystal eyes.

"No, it is only you I want. Only you. Only you." Amy said putting her arms around his chest. "If you'll forgive me."

Legolas smiled and kissed her head. "I forgive you, and if what you say is true, Aragorn as well. I love you."

Smiling and wiping her tears on her sleeve she reached up and kissed him. Smiling as she felt him deepen the kiss she started running her hands up and down his back, relishing in the feel of his strong muscles.

Legolas closed his eyes as he felt her move her hands over his back, slowly he reached a hand up and started playing with the tip of her ear, knowing how much she liked it. His other hand slowly settled on her slim waist. He almost groaned in annoyance when she moved her hands from his back, but he did groan when he felt her slowly undo the ties on the front of his shirt.

Amy was not sure what had taken over her; she just knew that she wanted to be as close to him as was physically possible. After undoing all the ties on his shirt she slowly moved it off his shoulders, all the while not breaking their kiss. She placed her hands lightly on his chest before she felt him undo her own ties.

Breaking the kiss Legolas rested his chin on her head slightly breathless. "Are you sure?" He asked, almost not wanting to here the answer.

She responded by kissing his bare chest and dropping her hands to his waistline to undo the clasp on his breeches. Raising her head she slowly moved closer to him and pushed his breeches off his hips and let them fall to the floor. She moaned as she felt every bit of him press against her.

Legolas grinned down at her before carefully removing her own breeches. Standing before each other naked for the first time they both smiled at the sight. Two elven beings perfect in everyway, their skin glowing slightly in the heat and passion of the tent. Slowly Legolas lowered her onto the bed before kissing her gently again. As he settled himself down next her he smiled, he would make this night perfect for both of them.

BREAK

The stable hands were in a panic, the daughter of Onlee's horse was colicky. Moridin was thrashing around in his loose box, kicking the walls and rearing. His velvet black coat was streaked in white sweat and his ears lay flat to his head as he dropped from his hind legs and started pacing his box. Amy could not be reached, no one could get into her tent, and nothing could be heard from the outside. As a last resort the stable hand ran to Aragorn's tent waking him.

"My Lord Aragorn please wake up. Moridin is colicky and no one can get near him. Amy and Prince Legolas cannot be reached and Lord Gimli does not know what to do."

Aragorn jumped up, nothing could happen to Moridin, he followed the sound of screaming to the stable block to see Moridin smash another hole in his box.

"He's colicky my lord. We don't know what to do!" Another panicked stable hand said as grabbed a horse's lead rein in order to get it out of the block.

"Colicky! Colicky! I'll give you colicky!" Moridin screamed as he threw his head between his legs and bucked again.

"Moridin what is wrong?" Aragorn said daring to get another bit closer.

The black horse stopped for a second and dropped his head in defeat, his whole body trembling. He sounded like he was going to cry, when he said, "I can feel my master having sex!"


	37. Split pathways

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Hi there, just finished writing Chapter 38, man that was chore, don't know why though. Although we are nearly there with the story, still can't say exactly how many more chapters their will be. I've had so much work to do its unbelievable. Anyone would think I went to Uni to work! Pah! Uni, work? What Muppet put those two ideas together! Still have a stack load of work to do, got to do a report on the amounts of herbivores, detritivores and carnivores found in different litter types. Well something like that. Anyway, on with the show as they say!

Please review, the highlight of my sad day is getting emails and post!

**Chapter 36: Split pathways**

It was early morn when Aragorn saddled Brego; the horse knew something was amiss as he sensed his master's anxiety. Aragorn took a deep breath and placed his forehead on the horse's, both to calm himself and the beast in front of him. "Calm down mellonin." He whispered more to himself than the horse. "All will be ok." Stroking the silky mane he moved towards the saddle to check that his packs were in place and his provisions were secure. "It's just you and me now, mellonin, just you and me."

"I think not!"

Aragorn twisted around sharply as he heard the deep voice of the dwarf. "Oh no, not this time Gimli!"

"Haven't you heard anything of the stubbornness of the dwarves?" Legolas said coming around the side of the tent with Arod and Damer in tow.

Aragorn looked at his two friends and the young elf that tailed Legolas like a shadow, and he did not know whether to be annoyed or glad. He eventually settled on glad as Brego butted him in the back. "Glad to have you with me my friends. The journey will feel a lot less perilous with company." He said placing a hand on each of Gimli's and Legolas's shoulders.

"Yes, as I always said brother, we are better when there are three of us!"

"And you can't really think that you would leave us behind!"

Aragorn spun round again and if it had not been for Brego to grab onto he would have fallen over. For standing behind him were his two brothers and the rest of the rangers. A slow smile split his face as he saw his kin. "I do not ask any of you to follow me; you come of your own free will. You may turn back at any time, but I thank you for your support."

A cheer went around the group before they all mounted in a fluid motion; excepting Gimli that is who had resigned himself long ago to getting dragged on by Legolas.

BREAK

Èomer watched the backs of the riders as they went into the paths of the dead. He hoped they lasted longer than the paths previous visitors, yet he still wondered why they had to leave on the eve of battle. The King of men should be there at the walls of Gondor, but no he was off on a suicide mission to gather the allegiance of a group of people that had no honour. Théoden had promised him that they would be safe, and the lord Elrond said they all had a part to play in the up and coming battle. He only hoped they were right.

He turned round as the last ranger disappeared from sight, his steel grey eyes searched out the small form of Amy. She was preparing to leave also, yet no packs of food hung from the Mearas, she travelled in only what she was wearing and a tight bundle which he presumed to be her dragon banner. He walked up behind her as she used a soft brush on Moridin's coat.

"Would you like a hand my lady?" He asked.

"Èomer I am no lady. Call me Amy please, I have just found out that I am as old as two life ages of this earth, please do not make me sound even older!" She said almost desperately.

"What she really means is that Moridin has an itchy neck and he would like you to scratch it for him." Moridin said pulling his head around and butting the Marshal in the chest.

"Oh is that what she really meant is it? Well I'm sure I can manage that!" Èomer said with humour as he picked up a stiffer brush and started working it down the black's neck.

"Moridin don't be rude!" Amy said prodding him in the ribs.

"It worked, politeness is not always the way forward, you will learn this before the next few days come to pass." The horse said.

Amy looked at Èomer and shrugged her shoulders, both in confusion at the horse's words and in apology.

"Anyway, Èomer, I know you do not know where I ride to, yet I promise I will not leave you on the battlefield alone. I want to destroy the armies of Mordor as much as you. I will finish what my father started with Melkor and his lackey Sauron." Amy said running a hand down Moridin's leg in preparation for picking it up. Tugging gently on his hoof he did not move. She tried tugging a lot harder, yet still his leg did not bend.

"Say please!" Moridin said moving his head around to look at her.

"No!" She said before shoving him with her shoulder so that his weight was balanced on his other side while wrenching his hoof up.

"See you are learning my little Master." He said with mirth in his voice.

Amy shook her head at the horse's actions and levitated her hoof pick over towards her with flows of Air.

"I trust you Amy." Èomer said watching the banter between the horse and girl with mirth. "We will meet again on the battle field." He placed the brush back in the box and turned and walked away.

"When we meet again you will be king." Amy said softly.

Èomer paused mid stride and started to turn his head, yet putting it down to his imagination he carried on walking.

BREAK

Legolas looked up at the mountains that surrounded him as he explained the story of the men of Dunharrow to Gimli who sat behind him. The rest of the company rode captivated at the blonde elf's tale. They had all heard the story many a time before, yet never told with such grief and sorrow, and pity. For Legolas truly did pity what the men had become. They were cursed, immortal like him yet unknowing of the world around him. They had no link to the air that they breathed, could not feel it on their faces or in their hair. They could not smell the sweet sent of a flower in bloom or feel the soft touch of blossom falling from a tree. Yes they were dishonourable, but Legolas pitied them. Yet his pity did not overweigh his anger. If they had come to the battle at the black gates and on the slopes of Orodruin maybe his grand sire would still be alive. Many elves would still be alive. Looking around him again he shook his head slightly. No, many elves, men and dwarves would still be alive. This land was not for the use of one race alone, no race was better than another. They would all feel the war before the age had run its course. Finishing his story his mind went back to Amy and he hoped that she and the Rohirrim made it to Gondor on time. Little did he know that she rode a different path.

He smiled slightly as he thought of her, long had they lain together the night before and he could still feel her soft touches and hear her gentle moans. His breaches tightened slightly at the thought, yet he was too happy to curse, for they had joined that night in mind, body and soul and he hoped that there would be many such nights like it. The thought of not living through the war did not even cross his mind now; he would live through it even if it was to only spend one more night in her arms. For in that tent when both their bodies had been glowing with their inner light he saw her for what she really was. Saw the race that gave birth to her and he succumbed to her, he was hers as she was his, and he could not think of a better person he would like to spend his life with.

Their parting in the morning had been hard, just like all the rest of their partings, yet their hearts had been full of the night's pleasures and they still wore smiles on their faces despite sorrow in their minds.

"The paths of the Dead are perilous. Please be careful." Amy whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will be, do not fear for me. I should be worried for you, you ride for Gondor, and there lies the great battle of our time. You will be in more danger than I."

Amy did not lie to him, she was riding for Gondor, yet she would not arrive with the Rohirrim, no she would arrive by another path. "I will be fine; I have Raken and Moridin on my side, plus the aid of more dragons if I can free them."

"Please be careful, an arrow in the back will kill you, dragons or not." He said kissing her forehead.

"I will be fine. We will meet on the battle field. I promise you. You can't escape from me that easily!" She said laughing, watching his expression change from concern to lust.

Legolas growled deep in his throat as he picked her up and kissed her deeply. Not complaining she wrapped her legs around his waist and let herself be thoroughly kissed. Once he had placed her on the floor again he gently kissed her on the top of her head.

"Come, you must say goodbye to Aragorn and Gimli before we part." Legolas said taking her small hand.

Legolas came back to himself when he thought of Aragorn, looking at the man riding in front of him; he could not bring himself to feel ill against the man. Amy was not his to control, and from what she said they had both regretted it. He could see how much the man loved Arwen and Arwen alone, yet he was still curious as to why it had happened. He put it aside as they stopped in front of the entrance to the paths of the dead.

BREAK

Amy checked Moridin over a final time before vaulting onto his back. She looked back at Théoden, Èomer and Elrond. Nudging Moridin's side she turned him round on the forehand so that she could face the men in front of her. All three stood tall and proud in front of her, one rode to death, one was to be raised a king and the other had done his fighting in this war over three thousand years before.

"You ride now Amy, ride hard and fast. Do not let things tarry you, for this is more important than anything else!" Elrond said looking hard at his small foster daughter.

"I do not know if we will meet again Dragon, yet I will say this, I can rest easy in the halls of my fathers knowing that I've met and fought with you." Théoden said bowing.

"What to say I do not know. I do not know where you ride to, only that it is urgent. Ride hard and do not look back. Ride safe Amy." Èomer said also bowing.

Amy looked hard at the men and then smiled. "If I do not survive, that I have met men such as you will make me proud. I will ride hard and fast, fear for our friends will be our fuel, listen for the horns that have not sounded together since the elder days. I ride now. I will not look back!"

True to her word she turned around and Moridin leapt into a sprint, not to look back on the camp of Dunharrow for many a year. Never again would she see the face of Théoden, or many of the men that stood to see her off, yet she knew her part and she would see it through.


	38. Milky Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Woo chapter 37, I like this chapter, it sets in motion a very mini (and I'm talking miniscule) sub-plot. Some of you now should realise what Amy and Moridin are off to do, and has anyone got any ideas what Amy is yet? Come on I've dropped enough hints, although you would probably have to read the books to understand (people reading the Silmarillion should defiantly get it). It is mentioned in the Fellowship of the ring and in the extended Return of the King films. Leave any ideas in a review, come on you gota guess it soon! Anyway just finished writing chapter 39 and as soon as forty is written you will get chapter 38. Remember to review, I love emails!

**Chapter 37: Milky Blue Eyes**

Not two days had passed since their departure from Dunharrow and already they neared their first destination. They had galloped north across the Snowbourn river, which involved Moridin taking delight in soaking his rider, then they had travelled hard and fast up the east side of the mighty Fangorn Forest. Following this they continued north and skirted around Lorien, much against Amy's wishes. Moridin insisted that they had no time to tarry, and in her heart Amy knew this as well.

"Amy we cannot tarry here. We must reach the great forest with all haste." The horse said.

Amy stared out over the golden wood and dropped her head. "I know Moridin, yet part of me wishes to see Galadriel one more time. I do not know if I will see her again, she will travel to the Undying Lands at the end of this age. I wish to see her before that."

Moridin snorted as he collected his stride up. Stretching his neck forward his forefeet left the ground as he soared over a stream. On landing his pace picked up and lengthened again. "She will see you again. She would not miss the coronation of Aragorn, and I swear to you he will be king."

Not bothering to consider how he knew this she leant forward as he jumped another small stream. "Galadriel will want to know I'm safe."

"Then send her a sign."

Amy nodded her head and raised herself off Moridin's neck, placing one hand on his withers, to balance herself at their break neck speed, she used her left hand to send up a shower of gold and red sparks over the golden forest. "She will know I've been here."

BREAK

Galadriel sat by her pool and idly traced the surface with a finger, watching the ripples spread to the edge and vanish. Amy had explained to her once why some ripples were bigger than others and why in some areas there were no ripples. Physics, yes that is what she had called it. Shaking her head slightly she lifted her eyes to the sky above her. Bright sparks of red and gold scoured the sky. She smiled. Yes, Amy was all right. And yes she was going to fulfil the task laid before her; the races were going to war. Smiling again the golden haired elf went back to playing with the water.

'Be safe my little one, and remember Thranduil loves his son more than his life.'

BREAK

Amy nodded as she heard the soft music of Galadriel's voice in her head. She hoped she would never have to use the king's family against him, yet she also knew how stubborn Legolas could be and she prayed he did not get this trait from his father.

They galloped for another hour before they broke for rest. The Gladden fields lay before them with the shadow of Mirkwood looming over to the east, yet that was their path and that was the way in which they would travel.

Amy gathered some berries and sat down to eat them as Moridin happily cropped grass by her side. The cold sweet water of the gladden river revived them of their thirst, yet what they needed more than anything was sleep. After consuming her berries Amy cast a quick ward and lay against the Mearas side before sleeping.

Moridin lay awake long after he felt the steady breathing of Amy in her sleep. Slowly he lay his head down and closed an eye, very slowly he closed his other eye and let himself go into an uneasy sleep, one ear always open to the sounds that could possibly hurt his master.

BREAK

Amy paid little heed to the darkening forest as she rode through the gloom. A golden ball of light lit the way in front of them, yet at its outer reaches shadows swarmed and writhed. Constantly she could hear the skittering and clicking of thousands of spiders, all offspring of Shelob, the last decedent of the once mighty Ungoliant. Ungoliant was the servant of the Vala Melkor or Morgoth as he was later known. Only darkness followed her as she tore down the great trees, it was only fitting that her final offspring tormented the beauty of the wood elves.

Pointed ears twitched as the clicking got louder and a giant spider flew out of a tree to their left. Before Amy could even comprehend what was happening Moridin spun and kicked out at the creature, killing it instantly with his steel strong hooves. Gripping onto the black horse's withers tightly Amy smiled and thanked him.

"You need not thank me; I was only doing my job, but please pay more attention. I would not like to dislodge you." Moridin said as he continued his swift canter.

Amy nodded and stroked his silky mane. Sitting up straighter she let her power rush into the ball in front of her until it was almost too bright to look at, spiders in the vicinity shied away and scuttled backwards into their dens and webs. For no evil creature could stand pure light. From then on one hand was always raised off the powerful withers with golden flames dancing at her fingertips.

They were at the borders of the elven kingdom now; Amy could feel eyes on her that were not malicious but wary and unsure. She was recognised as one of their own, but they could feel her power and knew she was different to them. Amy was all set to raise the dragon banner as they rode the rest of the way into the kingdom to proclaim herself, but Moridin stopped her.

An image flashed in her mind that was not hers and she recognised it to be from Moridin. What it showed made her cringe. It showed them galloping through the woods with the dragon banner unfurled then it showed her hanging from a tree as the banner got caught in one of the low branches and swept her off him. Amy grunted and decided against putting the banner up, although she could hear the gentle chuckling of the horse beneath her and wondered why she was cursed with a horse with a sadistic sense of humour.

"It's because you love me!" Came the reply to her thoughts as Moridin kicked out and Amy had to grab his mane to stop herself from flying off.

"Yeah, I love you, of course." She said back sarcastically.

BREAK

Just as they were within sight of the elvish settlement a group of the forest guards stopped in front of them with their arrows strung in their bows. Amy considered her options; she could blast them out the way, although that would not be too courteous. She could encourage Moridin to jump them, but that might involve them taking pot shots at them while they were air born. Or she could simply stop and listen to what they had to say, and then decided what to do. She decided on the last option and told Moridin to slow down. Much to her horror however, and that of the guards, Moridin picked up his speed before screeching to a halt and kicking up a shower of dirt and grit less than five meters before the guards.

She went bright red. "Sorry about that, he's not entirely trained yet." She said swatting the black horse on the neck.

Moridin snorted before stamping the ground. "I object to having arrows pointed at me!"

The guards jumped back at the sound of his voice. "He is one of the Mearas," one said.

"You do not say! I thought I was a dwarven pit pony for a minute!" Amy cringed although she could hear the humour in his voice.

"Enough!" The captain of the guards said. "Who are you and what brings you to our land. We have had trackers following you since your arrival. What is your business here?"

Amy swung one leg over Moridin's neck so she was sitting side saddle. "I wish to speak with your king. I have grave news for him, and an offer. I wish no harm on you, and I promise that my horse will behave."

The captain nodded to his guards and suddenly more appeared out of the trees surrounding them. "You are to dismount and walk beside your horses head. I see you are one of our own kind, yet like none I have ever seen before. Any sudden moves from either of you will result in your life being on the line. Do you comprehend? I do not trust you, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt for the moment."

Amy nodded and slid down Moridin's back and landed gently on the mosey floor. "I thank you for your courteousness but if I should want to, I could kill you without a second though." Within an instant she was filled with Air and dragged ever arrow that was pointing at her up to the sky as flames danced on her fingertips.

The captain did not reel in shock like his comrades and deftly placed a blade against her throat. It was only then that he realised how small she was, barely reaching his shoulder. He blinked as she did not even bat an eyelid and reached and placed her own blade at his throat. He was about to say something when he noticed the dragons coiled around the steel. Slowly he lowered his own blade and sheathed it. "It cannot be!"

Amy simply nodded before placing her own sword back in its scabbard.

The captain sunk to his knees in front of her and placed his hand across his chest, "I am sorry my Lady. I was wrong to judge you; will you forgive me for placing a blade at your throat?"

"Rise, I can forgive you, tell your guard to lower their weapons and I will walk with you to the king's quarters. Moridin follows me, you understand?" She said placing a hand on the elf's shoulder.

He nodded and made a sharp movement with his hand and all of the guard placed their arrows back in their quivers, yet their bows remained in hand and strung, for even this close to the elven realm there was still fear of Orcs and spiders.

BREAK

The walk to the kings' halls did not take long. Amy strode along at Moridin's head and held a hand on his black nose. She could feel his soft breath under her fingers and smiled, the huge animal could be so gentle when he chose. The elven captain walked to her left with the rest of the guard spread out behind them. The polite conversation from the captain held her amusement as she stared around at the buildings and dwellings around her. It was unlike Lorien really, except the houses were not built fathoms into the sky, but rather suspended from the ground on stilts, the space underneath the dwellings was used for stabling for horses and gentle brown cattle that Amy had never seen before.

"Tell me captain, what are these brown cattle called? For I have never seen such like them." Amy said turning back round to the elf at her side.

"They are veleven, brought from the undying lands in the first age. They are kept predominately for their milk and the soft wool that they produce. Their meat is unfavourable and so rarely eaten, although their milk is the sweetest on this earth."

Amy nodded to herself as she saw a small elven child carry a pail of milk up the steps into his house on stilts. The great gates of the palace loomed before them and the guards dropped back and stayed at a further distance.

"I will go and tell the king that you request his presence. Please stay here until I return." He said before making another gesture with his arm to make the gates open.

Amy sighed and leaned against Moridin she prayed that everything was going to go well with the king, and after this another challenge awaited her, that one she did not think would go well. She was taken out of her thoughts as a small elven boy walked shyly up to her. She noticed that the guards all had a hand behind their shoulders on their arrows and almost laughed at their stupidity, did they really think she would hurt a child!

"Excuse me my lady." The small boy said, his shoulder length blonde hair flopping in front of his eyes as he looked at his feet.

Amy smiled down at the child in front of her, there were no elven children in Lothlorien the youngest was bordering one hundred and fifty and so was well into his elven teen years. She guessed this boy was only just thirty. "Yes little master?" She said crouching down so she was eye level.

The little boy looked up and met her black eyes; his own eyes were a milky blue, not the crystalline blue of Legolas, but a blue as if someone had dropped dye in milk. "My name is Wing, and I was wondering whether the stories my mummy told me were true." He stopped and lowered his eyes again and looked at the sword at her hip. "Are you really the child of the dragon? I saw you and your sword from my horse's corral, and was wondering whether it was true. It's just that my horse is very sick and I wondered if you could help him."

Amy smiled fondly at the little boy before placing a hand on his head. "Well then Wing, my name is Amy, I am the daughter on Onlee. Show me to your horse little one and I shall see what I can do."

The smile that lit up the elven face could have melted any heart, his grin stretched from ear to ear. "Thank you, my lady Amy. I'll show you the way, and that is a fine horse you have there, he is one of the Mearas isn't he. I wish my horse would grow up big and strong like yours. He is only a yearling so far, but he is strong and playful, but he has not moved in days, the healers say he is lost. He can't be!"

Moridin listened to the young elf and then raised his neck over Amy's shoulder and snorted on the boys head, blowing his golden locks away from his eyes. "You are a horse speaker, I can see it in you. Come I will let you ride me to your home." Moridin said as he lowered himself to the ground.

Amy almost reeled in shock, Moridin never offered to let people ride him let alone people he did not know. He must have seen something special in the child, and if so Amy would do everything in her power to help him. "Take me to him Wing."

The boy nodded as he waited for Moridin to rise, he could barely get one leg either side of the huge back, yet he seemed to have a secure seat, and without seeming to think, Amy saw him squeeze gently with his legs encouraging the black horse to move forward. Turning back to the guards she said, "I am going to help this boy's horse, tell your captain I will return immediately. The child's name is Wing if the captain is curious."

Wing led Moridin and Amy though the rows of houses until eventually they came to one on the edge of a small clearing. He swung his leg over the black back and slid to the floor gracefully. He darted off underneath the dwelling and Amy and Moridin followed. Underneath the dwelling it had been blocked off at three walls and a bar and gate was covering the last wall. Soft moss and grass was the ground covering and there was a manger in the corner filled with grains. What Amy noticed first was the small form of Wing and a horse nearly covered in moss to keep it warm.

Running over she placed a hand on the horse and reached out with her power with weaves of Air and Spirit to see what was wrong. Then she saw it, a small mark in his shoulder with a black taint spreading out, only visible to her due to her power. Slowly, like she did with Aragorn, she drew the taint out of the wound, she was not as tired this time, her strength was growing each day, and she suspected she also drew strength out of her great war horse who was currently lying down next to the boy. "He'll be ok won't he?"

"Shhh, horse speaker, let her work her magic, your horse will be fine." Moridin said gently to the small boy who was curled up against his girth. Wing nodded and sighed as he stroked the black side.

Amy put aside the gentle voice of Moridin, and the stab of jealously it bought, he was hers, and no one else's! Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of these thoughts she went back to drawing out the black taint which was now running in rivulets down the shoulder of the horse. Finally no more taint would emerge and the small wound knit itself back together.

The horse let out a huge shudder before lifting its head for the first time in days and sniffing for the small form of its master.

Wing leapt up, elbowing Moridin in the ribs – Amy tried to suppress a snigger at the grunt she heard from her horse – and ran to his yearlings head. "Mellonin! You are awake mellonin!" He said pulling the head into his lap.

"Yes he is awake, and now it is time for him to rise." Moridin said directing his speech at the prone horse.

The horse pulled its head out of its master's lap and shakily placed its front legs on the ground before heaving itself up onto four legs. It stood not moving for a time, then slowly it bent each leg up and placed it back on the ground, before taking a step forward and then another one. With each step it grew in confidence until it trotted around the small corral.

Only once it was standing did Amy notice what she had not before. When it was lying down it was nearly covered in moss, now she realised that the horse was black and white, but unlike Chinky it was spotted. It was covered head to toe in black spots like it had been originally white but then someone had flicked it with a paintbrush covered in black paint. Smiling she stroked its nose as it barged into his chest. "What is his name Wing?"

"Asca." He said before placing a hand on the horse's withers. "Can I mount him, is he well enough?"

Amy smiled; Rushing as a name suited the child more than the horse. "He is still only a yearling remember, and although I can see his bones are strong and you are only small, do not over do it!"

Grinning the young elf vaulted onto the spotted horse and a smile lit his face. Amy looked solemn for a second, he looked like a king when mounted on that horse, and Amy could tell the horse would grow to be strong and powerful, just like his rider. Yet she wondered what would happen, his people would leave this land before he was fully grown. Shaking her head she looked at the young horse and rider, and for a second she could have sworn she saw Legolas in his milky blue eyes.


	39. Condemned to Death

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Well chapter 40 is now written. I had the choice either do an essay on mutualistic and competitive relationships or write chapter 40. I wrote a paragraph of my essay before succumbing to boredom and decided to get my ass in gear and write chapter 40 instead. Really must do that essay at some point though (hmmmm…) anyway, I've finally written a profile if you hadn't notice, check it out if you are really bored. Suppose I better go to bed now, very tired and have a long practical tomorrow morning, although I do get to go horse riding tomorrow afternoon (woooo) I love horse riding! Anyway have fun reading! And please review you know you love me!

**Chapter 38: Condemned to Death**

The captain of the guards was not impressed when he found that his charge had disappeared off into Mirkwood, and was determined that the guards under his charge would suffer with pointless drills for the rest of their miserable careers. Just as he was about to send out a search party to find them and bring them back to face his kings wrath he heard hoof falls. He turned around as he saw Amy mounted on the massive Mearas and young Wing, who was very well known amongst the kings guards, riding on his conspicuous spotted yearling; Asca. Shock covered his features as everyone knew that his colt was near death and was not likely to survive a few more days. Perhaps the girl is who she said she was. He had a strange urge to listen to everything she said, yet he was cleverer than that and realised that some trickery must be happening.

"Wing, it is nice to see Asca up and moving yet it is time for you to go home." The guard said.

Amy looked at the guard and noticed the coldness in his voice, seeing as the elf did not come over as cold usually she believed that something funny was going on. Making a mental note to find out why Wing was dismissed so readily she looked back at the guard with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Are we going to meet the king, or are we going to stand here all day and admire the scenery?" She said while dismounting.

The guard nodded sharply and beckoned her towards the gates. Taking one last look behind her at the retreating elfling she stepped forward keeping a hand on Moridin's shoulder.

BREAK

Thranduil sat on his throne contemplating what his head guards' man had just told him. A young looking elf had just rode into his domain and was now seeking an audience with him. No title or anything, perhaps he was a messenger from his son. Sighing he took an apple off a plate that was held next to him by a servant, taking a large bite he thought of his son and the quest he had stupidly volunteered himself for. Fool boy, elves had chosen to stay out of the dealings with men many a year ago. The Last Alliance of men and elves was the last time they had fought and died together; in deed Thranduil's own father was killed in that battle and he swore never to bother himself with the dealings of men ever more. Yet now his own son, who he thought he had deeply ingrained his views into, had gone gallivanting around the world with men and dwarves! The thought of dwarves hurt him most, especially when he found out that the dwarf his beloved son was with was the son of one that escaped his land years ago! The indecency of it all! But no he must not get upset, this messenger was obviously here to tell him that all was okay with the world and his son was heading back to the palace where he belonged.

Taking aim he threw the apple core into a bin over the other side of his throne room and sat back with a satisfactory sigh as he heard it clang against the side. Where was this messenger boy, did he not know who he was going to be acquainted with? He decided to give the boy the benefit of the doubt when he came in and slightly reprimand him about meeting with royalty. All his thoughts went out the window when he heard a crashing noise and the large double doors crashed open. His guards quickly drew blades as a large black horse stormed into the hall, followed not by a messenger boy, but a girl elf of obvious power.

BREAK

Amy cringed as she saw Moridin rear up and kick the throne room doors open, for a brief second she considered wrapping him in Air to prevent him moving, but she could not see the point. At least she would get the entrance she was looking for.

Once inside she moved and stood in front of the large horse and surveyed the room before her, the elf king was sat at the end of the room and flanking the walls were rows of armed guards, all of which had their blades drawn. She took a step forward and watched out of the corner of her eye as they raised their weapons higher. Suppressing a sigh she walked confidently down the room, her black eyes meeting the crystal blue of the king.

The guards took a step forward until their blades were inches from hers and Moridin's sides. "Lower your weapons." She said still not taking her eyes off the king. Slowly all of the blades dropped until they hung loosely by their owners sides. "Thank you. It is impolite to draw a weapon upon someone who has a meeting with the king, unless of course the king is threatened. I have yet to make any sort of movement against the king and therefore do not warrant your anger. Now please sheath your weapons and retreat to your places."

Amy noted the king's astonishment at her control of his guards, and made a note to apologise to him later for being so forward. Once she stood a few meters before him she sunk to her knee and placed her arm across her chest in a traditional elvish bow. Moridin bowed his head and bent one knee to also show his respect, yet Amy could feel his reluctance and managed to stifle a giggle.

"I see you know proper elvish respect, despite the fact you come barging in here and ordering my guards around. Plus you were late, tell me why is that? Then we can get on with why you and your beast are here taking up my time."

Amy stood up fluidly her hair fell loosely behind her pointed ears and her circlet shone in the light of the room. Her dragon sword was concealed by the heavy cloak she wore, as she hoped that she would not have to use her title to get the king to fight. She also prayed she did not have to use the king's son against him.

"I am sorry your majesty, it is my fault that my horse broke into your throne room. I am very sorry to say that I do not have him completely trained yet, he is still wild at heart, yet I love him very much." She said shooting a glance at Moridin and silently telling him not to blow her cover. "We have travelled a long way to speak to you and once we were in your domain I was anxious to see you. I am afraid that some of my feeling was passed onto my horse here and he took matters into his own hands. You know how well horses pick up on their master's feelings, being a master horse lord and all." She said bowing her head to him slightly, hoping that the small lie and flattery would cover up what Moridin did.

"Yes, yes I understand. Be that as it may, but if you were in such a hurry to see me, why were you late to this appointment?" The king said sitting up and staring down at the small, dark girl.

"I am sorry again your majesty but I was approached by an elfling with a sick yearling, I am somewhat gifted in healing and could not bear to watch him suffer after his colt's plight." Amy said hoping that she might get some reaction out of the king. She desperately wanted to know about young Wing.

Shock and a flicker of horror passed the Kings face at the mention of a sick yearling, quickly dampening the thoughts he nodded. "That is of little importance, I am glad that you could fix the yearling. That boy has been pestering me for days to do something. Thinking that I might have a miracle cure or something. Now we have wasted enough time, tell me why you are here? You are no messenger, yet you intrigue me."

Amy nodded and decided to get straight to the point. "The One Ring has been found."

"I know. Tell me something I do not know, I am rapidly becoming board."

Nodding her head at his rudeness she continued. "It is travelling to Mordor in the hands of a hobbit, Frodo Baggins to be precise; I believe you have met his cousin Bilbo." She smirked at the dirty look that passed the kings sharp features. "Nine companions set out from Rivendell to take the ring to Mordor, yet Sauron knows and an Army is marching on Gondor. Rohan was nearly taken by the istari Saruman who was acting as Sauron's lap dog. I saw this happen, I fought at Helms Deep. Now Gondor calls for aid." She said praying that the king took the hint and started calling together his armies.

"What does this have to do with me, little girl? Also do not lie to me; you are too young to be fighting in battle." The king said.

Amy tensed as she felt Moridin's anger leap in her head. She took a long calming breath before carrying on. "I am older than you think I am, that does not alter the fact that Gondor calls for aid. Once, many a year ago, men and elves fought together. All the free races of Middle Earth need to fight together in order to win this war."

"No."

She grabbed Moridin's mane and clenched her fist, primarily to stop herself hitting her head on the nearest wall in frustration. She wondered about the circlet on her head and absently mindedly thought that it might be broken or it had an ON/OFF button somewhere, which Elrond failed to mention. "The Ents went to war, led by the mighty Treebeard himself. They fought and died in the sundering of Isengard and Orthanc. Two hobbits at this moment travel alone towards Orodruin to destroy the Ring. Haldir of the Golden Wood led his guard to Helms Deep to fight alongside the men of Rohan. Why are your elves any less than his? Why should his die for their land and yours not? Gondor calls for aid."

"No. The dealings of men are no longer my problem and I always did think that Haldir had a few problems in the head." The king said.

Amy snorted at his description of Haldir. "Put aside your feelings of the last allegiance, do you think your father would want you to sit idle while your lands, his lands fall into the hands of the enemy?" Amy said, hoping, praying that the king would not flip too much.

"You know nothing of my father! Go get out of my sight. The wars of men are no longer the wars of elves." The king said shaking slightly from the blow given by the dark haired girl.

"War will march upon your lands whether you like it or not. Do you really think that the darkness of Dol Guldur will stand idle when the hell that is Mordor breaks free? Do not sit idle my lord." Amy hoped that the king would be worried about his own people and take action. She had one more move to pull, and she did not want to use it.

"Go."

Amy nodded slowly and turned around with a feigned look of disappointment on her face. Moridin snorted loudly at the king before turning slowly himself. His crystal hard hooves making a ringing noise on the marble floor.

"Then you condemn your son to death." Amy said quietly as she carried on walking.

BREAK

Thranduil looked at the back of the retreating girl, and took pride in himself for not jumping when the massive horse snorted. What right had she to come in here and tell him what to do? His armies were safest here, where he could protect his own borders.

Her gentle voice floated back towards him and his chest contracted for a second. No, oh Valar no, not his son.

BREAK

"Stop!"

Amy and Moridin did a mental high five to each other as they both slowly turned their heads around to face the king again.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me the first time, your majesty. If you do not go to war you condemn your son to death." Amy said turning around fully.

"What do you know of my son, and how do I know this is not some witch craft?" The king said, praying that his son was alright.

"Think, you insolent whelp! Do not dare insult my master anymore than you already have. Do not dare say she would deceive you or you will face my wrath. If she did not know your son how would she know your love for him and your love for your father! Use that pathetic excuse for a brain that rattles around inside your thick skull!"

Amy cringed at the anger coming off the horse, and then she cringed even more when she saw the king cowering in his throne. The guards had backed up to the walls and had not even drawn weapons. She needed to invest in some anger management lessons for her horse! "Listen to Moridin your majesty, he speaks the truth, I know your son. After this war if we both survive I wish to wed him. Look here is his ring, you know yourself that soul rings cannot be mistaken. He gave it to me after our first meeting in Rivendell."

"Who are you? Why is my son in such danger?" The king said finally giving up and succumbing to the power radiating from the girl.

"I am the daughter of Onlee my lord. I am a lady of the free peoples of this earth. I am your son's lover. Come, shall we go some place where we can talk?"


	40. Dwarven and Elven Horns

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. In my defence it has been the Easter holidays and I had no access to the internet (on the grounds I have an 11 year old brother who has no concept of the idea of sharing a computer). Anyway I'm back at university now and so have complete access to the internet. Plus I also have an exam on Wednesday and having revision to do always inspires me to write for some obscure reason! Anyway have fun!

P.S If anyone is into Harry Potter fan fiction check out Lightning on the Wave (link is under my favourite authors) amazing stories, you are a god!

**Chapter 39: Dwarven and Elven horns**

The King nodded dumbly as he dismissed his guards. The daughter of Onlee stood before him. He had been so rude! Horror crossed his features, and he did not even try to disguise it. Once all his guards had filed out he stood from his throne and placed his hand on his sword to draw comfort. Standing stronger he beckoned her forward. "Come we will discuss this in the next chamber where we will not be disturbed."

Amy nodded and placed a hand on Moridin's silky mane before following the shaken king through the large door. Once in the slightly smaller antechamber she sealed the door and cast many a ward until the room shone blue. Looking around she saw images of the past kings and their royal families in murals on the walls, all their great deeds had been painted, just like in the many halls of Rivendell, all showing the triumphs and troubles of the elves. There was very little else in the room, it appeared to be dedicated to the paintings alone. A few stone benches lined some of the walls and the odd wooden chair were the only other furnishings.

"You have a great family my king, many a great deed has been done by them. You have only one son? Legolas has never spoken of siblings yet some of these paintings depict otherwise." Amy said as she saw another blonde elf child in the mural, the small face was blurred as if no one wanted to see who he was.

"I will tell you of my wrongs, but first tell me of my son, tell me of the danger he is in and what I can do to help him." The king said sitting down on a simple wooden chair.

Amy nodded her head and took note of the way in which the king mentioned his wrong doings. She turned her head a fraction to look at the mighty horse that was looking at the paintings in interest; a brief mental touch was all she needed to know that Moridin was curious to.

"You know of me, you taught my story to Legolas as soon as he was old enough to comprehend it. You told him that I was dangerous, could possible be corrupted and turn to Sauron and then a shadow would cover the land for ever more. Yes I have felt that pull, I nearly killed the king of Rohan, but I resisted and I will resist for ever now that your son loves me and I love him. I would wish no evil to come to him." Amy said.

The king nodded as if some of his fears had been abated. No harm would come to his son from her.

"Then still, my lady," he added after a pause, "what brings you here?"

"You know why I am here; your people must go to war. At this very moment Sauron has massed an army created not only of Orcs and his Uruk-Hai, but of the Haradrim and Easterlings. They are marching on Gondor, led by the Wraiths, the Wraiths which ride the black beasts. Those black beasts are enslaved dragons and they need to be freed. Despite this huge army two small hobbits by the names Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee are walking to Mordor with the One Ring. They seek to destroy it so that Sauron can never hold this land again." Amy said stepping closer to the king.

"What has this to do with my son?" Thranduil asked praying that she was going to say he was safe.

"At this very moment, my King, Legolas rides the path of the dead, in the mountains between Rohan and Gondor, the King of Men rides with them along with a dwarf called Gimli. A handful of rangers from the north accompany them along with two elven twins, the sons of Elrond. They will never make it on time, Rohan rides for war, yet to a war they cannot win, your son rides to a war he cannot win. They will all die."

"My son rides with a dwarf!" The king said trying desperately to ignore the fact that his son was going to war.

Amy had taken enough and Moridin sensed her unease. "You are not taking this seriously! Yes your son rides with a dwarf, yes they are best friends. Yes your son loves my master." The large black horse took a step closer until his nose was level with the king. "And yes your son is going to die."

The king sat shaking in his seat, refusing to believe what he was hearing.

"I do not want your son to die anymore than you do, for it will destroy my master, but without your help Blondie, it will happen. Now are you going to listen or am I going to have to kick you?" Moridin said.

The king bowed his head. "Tell me what I must do."

Amy smiled gently at Moridin and scratched his ears, she send love along the bond that she knew existed between them and felt the same emotion coming back to her. He may be unorthodox in his ways, yet it was effective, and she now knew the lesson he was trying to teach her earlier, politeness doesn't always work. "Rise, my Lord and I shall tell you what we must do. First you must put aside your hatred for Dwarves for they are also needed in this battle. Second call your guard I want all your men mounted and ready to leave at tomorrow's dawn, meet me at your Western border at the first touch of light. Thirdly you will allow access to the dwarves. They need to travel though your forest, for they will meet with you tomorrow."

The king nodded yet his lips twitched into a snarl at the thought of the dwarves.

"You will be fighting alongside the dwarves; if you do not let them through your borders then your son will die." Amy said.

"That is blackmail!" The king said in outrage.

"That is the truth. The free races of Middle Earth need to fight in this battle and that includes them. You will allow them access as I will be at their head, and I will not hesitate in incapitating anyone who tries and stop me." She said and flames danced on her finger tips.

The king nodded. "It will be done my Lady Dragon. I said I would tell you of my family, to that I hold. As we ride I will tell you of my wrongs. I will take my leave now Lady and will gather my men, I wish you a safe and fast ride to the dwarves."

A faint sneer still held within his voice yet he knew he had no choice. He nodded one more time before standing up and drawing himself up straight. The wards around the room fell and he strode to the door, opening it he stepped out and Amy saw him stride down the hall calling out to the guards even before he got to the door at the final end.

'Come my friend we have far yet to ride, let us leave this place.' Amy said mentally to Moridin.

'Let us go to the short ones home. I wish to see if they honour us any better.'

'What do you think the Kings wrongs were?' Amy said as she followed Moridin down the long chamber and out the door at the other end.

Moridin whispered something in her mind and Amy stopped for a second. 'I wouldn't put it past him you know.' She said as she swung up onto his large back.

The journey to the Lonely Mountain was a short one, aided by a strong tailwind brought on by Amy, and Moridin's long legs. Soon enough they stood outside with two dwarven spears pointed at them.

"What business do you have with the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain?" One asked.

Amy jumped off Moridin and held her hands in front of her palms up. "I come with no ill deeds, I am the Daughter of the Dragon I have pressing news for your Lord."

The two dwarves nodded to each other, "follow us, the horse must stay outside, he will not fit."

Amy nodded and ran a hand down Moridin's nose. "Be good okay?"

"He can be taken to our pony pens if he would like food and water." One dwarf said.

Moridin nodded and waited as a young dwarf, he thought it was female, beckoned him to follow. 'I hope their little ponies eat a lot, I'm hungry!' He said back to Amy.

Grinning at the horse she followed the two dwarves into the mountain.

"You wish us to go to war with you, little elf?" The dwarf lord said. His bright red hair plaited into his beard and moustache.

"Yes we need you to fight for us. Gimli son of Glóin has already gone to war; he will need you before the end is through." Amy said bowing her head slightly.

"We will fight for you. A dwarven seer once told us to follow the dark one with the power of the earth. We thought she was mad and was telling us to follow a Mountain troll, but I know now she meant you. You, who have all the powers of the earth, yes we will fight for you."

Amy nodded trying to hide her shock that Dwarves had seers; she instantly imagined a female dwarf with long flowing silver hair dancing around Galadriel's mirror and had to bite her tongue to stop herself laughing. Once she was back under control she lifted her head, "we meet with the elves of Mirkwood at dawn tomorrow, do not fear I will get us there in time."

"That is good; do we have time for a feast? We must have a feast in your honour!" The dwarf said standing up off his chair. "My name is Throd, by the way. We will get you dressed for war."

Amy nodded before excusing herself and jogging off to find Moridin.

It was midnight and the lands surrounding the mountain were full of dwarves getting into formation and checking their armour. Amy sat atop Moridin and had to admire their discipline. Smaller dwarf children were running up and down the lines bringing last minute bits of bread and cups of water to the soldiers. The young, un-bearded faces making them look hobbit like in the moonlight.

Each dwarf was mounted on a small robust pony. They were a hand or so larger than the Shetlands she used to see children riding before she arrived in Middle Earth, that felt along time ago now. Their short, shaggy legs lied about their speed, for she knew they could be mighty quick when they were at full sprint, and their shaggy manes and tails were braided so that they did not get caught in their rider's weapons.

"Those little ponies are remarkably strong. I was talking to them earlier; they are normally just used in the mines and are very excited about going to war. Their armour has long been collecting dust." Moridin said.

That's another thing Amy noticed, each pony had a full set of chain mail on, plus the weight of a fully armoured dwarf upon their backs, she did not envy them one bit, yet could not help marvelling in their strength.

"Are you okay Moridin, you have never worn amour before. Neither have I for that matter." Amy said.

Moridin ducked his head. Both of them had been decked in dwarvish mail, it was the legendary Mithril and so was not heavy, yet it still felt weird.

"Are we ready my Lady?" Throd said as he heeled his pony up towards her. "All the units are set in place, the horse archers at the front followed by the pikes and axes. There are four thousand blades at your command."

Amy nodded a smile alighting her face. Raising her voice she called out, "we ride for the eastern border of Mirkwood, from there I will lead the way, stay close and don't look back."

Moridin wheeled round and took off into the darkness a glowing ball of light once again at her head. Within seconds she could here the sound of small hooves following her.

"You are to go ahead with the plan Amy?" Moridin said.

"Yes we will never get there in time otherwise, it will work, Galadriel taught me how to do it encase I ever needed to. I think this is such a case. We need to meet the elves and then we need to get to the battle field in good time, yet the horses still need to be able to fight." Amy said stroking his midnight neck.

"When do you wish to start?"

"As soon as you want my great black friend." Amy said.

"Now, let us start now."

Amy nodded as Moridin stretched out his neck, the distant sound of the smaller hooves still playing in their ears. She counted to five slowly, taking a deep breath every time she did so. The wind whipped around her and she caught it and drew on all five of her elements. Power surged through her body and she felt Moridin's mind link with hers, grounding her, preventing her from being drawn by the dark powers. Once she could not draw any more power she turned around on Moridin's back so that she was now sitting backwards keeping her eyes on the riders that were now in front of her. Gritting her teeth she let her power flow out of her and envelop the ponies, the world shimmered as they now galloped in a great bubble. Turning back round she looked to her side, the world seemed to be moving at a rate far faster than usual, trees flying past them faster than the eye could see. She sagged slightly and then forced herself to sit upright concentration was the key.

In minutes they were deep within Mirkwood, and in what felt like a few more minutes they were out the other side. Once clear of the forest Moridin stopped and gently removed his thoughts from Amy's. The bubble that seemed to surround them shattered and time returned to normal.

Throd trotted his pony up to her again. "That should not have been possible. That trip should have taken days!"

Moridin nodded and answered for Amy while she got her bearings back after drawing on so much power. "My master created a bubble around you that bent the time around us differently. We were effectively travelling faster than time would normally allow us. It got us here quicker, and we have a few hours before we ride again with the elves. Please be civil to them, we ask for nothing more."

Amy nodded and watched as Throd organised his men again into strict lines with the horses picketed between them, ready to ride again in minutes if the need be.

As soon as the first dawn rays struck the ground the elves rode up. Thranduil cantered up to meet Amy who was standing with Throd. "I do not know how you arrived here so fast, yet I believe you will tell at some point. I have five thousand elves at your command when do we leave?"

Amy smiled and introduced Throd to Thranduil, and they wearily shook hands. "Now the three of us will ride at the head, with the elves intermingled with dwarves, we need this for added strength. I will tolerate no ill intents to the other, you understand? If anything like that happens the offending person will be used for target practice. Plain and simple. Right, now organise your men, I want a line elves then a line of dwarves, with pikes and spears at the front, archers in the middle and swords and axes at the back. Whether you stay like this is up to you, but I want us to start out like this so that your men have something to talk about with the elf or dwarf riding at their shoulder."

Thranduil and Throd nodded and set out their men. Amy looked at the army and smiled, this crazy plan might almost work! She noticed a quick scuffle and shot a fire ball into the air warningly. The armies of Mordor would not know what hit them! Shaking her head quickly as another scuffle broke out; she would concentrate on getting to the battle field alive first.

"We are ready to ride dragon child." Throd said.

Amy snatched up the wind around her, weaving Air she called out to magnify her voice, "Once again the dwarven and elven horns will sound again. They will sound in the battle of our time! We ride for Gondor!"

Moridin reared sharply and screamed as the Dragon banner flew out behind him, the rest of the horses screamed back at their king as they dove forward into a gallop.


	41. Part 5: A Battle Awaits

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Well, here we are Part 5, the major battles are in this part, in fact there will only be one more part after this! I've just finished writing Chapter 42, and its now 12:40 am! I should have been in bed hours ago! I knackered! I would like to say that I'll get the next chapter up quicker but you know what I'm like by now. Anyway, I like the next few chapters. I've written chapter third the last, (well that's what I've named it) It was originally going to be the very last chapter but my mind wanders so this story is getting ever longer! But I now know where I am going and I guess there will be 7/8 more chapters after this one, but don't hold me to that!

Happy reading!

**Part 5: Battle of Our Time**

**Chapter 40: A battle awaits**

Legolas stood calmly at the front of the ship, his arms folded behind him as he looked out over the coming dawn. In the distance behind and alongside him he could see similar ships carrying similar men, all ready to go into battle for the King of Gondor. He could hear the noise of the sailors of Pelargir behind him. The daily bustle of keeping a ship afloat and sailing it masking the tension that hung in the air. The battle just passed and the battle that would be fought later that day hung heavy in the sailor's hearts, yet they knew it must happen. Until it did they carried on with their duties blissfully unaware of the screams of battle Legolas' elf ears picked up.

His ears twitched as he heard the near silent footfalls of Damer walk up behind him. The young elf eventually stopped at Legolas' side a pace behind, in the manner of a good apprentice awaiting for his master's approval.

"What bothers you Damer?" Legolas said turning his head to look at the blonde elf, nodding slightly he indicated that he should stand next to him.

Taking a step forward Damer raised his head and looked out over the water. "For as long as I can remember I wanted to be in the elven army, even to the point where I lied about my age. I realise now that I was not old enough despite any skill that I had with a blade. I was in the battle of Helms deep, I cannot forget the sight of people dying around me, and the screams still ring in my ears."

"Yes you were too young for battle, not only because someone your age should not have your skill, but you were not old enough mentally for it. Yet now I think that you have aged far beyond your years. Everyone here can still hear the sounds of dying men; I can still hear the sounds of dying men. Just remember that they were dying for what they thought was right, it does not matter if they were on the losing side or the winning, they were fighting for their freedom." Legolas said turning his gaze to the broad expanse of water in front of him.

"You can still hear their screams? That makes me feel a bit better, yet I will still not rest easy until this war is over. I can still here the sound of the man next to me gurgling on his own blood as a blade went into his lung. I killed him Legolas, I couldn't let him die like that, one swipe with my blade and he was dead. He was on our side Legolas. On our side and I killed him." Damer looked down at his feet again.

Legolas sighed and placed a hand on Damer's shoulder. A mercy killing was hard to deal with, yet they had all done it at some point in their fighting career, and there was no chance of him being any different. "Do not think badly of yourself for killing that man. You gave him the best gift of all, a swift end. Would you rather he had been left there and drowned in his own blood perhaps taking hours to die, no you put him to a swift end. You have done him and his friends and family a great kindness; they will know that he did not suffer for long before he fell."

Damer nodded and lifted his head to look at Legolas and could see the compassion in the blue eyes. "Thank you, for I needed to get that off my chest. This battle we face will also not be pleasant, yet this is what I wanted and now I will not back down. Thank you for what you have done for me my prince."

Legolas smiled gently as Damer turned and walked away, the battle was looming, the sounds vivid in his ears. He only hoped that Amy and the Rohirrim made it Gondor on time. It was beyond his imagining that Amy could be riding with his father at the moment, talking about one of Mirkwood's best kept secrets.

Sighing he saw a white swan skimming over the water, its large wings barely moving, it was innocent in its beauty. Death would come this day, for when he looked out over the water and to the horizon a red sun rose.

BREAK

Aragorn sat next to the captain of the ship, Andúril lay across his bent legs and his whetstone made a hissing noise as it rode down the already sharp blade. What he did not know was this was a form of relaxation to him; he did it whenever he wanted to think, and at this time he was thinking.

The paths of the dead had been a perilous path, yet in the end all had worked out well, just like he had hoped. The dead had swarmed down onto the Corsairs of Umbar and the men of Pelargir had risen to the battle as well. It had been a bloody battle more so for that it had taken place on the outskirts of a village and women and children had also been part of the slaughter in their attempts to escape the pirates. Yet they had won in the end and the people of Pelargir had sworn themselves to him and his country. Despite the fact that he had yet to win his country back. Still with their help in the coming battle he reasoned that the tides might just be turned on the people of Mordor. The dead army had been thankful when he had released them, he did not think he had ever seen a more blissful look on the face of anyone before.

The hissing continued as the stone slid smoothly down the other side of his sword, he neither heard nor noticed. He saw Legolas standing at the front of the ship with the young elf Damer at his side. The smaller elf had fought well in the past battle, yet he was affected by it and Aragorn could see that Legolas was trying to consol him. Battle's were always hard, especially on one so young, yet he was here by his own free will and still wished to fight in the battle ahead, no one could fault his courage.

Gimli thudded across the deck towards him, his solid iron and leather boots sounding as if they were going to travel through the deck into the hold below. A dwarf was never silent.

"Your whetstone for your thoughts?" Gimli said slumping down next to him.

Aragorn did not even register as Gimli took the stone out of his hands and started running it down the blade of his own battle axe. The hissing continued and he looked up at his companion. "I think of the battles ahead master dwarf and not all of them involve arms and blades."

Gimli nodded knowingly as the stone hissed down the blade again. "You still doubt your ability to be king do you not?"

"Aye, the blood of Isildur runs in my veins, I fear his own weakness."

"You are stronger than him; you let Frodo go with the ring when it was within your grasp. You are stronger than him. Do not fret Laddie. These people follow you because they see in you a King. On the other hand me and the elf follow you because we have nothing better to do!" Gimli said.

Aragorn smiled and placed a hand on the dwarfs shoulder. "The world would be a terrible place were it not for your humour."

"It's good to see a smile on your face again, I fear their will be too few in the coming days." Gimli said handing back the whetstone. "A red sun rises; no doubt the elf will have something philosophical to say about that! Where is the ale, I am thirsty!"

Aragorn laughed lightly as Gimli rose and headed off in the direction of the barrels of ale. He wondered what Arwen was going to say when he told her about the fatal kiss he and Amy shared. He hoped that she was safe on her way the Undying Lands, yet a larger part of him hoped that she was waiting in Rivendell for him. If she waited he would tell her at the first opportunity, no good could come of it, yet his conscious would not sleep until she knew. He hoped that she had it in her heart to forgive him. The hissing of the whetstone sounded again.

BREAK

The sun started to rise over the borders of Gondor, and the horses that had been walking throughout the night picked up their heads as their riders mounted swiftly, the daily gallop was about to start again. A few straggling horses snatched a last mouthful of grass before their heads were forced up as they were pushed into a swift trot.

A bright red fox sat and looked at the riders from its vantage point on a small grass tussock. Its breakfast, a rabbit, sat happily digesting in its stomach, and watching riders go past seemed like a nice way to let it go down before he went back to his den for a nap.

Of course there was no way he was going to be able to nap until the horses were past. The ground shook with the sound of over five thousand horses all galloping with haste towards the shining walls of Minas Tirith.

The fox wondered what evil had arisen to cause such and army to come, for yesterday he had been rudely awoken from his sleep by more thundering hooves, this time coming swiftly down from the north. He had moved out of his den to see the riders and had been surprised to see tall elven horses galloping alongside short dwarfish ponies, for even among the smaller creatures of the world they were known for their hatred of each other. Even stranger there had been a mighty horse at their front with a small person on its back. A small person of great renown and power for it had looked at him while galloping and spoke to him in his mind.

'Hush now little friend, I am sorry to break your sleep, in a minute we shall be gone and slumber you will once more. Tomorrow at dawn another army will thunder through you mighty domain. If all is well we shall not trouble you again.'

Trouble him again? He was troubled by the fact that one of these brainless two legs could speak his language! Yet it, for he did not know or care whether it was male or female, had been true to its word and now he sat watching another army on horses.

Soon the noise faded and he stood up and stretched his lithe red body and calmly loped back to his den, never to hear the thundering of so many hooves or care about people talking in his head again.

BREAK

Haldir lent forward slightly as his horse lengthened its stride into a gallop again. His bright eyes noticed a small red fox sitting on a tussock watching him with apparent interest, frowning slightly he shook his head. Really too much riding sent you mad; foxes do not look interested in people galloping!

His pale hands smoothed the mane down of the horse he was riding, he did not really see the point as the wind was whipping it away again, yet it gave him something to do. They had been riding for three days and two nights, and finally they were within sight of the walls of Minas Tirith, well they were within his elven sight.

He sighed as he looked forward through the ears of his horse, how he wished that he was riding his own stallion, Aleib. Yet he had to leave the bay behind when he marched for Helm's Deep and he would give anything to be upon him now. The horse beneath him, Laird was his name, had born him well, yet nothing could compare to a horse he had bonded with. He knew many of other elves thought this as well, yet they needed to arrive at Gondor with all haste and he was not in the mood for running such a distance!

The owners of the horses that the Lorien elves were riding had all perished in the battle for Helm's Deep, and so were offered to the elves. Haldir had chosen Laird as his bright bay coat reminded him of Aleib, yet he was of a different structure and nature. Aleib had a tendency to prance around and find the most mundane things terrifying. Haldir remembered a moment when his beautiful bay horse was reduced to a shivering wreck when a rabbit jumped out from behind a log. They had never been able to go past that log again. Laird on the other hand was so stoic he did not think that a drunken brawl happening on his back would make him twitch. Nethertheless the large bay was powerful and very fast and was quick to answer to his signals and so far had not put a foot wrong. His broad powerful chest bore his rider quickly.

He had been shocked to find out that Amy was not planning on riding to Gondor with him and the rest of the Rohirrim, for he was sure that was what she had planned. He was sent here to protect her and off she went by herself on some fool mission! He had an idea what this mission might be yet he prayed he was wrong. There was no chance the dwarves were going to listen to her! Dwarves and elves never got along. Then he thought of the dwarf Gimli and the young prince. The races could fight together and there was an example of it. Two races sworn to hate one another proud to fight at the others back. He should not be so unfavourable towards the other races of the world.

He went with the motion as Laird jumped soundly over a small log in their path, barely breaking his stride. In front of him rode the King and Èomer, both of them tall on their Mearas and half Mearas respectively. Snowmane's white tail like flying like the white horse banner which one of the Rohirrim carried. Both horses and their riders shone in the early morning light.

He closed his eyes for a brief second as they went over a small hill, for the sounds of battle finally hit him.

BREAK

Amy was bent low over Moridin's neck as they galloped towards Minas Tirith, they were nearly there now, her weaving of the time had helped them greatly yet they would travel the last leagues by their own steam. The Dwarven lord galloped his stout pony to her right, its short steel grey legs seeming to move faster than was possible yet it was easily keeping pace with the lengthier stride of Moridin and the Kings horse. The king galloped to her left not seeming to be paying attention to his surroundings. His eyes had a glazed look as if he was seeing far away. Amy wondered if he was imagining the mouth of the great river and hearing the sounds of the white gulls that were treacherous to any elf that heard them. Slowly she noticed him come back into present site and his head hung low as he turned to look at her.

"I will tell you of my sin, my Lady, for I no longer wish to keep it to myself." He said in elvish so that Throd and the rest of the dwarves could not understand.

Amy nodded, not wishing to break the moment, for she knew how hard this would be for him. She herself had gone though the same wrenching pain as she told Legolas of her and Aragorn. Nothing she could say or do would make it any easier, yet it would heal him in the end and if he were to die in this battle he would die with peace in his heart.

"My wife had bright blonde hair, almost white in colour. It hung in waves to her shoulders and it rippled with her gentle laughter. Her laughter filled the halls of my court and everyone that heard it filled with a joy beyond belief. Brelanin was her name, a soft and beautiful women that ever graced the world. I am not sure who was pleased more when we found she was with child. Elven children are rare things, I am sure you must know, and we had longed for one for so long.

"An elven pregnancy is a long eighteen months, half again that of a mortals. With each passing month she got bigger and yet she shone with a light that amazed all who saw her. Bright eyes flashed with mirth whenever she felt the child kick, long slender hands ran over the bump of her stomach when she felt him be at peace in sleep. She sung lullabies to the child and set aside a room in our quarters for a nursery.

"On the day of the birth she could not have been happier, the birth was long yet easy on her and I have never seen a smile as bright as the one on her face when the babe was laid in her arms. The babe was gorgeous, tufts of blonde hair stuck out from his head and when he opened his eyes, crystal blue stared back at us. Greenleaf was his name in the tongues of men. Legolas to us."

Here he stopped and looked at Amy as if seeking her approval. She nodded, he obviously loved his wife, and yet she knew in her heart that she was dead, for no sign of her had he seen in the halls of Mirkwood and Legolas never mentioned her.

"He grew up strong and sound. At the age of 100 he was getting into more trouble than most manage in a life time. Yet we cherished him and taught him all we know. He was the light in the Mirkwood forest. Our family was complete, yet it was not to last. One day when Legolas was only 500 he was out riding with his mother when they were struck by Orcs. He did all he could to protect her, and she was also fearsome with a blade, yet they could not hold back the black tide that was upon them. He did the only thing he could, he grabbed her off her own horse and pulled her onto his stallion, which was faster, and then galloped back home. He did not know that while he was pulling her off her own horse an arrow struck her fast in the back. The shaft fell free yet the poisoned metal remained. She bled all the way home. She died in my arms.

"I will never forget that moment when he came galloping into the stable yard calling for me. Getting off his horse it collapsed and died where it stopped, its last deed was to get Legolas and Brelanin home. I reached the stables and saw Legolas kneeling on the floor, his horse dead at his side and my wife sprawled on the cobbles, her immortal blood seeping away. Lifting her up she smiled at me, her smile as radiant as ever. 'Love you,' she said as her eyes closed and her final breath was exhaled."

Amy nodded at the sad tale. She now knew why Legolas never spoke of his mother. She had been bleeding to death in his arms and there was nothing he could do about it. His young body must have been wracked with guilt yet he probably knew there was nothing that he could have done. It was a sad enough tale, yet this could not be what his sin was, surely?

"I can see it in your eyes; you do not think this was a sin? Well it is what happened many centuries after, in fact it was 34 years ago today it happened. I still love Brelanin and still mourn her death even after all these years. Yet one day I was out walking in the forest and saw a woman with long blonde hair, the colour of Brelanin's. I sat down and invited her to sit next to me. I was not in my right mind when I got talking to her. She looked so much like my past wife that I poured out my heart to her. All my grief, my worry for my son and my loneliness. She listened and accepted everything that I told her. I felt warm, something that I had not felt in years. In that place, in that moment I lay with her. I lay with her! I betrayed the memory of my beautiful wife by laying with someone I barely knew!

"I ran off back to my rooms after that and tried to forget about it. I did not tell anyone. Legolas was off training some of his guards and so I ignored it and hoped I could forget about it and that Brelanin would forgive me. It came back to me though. Some time later I was called out to a house with the healers, a lady wanted me to bless her child. I did not think anything of it. Until I saw her lying on the bed, the elf I had lain with in my grief, she looked at me and pleaded with blue eyes. Slowly she started talking, 'I have never lain with anyone else.' She handed me the child and looking down at him I cringed, he looked exactly as Legolas did when he was born, but his eyes were the most startling. They were a milky blue.

"You have met him before. Wing, he is my son."


	42. A Symphony of Horns

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Wow, I'm sure this one is up quicker than the last one. I'm so proud of myself. Might have to write faster as I really like the next chapter and can't wait to post it. But I am also very lazy, so duno when it'll be done. Really should be revising (as usual) but it's my birthday tomorrow so woooo! Just been told however that the football is also on, so will be spending my evening watching that. Not so woooo. Don't think its Middlesbrough playing thank god. My flat mate sulked for ages after their defeat last Wednesday (4-0 ha losers). Anyway someone asked me why the queen of the Mearas was called Chinky. As it's not a very queenly name. Well if you remember Amy didn't know that she was the queen of the Mearas, she just found a horse wandering the new forest and called it Chinky. And no I didn't get any A's in English for GCSE I got B's (I got A's in Physics, Art and Geography). My spelling is too bad to get A's. Sorry this is a really long Authors Note.

Happy reading!

(Happy Birthday to me; for tomorrow)

**Chapter 41: A symphony of horns**

Amy sucked in a breath as she heard the king's final confession. Wing, the blonde elf child she had helped, no wonder he had looked so familiar to her. It also explained the guard's uncharacteristic coldness towards him.

'The guard probably know and see the child as a threat to the king's honour.' Moridin said into Amy's mind so that the king could not hear.

"My King, does Wing know of his parentage?" Amy said.

The king looked away briefly before turning back to her and nodding. "Yes, he needed to know, yet he knows that he must not tell anybody. I bought him the colt to silence him."

Moridin snorted loudly. "Do you think that will make up for it? He's a prince of elves, some day he will have to face that fact. Does Legolas know?"

Amy patted the black mane gently, and was curious to know the King's answer, yet she knew in her heart that the answer was no. Surely Legolas would have mentioned it before if he had a little brother.

The king stared icily at the black horse, "hold your tongue black horse of death, you know nothing of these matters."

Amy wanted to flinch at the sheer anger and venom in those words yet she did not, instead she shifted her balance as Moridin kicked out at the king mid stride. One of his hooves connected with the king's leg, and Amy heard a sickening crunch as bones snapped. Without thinking about it she healed his broken leg instantly, yet she left a bruise there, and she knew that it would still pain him. "You deserved that Thranduil."

BREAK

Pippin sank down behind a table in the quarters that he and Gandalf had been given to share. His hands were clamped over his large Hobbit ears and he brought his small hobbit knees up to his chin where he buried his face. Every couple of minutes he would hear the thunderous crash as another boulder got hurled into the shining city. Every time he heard another scream of rage from the Ring Wraiths he would flinch. He was scared, no he was beyond scared he was terrified and not in the slightest bit afraid to say it. Another terrible scream, this one sounding closer, he flinched again and drew even further into himself.

Gandalf had left him here, told him to stay put and be safe. A battle was no place for a hobbit he said. Pippin had scoffed at him and shown him the uniform they had put him in; it had belonged to Faramir once! He had unsheathed his sword and danced around the room proudly showing Gandalf all the moves he would use on the Orcs.

Yet now he sat here cowering in the corner, wishing for all the pipe weed he owned that he would either be swallowed up by the room itself or the Orcs decided to go back to Mordor and not return. At the thought of Mordor his heart skipped a beat. At this moment Frodo and Sam would be making their way through the terrible land and if the Orcs all went home, they would be killed. He shuddered again and slowly a tear leaked from his eye. He was only a hobbit; the world was too big for him.

Another tear leaked down his face as his ears twitched. The screaming had stopped; the sounds of battle had quietened. Slowly he raised his head from his knees and looked out the window, the sun had arisen and from somewhere deep in the city a cockerel called. His ears twitched again as another collection of sounds reached him, horns, and these were no Orc horns.

Ignoring his terror he stood and walked to the balcony, opening the doors he stepped outside and surveyed the sight in front of him. The bright dawn sky lit up the battle field with a golden light. In the centre drawing the light was a writing mass of black Orcs. Their skin as horrible and tainted as their hearts, yet they did not notice what brought joy to Pippin. For although they were attacking the city they were surrounded themselves. To the West was a shining army of bronze, at the front stood a golden king on a shining horse, aloft was the flag of Rohan, a white horse on green grass.

To the East was a fleet of ships docked on the Anduin River, beside them ready to face battle was an army seemingly to be clad in silver. A blue flag was aloft before them with the white ship and silver swan of Dol Amroth upon it.

To the North was the army that brought him the most peace, for although it was too distant to make out anything but size he saw a banner floating in the wind. A dragon pranced upon it, and the sign of that dragon brought him the most hope.

He took another step forward and hoisted himself up so he was standing on the broad stone wall, fear fled from his body as he heard the sounds of four different horns mingling together, taking a breath he started to sing.

"Home is behind, the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread.

And there are many paths to tread,

Through shadows, through the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow, cloud and shade.

All shall fade, all shall fade."

Pippin sung for all he was worth it lessened his fear and calmed him. What he did not know was that some magic captured his words and played them out across the city and battle field, giving hope to all those with a heart of light and freedom.

BREAK

Théoden stood at the front of his army, a shadow of doubt filled his heart as he looked over at the army before him. How could they defeat this army? His men had been galloping for days; sleep beckoned to them with their every breath, yet a battle they still had to face. All the horses were tired yet still strong in heart; they had all seen battle before, for it is said that great warriors from the past come back as horses to see their new masters through battle. He idly wondered who Snowmane had been in times past, yet that did not seem to matter now. Leaning forward slightly he stroked the shimmering mane, and Snowmane whinnied softly. Moridin's strong features came into his mind as he thought of Amy.

'That you have sired such a horse is worthy of renown' he said silently to his horse.

Amy should be with him now, yet he knew she would arrive in time. She had at Helm's Deep and he knew she would now. For he knew they would need her help before the day was out.

From his vantage point high upon Snowmane's back he could see the white tower was failing, huge gaping wounds in her sides were filling with the poison of Mordor, and ever more men and Orcs surged towards it. Men who had been corrupted and twisted by the rank of Sauron. In that moment a sneer appeared on his kingly face, no more shall his land be corrupted.

He turned Snowmane fast and faced his men holding his sword aloft he called;

"Down fear of darkness. Arise. Arise, Riders of Théoden. Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered. A sore day … A red day … Ere the sun rises!"

Snowmane spun on his haunches and faced the writhing mass of darkness. The horn of Rohan sounded and resonated across the battle field, it was met by the shrill call of the horn from Dol Amroth. A grim smile slid across the king's face as he heard that horn. Aragorn the king of all men lived, and he had gathered an army worthy of his kind.

He was about to call the charge when a song floated gently to him on the wind. Its words were filled both with hope and despair. Yet it was the hope that Théoden held onto as he could hear his men behind him sigh slightly at the sound of the voice and he knew that it filled them with a semblance of hope as well. There was a brief silence before the song started up again, and in that silence the sound that gave his entire army the most joy bellowed across the fields. Two horns sounding together, their voices pitching against each other yet they sung in harmony.

"Those are elf and dwarf horns!" He heard Haldir call out from beside him.

A merciless smile lit his face. Amy. Standing up in his stirrups he raised his sword aloft again and a shaft of sunlight hit it illuminating him in his glory of Lord of the Golden Hall.

"Ride now … Ride now … Ride. Ride for ruin and the worlds ending!"

Snowmane leapt forward and six thousand horses trained for war leapt after him.

In the distance a horse bellowed out his challenge of death.

BREAK

There was no humour in his laugh as Legolas watched the leader of the Orcs fall dead at his arrow. Yet as he pulled out his arrow from the things eye he stopped laughing and simply smirked. He watched the rest flee back to the rough safety of the main battle. He hoped they died there. It was sadistic he knew, yet he came to the conclusion that he really did not care. These things had caused him misery all his life and now he was going to enjoy killing a few. Plus he also had to beat the dwarf; there was no way he was going to admit to killing less this time.

"There's plenty here for the both of us." Gimli said from beside him.

Legolas nodded and smirked again.

"Let the best dwarf win!"

Just as he was about to comment that encase the he had not noticed he was the only dwarf in the battle he stopped. The sound of Rohan's horns called to him, Imrahil somewhere to his right lowered his arm quickly and the sound of Dol Amroth's horns blared out to join the horse lords. Both their calls were loud and clear as they sung together.

Legolas closed his eyes as Pippins voice played in his ears as it drifted on the breeze. Its words so fitting yet so hauntingly beautiful. He wondered what would become of them all, what his father was doing now, whether he worried about him or wanted him to come home.

Just as these thoughts were travelling through his head the sound of two more horns came at him. One high and beautiful as it appeared to sing, the other harsh as it called for a challenge.

His crystal eyes snapped open and stared to the north. A look of horror passed his face as a commotion built up around him.

"Elven and dwarven horns! It cannot be!" One of the twins exclaimed.

"Amy's done it! She's united the two races!" The other said.

Legolas looked at Aragorn. "Tell me she has not done it! Tell me she hasn't!" He said almost pleading.

"She has Legolas, she never rode with the Rohirrim, she must have ridden north and got the dwarves from the Lonely Mountain and the Elves of Mirkwood! Is this not amazing! She has united the two races!" Aragorn said back placing his hands on the elves now shaking shoulders.

"Aragorn! My father is among them!"

BREAK

Aragorn grinned at his friend's exclamation as he ran forward into the main battle. All the men followed for they would do no else for their king. The tide had been changed in this war, and now slicing across the battle ground was the sound of a horse screaming. And he knew that the horse was screaming in lust of its name sake.

Death.

Moridin.


	43. The Battle of Pelennor Field

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Wow, two chapters in one week! You should be very proud. I am! Got very drunk on Wednesday, come to the conclusion that mixing 6 schnapps shots, a pint of cider, a huge cocktail served in this massive fish bowl thing, and a vodka and lemonade is asking for trouble. Yet I wasn't sick which was a bonus! Went horse riding in the rain during the day. Got absolutely soaked and to add to it we were jumping and most of the jumps had to be done into the rain. Ick. My body protector acted as a sponge and just soaked it all up.

Anyway had an exam this morning that went brilliantly, one of those where you look at the question and realise you know the answer, well every question was like that. Wooo!

Don't know when the next chapter will be here. I'm still reeling how quickly I wrote chapter 44.

Happy reading.

Authors Note 2: Just went to read this chapter and realised that hadn't put any of the breaks in. So sorry if you think this is a chapter, I'm just sorting it out. Hopefully it should be easier to read now. Sorry.

**Chapter 42: The Battle of Pelennor Fields**

A silence filled the battle field, broken only by the sound of Pippin's strong voice on the enchanted wind. Amy looked around the battle field with some humour as she watched realisation appear on the Orc's faces as they saw the armies that surrounded them. They were penned between the armies of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth and the brilliant shining walls of Minas Tirith.

A black tide on chalk cliffs, yet when the sun comes out the tide can change.

No more horns were needed and no speech of death was said as Moridin reared to his full height and screamed. Amy grabbed a handful of sleek black mane to stop herself falling off, and when he screamed she shut her black eyes and let the sound wash over her. Once his scream finished she unsheathed her sword and held it aloft as her black mount sprang forward off strong hindquarters.

At that unspoken signal the three armies charged forward as one. Amy sat up straight on Moridin her bow and arrow all ready in hand, at her command archers all along the lines of elves and dwarves let loose their arrows and the first wave of Orc's hit the floor never to corrupt the land again. The command was sent along the lines again and another wave whistled into the air. When they were fifty meters from the Orc lines bows were exchanged for long blades and axes and all the horses were pushed forward ready to jump.

Amy did not think twice as Moridin soared into the air and brought two Orcs' to death under his hooves, her sword sung through the air, flames licking at its crystal sharp blade. After half a dozen went down comprehensible thought no longer happened, duck, swing, parry, thrust. Thoughts were stunted and no longer mattered, surviving and wining were all that was registering. In another part of her mind she saw the elves and dwarves carve a path towards the city, she could hear the cries of the Rohan and the ever present sound of thunder rumbling constantly beneath her, for the sound of ten thousand plus horses in full gallop is impressive to say the least.

Thoughts, other than those of the battle, came back to her as she heard the high pitched shriek of the Nazgul.

"Ready for some fun Moridin?"

"Always my Master, always!" Moridin said as he spun on his haunches to face the in coming winged dragon.

BREAK

Legolas smirked slightly as he grabbed an Oliphant's trunk and swung up onto one of its four mighty tusks. Taking a huge leap he used all his elven agility and grace to grab a rope coming from the huge structure on its back. It even, conveniently, had knots in for him to climb up easier. Once up he decided to throw caution to the wind and vaulted the side of the red structure and landed surrounded by men from the Harad.

"Sorry, what have I missed?" He said as his smirk increased.

The desert men did not even have time to register what was happening before twin blades sliced through the throats of two of them. The others drew blades yet before they were fully raised they two were dead.

Legolas shrugged, these people were too easy. Wiping his blades on the shirt of one of the dead men he pulled out his bow and sheathed his two blades. Coming up behind, what he presumed to be the man controlling the beast, he knocked an arrow. The heavily pierced man still failed to notice so Legolas tapped him on the shoulder. The last expression on the tanned face was shock as an arrow imbedded itself in his head.

Throwing the dead body over the side he sat in its place. 'Right how do I control this thing?' He said to himself and pulled sharply on one of the ropes. The Oliphant lurched to the right and started charging through the still impenetrable mass of Orcs. Huge feet crushed the perimeter of Warg riders as Legolas guided the enormous beast through the mass, trying desperately not to crush any of the Rohan riders that had just cut through the Orc's flanks.

He nodded his blonde head to Théoden as he saw the king. Finally getting bored of not being in the actual fight he took up his bow again and fired three arrows into the Oliphant's head. He smiled as it fell and slid elegantly down its long trunk landing in a squat at the end. He landed just outside the ring of Warg riders and looked up from his squatted position into the face of his father.

"Father! Did not except to see you here!" He said hastily standing up and spying a horse staggering to its feet without a rider. Running he leaped onto its back hastily finding the stirrups before unsheathing his blades again. All he could hear as he galloped off was; "LEGOLAS!"

BREAK

"31 … 32 …. 33 …. 34 … Ahhhh!" Gimli yelled as he looked up and saw an Oliphant ploughing though a line of Orcs' towards him. He barely had time to roll out the way before it thundered past. He grunted loudly as an Orc took advantage of his downed state and swung a scimitar at his head. The resounding 'thunk' as it hit his heavy helmet made his eyes wobble.

Standing he shook his head to clear the dizziness and glared at the black thing before him. "You want to die do you Laddie?" He said raising his axe.

The Orc looked at him curiously, obviously wondering why the short thing in front of him had not died when he hit it.

"Too late you don't get a choice." Gimli said gruffly as his axe swung through its neck. "Now what number was that? Ah yes, 56."

An evil grin graced his face as he started his rhythmical killing again.

"To hell itself if that elf will kill more than me! 57 … 58 … 59 … 60."

BREAK

Moridin screamed loudly at the winged beast in front of him commanding its attention.

"Are you prepared to die wraith?" He said pawing the ground.

"A mere horse and his girl cannot kill me!" The wraith said, its voice scratching at his sensitive ears.

He lay his ears flat back against his head and bared his teeth as he snorted loudly. Feeling Amy gathering her power he instantly opened his mind to hers and grabbed some of her power grounding her. Although he could not use any of the power that was in her veins he could balance her and control how much she was drawing. By doing this he could stop her drawing too much and becoming lost to the dark side of her power. He was not sure when he realised he could do this, yet it comforted both of them.

A ball of flame shot towards the wraith its centre crackling with blue fire. Before it hit the black rider it transformed into an arrow and impaled itself where its face should be. An ear shattering scream of pain filled the area, yet no one in the vicinity could make themselves feel pity. Moridin shook his head as he tried to get the ringing sound out of his ears. Getting annoyed he finally threw his head in the air right into the path of another of Amy's fireballs, this time heading towards the beasts saddle. The smell of burning hair filled the area as a large chunk of once silky black mane went up in flames.

Moridin sunk his head in embarrassment as he got reprimanded for being stupid; no further punishment was needed however, a singed mane on a beautiful war horse was bad enough.

He raised his head to glare slightly at the now free dragon as it chuckled.

BREAK

Haldir lent to the right slightly and Laird instantly turned that way to avoid a Warg leaping at them. "You are almost more responsive than Aleib, my friend."

In response the horse kicked out at a Warg behind him and his hooves connected with its throat sending the cursed wolf to death instantly.

"Yes, I might ask if I can keep you." Laird just snorted and hurtled forward into a gallop again as he felt the elf on his back lean forward. "You can give my horse some lessons in responsiveness."

The battle was still raging around them, yet it was dying down and the light was definitely winning, no more Orcs streamed into the city. A line of Rohirrim acted like a solid barrier to the white tower, protecting those inside from the main battle. The soldiers of Gondor could purge the city of remaining Orcs.

He ducked as he saw a fireball come flying his way barely missing his head.

"Watch where you are throwing those things Lureae! You could take someone's head off!" He said, more in amusement than anger. He was just glad to see her alive.

"Who said I wasn't aiming for you?" Came the reply as the small girl galloped up on her huge mount.

He laughed then laughed even harder as he saw the chunk missing from the war horse's mane, and the slightly singed area around it. "Did the big bad horse get in the way of a fire ball?" He asked teasingly.

"You can talk; you nearly had your head blown off!" Moridin said, although it was obvious to Haldir that he was feeling abashed and mortified at his predicament, as his comment did not come accompanied with the customary sting that he was used to.

"Now, now boys. Keep your hair on." Amy snorted loudly in a very un-lady like manner, obviously amused by her own comment. "Anyway," she said after she had got herself back under control. "We still have work to do, and Moridin please don't be upset that Haldir had the sense to move out of the way of a fireball rather than into it."

Haldir killed an Orc coming up behind them and laughed as he watched Moridin dump Amy very unceremoniously on the floor. The black horse snorted before cantering off.

"Want a ride?" Haldir said holding a hand out to Amy who was still sat on the floor looking in the direction that Moridin had just gone. He was desperately trying not to laugh.

Amy just grunted before accepting his hand and sitting in front of him.

"Come on, let's go and find some more fighting."

Amy sat silently, obviously still annoyed that Moridin had dumped her.

"I hate horses," she said eventually turning to face the elf behind her. "Buy me a donkey?"

BREAK

Aragorn realised he was surrounded, sweat was dripping into his eyes making them itch like mad, yet he knew if he took a second to wipe them he would be dead. Yet despite this he was enjoying himself, this is what he had been brought up to do. Defend his city, defend his people. He knew he could do it, now if only they would put their swords down for one second while he tied his hair back up and wiped his eyes all would be perfect. But alas, it is not a perfect world, so he carried on fighting.

"Ha ha!" He said in victory as one Orc fell down leaving him only fighting five. "Oh Valar!" He mumbled as another two Orcs took the downed ones place.

"Go … Back … To … The … Fiery … Pits … Of … Hell … That … Spawned … You, … Leave … Me … To … Wipe … My … Eyes … And … Tie … Up … My … Valar … Forsaken … Hair!" His speech was punctuated by the hissing of Andúril as it swung through the air.

Just as he was about to give up and brush his hair out of his face the thundering of hooves approached, turning his head ever so slightly he saw Moridin gallop towards him. He ducked at the last second as the huge horse flew over his head and crushed two Orcs, he did not even think as he swung himself up onto the large back. Gripping tightly he sat as still as possible as he let Moridin deal with the rest of the Orcs that had been surrounding him. When the horse finally stopped he brushed his hair away from his face and tied it at the nape of his neck with a leather thong then he sighed in satisfaction as he scrubbed the sweat out of his eyes.

"Right on time, son of Chinky." He said opening his eyes and smiling as they now were not itching.

"And a not a second later!" The black horse said as he took off again towards the centre of the dying battle.

Aragorn leant forward and went with the flow of the horse, no fear passed his features, the battle was theirs, and he knew that Amy was safe, the balls of fire that still flew though the air saw to that. The ground erupted to their left sending Orcs flying through the air, yes Amy was ok.

BREAK

Gandalf took looked out over the battlements, his weary blue eyes took in the land before him and he knew that the tide had been turned in this battle. He watched as Amy freed the last of the mighty dragons, their red and gold scales glistening in the morning sunlight as they took off to the north. All of the wraiths were now grounded, and although they were still dangerous in this form they could no longer make huge sweeps of the battlefield killing dozens in one go. Even as he said this another desperate shriek filled the air as another was felled to Amy's fire lances. He watched as it appeared to implode on itself leaving nothing but a pile of charged robes in its wake. The Witch King of Angmar was however still at large, and he had the feeling that the young dragon was purposely leaving it that way. He did not question her reasons however; she had not let them down in the past.

Reaching a hand over his shoulder he stroked the snowy head that had just appeared there. Shadowfax had borne him well in this battle, traversing the steps and spires of the Tower of the Guard as well as any man. Letting his weariness show for once he lent against the Mearas and closed his eyes. Of all the bodies the Valar could have placed him in; they chose one riddled with age and wrinkles. He though of some of the younger Maia and his eyes opened for a brief second and flashed across the field, and wished that he had been placed in a younger body.

He opened his eyes again and looked down over the battlements, supporting his weight upon his large sword, for the bastard Witch King had broken his staff, and saw the Rohirrim mass together in front of the gates.

"Make safe the city!" He heard Théoden cry.

Shaking his head slightly Gandalf wondered if Théoden knew that the city had been safe as soon as the armies of the light had showed up. Yes giant holes marred her sides and some of her men had died, yet stand strong she did, for none of the black army made it to her second level.

Another blast of horns sounded as the song of victory came closer. Pippin's voice still sounded on the breeze, his song now sounding more hopeful and cheerful. Gandalf had no clue what magic was working itself there, yet he was glad for it all the same.

He smiled as he heard the elf and dwarf horns sound together, even their horns sounded apposing. He had no idea that Amy planned on uniting the two races, and he had no idea how she had managed it. He had been trying for years! Both races were proud warriors and he hoped that bringing them together in battle brought them together in many other things, for they complemented each other, despite how much they denied it.

As his eyes searched out the field again he saw Théoden and the mighty Snowmane get felled by the lone Witch King. His heart leapt in his throat as he saw another of the Rohirrim step up in front of the fallen king. He prayed them the best of luck as he watched the battle commence.

Shadowfax whinnied softly at his shoulder in grieving for the death of another of his mighty kin.

BREAK

Théoden saw the Witch King too late, and had no chance to get out of the way as a huge mace slammed into Snowmane's pearly white side. The wind was knocked out of him as he felt the Mearas land on him, a sickening crunch filled his ears and from that moment on he knew he was dead. The only thing crossing his mind was disappointment that he died in such a helpless way, not even with his sword in hand.

His thoughts slowed to almost a complete standstill; there was no pain in him just a soft floating feeling. He could feel Snowmane's shallow breathing upon him and he wished that someone would put his lordly horse out of his misery.

No fear registered as he saw the Witch King step up ready to take the final blow, only blank resignation.

"You shall not kill him!" A strong voice said and came and stood between him and the wraith.

He wanted to call out to whoever this rider was and tell them not to worry, his time was up, yet he could not find the heart. It took a stronger person than he to voluntarily stand up to the black king.

"Stand aside." The voice scratched, harsh bristles on a solid floor.

"Never!" The rider said raising a sword.

Brief recognition flashed quickly across his eyes, he knew that sword. Where did he know it from?

A small movement caught his eye and he turned his head very slowly and saw the little Hobbit, Merry, come up behind the wraith. Why had he not stayed behind in Rohan? Why had he not stayed behind with Éowyn?

In that instant he knew who stood as a saviour before him, and he knew why. All their friends and family had gone to war; he had had no right to force them to stay behind.

He watched as the black king swung at Éowyn, her shield shattered and she clutched her left arm to her chest, it was obviously broken yet she still stood strong.

"Fool, no mortal man can kill me!" The wraith said.

Théoden watched as Merry plunged his sword deep into the wraiths thigh. The ground shook as it sunk to its knees.

"I am no man!" Éowyn screamed as she pulled off her helmet. The long straw blonde hair of her people flowed down her back as she thrust the sword deep into what should have been the Witch King's face. Like all the rest, it imploded leaving nothing but a charred pile of robes upon which a bent silver crown sat.

Théoden smiled gently as he saw Éowyn approach him slowly. He could feel Snowmane's breathing slowing down and he hoped that the end was near for his horse.

'I am sorry my son, I should have saved you, instead I have been your bane. Yet that we fought in such a battle is worthy of our renown. We shall rest in peace.'

No shock passed Théoden's features as he heard Snowmane talk in his head. Yet his earlier question had been answered. Thingol, Snowmane had been his father in his previous life. For all good horses were once men of renown. With this last thought he felt his white horse shudder and the life spirit leave him. A smile graced his face as he felt the soft tears of his niece fall on his cheeks; the last thing he heard before he passed to the halls of his fathers' was Pippin's soft voice singing.

"All shall fade, all shall fade."


	44. The Last Debate

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Well I'm back at home now, basking in the lovely sun. Sorry if the chapter seemed a bit delayed its just that its written on my laptop which isn't connected to the internet here so I have to save it and take it down stairs and I'm just lazy! Anyway I've just written the battle at the black gates so we are nearly done. There is a bit of dialogue that I snagged from the film in this chapter along with a song the Èowyn originally sings in The Two Towers. Artistic licence and all! Happy reading.

**Chapter 43: The last debate**

A strong wind blew across the war trodden fields and wiped Amy's hair around her face. Grimacing she spat out the strands that had entered her mouth and pulled her long tresses behind her and tied them up with a short leather thong. The once green pastures before her were now brown and red, blood and mud mixing together creating a mire effect and her feet squelched as she walked.

She stopped at the elegant body of a woodland elf and placed her hand to her heart and whispered a short prayer for the fallen Elder before her, raising her hand she shot gold sparks into the air. They fell and then hovered five meters above him, identifying him to the body collectors. Many similar sparks hung in the air, gold for elves, red for dwarves and purple for men. Their respective races collected the bodies and lay them side by side in front of the shining walls and dressed them for burial.

Amy took a final look at the elf before walking on, her face screwed up in disgust as she realised she had been standing still too long and started to sink into the churned up muck. There were many doing the same job as her, most carrying flags to indicate the race or scraps of material, none of them were mounted. All the horses were being used to haul the bodies back to the city, Moridin and Shadowfax included. Much to Moridin's displeasure; he was no common carthorse. His grandsire Shadowfax had calmed him, Amy was not quite sure how, yet she had thanked the silver stallion all the same.

She had made up with the large horse after the battle, apologising for the joke against his mane. Yet she was not going to forgive him for putting himself in the way of her fire ball, fear had lanced through her and she had managed to redirect the ball at the last second. She could not have lost another mount, not one she had bonded so closely with.

Sighing she carried on slugging through the mire, being of elven descendent not helping her in the slightest. A small smile lit her features as she saw a ring of Orc's on the ground surrounding one dwarf, he must have known he was going down and decided to take as many down with him. Red sparks floated over his body as she carried on walking.

BREAK

Darkness settled over the land of Gondor. True dark, not the dark of Mordor. The battle had been won, the Great Plains theirs again, yet for how long they did not know. A silence fell with the night, the battle still rang in people's ears yet the night was silent for mourning. Many had died and no rain had come to cleanse the land, no rain would come, not until the great eye of Mordor had been felled.

Large graves had been dug earlier; the bodies of elves, men and dwarves lay side by side, for discrimination of race should not pass to the grave. The boundaries had been crossed and elves worked side by side with dwarves to get the job done, not one fight had emerged. Once all the bodies had been buried great pillars of golden colour had lit the sky as Amy cremated them. Grave diggers were rife and no one wanted to destroy the memories of the victorious dead. The masses of Orc's and other fell creatures had been burnt unceremoniously, yet it took along time for the fire to catch hold, even in death they were reluctant to go back to the hell that spawned them. Mass graves had been dug for the remains of the Easterlings and Southrons. For although they were perceived as the enemy, they were still only human and had just made a wrong choice. They were fighting for what they believed in, and whether it was right nor wrong did not matter.

Now the remains of the soldiers looked to the east as the pyre containing King Théoden of Rohan made its slow way back to Meduseld. He was a King of the Horse Lords and it would not do him justice to bury him in a foreign land. Next to him lay the lordly Snowmane his coat still gleaming in the moonlight. Four black horses pulled the pyre into the distance.

The company watching sighed as they heard the strong voice of Èomer start to sing in his native tongue.

"Lim-strang wæs geboren (Strong-limbed he was born)

Bearn léod-cyninga (This son of Kings;)

Magorinc Mearces. (This warrior of Rohan.)

Bunden in byrde Tó laedenne (Bound by birth to lead.)

Bunden in lufe Tó thegnunge (Bound by love to serve.)

Lang beadugear cyythath (Long years of war begin to show.)

Líc onginneth búgan. (The body has begun to bend.)

Swift déadlic géar Stieppath geond willan. (Swift mortal years outpace the will.)

Ac éagan gíet lóciath Beorhtre gesihthe. (But the eyes still watch clear-sighted.)

Heorte gíet béateth. (The great heart is still beating still.)"

Before the first line was through another strong voice filled the air joining with Èomer's perfectly. The second deep voice sung the song in the more common Westron so that the rest of the people watching could understand. It was halfway through before people realised that the second voice came from the black warhorse standing next to the new King of Rohan. One singing for a lost Uncle and the other for a lost father.

Finally the song died down as the carriage and pyre became too far for the mortal eyes to see. Tears blurred the vision of every person who heard the song, whether they knew the king or not. For it summed up every death in the battle, and every lost life.

BREAK

Amy sat in the throne room of Gondor, she watched two dwarves, two elves, two humans and one human with elven blood and an istari walk into the room. She chuckled to herself, 'what strange company.' She nodded to each of them and gestured that they should take a seat. Standing up she introduced everyone, as she knew they probably were not all acquainted.

"Thranduil; this is Èomer the new King of Rohan, Aragorn son of Arathron. Imrahil of Dol Amroth, you know your son, and Throd. I'd worry if you did not know Gandalf and there is Gimli son of Glòin." Amy smiled at the choking noises she got from the Elvan king as she mentioned he son of the dwarf that had escaped him.

"Nice to meet the person who imprisoned my father too Laddie." Gimli said before planting himself down in the steward's seat and taking out his pipe.

"Right now that we are all acquainted we need know what our next move is?" Amy said. "Gandalf, can you see Frodo and Sam?"

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight, I can only see as far as the pass of Cirith Ungol. I can see no further." Gandalf said lowering his head.

"What does your heart tell you?" Aragorn asked.

"That he is alive. Yet he is in grave danger." The White Wizard replied.

The group went silent; all knew the peril that the hobbits were in, for no mortal or immortal being of light had passed through that pass alive since the beginning of time.

"We would know for sure if Sauron had the ring." The Elder elf said.

"For one we would not be standing here." Legolas said.

Amy smiled as she saw Thranduil look at his son and mumble under his breath something that sounded like 'you should not be here anyway.'

"It is only a matter of time before he realises that we do not have it. He will be able to feel it creeping closer to him with every second passing." Gandalf said looking beyond the walls and towards the great tower of Barad-dûr.

Gimli grumbled something about letting Sauron rot as he filled his pipe and lit it. The smell of pipe weed filled the hall quickly. Amy wrinkled her nose at the smell and created a little barrier of Air before her so that she could still breathe easy. "Ten thousand or more Orcs stand between Frodo and Sam and Oronduin. Mount Doom will not move closer to them, they will need all the help they can get in crossing those plains."

"The Halflings have been sent to their deaths. No help can get to them now." Throd said.

"No, they need safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth." Imrahil said as he looked at Aragorn.

Aragorn sighed and looked up at the throne on the dais. He knew he would not have peace until Sauron was destroyed. Only then would Elrond allow him to wed his daughter. He knew what Imrahil was hinting at yet he did not know if he had the strength. Amy smiled at him and seemed to pick up what he was thinking.

"I am with you till the very end. We are your friends; we are with you till the very end." Amy said.

Making up his mind Aragorn turned from the throne and looked at the rest of the company again. "Frodo and Sam need time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth, as Imrahil said. We can give them that."

"How?" Throd asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty the Orcs from his land. Then we gather our full army and march on the Black Gates."

"I think the smell of pipe weed has gone to your head." Thranduil said looking at the Ranger curiously. "Is this your mighty plan?"

"We cannot achieve victory with strength of arms." Èomer said crossing his arms yet smiling slightly.

"We do not need to. We only need to give Frodo and Sam enough time to get to Mount Doom. Keep the great eye fixed on us, and blind to what is happening around him." Aragorn said looking more and more sure of himself.

"A diversion." Legolas said, stating the obvious.

"Sauron will expect a trap, he is not easily fooled." Gandalf said walking up to Aragon.

"Yes he will, for he thinks I have the ring." Aragorn said.

"Are we agreed this is our plan?" Amy asked. "If so we march mid morning tomorrow."

"Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli said standing up and coughing on his pipe.

Legolas slapped him hard on the back. "Smoking is bad for your health."

"So are elves." The dwarf grumbled half heartedly.

Legolas smiled and walked towards Amy.

BREAK

Thranduil watched his son sweep the small dark elf into his arms and kiss her gently. A smile lit his face as he watched them hold hands and walk out the room. Mindless chatter filling his ears. He remembered a time when he was like that with his beautiful wife. In that moment he knew that he would have to tell Legolas about Wing. And the boy will have to be brought into the main palace caves, he might one day be king. And if both he and Legolas got killed in the up coming battle, Mirkwood needed a King. It was time he lived up to his role as a father.

BREAK

Legolas sat in shock on the large bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his soft head resting on his hands. He had a brother. One that he had not known about! He knew Wing of course, everyone knew the little Elfling. He did not notice as Amy came in through the door and shut it lightly behind her. He did not even notice as she knelt down in front of him and took his hands in hers.

"Your father spoke to you didn't he." Amy said.

It was not a question yet Legolas still nodded dumbly. "Wing, there was always something familiar about him, yet I never looked into it. I always thought it curious that he used to hang around the palace so often and the guards never used to like him. I always though it was because he annoyed them by trying to get in. Now I realise that he should have been let in. He had every right, a prince of Mirkwood living in the main city, it is not heard of!"

"Your father was writhe with grief, he told me on the ride here, he did what he thought was best. He has now seen the error of his ways and a messenger is going at full speed even as we speak to Mirkwood. Little Wing and his mother, and the yearling Asca will soon be in the palace where they belong." Amy said pulling her boots and tunic off.

Legolas smiled before getting undressed himself. He pulled back the soft covers and slipped below them, pulling Amy down with him. He smiled at her soft giggles as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

Turning her round so she faced him he kissed her gently and ran his hand up her cheek and to the tip of her ear. He smiled against her lips as she moaned and pulled herself closer to him.

Pulling back she smiled at him and placed an arm around his waist, leaning over she kissed his chest lightly. She let out a small yelp as she felt herself get moved onto her back and pinned. A slow smile crossed Legolas' face before he kissed her.

They knew no more as they sank together. The only indication of their activities was the bruising of several stable hands and one very annoyed horse.


	45. Final March

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Heya, this chapter was the result of sugar rush, and it's a bit of an in-betweeny chapter. Oh well. I have just finished writing chapter 48. Felt inspired to carry on writing, it doesn't happen very often so have to make the most of it when it does! Hope you like this chapter, it is a bit mad, but then so am I after I've consumed too much sugar. Scientists reckon there is no such thing as a sugar rush, pah how come I go loopy after cream eggs then? Oh well Happy reading, and reviewing would be nice as well!

Thanks for pointing out my mistake Elwen. You'd think with the amount of times I read through these chapters I would spot something that blatant. Obviously not!

**Chapter 44: The Final March**

Amy woke early the next morning, the pre-dawn light streaming through the high windows. Smiling she stretched and nudged the blonde elf lying next to her. She emitted a small squeak as she felt Legolas' arms wrap round her and his head nuzzle into her hair.

"Come we need to get up." She said trying to untangle herself from him.

A small content sigh was the only noise that answered her as she felt him snuggle deeper into the soft blankets.

"Come on!"

"I'm up." Legolas said as he let go of Amy and kissed the back of her head.

Standing up fully Amy leant back and smiled with satisfaction as several of her vertebrate cracked. Leaning forward again she touched the smooth marble floor with her palms. Knowing with pleasure that Legolas watched every move of her supple body, she shivered slightly as she felt him run a hand down her bare back. Walking to a chest that had been placed at the end of their bed she pulled out some travelling clothes that had been obviously been specially made. The pale red tunic coat had a large silver and gold dragon embroidered onto it, and the soft breeches had tiny little dragons stitched into the waist band. On every hem, of both the breeches and the tunic, was the tengwa script 'Child of the dragon'.

"What person in their right mind would wear this? What was the point of writing 'child of the dragon' on it? As if the monstrosity of a winged worm on the front doesn't give it away. If any dragon catches me wearing this I'm going to be a laughing stock!" She said holding up the breeches in disgust.

"Obviously someone who has nothing else to wear as the rest of her travelling clothes have been taken to be destroyed. And perhaps people do not know what a dragon looks like." Legolas said finally standing up and letting the blankets pool around his ankles.

"You are joking? Well they sure as the Valar don't look like that!"

"Nope, it was ordered that all of our clothes be destroyed and new ones made. Which is a good thing as your top was practically shredded after the battle. None of our clothes were in good shape." He said walking over and pulling out a green tunic. His pale nose wrinkled at the sight of the little embroidered leaves.

"Well at least we can suffer together. As soon as Aragorn becomes king he is getting some new seamstresses!" Amy said pulling on some undergarments.

Legolas hopped on one foot as he pulled on his breeches, he steadied himself against the bed post before speaking again. "Well let's hope he is having to wear something equally embarrassing."

Amy snorted as she watched Legolas pull on his breeches. "Eleven people a year die while pulling on their trousers."

Legolas toppled to the floor.

BREAK

Aragorn stared in horror at the sight in front of him. He had woken up expecting to find his usual travelling clothes folded up on the chair where he had left them. No. His lovely supple leather tunic was gone. His worn but fine quality green breeches, gone. His soft leather boots, gone. The only thing that had apparently survived the purge was his elven cloak.

Now he stood staring into a full length mirror wondering whether or not he should just stay inside and forfeit the entire war in order to still his embarrassment.

He was wearing a pair of sparkling black breeches, skin tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. Around the waist band and the stitching there were little silver trees. The smart black knee length boots were nice, yet so stiff he did not think he would be able to bend his ankles in them let alone fight. The silver shirt was not too bad, yet a bright blue tunic was also given too him. On it, embroidered in silver, was the white tree and seven stars of Gondor. Not only that, but someone had given the seamstresses a tengwa script and so on every hem he had 'Hail the King of Gondor' written in Quenya.

A knock to the door brought his attention away from his reflection.

"Come in."

He grimaced as he saw Amy's head peek round the door. His grimace turned into a smile when he saw what she was wearing as well. "I see they got you to."

"I was hoping this would all be a bad dream, but no. I have to go to battle with a bloody dragon stitched to my top." Amy said making his bed instinctively then sitting on it.

"Count yourself lucky, at least you have not got 'Hail the King of Gondor' written on every hem. Really, I am not even the king yet!" Aragorn said struggling to tie his hair up with a leather thong they had given him.

"Come here, and sit down." Amy said gesturing to the trunk in front of her.

Aragorn nodded and sat down, very conscious of how his breeches were clinging to him, and gave her the thong. He gave a start as he felt her begin to comb his hair and feelings arose that he knew should not be there. Squashing them down quickly he fiddled with his tunic.

"Can't have you going out to meet your people with your hair looking like you've been dragged through Mordor backwards can we?" Amy said smirking and plaiting the front of his hair away from his face. Once done she tied the thong and tapped him on the shoulder signalling she was finished.

"Thank you."

"Legolas has already gone to find some food and to see what everyone else looks like. On the plus side they have placed Anduril in a new scabbard for you, as I know you lost the last one. And they have made me another set of arrows." Amy said standing up.

"Well might as well get this over and done with. Then we can have some food and go." Aragorn said holding the door open for her and wincing in pain as his boots restricted any sort of movement.

BREAK

"Well what a lovely group we are!" Gimli said as they all sat down to eat.

"Pray tell me that the designers have been gotten rid of." Èomer said as he picked at the stitching of a white horse on his sleeve.

"The clothes are of a good fit, you cannot deny that. They are just a little extravagant." Gandalf said, looking lovely in white robes that appeared to be covered in little multi coloured stars.

Breakfast was eaten slowly as the upcoming battle weighed heavy on their minds. Most knew in their heart that without a miracle they would not be coming back. Once everything was cleared away servants brought all their armour and weapons out. All had been cleaned over night and swords and blades shone so much you could see your face in them. Legolas stroked his bow, like a child would stroke a dog, its wooden surface shining under the polishing it had received over the night.

Amy sighed as she slipped into her mithril mail, thanking the lords for the person who had discovered the metal. Shrugging her shoulders to make sure that it sat in the right place she tied up the leather thongs and placed her cloak over the top. Checking once to make sure the Dragon sword was strapped to her securely she made her way to the stable block.

A predatory grin lit her face as she saw the tack outside Moridin's loose box. Hefting the blanket and light mail into her arms she kicked the kick bolt open and opened the door. Moridin was just standing up as he heard her come in.

"Good morning, my lovely horse. How are you this morning?" She said making the rug and mail hover in mid air while she summoned a brush.

"I would be much better if you and elf boy hadn't been rutting all night long." Moridin said leaning his neck into the brush strokes.

"Rutting! I can think of nicer things to call it." Amy said as she worked the brush furiously over the black back getting rid of any sign of dust and straw.

"Well what ever you want to call it. One night I am going to find the best looking filly I can and mount her all night long to see how you like it!" He said stamping a hoof.

"You would have to find one who would come near you first." Amy said teasingly.

"They all want me. And you know it." Moridin said before a tremor went through him. "Up a bit, bit to the left. Ahhhh, just there."

Amy smiled as she found a sensitive spot just behind his withers. The large black horse behind her was turning to jelly.

"Why did you stop?" The black horse asked butting her in the back as she reached for a hoof pick.

"Because you are clean, and we haven't got much time. Leg up please."

Moridin responded quickly and let his hooves be picked out, quite happy to show off his new shoes and trying desperately not to laugh whenever his frog was brushed.

Finally dropping his last hoof Amy grabbed the mail and settled it over his back, laying the blanket over the top she grimaced as she saw it too had dragons on it. Securing the buckles she sighed and secured it even more with flows of Air. There was no way she was going to let it slip with her on it! Walking out the box she picked up the last pieces of tack and snorted, there was no way he was going to agree to wearing that. A large gold and red crest stood in front of her mail coming down either side to cover his neck. Sighing she thought she would give it a go anyway.

"I've got to wear that!" Moridin said looking horrified at the crest in Amy's arms.

"I'm afraid so. All the lead horses have got to wear them, even Shadowfax. And unless you want to ride with the dwarven ponies you have to wear it." Amy said brushing his mane down to one side and placing the crest over his neck.

"Well it isn't that bad I suppose, just a little restricting. What is that?" He said turning his head to the last piece to tack hovering behind the dark haired girl.

"That is your face plate. Quite impressive I think. Think how many Orc's you could speak on that horn." Amy said as she finished tying the last of the leather thongs on the crest.

"I like that. It will make me look handsome." Moridin said before lowering his head so that she could place it on easier.

"You look handsome anyway; it is just your ego that needs deflating occasionally. Now this is meant to be worn with a bridal, but seeing as you do not wear one, I will secure it to your head with Air. Is this ok?" Amy said holding it in place.

"Yes that is fine."

BREAK

Just out side the gate of Minas Tirith all the horses and ponies lined up. Amy, Gandalf, Èomer and Aragorn were to be riding at the front and leading the column, the rest of the army was spread out behind them. Men mixing with Elves, Elves mixing with Dwarves, even two hobbits were there. The men all mounted on the strong horses of Rohan, the elves on their long limbed, flighty horses and the dwarves on their short, stocky ponies. Merry and Pippin had been found two dwarfish mounts and had spent all morning galloping them round getting used to them. Gimli rode on his own pony that had been given to him by Throd the evening before, and Legolas was given a tall elvish horse by his father. Arod had been given to Damer for Hasufel's wounds from the battle were too great and he was still recovering.

At the forefront of all this were the four horses of Mearas blood; Smokescreen, Brego, Shadowfax and Moridin. Amy had been interested to find out that all pure Mearas were white, like Shadowfax, and the only reason that Chinky had been piebald and Moridin pure black was their allegiance to her rather than Rohan. Both Smokescreen and Brego had Mearas sires yet their dams had been of ordinary Rohan stock and so their coat colours were steel grey and dark bay respectively.

Amy gave the signal to move off when the wind caught the dragon banner and flew it out above them. With a spirited buck from Moridin they set off. Each of the lead horses lowering their heads to show off their bright crests.

"With these crests we could laugh Sauron into submission." Moridin said.

Amy laughed and gently stroked the stallion through the mail.

"We look like a carnival procession." He said with resignation.

BREAK

Faramir stood and watched the war party walk off. Èowyn came and stood next to him. They had both been healed by Amy yet they were still recovering and were told to stay and run the city in Aragorn's wake. Gently he reached for her hand and clasped it as he watched the dragon banner go out of sight. He knew that for many it would be their final march.


	46. Three Maia Spirits

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is a bit short but it was originally the first half of a very long chapter and I decided to split it into two. I'm doing very well and Chapter 53 is just about to be started, there is only a couple of chapters after that one. So its nearly done, hopefully it should have 55 chapters all together not including the Prologue and Epilogue. I think I'll be both glad and sad when this story is done. I mean it has taken up a lot of my time recently. I have snagged some text out of the extended Return of the King film for this chapter (any excuse to watch it) so I don't own that.

Happy Reading

**Chapter 45: Three Maia spirits**

Giant black mountains reared up to the east, an impenetrable barrier casting long sickly shadows onto the once beautiful land of Ithilien. Black clouds massed at the jagged summits promising eternal rain and hell to whoever tried to scale their sides. No one had ever tried such a feat, for to think of it alone was suicide. The walls were vertical in places and towers stood with Orcs and other foul things ready to shoot down a worthy mountaineer. If you did get past the giant vertical walls and through the everlasting, scorching rain you descended into darkness. Gas clouds rose from the mires and bogs, toxic plumes that would eat you from the inside out. No mortal or immortal creature of the light had passed those walls and survived. There was little chance that the two small hobbits would be any different.

The march was quiet, only the continuous plodding of iron shod hooves broke the silence. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, many knowing that they would not be on the return journey and many not wanting to think about it. They were on a suicide mission, yet their names would go down in history, for they were the ones that stood against the might of Sauron. It did not matter whether they lived or died, for they had tried, to save the world from plunging into eternal darkness and corruption.

BREAK

Amy sat up as tall and straight on Moridin's back as she could manage. Her right hand rested on her thigh and her left on the pommel of the large Dragon blade. Her lower legs gripped Moridin's sides lightly and her upper legs were loose, absorbing all his movements. She was riding exactly as she had been shown all those years ago, her mind flashed back to her old instructor as he yelled at her whilst she desperately tried to hold on to the fat little New Forest pony. If only he could see her now. Riding on a horse, that was far too big for her, with the ease of one born in the saddle. She supposed she had her elven heritage for that, along with her father's blood.

She looked to her right and saw Èomer and Aragorn riding confidently, yet their slightly tense postures told masses about their real state of mind. They were only mortal after all; their life blood was cut short by the continual turning of the wheel of time. Both were kings of men, and although Aragorn had the power to take Rohan back into its original Gondor kingdom, Amy knew that he would leave it to Èomer. He would have enough to worry about with both Gondor and Arnor, she also had a fleeting suspicion that he would leave the land they were riding through currently to someone else as well. Delegation; a leader's finest attribute.

BREAK

The sky darkened to a full pitch as the black gates came into sight. Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance; an unnatural storm for an unnatural place. No moisture hung in the air and the smell of rain was absent in the dry and barren volcanic plains.

As the black gates loomed above the company they came to a stop. Horses nervously tossed their heads and stamped, their hoof falls muffled by the ashy soil. The only sound was the jingling of jointed metal bits and the squeaking of new leather.

As the dust settled the full scale of the gates came into view and there was an audible gulp heard among the warriors. Many had told tales of this place to scare their children into obedience, never knowing what it really looked like. In their hearts they now knew that the stories they told were mere fairy tales when faced with the reality of the desolate place.

For an age they appeared to be standing there, no knowing what was going to happen next, or even if Sauron knew they were there.

"Do you think we should knock?" Came the voice of Gimli from his stout dwarven mount.

"No Gimli, he knows we are here. Calm and be patient." Gandalf said.

Almost as soon as these words left his mouth the gates gave an audible groan and the ground beneath them rumbled. Slowly the gates opened to allow a rider through on a horse as black as Moridin, yet this horse was twisted and corrupted, no honour or soul lay within him.

The rider on its back was just as evil looking. All arms and legs and its helmet covered everything bar its mouth. Blackness oozed from pours on the scaly white skin, and lips were dry and cracked. It was not until the thing opened its mouth that the full effect of its foulness could be seen.

Baring its teeth in a grim smile the mouth split the face in half. Green and rotting teeth hung like knives from its upper jaw and protruded through its bottom like mountain pinnacles. Salvia dripped from the teeth, a yellow slime trickling from the side of its mouth. A rank smell assaulted the nostrils of those who had ridden forward and many of the elves still with the main army were gagging. Legolas wrinkled his nose and grimaced as he started breathing shallowly through his mouth. Amy, as soon as the smell reached her, had created a bubble of Air around her nose filtering the smell somewhat.

After the shock had passed the thing in front of them assaulted them again; it spoke.

"My master; Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." The Mouth of Sauron proclaimed its voice oddly angelic despite its appearance.

Aragorn gave a very disbelieving look and fingered the scabbard of his sword.

"Is there any with the authority to speak with me?" The Mouth said opening his vile mouth again.

Gandalf rode forward until he was less than five feet from the black horse. Shadowfax stretched his nose forward to greet the unfamiliar black horse, but quickly pulled it away again. A look of disgust flittered across the silver head.

'My Grandsire says that the horse smells like it has been dead for a year.' Moridin said in his mind to Amy.

'I'm sure it was a beautiful creature once. When we have done talking I will put it out of the misery it is in.'

'Shall we go forward to aid the Istari?' Moridin said.

'No, our time will come.'

"We do not come to speak with Sauron, the faithless and accursed. Tell your master this; the armies of Mordor must disband, he is to depart these lands never to return." Gandalf said drawing himself up and raising his newly created staff.

The Mouth of Sauron laughed before talking again. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He pulled out a small mithril shirt from his cloak and threw it at the wizard. It was obvious to whom the shirt belonged to, and the fact that it was in the hands of Sauron did not bode well for the Halfling.

"Frodo." Merry and Pippin said together, tears forming in their childlike eyes. Both bowed their heads in sorrow, for there was little chance their friend was still alive.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought that one so small could endure so much pain." The Mouth cocked his head to the side as he said this. Glee spread through his angelic voice, laughing and taunting.

"I do not believe it, I will not!" Gandalf said as he raised his staff and shot a bolt of light towards the Mouth of Sauron. Before the bolt hit the Mouth shuddered and raised his hand and the white light was absorbed. When he spoke again it was obvious that the Mouth had been pushed aside, Sauron was speaking now.

"Gandalf the Grey, or White. Your colour matters little to me." The voice scratched and hissed, as though it was not used to speaking with a human mouth. A bolt of black light went towards the wizard; it was absorbed in the wizard's staff and shot back out as white.

"You will be destroyed." Gandalf said sweat beading on his brow.

"What is to happen? Here we are two Maia spirits battling till the end of time." Sauron said.

Moridin thundered forward at this and Amy raised her Dragon marked sword. "Three Maia spirits!" She called.

Sauron, in the Mouth's body, had only seconds to realise what the small girl had said before a dragon marked blade whistled through his throat. "The child of Onlee. No!" He said as he rushed out of the fallen Mouth's body and back to the giant lidless eye. When he reached the eye it gave an almighty shriek before opening the gates fully and allowing the rest of the Orc army though.

"I guess that ends the negotiations." Gimli said before giving Amy a strange look and urging his pony into a canter back towards the rest of the army.

Amy smiled gently before sending a bolt of blade sharp Air towards the horse. It fell to the ground and the second before it died it let out a relieved whinny.

"Be at peace my child." Moridin said.


	47. The End of all Things

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Here is the second part of the chapter that I posted on Friday. As I said, it was originally one big chapter but I decided to cut it into two. Well here we are nearly at the end. According to my calendar if I post twice weekly this story will be finished by the end of July, easily. Although loyal readers will know by now to never take my word on updates (really sorry). But I'm so close to finishing its unreal!

Have fun!

**Chapter 46: The end of all things**

Amy sighed as she stood beside Aragorn. The King of Men looked at her and reached to place a hand on her shoulder. "Of an elvish mother and a Maiar father, no wonder you are so powerful my Little Warrior. Let us hope that your power comes through. I need you at my side."

"I am at your side, I always will be. My parentage means nothing, you still taught me to wield a sword, and so you can thank yourself for my skill." She said turning Moridin to face the army of Light. "We shall fight on foot. This is no place for a horse, even ones so brave as these."

Aragorn nodded and hopped off Brego signalling that the others should do the same. Once every man had dismounted they ran up or crossed stirrups and tied their reins so that they would not get caught on anything.

"You cannot fight in this battle Moridin. It is beyond even your capabilities." Amy said resting her head on the metal plate on his head, avoiding the spike.

"What would you have me do?"

"Take the horses to the fields of Cormellen, there I wish you to await our return. If we are not back by tomorrow afternoon come here. If the sounds have battle are all gone collect our bodies and take them back to Minas Tirith." Amy said as calmly as she could.

"Do not ask this of me master. I will fight; do not ask me to wait for your body to be found." Moridin said, emotion hitching his voice.

"Go Moridin." Amy said before gently using flows of Spirit to influence his thoughts. She watched with tears in her eyes as he calmly walked away leading the rest of the horses behind him. By the time he realised what had happened it would be too late for him to join the slaughter.

BREAK

Gandalf looked across the warriors fidgeting in front of him. They were scared. They had every right to be, the army before them could not be beat. Now many also thought that all hope was lost for they had heard the conversation with the Mouth. Many believed Frodo to be dead, and without him there was little hope. "They need your courage now Aragorn, speak to them."

Aragorn nodded before pulling out Andúril and holding it aloft. "Hold your ground. Hold you ground. Sons of Gondor, Rohan, the dwarves and Elder, my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails. When we forsake all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields and when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day. This day we fight. For all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand Men, elves and dwarves of the West!"

BREAK

The ground shook as Mordor's army continued pouring out of the great black gates. Aragorn stood and looked at the great eye, behind him were Merry and Pippin, both with swords unsheathed and with a look in their eye that said they knew they were facing their death.

A dry voice filled the fields. "Aragorn, Elessar, it takes more than a broken elvish blade to become a King."

With one last look at the company behind him Aragorn raised his sword. "For Frodo." With that he charged forward.

Two identical screams of 'Frodo!' filled the air as Merry and Pippin both charged forward. The rest of the army took this as their cue and surged forward as well. The two small little hobbits getting passed easily. The dwarves hit the line of Orcs first, Gimli was right; no one could beat a dwarf at a dead sprint.

The sound of hundreds and thousands of blades crashing filled Amy's ears as she watched the battle from a small tussock. Mist seemed to cloud her vision and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. An invisible hand reached out and stroked her cheek. 'All will be well my daughter.'

The fog cleared and Amy raised her hands earth erupted under the Orcs and fire blazed from her fingertips. "For Frodo. For my father." She yelled as she unsheathed the dragon sword and leapt down into the battle.

BREAK

The battle had raged for what seemed like hours, no quarter was given and the forces of light were being pushed back further away from the gates, as more Orcs swarmed out of the tainted land.

Legolas narrowed his eyes as he twirled his two blades around, the young elf Damer still at his back, never letting a single shot through. He saw Aragorn up ahead and cringed as the man was hit with a huge mallet from a troll. They were loosing even despite Amy's constant fire balls and earthquakes. He knew she was scared of drawing too much power, and without Moridin here to ground her she had a reason to be frightened.

Gritting his teeth he swung his bow using it like a staff and battled his way over to her, being careful not to get too close. "Amy we need help."

"I'm working on it. I need to have a couple of seconds where I'm not getting attacked. Give me that and I can get help." Amy said swinging the large sword faster than the eye could see.

Not knowing what she planned on doing Legolas nodded anyway. Calling out quickly in elvish he created a circle around her. With her safely in the circle he watched what she was doing out the corner of his eye. Not knowing whether she was going to summon something out of the air or finally give in and draw more of her power. Instead she raised her right arm in the air and held the dragon marked sword aloft blue and red flames shot up its length into the sky.

"RAKEN!"

For a minute nothing happened, then from the West came a primeval roar. All eyes turned briefly and there swooping down low out of the clouds were nine dragons, with the large red and gold Raken at their head.

"You called and we came my daughter. Climb on; we shall fight like our fathers of old!"

Legolas smiled then started laughing as Amy leapt up and landed on a red and gold wing before climbing to sit just behind the long neck. Huge fire balls came from the dragons as they ripped through the Orc army. Long legs and claws hauling up trolls and throwing them down again.

Finally Legolas saw Amy draw in her full power.

BREAK

The fighters looked up as they saw the dragons fly over head. Some had been scared yet when Amy had jumped up onto ones back and started riding on it, now they cheered. The tide had been turned in this battle.

She looked like one of the goddess' of old, satin black hair streaming out behind her as she flew through the sky on a legendary dragon. Fire lanced at her finger tips and her laughter filled the battle field, bringing joy to all that heard it.

As they revelled in their joy a shriek filled the air. All the fighters turned their heads towards Barad-dûr as they watched the almighty eye implode and the giant tower came crumbling to the ground.

BREAK

Frodo lay helplessly on the rocky outcrop looking up into the sky. Sam's hand was tightly clasped in his they would lay here until death came. Surrounding them was a sea of molten larva and the sky reflected that. The pain coming from his missing finger was nothing compared to the knowledge of what could have happened.

As he gazed up into the smoky red sky three shadows approached through the near toxic clouds. Their wings glittered and sparkled in the setting sun, their lofty appearances not registering in his torn mind. He made no noise as they swept closer and one picked him up in gentle claws. In a distant corner of his mind he noticed that Sam was no longer holding his hand, but also being carried by one of these winged beasts.

He finally thought that the end had come and he was being carried away to the halls of his fathers where he could be forever in peace. The serene silence was broken with the soft singing of an elvish voice.

Frodo smiled. Here he was at the end of all things.


	48. An everyday sight

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Well you will be shocked to know that I am writing the last chapter! Yes the last chapter of this story is in motion. It's quite sad really, yet I'll be both relieved and upset when it is done. Woo got myself a job, so am now earning money! Getting a nice tan at the same time. Just the problem of my aching feet to deal with!

See you!

**Chapter 47: An everyday sight**

Amy started to sing softly as she guided Raken and the other two dragons away from the remains of Mount Doom. Their precious cargo gripped firmly, yet gently, in their formidable claws, which just moments before had been used to throw trolls down onto enemies and wrench rocks off the mountains to use as missiles.

When she saw Mount Doom erupt she had instantly called two dragons away from battle and flown with them. Circling high above she had spotted the two hobbits and told the other two dragons to pick them up. Her heart wrenched when she saw them, thin, malnourished and covered with gashes and lacerations. Burns also covered their skin and Frodo was missing a finger. Fearing the worst she ordered the dragons to pick them up anyway, she smiled as she noticed Frodo's eyes flicker open. She could have healed them there, but she feared that the mountain would erupt again and they deserved a proper bed, for she doubted they had slept on anything comfier than rocks for weeks.

Slowly the fields of Cormellen came into sight. The warriors that had survived had already amassed there. Tents had been erected for the sick and wounded. Fresh supplies were heading their way from Gondor; she could see the supply train now. Her view from the back of Raken enabling her to see all the way to Minas Tirith. She presumed that Gandalf had sent one of the dragons to the city.

As Raken slowly descended she could see many people waiting and watching in awe as she landed. Now they knew that another one of the Maiar had been among them, one that flew and communicated with the ancient dragons.

"Aragorn, Èomer take the hobbits from Tallem and Ossac I think they are alive yet how much I do not know. They need urgent medical attention. I will be with you as soon as I can." Amy said from atop Raken.

The two men nodded and ran forward to relieve the dragons of their burden. Then they quickly ran with the hobbits into one of the larger white tents calling to field medics for aid.

Amy slid down of Raken's back and turned to face the three huge dragons. She heard a rumbled roar from the sky and the other six landed beside them.

"You have done your task for this land. I have released you from your servitude. You may go where you wish, you are free." Amy said looking at each glittering dragon in turn.

"We are ever thankful of your services; we fly to the first land and await you there." Ossac said.

"I will stay here with you on Middle Earth however." Raken said. "As long as the Child of the Dragon remains in a land so shall one of us. You freed me first therefore I will stay."

Amy nodded and saluted the other eight dragons before they beat their wings hard and took off into the sky. They circled for a while before each roared and sent of stream of fire into the air. With this done they all banked and flew fast towards the West.

"I will be awaiting your call my daughter." With that Raken also took off and flew North back towards the mountains.

BREAK

"Well that's a sight you don't see everyday Merry is it!" Pippin said sticking his pipe between his teeth.

"No Pip, it's not."

BREAK

The healing tent was silent as two small hobbits lay in beds. Their child sized bodies dwarfed in the large pallets. Their pale faces matching the colours of the clean linen sheets. Aragorn sat on the side of Sam's bed and wet the cloth in his hand. Kingsfoil paste sat in a small carved wooden bowl on his knee. When the cloth was wrung out he dabbed it in the Kingsfoil and gently rubbed it into one of the burns on the small hobbit's arm. The wound sizzled slightly and left a lingering smell that was bad enough to make both Aragorn and the unconscious Sam wrinkle their nose. Slowly though the poison seeped out and after a time the smell did fade.

"How are they?" Legolas said from the tend flap.

"They are doing ok. They should wake up soon." Aragorn said raising his head and smiling at the elven prince and the daughter of the dragon that followed him.

Legolas walked in and Amy followed, both their arms were full of fresh bandages and gauze. Setting down their bundles on a small cupboard they both pulled up stools.

"You have done most of the work Aragorn, I will finish the rest." Amy said moving from her stool to Frodo's side. Placing a hand on his forehead she leant forward and whispered softly to him in elvish. "Long have you slept in the dark Sauron's bane. It is now time for you to see the light. Come Frodo."

A low groan emitted from him as his eyes started to flicker beneath their lids.

"Come on Frodo it is time to wake up." Amy said smiling.

The three looked on as Frodo's eyes flickered open. "Welcome back." Legolas said.

"Sam. Is Sam safe?" Were the first words out of the little hobbits mouth.

"Calm, Sam is here, just sleeping. He will be awake in a few moments." Aragorn said.

As he said this Sam stirred and rolled over to look at the sleeping Frodo.

"We did it Mr Frodo, we did it."

Smiles graced both their faces before they fell back into a natural sleep.

BREAK

The next time the hobbits woke was to the sounds of the camp getting packed up ready to move. They smiled to each other as they took the hobbit sized clothes from the end of their bed and changed into them. Leaving their healing gowns on the bed they peeped outside the tent to be greeted joyously by Merry and Pippin.

Mindless chatter filled the area around the four friends. Nothing was mentioned about the war or the ring, nothing needed to be said. The ring was destroyed and the war won, plain and simple. Now just began the arduous task of organising the remaining kingdoms and building bonds of fellowship throughout them again. Judging by the way that both elves and dwarves worked side by side as they camp packed up, it did not look as though it would be much of a problem.

"Come Frodo and Sam. We have got horses ready for you. Pip and I tacked them ourselves." Merry said grabbing their hands and leading them towards the picket lines.

"Yes. Throd, the leader of the dwarves, said that they are now ours to keep. So Amy has been showing us how to look after them. They are proper chargers, not the pack ponies we have in the Shire. Imagine the look on the faces of all the other hobbits as we ride back on these!" Pip said in his usual excitable way.

Frodo and Sam just laughed and allowed their friends to pull them along. For a second Frodo felt someone's eyes on him. He turned his head and met the stare of Amy who was standing with her arms around the neck of the largest horse he had ever seen.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Frodo said and he turned towards the small girl. The other three hobbits carried on and Merry had started talking about the way that their new ponies' hooves should be shod.

"Hannon lea Amy." Frodo said ducking his head when he reached the black haired girl.

"Do not thank me Master Frodo; if it was not for you none of us would be standing here. We should all thank you." Amy said letting go of Moridin yet still keeping very close to him.

"I could not have done it alone. I guess it was you who directed the dragons to get me and Sam. I thought I had passed beyond this world when I saw them."

"You were passing in and out of consciousness I do not blame you. Anyway let us talk of lighter things, imagine what is going to happen when you tell Bilbo that you were carried by a dragon!" Amy said ruffling the hobbits mousy brown hair.

"That is a fine horse you have there. Tell me where is Chinky?" Frodo said.

"My mother has passed beyond, yet I am here and I am great." Moridin said stretching his nose down and butting the hobbit gently.

Frodo looked sad for a second before smiling at Amy. "We have all lost friends in this war, yet something good came out of it. Never have I seen a horse this arrogant!"

Amy laughed at the hobbit and Moridin's outraged face. "We are in agreement little Halfling. Come I will show you back to your friends and your new mount that Throd has donated to you."

BREAK

The procession back to the city of Minas Tirith looked far more lively, with the soldiers of all races joking and boasting about their achievements in the battle. Yet if one looked a little closely you could see the lines of torment and weariness on all their faces, even those of the elven first born. Not in an age had so many battles taken place in so little time. The horrors of the battle were deeply ingrained into them. After the battle was over and the tower of Barad-dûr in ruins many had thrown their weapons to the ground vowing never to touch one again. Others simply threw themselves to the floor weeping in both relief and sorrow. For although the war was over, not one person was unaffected, everyone was grieving for a lost friend or relative.

Yet they were alive and that was what was most important at the moment. Alive to go back to the remains of their friends and family. Alive to tell their children great elaborated tales of their exploits. Alive to live free in a world without slavery or eternal darkness.

As they passed through the remains of Osgiliath many looked on, knowing that they would now live to see the day when that great city would be rebuilt. Its long bridges and ancient architecture restored to the glory of its capital city days. Once they had passed the city they looked up and forward and the sunlight glanced off the great city of Minas Tirith. As they came into sight of the great walls fireworks were released and huge cheers erupted shaking the foundations of the city.

The ancient banners of the city flew from the citadel along with the now well known dragon banner. As the battered gates creaked open many of the men urged their horses into a run and galloped through the arch. They vaulted from their horses in the courtyard and ran to meet loved ones.

The elves and dwarves sat back just outside the gates and started pitching their tents wishing themselves that they could go back to their own lands to find loved ones. Messengers had been sent to all the lands as soon as the battle had finished, telling everyone to get to Minas Tirith for the King of Men had defeated Sauron's armies and was to be crowned. So they knew their loved ones were on their way.

Faramir walked through the city gates and looked at the elves and dwarves setting up their tents and frowned. "My friends, you are part of us now. Come we will find you beds within the city. For the next few weeks you will break bread with us and share our water. Our brothers."

With that speech tent poles were dropped and slowly all the elves and dwarves walked into the city and milled around in the courtyard.

"People of Gondor, welcome these people, your saviours into your houses." Aragorn said stepping up behind Faramir and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I may be crowned king, yet I still need you as my steward." He said more quietly to the younger man, steering him away from the crowds.

BREAK

Amy smiled as she watched a small girl go up to a dwarf and take his hand. "Master dwarf, you can stay with us." She said in her childish voice.

The dwarf looked shocked for a second before walking away with the girl. Many people came forward now and welcomed elves and dwarves into their homes willingly.

"Well that is something I thought I would never see happen Young One." A soft yet powerful voice said from behind Amy.

The black eyed girl spun around quickly and faced the tall blonde elf in front of her. "Galadriel!" She said embracing her.

"Yes, I came as soon as I heard you were marching to the Black Gates. Celeborn is here as well, he came to check up on Haldir. I am glad to see that you could forgive the march warden, for in doing so you saved his life. I also want to know why I saw young Damer come back with you as well."

"Haldir is safe and Legolas has taken Damer as his apprentice. I am afraid he joined the guard, I do not know how he did it, yet no one can fault his skill."

"Yes." Galadriel said nodding and placing her hand on Amy's shoulder. "It is good to see them mixing isn't it. Man, elf and dwarf together and it is all down to you my child."

"I know, it's not a sight you see everyday is it."


	49. Coronation

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Heya, thought I'd tell you first, despite what the ending of this chapter is like it is not the last one. Another point is that I nicked quite a bit out of the Return of the King book for this chapter, as know one can put across the feelings I wanted quite like Tolkien so you have been warned!

And thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I was so excited (I'm such a child!).

Happy reading.

**Chapter 48: Coronation **

Aragorn stood with Gandalf on the slopes behind Minas Tirith and looked out over the golden kingdom. Not two days into the future he would be crowned king of this land and the land to the north.

"This is your realm, and the heart of the greater realm that shall be. The Third Age of the world has ended, and the new age begun; and it is your task to order its beginning and to preserve what may be preserved. For though much has been saved, much must also now pass away; and the power of the Three Rings also is ended. For the time has come for the dominion of Men and Dwarves, and the Elder Kindred shall fade or depart." Gandalf said.

"I know it well, dear friend," said Aragorn; "but I would still have you counsel."

"Not for long now," said Gandalf. "The Third Age was my age. I was the Enemy of Sauron; and my work is finished; I shall go soon. The burden must lie now upon you and your kindred."

"But I shall die. For I am a mortal man, and though being what I am and of the race of the West unmingled, I shall have life far longer than other men, yet that is but a little while' and when those who are now in the wombs of women are born and have grown old, I too shall grown old. And who then shall govern Gondor and those who look to this City as their queen, if my desire be not granted?"

"Amy will still be here at your side. She vowed all those years ago to fight for Gondor, and she does not abandon honour lightly. She will fight for this land until you or one of your blood line release her. Do not fear, you stand not alone." Gandalf said trying to placate the man encase he was having second thoughts of becoming king. For a brief second Gandalf imagined him running all the way back to Rivendell, but he knew the man in front of him could not falter now.

"The Tree in the Court of the Fountain is still withered and dead. When shall I see a sign that it will ever be otherwise?" Aragorn said.

"Turn your face from the green world, and look were all seems barren and cold."

Then Aragorn turned his face from the Great Plains in front of him to the barren slopes he was standing on. Behind him stood a small sapling growing out of the mountain snow. It was not more than a foot tall yet had let loose leaves and tiny blossoms grew next to small buds. Its silver bark glowed and its white petals shone like the sunlit snow.

"This is a scion of the Eldest Trees! How comes it is here? For has yet to reach its seventh year."

"Undoubtedly this is a sapling of the line of Nimloth the fair; and that was a seedling of Galathilion, and that a fruit of Telperion of many names, Eldest of Trees. Who shall say how it comes here in the appointed hour? But this is an ancient hallow, and ere the kings failed or the Tree withered in the court, a fruit must have been set here. For it is said that, though the fruit of the Tree comes seldom to ripeness the life within may then lie sleeping through many long years, and none can foretell the time in which it will awake. Remember this. For if ever a fruit ripeness, it should be planted, lest the line die out of the world. Here it has lain hidden in the mountain, such as the race of Elendil lay hidden in the wastes of the North. Yet the line of Nimloth is older far than you line."

Gently Aragorn placed his hand around the whip thin trunk, only light was its hold to the earth and it came up easily in his fist. Wrapping it in his cloak he bore it down to the citadel and ordered the dead tree removed. When the soil had been tended he placed the young tree down and bade Amy water it. Under the nutrient water from the Maia it grew instantly, reaching the height of five foot, it would thrive in years to come.

BREAK

The Tower of the Guard sat in the evening light, the setting sun glancing off her white shining walls sending shadows over the lower circles of the city. The citadel was still glowing in the late sunlight, the White Tree standing in the centre, a small plant that would grow into the mighty tree of its forbears. Small white petals floated softly down and blew against the stoic guards like soft feathers on their faces. Their appearance may be dominating, yet in their hearts they smiled for they had lived to see their King return and a white tree in the citadel again.

What was more fascinating about the citadel on this day was the sheer number of people it held. The lower circles had been emptied and tumbleweed blew through the streets, for every person now stood in the grand citadel waiting the crowning of the king.

Above the gates to the main palace sat Amy. One leg either side of the arch, her arms resting on the stonework. Her long black hair for once hung completely loose shrouding the side of her face as it hung in waves to her hips. Her mithril circlet standing out starkly on her jet head, her eyes shone out from beneath the curtain of hair and her lips were curved into a smile as she watched the people in front of her.

Many people still gasped when they set eyes on her, for burned in many of the fighter's eyes was the image of a goddess riding on the back of a dragon commanding the power of the earth and fire. Now they gasped because not only was she one of the immortal elves, she was a Maiar spirit, one of the godly creations of this world. Created by the very first gods of the land to serve and protect; a creature beyond even immortality, a power limited only by her own imagination. Here she sat above them all, clothed only in a pair of cropped trousers, a near transparent top and her cloak like hair. Barefoot she watched them and her smile lit the citadel. All were jealous as they watched the golden haired prince step up beneath the arch and smile up at her, knowing that they held each others hearts. Two beautiful, immortal beings ready to spend the rest of eternity together.

BREAK

The crowd's mutterings and rumblings stopped as steady drum beats filled the air, their eyes rose to the sky as two booms filled the now darkened sky. Bright coloured lights now slowly fell from the sky and settled themselves around the citadel letting off a soft light. A few stole glances at the small girl sitting on the arch and watched her lowering her arms slowly. All eyes were drawn back to the main gate as it slowly creaked open and the White Wizard walked through followed by four hobbits. The centre hobbit, which many recognised to be Frodo, from the missing finger, carried a black velvet cushion. On the cushion sat the royal crown on Gondor, many stared in shock as it had not been seen since the elder days and many thought it had been destroyed. There it sat in all its winged glory, putting the citadels' guard's helmets to shame.

After them came the royal figure of Aragorn, walking slowly with one hand on the pommel of Andúril and the other hand across his chest. An almighty cheer arose as they saw him and they quietened only when more fireworks were shot into the sky by Amy. They watched as Aragorn looked up above him and saw the girl; he nodded his head to her and dropped the hand from his chest. Saluting him she placed her right fist to her chest and grinned.

"My King, your people await."

BREAK

Aragorn turned away from Amy and towards Gandalf. As he turned he saw the people of Gondor standing before him, his people. He took a big breath as he looked at the white wizard, this was it. He was about to become the thing he had aspired to be ever since he had learned of his heritage at the age of twenty. Brief thoughts of running crossed his mind, but he squashed them down easily. This was his job, his place, his destiny.

Gandalf took the large silver crown from the velvet cushion that Frodo was carrying. He lifted it up gently as he said; "now come the days of the King. May they be blessed."

The crowd watched silently as he lowered the crown onto Aragorn's immaculate hair; courtesy of Amy. The people of Gondor then cheered as their new king turned to face them. The noise carried on for several minutes until they saw him about to speak.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn said. His head turned to the sound of fireworks shooting upwards and he smiled as they exploded in brightly coloured plumes in the midnight coloured sky. Slowly he brought his head back day and started to sing.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar ten' Ambar metta." (Out of the Great Sea and to Middle Earth I come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.)

He slowly walked down the lines of people. He came to the dwarves and bowed to them. Gimli grunted at him before smiling. "You've done well Laddie. We'll have some Mithril gates up and running for you in no time."

"Do not exert your self master dwarf; I would not want you to tire." He said with mirth in his voice.

"That would never happen!"

Aragorn smiled to Throd and the rest of the dwarves before continuing. He reached Èomer and placed his hand on the shoulder of the newly appointed Rohan King.

"May this be the start of a stronger bond of fellowship between our two countries. Forever may we fight in arms." Èomer said clasping the other king on the shoulder.

"May our countries always be at peace."

Standing next to Èomer was the beautiful Èowyn and clasping her hand was Faramir. He placed a hand on the fair Shield Maiden's cheek and let his thumb gently caress the soft skin. "You have found love, and forever I pray it may last. Beautiful Èowyn, fair as the morning dawn, slayer of the Witch King."

Aragorn saw her smile and he dropped his hand before turning to Faramir. "You are still the Steward of Gondor and I will crown you the Prince of Ithilian. I am glad that you have found love, be warned she is a strong one." He said before grinning slightly at a prod in the side from the Shield Maiden. "The only regret I have is that your brother could not be here to see this day. Yet Boromir fought a mighty part in this war and without him the hobbits would not be alive and this world would have tumbled into rack and ruin. Hail your brother and never forget his memory."

"My brother was a mighty man; his only fault was his desire to please our father. Never could I forget him."

Aragorn nodded before continuing; finally he reached the line of Elves. Standing at the front was Legolas, for once he was dressed up in his royal attire, his long golden hair swept back and pale silver robes wrapped around him. His crown sat on his head and he looked every bit the prince he was.

"Legolas, there are no words I can say to describe how I feel. You are my best friend and my brother. Long I wish you happiness with Amy." Aragorn said pulling the blonde elf into a fierce hug.

"I am glad this is over so I can enjoy the peace again. I think I will stay here with you if my father gives me leave. You have not yet met my brother have you?" Legolas said reaching behind him and pulling out a small elfling.

Aragorn almost gasped as he saw the young elf that Legolas pushed in front of him. When the boy's head was down it was hard to distinguish him from any other child, elf or man. Yet when he raised his head, his short blonde hair fell behind his pointed ears, and his milky blue eyes shone up at him.

"Hello Aragorn Telcontar." The small boy said staring intently at Aragorn. He raised a small fist to his chest and hit his heart in a salute.

"What is your name tiny prince?" Aragorn asked staring at the angles on the child's face and seeing that they matched Legolas' exactly. All bar the eyes they could have been identical.

"My name is Wing. I am not tiny Mr. King I am thirty four summers old!"

"I stand corrected!" Aragorn said laughing at the little boy and placed a hand on his head, trying to avoid ruffling the perfectly parted blonde hair and the disturbing the small circlet. "Legolas, he is your brother through and through. I will not ask how this happened or why you never told me. Yet he is a delight."

"He is charming isn't he? A few more years and I think me and Damer will have him up to scratch. There is someone here who wants to see you." Legolas said moving aside and dragging Wing with him who was craning his small neck to see what was so interesting.

Aragorn carefully moved round the two princes and saw Galadriel, the regal elf simply nodded to him before stepping aside herself. Behind her was Elrond and standing next to him was Arwen Undómiel. She was beautiful with stars on her brow and a sweet fragrance about her, he thought of nothing more when he embraced her and kissed her soundly. Cheers erupted and more fireworks filled the sky yet all he could think about was the beautiful women in his arms. When he finally let go of her both their cheeks were flushed and he took her hand and led her back towards the gates of the palace.

The four hobbits still stood on the steps looking at the approaching king. They started to bow when he came closer yet were stopped half way.

"My friends, you bow to no one." Aragorn said as he himself sunk to his knee, followed by everyone else on the citadel. The four hobbits looked most bewildered yet smiled.

Amy jumped down from her vantage point and landed in a bow as well in front of the hobbits.

When everyone was rising Legolas took his moment and left Wing with Damer and walked up to Amy. Taking her hand he whispered into her ear. "Will you bond with me for ever more?"

"You need not have asked, for the answer is always yes." Amy said as she looked over and saw both Elrond and Thranduil with smiles on their faces.

BREAK

The two older elves looked at each other, one with hair as fair as the golden sun, the other with hair of earthen brown and smiled.

"Now at last I understand why we have waited. This is the ending. Now not day only shall be beloved, but night too shall be beautiful and blessed and all its fear pass away!" Thranduil said to Elrond as they walked to the gates.

The new King of Gondor then welcomed his guests into the palace. Elrond nodded at his foster son and surrendered the sceptre of Annúminas. He placed the hand of Arwen into the hand of the King, and watched Thranduil do the same with Amy and Legolas. Together the new couples went up into the High City Palace, and all the stars flowered in the sky.

And Aragorn the King Elessar wedded Arwen Undómiel and Legolas Thranduilien wedded Amy daughter of Onlee in the City of the Kings upon the day of Midsummer, and the tale of their long waiting and labours was come to fulfilment.


	50. Hope Fades

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Well the story is finished now, and should all be posted in a couple of weeks. This chapter has a passage from The Return of the King so that isn't mine, and also there is part of the song 'Into the West' which goes through a few chapters.

**Chapter 49: Hope fades**

Years had passed in the country of Gondor and for the rest of the world of Middle Earth for that matter. Years of peace and prosperity, years of bonding and building new friendships, years of freedom. Now, however, the small girl that sat in the branches of a tree knew that these years were coming to an end. Gandalf and Frodo had already left Middle Earth for the undying lands along with all but a handful of elves. Pippin, Merry and Sam had all been laid to rest, for even the long ages to the hobbits could not compete with the turning of time.

She had watched Legolas get crowned King of Mirkwood and then herself as his queen. Little Wing had been made Crown Prince. Legolas rein would not last long; before the month was out he too would travel to the undying lands. During his time on the ships he had heard the fatal call of the circling white gulls and only his great friendship with Aragorn had made him remain. Gimli was now old in the reckonings of dwarves and still lived within the walls of the great white city, ever more Legolas' friend; he too would sail to the Undying Lands, the first dwarf to do so. Galadriel herself had named him Gimli elf friend and none would question her authority.

She swung her legs and looked at the man who had just come to stand before her, the spitting image of his father Aragorn, little of his mother could be seen him, her beauty was passed down into his younger sisters.

"Eldarion, what are you seeking?" Amy said.

"My father is not well, can you heal him?" The young man said.

Amy looked at him sadly, "your father has reached his final years my prince, there is little I can do for him."

"But you can heal everyone; I demand that you heal him! He is of the race of Numenor he cannot die!"

"He is mortal and will die when his time is come. As will you, do not be blinded by your position. The land of Numenor was destroyed because its people believed that they should be immortal. Do not bring that fate to this land. You are stronger than that." Amy said before jumping down lightly and embracing the man as he broke into tears.

"I do not think my father will last the night. I do not want to lose him." He said drying his eyes, yet his breath still hitched.

"No one wants to lose him, he is the closest thing I have to a brother on this land, for the elvish twins have sailed, yet die he shall. He knows his time has come and has already passed kingship onto you. I will still be here for a little while at least, then I too must sail, and all elves shall be gone from this world." She said sadly.

"You cannot sail I need someone to help me! I cannot do it by myself!"

"Stop being so childish, you are the King now! Come let us see how your father is." Amy said putting an arm around his shoulders and leading him back to the palace.

BREAK

Aragorn lay on his bed, his head and shoulder propped up by many pillows. He turned his head slightly as he watched the door open and saw his son and Amy walk in. He smiled gently, he knew he was in his last hours and was happy to leave his country and land to his son. He hoped that he had the sense to release Amy from her oath for he saw her desire to sail with Legolas and Gimli. He thought to the large black horse in the stable and smiled to himself at the thought of him in a boat. No Mearas died of old age unless his master did, so Moridin was as immortal as Amy was.

He turned his head to Amy as she picked up his hand. Her soft skin still sending small tremors through his body, even after all this time. "How are you Estel?" She asked quietly.

"I have been better to tell you the truth. I can feel death creeping up on me, like a wolf wearing down its prey. Yet the sight of you still makes me smile Little Warrior." He said, his voice sounding dry and weary. He turned his head to his son who stood on the other side of the bed. "Could you leave us for a moment, I wish to speak with Amy alone." He frowned slightly at the brief flash of jealousy on his son's face and watched as he left the room.

"What is it?" Amy said sitting on his bed.

"I fear for Arwen. My beautiful wife, she will pass before the week is out. Lost from grief she will die. She says she will travel back to Lothlorien to pass, where we first proposed to marry once the war was over." Aragorn said tears pooling in his eyes, his breathing getting laboured.

"What do you wish me to do?"

Aragorn forced the tears away and stared straight up at Amy, looking into her black eyes so full of sadness and compassion. "Do not let her die alone."

Amy nodded her own eyes getting wet with tears. "I will go with her. Follow her if she will not allow me to accompany her. She will not pass away without any company."

Aragorn closed his eyes, his breathing starting to even out and grow shallower. Amy's eyes widened and she sent a mental shout to all his family and friends. In seconds they came flooding into the room to stand at the side of the dying king.

With the inch of strength he opened his eyes and turned to Amy again and whispered "Hannon Lea." Closing his eyes again he smiled, his last request would be granted, his beautiful wife would not die alone.

BREAK

Arwen had tears streaming down her face as she leant on her son for support, her three daughters were openly sobbing on the ground. She looked up and saw Lureae standing with her arms wrapped tightly round Legolas both were crying softly; even the brazen dwarf was sniffing. Her pointed ears twitched as she heard Amy start to sing.

"Hope fades,

Into the world of night,

Through shadow falling,

Out of memory and time."

Not thinking about it, Arwen sung the next verse and finished the song when her tears prevented her from singing any more.

"Don't say,

We have come now to the end.

White shores are calling,

You and I will meet again.

And you'll be here in my arms,

Just sleeping."

The king took his last breath, happy, before sinking into oblivion. Then a great beauty was revealed in him, so that all who came after there looked on him in wonder; for they saw that the grace of his youth, and the valour of his manhood, and the wisdom and majesty of his age were blended together. And long there he lay, an image of the splendour of the Kings of Men in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world.

BREAK

The next few days were chaos in the palace, made ten times worse by the heightened emotions of everyone in the residence. Several of the walls bore large scorch marks where Amy had lost her temper in the arrangements. Aragorn was taken to the resting place of his forefathers and he and Anduril had been entombed in stone, for evermore people could come and pay their respects to the great king.

Eldarion had his coronation and was crowned, despite his father passing him the crown a week before. It was a not a large affair, only friends and family were there and the most trusted nobles. People were still mourning for the old king. Everyone knew that the new king had a lot to live up to, and not many believed he would be able to cope.

BREAK

Three days after the death of the mighty King Amy awoke in the night suddenly. She felt out with her mind to see what had awoken her and felt Moridin's tug.

'What is it?' She said to him in her mind so not to wake up the slumbering elf lying next to her.

'The Lady Arwen left the palace not ten minutes past on a flightily horse.' The horse said.

'So she has chosen her time. Are you ready to run my black horse?' Amy said already removing Legolas' arm from her waist and standing up.

'Ever am I ready to run.'

Amy nodded to herself and let the link slip close. "Legolas. Legolas wake up!" She said prodding the blonde head. It never failed to amaze her how deeply he slept whilst next to her.

"What?" He said turning to her, eyes focussing quickly.

"Arwen has gone. I must follow her, I promised Aragorn. I will be back as soon as I can." Amy said stretching down and kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Go do what you must." Legolas said breaking the kiss and lifting her hand. He brought his lips to the thin metal band around one of fingers. He kissed the bonding ring gently and lowered her hand. "I will be here when you return. I will inform people where you have gone. Ride safe, don't look back."

"Thank you."

With that she kissed his lips once more, lingering for a while before grabbing a shirt and cropped trousers. Not bothering with anything else she ran for the door. Anyone that saw her that night would have thought a ghost roaming the halls, for she ran so swiftly and silently that not even the mice twitched their whiskers.

When she reached the stable doors she opened them with Air and ran in, quickly opening Moridin's stable she did not bother to groom him or to grab her weapons she just vaulted onto his back and together they galloped out of the block. Early morning guards jumped out of the way as they saw them thundering down the streets flying over walls and skidding on corners. The main gates of the city opened before them as they galloped flat out over the plains as the sun was rising.

Despite the reason for their departure it had been along time since they had ridden alone together and they revelled in their own freedom and power. Moridin's long legs ate the ground as he lengthened his neck and reached forward, his crystal hard hooves barely touching the ground as they saw Arwen in the distance.

Amy's grin started to fade as a pressure was building behind her eyes. The further they went from the centre of Gondor the worse the pain got. Till it was almost blinding.

"Moridin, what is this! I cannot get ill!" Amy said struggling to stay upright.

"The oath, you told Aragorn you were bound to fight for this land. I don't think you can leave it without a member of the royal family present. It is linked to you, so I can't feel it."

Amy screamed in rage and pain, she needed to get to Arwen. They could see the elf on the horizon so close, yet so far. "I need to get to her. Then I should be able to leave Gondor."

BREAK

Moridin clenched his teeth and flared his nostrils before reaching along their mental bond, he snatched at the bond he thought was between her and Gondor, instantly pain washed over him yet still he held on. Her pain was lessened as he took more of it into her. He screamed before running even faster, they had to reach Arwen before they left Gondor.

"Norolim my beautiful horse. Norolim my saviour." He heard her say.

Stretching his head further he forced more air into his lungs, they would reach Arwen, it did not matter how much he hurt, nothing would hurt Amy. Nothing would hurt the one he loved.

As he saw the horse in front of him come into focus he broke his stride for a second and forced more oxygen into his lungs before calling. "Stop horse. If you do not stop now I shall kill you for I am the King of horses. Stop now!"

He watched as the horse slowed despite the urging of the elf on its back. Slowly it slowed to a stop and waited for the King to catch up. As he got closer he noticed that the headache was lessening and Amy was feeling less pain on his back. Finally he came up along side the horse that was still refusing to move despite Arwen's encouragement.

BREAK

Amy gasped as she felt Moridin grab some of her pain. He was very good at manipulating their bond, he could do things with it that she could not do. Now all she wanted to do was hug him for taking away some of the pain. Telling him to run faster she slumped on his neck. She smiled as she heard him call out to Arwen's horse, yet the closer they got the lesser her head hurt. Finally sitting up she faced Arwen.

"Why did you follow me Lureae?" Arwen said looking very tired and grief stricken.

"Come let us carry on. We shall follow you." Amy said not answering her question purposely.

"Why did you follow me?" The elf said again.

Amy just shook her head and closed her eyes. Indicating that she did not want to talk about it at that moment. Moridin surprisingly kept quiet.

BREAK

They reached the golden slopes of Cerin Amroth a day and night later. There Arwen slowly dismounted and sat on the fallen Mallorn leaves. The city of elves was deserted, hollow and dead. In its barrenness it still held its beauty and wonder, and Amy's heart went out to the place she had called home for years whilst she learnt how to use her powers.

Arwen slowly lowered herself to the ground and looked up at the dark elf above her. She moved her arm as Amy sat down beside her. "Why did you follow me?" She asked again.

Amy was silent for a minute then she looked round at the dying elf and smiled. "Because no one should die alone. Aragorn's greatest fear was that the one he loved would die alone without him. And although he may not be here in body he is here in his mind."

Arwen smiled gently. She had loved Aragorn enough to give up her immortality for him, yet never would she regret it. "Thank you Lureae. I know there are other reasons yet I will not press."

"I suppose the other reason is because you are elf kind. One of the Elder, a beautiful, immortal being. One day long ago I was told that my father died to save the world, and I thought that I should too die to save the world. I was given the choice to die or live, I do not think that I would ever be strong enough to choose that. You are immortal, yet you have chosen to live as a mortal for the one man you love. You are stronger and luckier than I shall ever be." Amy said bowing her head.

"Lureae, you are the most powerful being in the world, why do you say such things."

"You knew your family, spent time with your mum before she sailed, you had two brothers that loved you. Had a father that adored you, two grandparents that doted on you. What did I know of my blood family? My father killed himself when he did not need to, my mother was murdered, all my brothers and sisters were slain before their first years. I would give up my power in a second if I could just be normal. Now I just want to sail and be with Legolas and my friends."

"I know we have not always seen eye to eye, yet I am glad you are here with me now. In my final hours. Amy." Arwen said closing her eyes.

Amy smiled sadly; there was no need to say any more. The fact that she had called her Amy rather than Lureae meant she was finally accepted by the dark haired elf lying beside her. She picked up the dying elf's hand and shuddered at how cold it felt.

"Be at peace Arwen daughter of Elrond. Go to the halls of Mandos and greet your love, for he is there waiting. I will look after your children for as long as I can. Go be at peace, last journey of Arwen Undómiel." Amy said.

Arwen took one more last shuddering breath before at last succumbing to grief and passing away. Her hand went limp in Amy's and her eyes closed as her chest sunk and did not rise again. She was gone.


	51. Just Sleeping

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Sorry about the late update, wasn't letting me update on Friday grrrrr. Anyway thanks for the reviews. I am in the process of trying to change the breaks, so they say something different rather than 'BREAK' as I don't like writing that, but the site took out my customary squiggles which is annoying. Keep reading (and reviewing!)

**Chapter 50: Just sleeping**

After Arwen had died she had buried the elf and left a green grave with a stone carved with Earth on top. 'Here lies Arwen Undómiel. The Evenstar of the elven people. Rest in peace.'

A tear fell as she walked away from the grave to find Moridin. Her feet led her through the city with its huge towering trees and houses in the sky. She finally stopped outside a very recognisable Mallorn tree. She looked up at her old talon and sighed. It had been an age since she had seen it and yet it had not changed. This is where Moridin had found her staring up at her old home.

"Go up if you wish. I will wait here for you Master." Moridin said.

Amy just nodded and made her way up the spiral stairs, she slowly opened the door and memories flooded her. Practising her powers late at night, laughing with Haldir, who had already sailed, and her first kiss with Legolas. Her hand went to her neck and his ring on a silver chain around her neck. It was still there she had yet to take it off.

Slowly she turned around and headed for the door, she walked slowly down the stairs and came to stand at the bottom where Moridin was waiting for her with a bridal in his mouth. Her breath hitched as she recognised it as one of Chinky's.

"It was my mothers wasn't it? Put it on me." He said.

"When you came to me we agreed that I would not place a bit in your mouth." Amy said taking the bridal and smiling at it fondly.

"Humour me."

With that Amy slowly placed the bridal on the proud horse, adjusting the buckles for he was larger than Chinky. Slowly mounting she picked up the now unfamiliar reins and guided him gently with his mouth to where Arwen's horse was.

Moridin was unused to the feeling of metal in his mouth, yet he wished to get closer to his mother and so had asked to wear the bridal. He would have it taken back to Gondor where it shall be put in his stable so he could look at it everyday. For like Amy he had never known his mother, only gained her memories, he wished to know her better.

"Come horse, you will come back to Gondor with us." He said, his voice slurring slightly with the metallic taste of the bit.

OOOOOO

Their arrival back in Gondor was subdued, Eldarion and his sisters knew their mother had passed when they had woken up to find her gone. As Amy dismounted she drew the youngest girl of ten years into her arms.

"Your mother died happy. Be glad that she died of her own accord, and was not forced into anything. A new age in the city has started and we can't have the youngest crown princess crying now can we." She said pulling slightly away from the girl and making her smile slightly. "That's better. Come let us take Moridin and you mothers horse to the stables."

"Lureae can I talk to you for a second?" Eldarion asked.

Amy nodded and told Moridin to go with the young girls. "My name is Amy."

"My mother called you Lureae, so will I."

"Your mother called me by my name on her last breath." Amy said frowning slightly.

"I have thought about this. I need an advisor. You are not to sail, I am not releasing you." Eldarion said raising his chin slightly.

"You cannot do this! You cannot do this to me!" Amy said desperately. "I have a husband, he needs to sail, he cannot stay any longer. I must go with him."

"No. I have thought long about this. You are not to go." Eldarion said wincing at the look in her eyes.

Amy saw red and her palm lit with flames as it came into contact with the King's cheek. "Know that you will never be a good as King as your father. He had honour, compassion and love, which is what made a good leader. You have none of these." She healed his face yet the left as much of the pain as she could without crippling him.

OOOOOO

The hardest thing Amy would ever have to do faced her as she walked down slowly to the dock yards. Legolas was at her side and so was Moridin. Gimli had sailed earlier in the week with all that remained of the elves. Moridin was carrying his mother's bridal in his mouth and she wanted to cry. She had blocked her thoughts from the horse for what she had to do would hurt him too much.

Slowly she wrapped Moridin up in Air and lowered him into the boat. The boat was big enough easily for him, yet she did not want him to get hurt whilst getting in. Legolas climbed in next and held the large horse whilst Amy threw all their supplies to them, for the trip to the Undying Lands was not a short one.

Once he had everything settled and Moridin was munching on some hay; his mothers bridal aside safely, Legolas reached a hand out to Amy to help her in. He recoiled as she shook her head and tears filled her eyes.

"Amy come on, we need to go." He said starting to get worried.

Moridin looked up from his hay.

"Master come on."

"I'm not coming with you." She said, tears on her cheeks.

"What! Why not?" Legolas asked tears also appearing in his eyes.

"I have not been released, I cannot come with you." Amy said slowly wrapping flows of Spirit around her, not drawing enough to get Moridin suspicious.

"To Mordor with the King. You are coming with us." Legolas said.

"She can't." Moridin said slowly, understanding dawning on his handsome head. "She cannot physically leave, we tried when we went with Arwen."

"Then we will stay with you." Legolas said getting desperate.

"No. Neither of you are going to stay. Both of you are going to the Undying Lands; you will have comfort in yourselves until I can be with you. I'm sorry." With this she sent the flows of Spirit out and wrapped it round them. She watched as they got sleepy and started drooping. Moridin lay down on the boats floor and Legolas sat down.

Once they were subdued enough she got in the boat with them and started singing:

"Lay down,

Your sweet and weary heads

Night is falling

You have come to journey's end

Sleep now

And dream of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across a different shore."

Legolas forced his mind to focus as he looked into the black eyes he loved so much. His cheeks were wet with tears.

"Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears shall pass away."

As she sung this verse she stood up. When she had finished she kissed Legolas on the lips and Moridin's forehead. Getting out of the boat she wrapped the weaves of Spirit around them until they were fast asleep.

She untied the ropes and watched the boat float out onto the river. They would drift to the sea and the elven built boat would find its way safely to the Undying Lands where they would dwell for ever more.

She ran up to the Citadel tears streaming down her face, pushing people out the way as she ran. When she got up to the main palace she came face to face with Eldarion. In her rage she screamed at him. "I hate you, and wish you die in the pits of hell." Her palm once again connected with his cheek, this time the fire scorched deep scaring him for life.

Pushing past him as well she ran to the very highest point of the tower and then carried on climbing up the side of the mountain until she stood on its very summit. Looking down she saw the small boat drift away without her.

"White shores are calling

You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms

Just sleeping."


	52. Part 6: Idleness

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Poor Amy just when she thought things were all right. Here is the first chapter of the last part of this monstrous story. Thanks for all the reviews, gota love getting reviews, especially as it tells me I have emails. Which I'm addicted to. Happy reading.

**Part 6: Life in a new age**

**Chapter 51: Idleness**

It was the year 960 of the Fourth Age of the sun, and the fair land of Middle Earth had begun a change that could never be reversed. The fords of iron and industry had started to riddle the land, slowly at first and then like a torrent faster and faster. People were unaware and uncaring of these changes, there was only one person still alive that cared and mourned this change to the ever beautiful land.

Sat at the end of the citadel, that fronted a huge white tower, a young girl sat swinging her slender legs, neither thinking nor bothering to care about the huge drop that lay before her. Sitting in her vantage point she could see the entire walled city stretch out before her, beyond the tower of the sun, for that was its original name, she could see the Pelennor Fields and further to the city of Osgiliath, which had been rebuilt since its sundering, and the great Anduin River.

Minas Tirith sat in the shadows of the White Mountains, neither moving nor changing greatly in structure. None of these little problems bothered the girl swinging her legs; the only thing on her mind was the new heir to the throne of Gondor. Early that morn a child had been born to King Edaining and Lady Romana, their first heir. The girl had watched over the birth and it had been smooth, first to hold the child however she noticed something unique about him. A bright silver light was within his eyes, and his ears bared a faint elvish point. Handing over the boy to his mother she placed her blessings and left to be with her thoughts.

She had not moved now since the hour after sun rose, and before her the sun was starting to sink. The infant that had just been born into the world had all the elvish blood his noble ancestors could give. Yet it would be brought up in a world where elves were nothing but stories and legends, a world where magic was fading slowly, consumed by iron and industry. She knew in her heart that this child was special; she knew in her heart that he would change the world just like his ancestor Aragorn the second did a millennia ago. All she had to do now was think of a name. Almost instantly a face appeared in front of her, rugged like it had been carved from stone, and soft like the morning sun. The same silver eyes stared at her, and she knew in an instant what his name would be. Smiling she stood up and walked slowly back to the White Tower, the ceremony was about to begin.

OOOOOOO

"Son of Edaining and Lady Romana, born in the year 960 of the forth age of the sun, the first rays of light touched you and blessed you." Amy said, holding the child in the air. "I name you Elessar Telcontar after your great forbear Aragorn the second. Duty is within you, duty has bound you, and duty will kill you." She said in the fashion of all newly raised kings. Lowering the child to his parents she smiled, "he will be a king like no other."

OOOOOO

Amy sat alone in the great chambers that she lay claim to; the huge vaulted room was filled of her paintings and drawings. Great paintings that covered the walls, paintings on the huge ceiling, all depicting her life in Middle Earth. Except the paintings featured tall beings fair of face with points for ears. Trees with eyes and ears that looked to be talking to one another, small creatures with curly hair and hairy feet, centred around these pictures were paintings of two horses, one black and white, the other pure black. A girl was also with them, a girl with black hair and eyes, a girl that laughed with a tall blonde creature; these pictures were alien to the race of men that now resided in the Tower of the Sun, now the Tower of the Guard or Minas Tirith. They were the people of legends of fairytales. People were starting to doubt their existence; people were losing faith in the stories of old. People were losing interest in the girl of immense power that was said to reside in the tower. With this last thought a single tear fell down her cheek.

Rising she slowly walked over to a painting which showed herself flinging balls of fire, she touched the paint slowly with one hand, gently, almost as if she was scared it would break. In her other hand a ball of fire appeared. She stared at it in fascination for a second, gritting her teeth and scowling she shut her hand and the ball of fire extinguished, just like the many races of creature upon this earth.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts of past memories, grunting in response she allowed the person to enter. A young man of no more than twenty stepped through. His hair was jet and loose about his shoulders, and his eyes were silver and shone from within. But most noticeable about the young man before him was his ears. Slightly pointed ears protruded from his straight hair. Not as pointed as her own, yet more so than the race of man. For the handsome man in front of her was named Elessar, and a fine man he had grown into, just like she predicted.

"You have been crying again Amy." He said as he closed the door and ran silently over to her.

"It is nothing Elfking." She replied for Elfking was the name she called him in private.

"You lie, fair creature." He said placing his arms around her shoulders and leading her to her bed.

"In truth, I am bored, bored of this forsaken tower, bored of hearing about my so called powers. People have no faith; your father has no faith. Just because I can control things, doesn't mean I do it on a regular basis. There has been no need for me to use my powers, and so I haven't!" Amy said working herself up.

Gently brushing back her hair he whispered elvish into her ear. This tongue was long forgotten in the realms of men, yet Amy had taught it, along with its script to every young king she was told to train. Elfking was the only one to have had any fluency and any flair for the language, and it comforted her to hear her own speech. When he was a child, they used to talk across the table, and no one around could understand, for the king had long forgotten everything she taught him. It was a fun game for a child to play, yet he now knew how much it comforted her and spoke in the tongue wherever he could. "I believe in you. You just have hidden your self away in this tower so long; many people think you must have died! When was the last time you left the citadel? You say you are bored of this tower, come ride out with me. My father has given me leave until I am needed, I am to go and learn of the world, I have to travel to Arnor as well. Come with me and show me these places that you speak so gently of, show me the lands of the elves, and the caves of the dwarves. Take me to the great Mount Doom wrought with fire. Show me the places in your stories and paintings. Come ride out with me!"

He said this with such a passion that Amy stared at him. Wonder filled her eyes at the thought of travelling, sleeping under the stars and catching her own dinner. Yet as soon as that wonder came it left. "You know I cannot leave Gondor I am bound to the Kings line. I cannot leave until he releases me."

"You forget with who you travel, I am of the king's line. You named me yourself, come you can leave Gondor as long as you are within the presence of one of the line you are fine."

With that Amy stood. In the eyes of Elessar Elfking Telcontar she grew. Power shone in her black orbs and her pointed ears made their presence known underneath her jet like hair. A golden aura surrounded her and she smiled. A radiant smile, one that showed true thankfulness.

OOOOOO

Amy stood at the end of the citadel and faced the king, "I am travelling with your son, to protect him from harm, on my life and my pledge to Gondor I will let no harm come to him."

The king looked at the girl in front of him, and suddenly knew the power of which his forbears spoke. No longer was her hair falling loose over her shoulders, it was braided back in the traditional elvish fashion, half up, half down. Her long pointed ears on show to the world. She was no longer garbed in the dress of a Gondorian soldier, but instead in silks and soft wools of the elves. A midnight blue tunic lay over a soft blue shirt and silver breaches. A long green cloak hung around her neck, with a mallorn leaf pin. The king knew of mallorn leaves for one such tree had been planted in the land of Ithilien. What shocked him more were the weapons hung upon her. On her back was strung a mighty bow that was nearly her entire height. She kept it strung and he did not know the range it fired, yet he figured it would be vast, yet he did not know whether she had the strength to fire it. On her right hip hung a blade in the shape of a leaf. Elven script was engraved down one side, yet he could not understand it. What was on her left side though was what interested him the most. A large dual handled sword hung from her hip. Its point nearly touching the ground. On the scabbard twin dragons twisted their way down to the point. Jewels were cast into the scabbard, making it look ornate and heavy. Realising what he was looking at he suddenly took a step back, as did most of the lords surrounding him. "The Dragon blade? Is it true?"

Amy looked at him, almost in disgust, the men before her bore little resemblance to the great Aragorn she knew and loved. This was a distant line of his, and she knew that greatness would only be restored with the rising of Elfking to kingship.

"This is the sword of the dragon. For I am the Child of the Dragon, the daughter of Onlee. Do you not listen to your forbears? I am the oldest living thing this side of the Undying Lands, and the most powerful. Never underestimate the strength of the elves in war. You think I cannot fire this bow, you think it is too hard for me?"

In a blink of an eye an arrow was shot and a bird of the sea fell 300 yards from the sky. The men stared at her in awe, for none of the Gondor soldiers could fire so quickly and accurately.

"You think I cannot wield my sword, I challenge any one of you blade masters to a duel, and I can beat everyone of you hands down." Keeping her anger in check she looked away from the men. "Aragorn son of Arathorn taught me the sword. A great sword master he was and after a time I learnt to beat him. My elvish heritage allowed me to have greater reflexes in play and in war. You have never seen me in battle, and I pray to the Gods that I serve, that you never shall see me in war. Never doubt my power, for the moment you do I will string you in the air by your feet. Long have the kings of Gondor sat idle again, not seeing beyond their borders. Trouble stirs in the South, I can feel it. I will leave now and take your son and train him the ways of all the ancient races of this land. He will not be crippled by only learning the skills of men. For he bears all the elvish blood his ancestors could give him; I will train him to be a mighty king."

OOOOOO

"That was some speech you gave to my father and the lords." Elfking said placing a bridle on his roan coloured mount.

"Every word was true, trouble stirs in the south, idleness is what killed Denethor son of Ecthelion in the third age; he was corrupted by his own power of state, and did not see the power of Sauron until it was too late. Too many died by his hand, I will not let it happen again!" Amy said walking down the stalls to choose a mount. A shadow still lay heavy in her heart at the thought of Moridin, her lovely Mearas stallion now lingered in the Undying Lands with Legolas awaiting her return. She hoped they had made it there safely, and that pain no longer lay in their hearts. She had not done a great deal of riding since the loss of her great black war horse, and only went out on occasional border patrols, and so had never seen the need to find another mount. Now she realised that they could be travelling for a year or more and she needed a strong horse to bare her.

"There are four horses in the end stalls that have yet to be assigned riders. I'm sure they would not notice if you took one of those." The prince said from next tp his strawberry stallion.

Amy nodded absentmindedly as she watched a string of stable hands run down the block towards a stall that was emitting screaming. Not thinking anything of it she jogged after them. She did not bat an eye as one of the grooms was thrown out the stable and landed in a groggy heap on the floor; she was too intent on the horse that was currently being held down by five stable hands. A bit-less bridle was around a dished chestnut head, six ropes coming off all the pressure points, one rope however was now trailing on the floor. Elfking was now at her side and both looked on in horror as the stable hands pulled hand on the ropes activating all the pressure points on the bridle to try and control the horse. Yet by pulling, the horse was in immense pain and screaming and kicking out. Amy could watch no more, and without thinking about it she drew in her power and then exploded it outwards, knocking all the stable hands back against the walls with strong weaves of Air. Very rarely she used her power, and very rarely in front of people, but a fiery rage was consuming her.

"What in the Lord's name do you think you are doing?" She yelled. "Do you whip a child when it is in pain and thrashes? Do you whip your wives when they misbehave? Never do you whip an animal that screams in pain. Do you know nothing about bit-less bridles? Those pressure points you were pulling on could have broken that horse's nose, or shattered the poll behind his ears!" Grabbing a groom by the neck she lifted him clean off the ground, the rest gasped at her strength. "Tell me what is its name!"

"It does not have a name my lady. It arrived yesterday, we found it wandering the plains, and brought it in. No bridle could hold it; we had no choice but the bit-less." Came a stuttering reply.

"So you abuse that piece of tack? What right did that give you? Why was neither myself or Amy told of the new arrival?" Elfking said taking the groom off Amy and holding him even higher.

"So sorry my lord, so sorry. We were going to kill the beast, for it was no use to us. We did not think you would want to know."

"Elessar my friend, I think I have found my new mount!" Amy said, smiling at her friend.

Elfking smiled and dropped the groom before gesturing towards the horse. "Take him, he is property of my father, and as my father does not know he is here." He said leaving the sentence open.

Grinning Amy walked slowly towards the fiery chestnut. The horse who had stood stock still as soon as he felt the ropes slacken backed slowly away. His whites showing as his eyes rolled in fear. Amy turned her body side on, like she did so many years ago with Moridin.

"Fear me not, I will not hurt you." She whispered gently in elvish.

Using the smallest amount of Fire she could she quickly burnt the bridle from its head. Instantly the horse reared in shock and spun around, yet the fire did not touch him. In that instant when its back was turned, Amy did something very clever, yet very stupid. She leapt onto its back. In an instant it stood stock still again. All muscles tense, all muscles quivering. Reaching out with her mind she gently touched the horse in front of her.

'Fear me not my friend. I am of the ancient kind. Ride with me and I shall never mar your mouth with the bit and never smother your smooth gait with a saddle. Ride with me and you shall be free to gallop the plains, splash through water, and leap the highest mountains. Ride with me and we will be free together.'

Amy smiled as the chestnut beneath her relaxed, despite not being able to understand the speech of men, all creatures of light could understand the minds of the elves. Smoothing the fiery coat she gently turned the horse with soft movements from her legs. Ignoring the looks from the grooms she called to her friend. "Elessar are we ready?"

And without another thought they turned galloped out of the city not to return until the girl spirit saw fit.


	53. Dusk in Rohan

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Whoa its hot! The heat has finally hit Dorset. I was baking at work yesterday, what idiot designed a black uniform in a garden centre. Luckily not working today so can work on the rest of my tan. Well we are nearly at the end of this story. Upsetting really. Oh well, have fun reading, and I'm loving the reviews as usual.

**Chapter 52: Dusk in Rohan**

They galloped until the silver moon rose high in the sky. Her face smiling down on her two children running free with the wind.

"Where first do we travel to?" Elfking asked as he kept his stallion at the same pace as Amy's fire coloured mount.

"Rohan my friend, to Edoras in the lands of the horse lords!" Amy called as she pushed her unnamed horse into a faster run.

Elfking shook his head; he did not think that Whip could run any faster. His flanks were already heaving. Whip was not the fastest horse, but the Gondorian lords did have a need to ride and so their horses were not of the best stock. "Whip cannot go any faster!"

"Elfking, say 'Norolim'. All horses understand the speech of elves." Amy called back as she bent low over her horse's neck.

"Norolim Whip, Norolim." If by magic Whip lowered his head and lengthened his stride to an impossible length, within seconds he had caught up.

"In Edoras we will get you a new mount, strong maybe Whips heart, but for our journey you will need a horse of Rohan blood. Do not fear Whip will be found a good home." Amy said.

Elfking just nodded, the pace at which they were going was taking his breath away.

OOOOOO

Their last burst of speed had taken them outside the borders of Gondor and into the lands of the Rohan lords. Leagues of heather and gorse spread out before them broken by granite tors that offered grey islands in a land dominated by purple. Slowing to a walk Amy described what she was going to teach Elfking and where they were going.

"First we are travelling to Edoras to see if the horse lords are still loyal to the land of Gondor, I need to know if they will come if Gondor calls for aid. There I will find a suitable mount for you, one which you will not be able to control with rein or saddle. You will learn the art of elvish riding." Amy ignored the look of shock on the prince's face; she told his father that she would teach him the ways of the races, and this she would do! "Then we will travel to the Hornberg, there is something I wish to do there." Her heart tightened at the thought of the grave of Chinky, yet she knew she would have to visit the last resting place of the mighty horse. "From there we travel north to Isengard to see the great Fanghorn forest, then through the pass to the western sides of the Misty Mountains, we will travel to the Shire and the hobbits then north again to the capital of Anor, here you will do your business. Then south again to Imladris, the last resting place of the elves. Through the mountain pass we will end at Lothlorien then on to Mirkwood and the dwarves of Erebor. Finally south through the Gates of Mordor and to Oronduin."

OOOOOO

Amy smiled as Edoras came into view; the city had grown since she had last been here and now spread into the low lying lands surrounding the mound. Two banners flew from the front of Meduseld, one a white horse prancing; the traditional flag of Rohan, the other made Amy cringe.

"If the wind changes you might stay like that!" Elfking said smiling at Amy's expression.

"Oh shush you. That banner is hideous! They should be glad that Moridin can't see that or the mighty Raken! It's a disgrace to their names!"

Elfking smiled as looked upon a banner containing a black horse prancing before a red and gold dragon. "Well I like it; perhaps they might be more welcoming of us than my own people!"

Amy just snorted before patting the fire coloured mount beneath her, 'I really must name you,' she thought to herself.

"Come on, we should be there in an hour." Leaning down she galloped off leaving Elfking in her wake.

OOOOOO

They galloped up to the city and she raised her hands in a gesture of peace as they cantered through the main gates and slowed to a walk once inside the original city. Placing one hand on her horse's chestnut rump she leant back and beckoned Elfking up beside her.

"This is the original part of the city it was built by Brego, who was the second king of the Mark in the year 2569 of the Third age. When I was last here this was the only part of the city there was. Seems like only yesterday I was riding up here on Chinky. Anyway King Aragorn the second, your namesake, had a horse called Brego, he used to belong to Théodred, King Théoden's son at one point. Bit of useless information for you." Amy said.

"No, useless information is good. Useless information is what always stays in my mind. Are you ignoring the fact that everyone is watching us or did you not notice?" Elfking said turning round in the saddle to see that almost the entire city had come out of their homes.

"Yes I did notice. I think they are looking at me though, so don't worry!"

When they finally reached the steps to the Golden Hall they dismounted and waited for the guards to come down to greet them. Elfking reeled in shock as four guards all drew swords and placed them at Amy's throat. Without thinking he drew his own sword and held it aloft.

"Put it down Elessar, you are not yet ready to take on four in one go, plus they are obviously not after you." Amy said casually turning to face the prince. "I am sure that these lovely gentlemen in front of me are going to tell me what the problem is. Then I will answer any questions they have and they will lower their swords."

The guards looked warily at each other, seemingly lost for words at the calmness of the small girl in front of them. Still one lowered his sword and stepped forward. "Who dares ride into the lands of the horse lords with a stolen mount?"

Recognition flashed across Amy's face; that would explain her mount's nobility. "This chestnut stallion is yours? He was found wandering the plains of Gondor not a week past; as no one claimed him I took him for my own as I needed a mount."

"He is Narraw, Fire Lion. Prised possession of the king, yet no one had been able to tame him. Here you are riding him without a saddle or bridle. What is your magic?" The guard said.

Amy smiled, the name suited him. Ignoring the blades she raised an arm and pointed to the banner above them. "See that black horse? Moridin is his name, last King of the Mearas, understood and spoke the speech of man. Chinky a pied mare was his dam, last Queen of the Mearas, his sire; Shadowfax lord of all horses. That Dragon? Raken is her name. The last of her kind to dwell in Middle Earth, at this moment she awaits my call and then we will travel together to the undying lands. There I have a husband awaiting me, friends I have not seen since the beginning of this age and that black horse. For death will not come to him while I live."

The guard looked at her in shock before his eyes wandered to her now exposed ears. He gasped slightly before nodding. "Amy, last of the elves to dwell on this land, Rohan welcomes you, and apologises profusely for the poor start to your visit."

"She lies! No elves yet survive!" One of the guards yelled and leapt forward sword raised.

Without thinking Amy shoved Elfking out the way with her shoulder before raising her sword and parrying the blow to her head. "You want to fight little human? Everyone please stand back he initiated this fight and I wish him to lose it." Amy said as she simply sidestepped another thrust.

The guards formed a perimeter around them giving them room to fight, Elfking held his horse and the newly named Narraw, and watched in interest. He had never seen Amy fight a proper opponent and wished to learn as much as he could.

"Seeing as no man can even think to rival the speed, agility and stamina of an elf I'll go easy on you. Your nice long sword against my two handed sword, that I will hold in my left hand alone." Amy laughed at the sarcasm in her own voice.

"You cannot beat me! I am the best there is in this land!" The guard announced getting into proper fighting stance.

"So you maybe, but you seem to forget I was born at the end of the First age. I am the best there is in this world! I learnt from Aragorn the second, king of the united realms. I gave Èomer, first king of Rohan of the third line, lessons. You cannot beat me!"

The guard was either too stupid or too cocky to drop his sword and step down; instead he made a poor attempt at a lunge. His sword came flying out of his hand and skidded across the dusty grown, in an instant a long blade was at his neck and flame danced in front of his nose.

"Please, you could have given me a bit more of a challenge. Anyway can I speak to the King?" Amy said as she walked away leaving her sword hovering in front of the stunned guard, every time he tried to move it followed him and stayed at his throat.

The captain of the guards nodded and led her and the young man beside her up the stairs. He gave one disdainful look at the other guard, who was still getting chased by a long sword, and gave orders to leave the horses where they were and disperse the crowd. There was no way he was going near that chestnut beast, he still had the bruise from their last encounter, and he swore he saw it smile out of the corner of his eye.

OOOOOO

"So you are the son of Edaining, what is your business in this land?" The King said.

Elfking dropped to a knee and placed a fist over his heart; Amy nodded in approval and tapped him with her foot to indicate that he could stand now.

"We are here to see if the bonds of fellowship that were forged between Aragorn the King of the United Realms and Èomer King of Rohan still hold strong. I am also in training my Lord. Amy daughter of Onlee here is training me in the ways of the ancient races of Middle Earth." The prince said looking directly at the King.

The King nodded and stood up from his throne; he was pleasant to look at and was just beyond his middle years. "You are young Elessar yet I see you have a thirst for knowledge. I will tell you now that I have no love for your father and had I not seen a worthy heir I would be reluctant to aid you. You, however, have impressed me so far and if you are being trained by the rider of the King of the Mearas herself then I cannot fault you. Yes the bonds of fellowship still survive, yet they are to you rather than Edaining. If your father calls my soldiers will not come, if you call for aid me and my knights will ride to Gondor with haste."

"Thank you my King, I will not falter I will learn all that I can. I hope that I do not have any need to call on you, yet Amy believes there is trouble stirring and we need to be on the look out." Elfking said looking to the small girl for conformation.

Amy nodded then stepped up beside the King. "I am very sorry my King for stealing a horse of Rohan, I know that Narraw was prized."

"You can keep him, he is yours. No one here could get near him anyway. Fine is his bone structure and strong are his lungs, but he is no use to me if I cannot mount him. He seems to like you, I saw you ride in on him. If you are the companion of the Kingly Moridin then I see no reason to keep Narraw from you." The King said.

"I am glad that I have lived in a time when I met such lordly horses. I knew the lords of the Mearas; Snowmane, Shadowfax and Chinky to name but a few. Of course Moridin was my mount, the son of Chinky, he and my husband await me in the Undying Lands for as long as I draw breath my Black Warhorse will not die. I miss him with every passing day. Yet Narraw is a fine mount and will do me fine in our travels. Please tell do you have another horse we can buy, for I am afraid that Elessar's horse is not up to the pace of our future travels." Amy said.

"I wish I could have known such a horse as Moridin and Chinky, but alas I only have tales and paintings to delight me. Yes you may have another horse, do not worry about pay. I only ask that you train your charge to the highest level of Kingship. Tomorrow morn I will take you to the fields myself for you to choose a horse. For now I will have rooms prepared." The King said, noticing the look in the girl's eye as she spoke of her horse and husband.

"Elessar stay here I will tend to the horses." Amy said as she walked out of the hall.

"Come my young prince I will show you to your rooms. You can have that horse tomorrow on the condition that you promise me something." The King whispered something to Elfking and the young prince just nodded.

OOOOOO

The next morning the sun shone bright and clear as Amy and Elessar stepped outside of the great Golden Hall. Amy looked over the plains and her elvish sight picked up a couple of small boys herding a large group of horses towards a paddock just outside the city. She could not pick up details of the horses from this distance yet if they were of Rohan stock they were all going to be good. The main door banged shut behind them as the King stepped out followed by a handful of guards dressed in the Rohan finery.

"Good morning my King." Elessar said placing his fist to his heart and ducking his head.

"There is no need for that, my name is Halad, please, call me by that name." The King said smiling.

"It is a lovely morning is it not Halad. Are those the horses down there?" Amy said.

"Yes that is them, come let us go down to them."

As they walked through the city, Halad engaged them in light conversation about the new extensions to the city. He then questioned Elessar on what he was to be learning with Amy and where they were travelling. Elessar explained animatedly that he was fluent in both Quenya and Sindarin two forms of elvish and he could write in tengwar. He was just explaining that they were going to be travelling to Helm's Deep when they reached the horses.

"Why to Helm's Deep?" Halad asked.

"Because that is where Chinky was buried." Amy said butting in. "That green mound, I do not know whether it is still there however."

"A green mound with flowers growing surrounded by barren waste land. Aye, it is still there. I had always wondered why it was like that, now I know." The King said as he came to a stop and leant on the paddock gates.

Amy swallowed back the lump in her throat as she thought of Chinky and looked at the horses in front of her. They all looked young and strong, yet one stood out more than the others and she wondered if Elfking would pick up on it. She watched his eyes roam the herd and pause on several before moving on. Then she smiled as she saw his eyes rest on the one that she had picked out.

"Can I have a closer look at the buckskin?" He asked the King.

"Go ahead. If you want him, he is yours."

Elfking looked at Amy who nodded. He vaulted the gate before looking for a halter.

"No halter Elessar. Elves do not use halters. Walk up to him slowly and lower your eyes." She said as she watched him slowly and calmly walk up to the buckskin horse. "Speak to him in elvish, that's it well done."

She smiled as she watched him place a hand on the buckskin's nose and lead him over to her and the King. Small boys came in quietly and took away the other horses and so left the paddock empty and free of distractions. Vaulting over the fence she stood next to the horse and looked him over.

Looking in his mouth she took his age as roughly six years and his height was about 16.2 hands. Running her hands down his legs she asked him to pick each hoof up in turn, he did all this obediently without any fuss. His pale yellow coat glowed with good health and his black mane and tail were silky and shone in the morning light. "Can you tell me anything about him Halad?" Amy asked.

"Six year old gelding. Was caught in the drifts last autumn, and was backed early spring. Pretty thing isn't he. Not sure of his parentage as he was brought in on the drifts, but we think it is one of four dominant stallions that roam the Westfold. All of which are of a very high standard." Halad said reaching out a hand and stroking a velvety nose.

Elessar looked at the horse up and down and smiled. Leading it over to another part of the fence he got him parallel before climbing onto the fence and using it to mount the horse. The horse flattened his ears against his head as he felt the weight on his back, yet after a few gentle elvish words he relaxed again.

"Well done. Once he gets used to you we'll get you vaulting onto him. But well done for using the fence to not startle him first time. Squeeze his sides gently to move him forward around the paddock." Amy said walking away from the fence and into the middle. "If he starts getting nervous just talk to him in elvish."

Elessar was quite happy walking round then he tried to trot. Having never ridden bareback before he started to bounce around and before long he hit the dirt. "Ow." He said standing up and rubbing his side.

"We need to work on stopping. Give it a few days and we'll have you galloping in no time." Amy said walking back to the horse that had started grazing. "We need to get him a name and take him up to the stables."

"I call him Dusk. Not only is his coat a dusky colour but so are my breaches after falling off."

And so the newly named Dusk started off on his journey.

OOOOOO

Amy smiled as she woke up; the sun filtered in through the open shutters in her room and cast a soft glow. Pulling the blankets off her she stood up and stretched and yawned loudly. She dressed quickly and set herself to brushing out her long hair. Once it was lying straight down her back she carefully braided the front away from her eyes and twisted it up at the back of her head. She made sure that her fully pointed elvish ears were on show as she quickly used Water to sort out any wispy bits. Picking up her dragon marked sword and her leaf shaped blade she fixed them to her belt and buckled it tightly to her waist. She then picked up her bow and quiver full of arrows and fixed them to her back. Checking to make sure that the buckles were tight enough to stop the bow and quiver from slipping loose she opened her door and walked out into a hallway that led to the Golden Hall.

"We are leaving then today Amy?" Elfking said as he met her in the hall.

"Yes, you have learned enough about this place and can ride well enough. We leave after we have breakfasted." Amy said sitting down on a long bench and picking up an apple.


	54. Back from travels

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: The downside of working in a garden centre, when it rains you get wet! Oh well. Hope everyone is ok and still enjoying the story despite how close I am to finishing. Just started work on an X-men movie fiction, need a break from Lord of the Rings for a while! Happy reading!

**Chapter 53: Back from travels**

The shining white towers of Minas Tirith were a distant speck on the Great Plains as the two travellers slowly walked beside their horses as they ventured into the realm of Gondor. Nothing about the land had changed much, green fields still lay before them and the bright trees of Lothlorien, planted by the long forgotten elves, still flanked their sides as their horses ambled down a rocky slope. Spires of smoke announced the presence of villages and slightly larger towns, full of people going about their everyday lives, not knowing about the two people that were about to come through their settlements. Two people, who everyone knew by name and reputation yet too few had actually laid eyes on.

It had been three years since the two travellers had set foot in the land of Gondor, and it had changed one greatly yet the other still did not look a day over her teen years. Now they made their way down onto the Plains and walked around the edge of the forests of Ithilian. The trees swayed softly in the wind beckoning them into their depths. Birds sat on branches and watched the two people pass; soon they started to sing out as they watched the people walk by. Their gentle twittering was joined by the voice of the young looking girl. Her voice rang soft and pure as it sung in her own language. A language forgotten to everyone in the land, bar the man riding beside her. The birds stopped their own chorus to listen to the girl's song and they kept skipping perches to keep up with her and her fire coloured mount. Soon all manner of creatures had made their way out of the deeper forests to watch the couple pass.

A small doe walked along side them for a bit, her pale brown fur soft as silk and her cloven hooves making no sound on the grass covered ground. She did not flinch away when the man reached out a hand and placed it on the top of her head gently stroking as he walked. Instead she let out a quiet bleat and from the forest came a tiny fawn, its back still covered with its innocent spots. It ran to its mother and then to the girl, long legs looking gangly as it jumped and skipped.

A red fox sat bemused just beyond the tree line, its ears pricked upright as it watched the small procession. He wondered what the creatures in front of him were, for he believed all elves to have vanished. In the tales of his kind there had been a story of a small black haired elf talking to a fox. He wondered briefly if it was the same one. He made a little barking laugh that got the attention of the girl and as she looked at him he knew it was the same person. He barked again and turned walking back into the forests, white tail tip pointing to the sky as he thought of the stories he could tell his cubs.

Soon the forests were giving way to open land and the doe stopped her calf and looked to the girl and man before her. She made another soft bleating noise and turned and cantered back into the safety of the woods, her joyful fawn following her every step.

The two travellers looked at each other and smiled. Their years of travelling together had been a blessing, yet now it was a time to get back to the land they served. Neither believed it was the land that they belonged in, yet their honour was to strong to abandon it that lightly. Three years had changed one of them beyond recognition, yet the other had scarcely changed in a millennia.

Elfking had grown both physically and mentally in their years together. His shoulders had broadened and his chest deepened. He had reached his full height of six foot and seven inches, the average height of the Númenóreans of old, and an inch shy of his namesake Aragorn. Arms had grown in strength and his hands no longer looked soft. If unclothed scars could be seen criss-crossing his chest and upper body, white lines on golden tan skin. Black wavy hair fell to his shoulders and framed his face, it swung gently as he walked and he occasionally swept a hand back to push it behind his ears. What had changed the most was his eyes. Silver blue eyes were no longer soft and childish; they held the knowledge of one who had seen the world beyond the tales told to him. No arrogance was in his eyes yet all who looked at him could tell he was powerful. Yet still despite this a smile graced his stone carved features as he talked quietly to the girl walking beside him.

OOOOOO

Amy smiled at the man walking beside her as they lightly conversed. Their footfalls not making a sound as they walked and only the gentle thudding of their horse's hooves could he heard. Three years it had been since they had last stepped foot in Gondor and she was not ashamed to admit it, but she had not missed the country. In the one hundred and twenty years of Aragorn's rein it had prospered, but now it held no life for her. The thought of being cooped up inside the White Tower again made her visibly cringe and had seriously considered on many occasions to not make the return journey. Yet she knew that Elfking needed to get back and she dreaded to think what the city and country had come to without her there to guide the king. As the last trees of Ithilian faded from sight she looked out over the Plains and the elven eye sight she had gained from her mother picked out the city of Minas Tirith more clearly. She said something in elvish to Elfking and both of them mounted their horses and pushed them into a light canter.

They cantered lightly and she smiled inwardly to herself at the ease that the prince was now riding without saddle or bridal. He had finally learnt the elvish good will with beasts, and his stroking of the doe earlier had been the final test. She remembered the first stretch of their journey to Helm's Deep, the amount of times that he had fallen off his buckskin mount had been hilarious. Well it was until she got tired of healing his bruises, it got to the point where she refused to heal anything unless it was serious. He had improved rapidly after that.

The main reason they had stopped at that location, was not only so that she could teach him more of the history about the place and show him the Glittering Caves, but to visit the grave of Chinky. When they had arrived at the base of the large scree slope she had explained what had happened in the battle of Helm's Deep.

'Do you see that patch of lightened stone on the main Deeping Wall?' She had asked as they came to stand before the fort.

'Yes.'

'That was blown to apart; it has been rebuilt since then. There was a simple drainage hole and it was blown apart using Saruman's witchcraft. Hundreds died then, both men and elves, for Haldir brought an army down from Lothlorien to fight the Uruks. When hope was gone Èomer and Gandalf and I rode down that scree with the gathered Rohirrim, like the charge of the Light Brigade and slaughtered all that was left.' She had said dramatically.

'Err, what is the Light Brigade?'

Amy had cringed after nearly nine hundred years she thought she would have forgotten all about her short life in the future. 'No need to worry, you'll find out in another couple of millennia.'

Elfking had just nodded and listened intently as Amy continued talking and started to show him around the fort.

Once night had fallen they had set up camp, yet Elfking had awoken in the night to find Amy gone. On crawling out of their small shelter he had spotted her sleeping on the mound of green grass. He had guessed that it was the grave of her horse Chinky and left her to herself. The next morning she had explained to him in more detail what had happened and why the grave came to be there.

'Here lies the last resting place of Chinky, my mighty horse. I won the war for you my friend. May you forever rest in peace.' She had picked up two flowers that had grown on the grave and weaved flows of preservation around them.

As they carried on riding through Gondor Amy's hand strayed to the two flowers that resided on the straps that kept her quiver and bow in place. They had stayed beautifully preserved for three years now, and she would not part with them for the world. They were a piece of Chinky that she could carry with her, and she would not set them down.

She leant forward as Narraw jumped a small tributary of the Anduin, the fire coloured stallion could not stand to get his feet wet, and laughed as she heard Dusk canter through it kicking up a spray.

"Well it's all right for some. I'm soaked through now!" Elfking said laughing as well.

"I'm not laughing. Honest!" Amy said as she pushed Narraw into a faster gallop to get away from the wet prince.

They covered miles in their game of chase as they galloped laughing across the plains. They only settled when a village came into sight. Slowing to a walk they both dismounted and walked beside their horses again to give them a break.

The villagers came to the doors of their houses as they watched the two come closer, all stood nervously and kept darting looks around them as if uncertain. Something puzzled Amy as she came closer and it was not until she had stopped and placed a hand on Narraw's nose that she realised why.

"Where are all the men?" She said in elvish to Elessar.

The prince shook his head slightly and stepped forward to speak with the villagers. "Greetings villagers of Gondor. I am Elessar Telcontar Crown Prince of Gondor, back from my travels. Beside me is Amy daughter of Onlee, saviour of Middle Earth. Tell me, where are all the men?"

The villagers all stared in shock, some jumped back with their eyes wide. The younger children hovered in the background, curious yet still obviously surprised.

"Why are you staring? Surely you have heard of me?" Elessar said starting to look strangely at the people in front of him.

"So sorry my Prince." One lady said walking up boldly and dropping into a curtsey. "It is just that we were told you were dead; your death was announced for you did not return after a year."

Elessar looked at Amy, who shrugged back at him. "Suppose we were gone along time. Surely messengers from Arnor must have reached here though." Amy said.

"That is not the main problem at the moment. Where are all your men?" Elfking said turning back to the villagers.

"They went south to war not four moons past. We have not heard a thing since." The lady said ducking her head.

"War. What war?" Amy said taking a step forward.

"A war in the south of Gondor. There was an uprising of the Men of the Southern Harad. They marched and our men met them. More than that we do not know."

Amy looked sharply at Elfking. "I knew it! I knew he would mess up this country. Argh! I told him to keep an eye on the south. Now we've got a war to go to. Argh!"

The villagers all took a step back as fire lanced along Amy's skin as she grew angry. They had all heard tales of the girl of great power residing in the Minas Tirith, yet like many they had thought they were mere fey stories. To see the girl in front of them made them rethink everything they knew.

"Oh father what have you got us into now!" Elfking said looking to the skies as if they would answer him. All that happened was that a large drop of rain landed on his face, followed by several more. "Well there is nothing that we can do now. Can your village put us up for the night through the rain's? A stable for our horses and a bed of hay is fine for us."

The villagers obviously thought that the idea of a prince sleeping on hay ludicrous. For after they had led the horses to a stable where children had been set to rub them down and water them, they had been taken to the village hall. Inside the village large beds had been set up with the softest cloth and blankets that could be found in the village. Food had been laid on low wooden tables and they were bid to make themselves at home.

They had thanked the villagers graciously and told them they did not want to be a trouble, yet their words were brushed off, as light wine was sent for. Once food had been consumed and the children had been fascinated by small firework shows from Amy, they retired to their soft beds.

"Amy." Elfking said from his bed.

"Yes."

"Do you really think that my father started a war?"

"Your father could not start a fire if he was given an ember to start with. No I knew this was going to happen. It is his own idleness that got him into this." Amy said snuggling under the blankets.

"We should send out a rider tomorrow. I think we shall need Rohan's help."

"Yes, although we do not know the scale of the battle, or whether it has finished or ended, back up is always good." The girl's voice starting to slur with sleep.

"We shall ride to Minas Tirith with all haste tomorrow, then plan more from there. Good night Amy."

"Night." Came the reply.

Silence filled the hall for a minute until Elessar rolled on to his back to look at the rafters. "Amy." When there was no response he looked over at the girl and saw her eyes wide open and staring at him. He jumped, then told himself to stop being silly. After three years of travelling with her, he thought he would have got used to her sleeping with her eyes open. Obviously not, it was just plain creepy.

OOOOOO

The next morning the grass was damp from the previous night's rains yet the sky was bright and clear. By the time that Elfking had risen Amy had already seen to the horses and the villagers were up and doing their morning work. He searched round a bit before he found Amy sitting on a wooden stool with an ink and quill in her hand.

"Good morning Elessar." She said nodding to a villager as she walked by. "There are apples and bread inside if you want some breakfast."

Elfking nodded and walked inside the small house, stooping to get his tall frame through the door. Picking up an apple and a couple of slices of warm bread he headed back outside and leant against the wall of the house as he watched Amy carefully write on a piece of red leather.

"What are you writing?" He said between crunches.

"Honestly, you can read!" Amy said looking up at the tall man. Seeing his bemused expression she sighed. "It is a message to the King of Rohan, asking him to ride with us if he is needed. If we get to Minas Tirith and find that he is not needed I will send a bolt of red light into the sky that can be seen from the camp of Dunharrow. If he is needed I will send a bolt of green light into the sky, telling him to ride to the gates of the White city. I need your signature though." She said handing the strip of leather and the quill to the man.

Elfking stuffed his apple into his mouth and bit into it holding it with his teeth whilst he wrote his name on the leather. "Why red leather?" He said after handing back the leather and taking the, now drool covered, apple out of his mouth.

"Traditionally a red arrow was carried from Gondor to Rohan when the horse lords were requested. But I could not find a red arrow or enough red dye to colour one. So I'm improvising." She said tying the strip around an arrow that lay on the floor next to her.

OOOOOO

Amy and Elessar mounted up and rode to the edge of the village followed by the villagers. Amy turned Narraw around and looked at the villagers, seeing the hope and fear in their eyes. "Do not fear, I placed the strongest wards I know on Talab. No harm will come to him on his journey to Rohan. Once there he will be treated like royalty until it is safe for him to travel home." Amy said thinking about the twelve year old boy that had galloped off earlier that morn carrying the arrow. He had been considered too small to go with men, yet had yearned to. Now knowing that he was helping his future King he would put everything he had into getting the arrow safely to Rohan.

"We ride now, most probably into war. I will send news of your men as soon as I hear it. Soon they will be safe and if any have perished, rest knowing that they served their land and would have wanted to spend their eternal days with you." Elessar said.

Amy nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality, if there is anything that you require ask Minas Tirith and if it is within our reach we will get it for you."

With that both Narraw and Dusk span on their haunches and galloped off towards Minas Tirith. "Looks like we are going then!" Elfking said as he laughed at the horse's antics.

"They are far more intelligent than people let on." Amy said.

"That they are."


	55. Never talk of Fantasy

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: This note goes out especially to The Last Temptation of Homer who showed amazing will power. After hating the first two chapters they went on to review on chapter 53, amazing. Noting here the heavy sarcasm. Really what is this world coming to? Snorts.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (nicely).

**Chapter 54: Never Talk of Fantasy**

A day and night later they arrived at the city of Osgiliath; all the villages they had passed through had said the same things. All the men had been sent to war and nothing had been heard since.

"Hail, people of Osgiliath. What news of the war?" Came Elessar's voice as they rode into the city.

Whispers had answered him as people recognised him, for they too had long believed him dead.

'Is it true?'

'Has the prince returned?'

'Our tides have been turned.'

"Prince Elessar! You are alive, thank the heavens above. Where have you been? It has been over two years since word of you reached us from Arnor." Said a man as he ran down some steps from the main court of the city. Amy recognised him as one of the king's advisers and the Mayor of the city. One of the few of his advisers that she vaguely trusted. "And the Lady Amy. We have need of your powers now."

"Queen Amy, Rabath. Amy is the queen of Mirkwood." Elfking said looking at the girl beside her.

"Rabath what news is there of the fighting to the south?" Amy said.

"All the men have been sent to the southern realms of Gondor, only myself and a few other advisers remain. We are led to believe there is a standoff between our army and the army of the Harad. No ground has been gained in this past week." Rabath said bowing his head.

"Well Elessar, no rest for the weary, it seems we have a battle to win." Amy said looking at the Prince.

"Where are our forces marshalled and what size is against us." Elfking said turning to Rabath.

"Our force is a mere five thousand trained infantry and another two thousand farm labourers that were forced into battle. We are marshalled across the Anduin from Dol Amroth the fighting has ceased for the moment. Yet the Harad have over ten thousand." Rabath said.

"Is that it? Ten thousand against seven thousand! I fought in the battle of the Hornburg in the third age; there were less than a thousand of us, most young boys and old men, against ten thousand Uruk-Hai. They were tainted goblins, bred from Orcs and Men; they did not fear pain and could still fight when peppered with arrows. We were victorious, and you cannot fight seven thousand against ten thousand, I give up. What has the world of Men come to?" Amy said in disbelief.

"We do not live in that fantasy world anymore. You are the last of elven blood on this continent. The dwarves have vanished and all other means of fantasy creatures do not exist." Rabath said affronted.

"Do not exist? I know for a fact that there is a dragon waiting in the misty mountains. Raken is her name and she awaits my, very delayed, call to take me to the Undying Lands where I can be with the rest of my elven and Maia kin. Most of all my husband, the King of Mirkwood awaits me there so does my war horse Moridin, King of all horses.

"There are still hobbits in the Shire, for we visited them on our travels and they hold dear the stories of Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. There are still Ents in Fanghorn forest. The only reason you cannot see these things is because you do not want to see them. You and your kind have dropped in honour since the age of Aragorn. I pity you.

"Yet still I linger here; I cannot leave Gondor unless accompanied by someone from the throne. Each time a new prince or princess is born I wonder if it is my time to be joined again with my friends and husband. Each time I am rejected. There is no honour left in men. I will fight and win this battle for you. I am bound to, I can do nothing else. I pray that I am released after it, for I do not know if I can stand it any more." Amy said. The angrier she got the more her power whipped around her, until it could be felt by everyone around her. Rope thick weaves of Air had grabbed Rabath and lifted him in front of her shaking him ever so slightly. When she finished talking she threw her power outwards and the man flew into a wall and hit it with a crunch. She did not wait to see if he was okay as she spun Narraw around and galloped out of the city towards Minas Tirith.

OOOOOO

Elfking sighed as he dismounted Dusk and helped lift the adviser up. The man stood on his own two feet and leant against the wall behind him, a trickle of blood ran from his skull.

"She is right you know. I have spent the last three years travelling with her; she taught me everything she knew about all the races that once resided on Middle Earth. We travelled to Fanghorn and I conversed with Ents, huge fourteen foot talking trees. I enjoyed the company of hobbits in the Shire, I went to the last resting place of the elves in Rivendell. We battled our way through the mines of Moria and saw the pits of Mithril. That shining metal on the gates of Minas Tirith is Mithril, mined by the dwarves in the second and third age.

"I saw the great forests of Lothlorien and stayed in the Talon that once belonged to the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. This sword at my side belonged to the Lord himself, and he took it to many battles. We travelled to Mirkwood, and that was the first time that Amy had ever stepped foot in the palace that is rightfully hers. Yet it was abandoned an age ago, a ghost palace it is now, lifeless and haunting. Her husband Legolas, which means Greenleaf, is the king yet he sailed at the beginning of this age.

"Then we travelled through the Dead Marshes and saw the results of the battle that took place at the beginning of the third age. Through the Black Gates we went and we travelled through a land that is still poisoned by the wrath of Sauron. The tainted air preserves all that falls and I saw the carcasses of Orcs and Uruk-Hai. Before I believed them a dream, now I know they were a nightmare. We only have to fight against Men, she and the people before her fought against pure evil.

"Never talk to her of fantasy, because that is her reality. She is an elf, a Maia sprit, fantasy has no place in her heart. I will go now and we shall gather the forces of Rohan and ride to the battle." Elessar said his own anger mounting.

"Rohan did not answer us. The old allegiance is broken." Rabath said his voice slightly slurred by his head.

"The king swore allegiance to me. If I call they will come." Elfking said and he quickly mounted Dusk and galloped off after Amy.

Rabath stood leaning against the wall and looked at the man that had just ridden off bare back. Before the darkness of unconsciousness hit him, he could not help but think that peace would be restored with the Prince rising to the throne.

OOOOOO

Amy carefully climbed up on Narraw's back until she was standing, she whispered softly in elvish telling the stallion not to panic, and more importantly not to make any sudden movements. She looked to the East and saw the first signs of banners that heralded the army of Rohan.

"They ride swiftly; they will be here before nightfall." Elessar said from below her.

Amy murmured in agreement and jumped lightly to the ground, landing beside the prince who had his ear to the ground listening for hoof beats.

"They will be tired; it is a long gallop from here to Rohan, especially as they will be fully armed. A good night's sleep will refresh them before we ride again for the battle tomorrow. If all plans out well the battle should be over and done with tomorrow evening." Amy said leaning against her fire coloured mount.

Elessar looked at her in disbelief. "Tomorrow evening? It will take us till tomorrow evening to get to where our forces are marshalled! Let alone organise fighters and actually fight!"

Amy smiled and looked at her fingers, as she did fire danced over her fist lighting up her face in an orange glow, the same colour as her mount. "You forget Princling that I can manipulate the elements and a few quick earthquakes will destroy the other army. As for how we get there so fast, lets just say I learnt a few tricks in the last age." She said smiling at him and sending the fire on her fist dancing into the sky.

"I'll take your word for it."

OOOOOO

Elessar vowed never to underestimate the small dark haired girl again. It was midday and here they were riding into the marshalling point of the Gondorian army. Of course he did not particularly like the way in which she had twisted the time so they rode so fast, it made him feel ill. In fact watching all the trees, fields and houses rush past so fast had made him sick, luckily he managed to lean right of Dusk's back before he emptied his stomach all over the floor. From that point onwards he kept his eyes shut and leant forward onto the black mane and tried to fall asleep.

"I do not care how long it takes me to get anywhere; I am never riding again whilst you are doing that!" Elessar said to the girl beside him.

"Is your stomach all right?" Amy said trying desperately to hide her smirk.

"Oh yes, it feels a lot better after it was emptied so suddenly. Note the sarcasm."

"Here I am thinking you were being sincere. Oh look, sharp adviser coming this way." Amy said slapping the Prince's leg making him sit up tall rather than the slouch he had been in.

Elessar straightened up and looked at the adviser, he saw the older man take in his appearance first and the fact he was riding bareback, before looking at his face. The man's jaw dropped.

"Elessar? Is that you?" The man asked, his tan face not looking out of place amongst the soldiers surrounding them, all of whom now raised their heads in interest.

Boron was another of the advisers that if Amy did not trust, she valued the opinions of. A soldier first and foremost he had risen in social class through achievements in skirmishes and duty to the kingdom. His face was crisscrossed with hundreds of small scars where a wooden door had exploded and splintered onto his face. It gave him a grizzled appearance that was only enhanced by the biggest moustache that Amy had ever seen.

"Yes Boron it is me. Amy said she would educate me and educate me she has. Tell me news." The prince said dismounting smoothly and placing a hand on Dusk's nose.

"You have grown into a fine young man. Nothing like your father. Speaking of which, he is in the hospital tent receiving care. He was caught in a skirmish this morning with the Harad. I'm afraid he might not pull through." The man said, not looking as upset as he should have.

"Tell me, why is this war happening? What was its purpose? The people of Harad have lain peacefully for the last nine centuries why now have they gone to war against us?" Amy said dismounting also.

"For the past ten years King Edaining has been trying to expand his land, and looking back through old records he found that the land now occupied by the Harad belonged to Gondor. So six months ago he decided to invade, not thinking they would be a problem. No one agrees with this war, but as we all thought you were dead Elessar, we had no other choice but to go along with him." Boron said his large walrus moustache twitching as he spoke.

Elessar placed a hand on Amy's shoulder to calm her down as he could feel her anger building at the useless reason they went to war. "I suppose my father over looked the fact that this land had been given to the Haradrim in beginning of this age as a peace offering. I really do wonder if he thinks sometimes. Still I suppose I better go and see if he is ok." Elessar said.

Amy turned to look at the prince. "No time." She said cocking her head.

As soon as the words left her mouth there were yells as the Haradrim renewed their attack and started using crude catapults to launch burning rock onto the Gondorian soldiers. Amy raised her hand and the rock stopped mid air before turning and flying back towards the Haradrim landing with a loud explosion.

Yells filled the crude camp as men grabbed swords and rushed forward to get in their lines. "Elessar, these are your men, now organise them." Amy said hurling another flaming boulder back.

Drawing himself up the prince raised his head. "Archers in front, I want two flanks, Rohirrim you will ride down the middle, break up their defence. Scatter them and then get the hell out of there. Then Amy it is all up to you." His voice carried across the field and all that did not know he had returned looked at him with renewed hope.

Amy nodded at the plan and smiled at the prince. "You will make a good king." She whispered something in elvish and sent Narraw away from the battle. "I will win this for you. Stay on Dusk, and guide our army do not get yourself caught up in the fray. I do not want to hurt you, yet if you get in the way you may get singed!"

Before long two flanks had been formed and the archers were shooting high into the sky their arrows all hitting the mark and rows of Haradrim fell before the long bows. The Gondorian longbows being far superior to the Harad composite ones, yet it was not long before arrows were coming back and hitting their mark on the soldiers of Gondor.

"Rohirrim! Ride!" Came Elessar's call. The thunder of three thousand horses covered the sounds of battle as they charged down between the two flanks and carved paths through the defence of the Southrons.

No sooner than they entered the horse lords galloped out again, leaving a huge dust cloud in their wake.

OOOOOO

The leader of the Southron army looked stared in shock at where the mounted soldiers had just gone. This war had lasted months with neither side gaining any ground and now somehow the Gondorians had found a mounted cavalry and in the space of half an hour had carved gaping wounds through his ranks. The captain thought back through their tribal histories to the last time they had fought the men of the West in front of the shining walls of Minas Tirith. Then they had rode the mighty Mûmakil, great towering beasts with towers upon their backs full of armed soldiers. Their skin was over a foot thick in places and so were near invulnerable of damage.

So they had ridden to Minas Tirith in all their glory and had nearly gained entry to the city when a mass of mounted soldiers had charged over the plains. Following that another army had come from the north, a girl had ridden with them wielding balls of fire and tearing up the earth. It had been nine hundred years since the people of Harad had gone to war with Gondor, and they were about to be defeated again.

For when the dust had settled from the horses' retreating hooves the captain had expected to see more of the mounted warriors, instead he gulped. There was not thousands of warriors waiting for him and his army, there was one girl. A small girl with black hair and an angry expression on her face. He heard many of his fighters laugh and cursed them for not listening to the tales of the age before as children. He gulped again as he let loose the signal for arrows to be fired.

His face screwed up in fear as the arrows hung in the air and slowly turned around to face his army. In a yell of rage the girl started running towards them as the arrows were shot back at their own masters killing all that they fell on. Fire danced on the girl's fingertips as balls of flame shot towards his army, the ground erupted beneath their feet and only one thought ran through his head as he witnessed the carnage.

"Flee! Flee for your lives."

OOOOOO

The Gondorian soldiers looked on in horror as they watched Amy run forward into the fray. Her sword and blade were still sheathed at her side and her bow and arrow still clasped to her back. They watched as she raised her hands and suddenly the air was filled with the stifling heat of flame and fire. She burnt huge swaths of the army and the smell of burning flesh reached their nostrils and made them want to retch. Many turned away as they watched the earth beneath the Haradrim's feet explode and send them flying into the air. Even though they turned away they could not hide from the sounds of desperate screams and howls of pain as the flesh alit. They watched as the remaining army turned and ran back towards the empty desert, following them huge dust clouds and towering thunderstorms as lightning rent the ground from the sky. Smoke caught up from the fires and many of the running men went down grabbing their throats and retching, only to start screaming as fire burnt them.

All eyes widened as the small girl turned around, not a hair was out of place nor a mark on her. Yet all recoiled as they looked into her eyes that shone black.

"You were not alive in the first three ages of this land. You have never seen war." She said as she walked calmly back towards them. She looked ahead and whispered something in a foreign language to their ears and a fire coloured mount galloped towards her.

They watched in surprise as she leapt onto its back and leant over its neck. With no saddle or rein she galloped back towards the white city.


	56. Into the West

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Not a lot to say about this chapter, only that it's the last one. All bar the epilogue which I'll post at the same time.

**Chapter 55: Into the West**

After her mad gallop back to Minas Tirith Amy had collapsed in the stable that she had found Narraw in. Only now did she take a closer look at in and tears came to her eyes as she noticed vague hoof prints in the walls. This had been the stable that Moridin had stayed in. She crawled over to where her fire coloured mount lay and fell against his side wetting his chestnut coat with her tears.

OOOOOO

Five days later the rest of the Gondorian army had arrived back in the city and Elfking had instantly found her. She lay curled up against the side of Narraw and she did not move as he opened the door to the large stable. He entered and shut the door quietly and watched with some trepidation as Narraw put his ears flat back against his head and bared his teeth. Refusing to let anyone near the small girl.

"Easy Narraw, it is just me. Amy needs to move now." He said going to his knees and edging closer to the horse.

Once he was within arms length he reached into his pocket and pulled out a carrot. Narraw instantly put his ears forward and reached his neck to the carrot, being careful not to disturb his ward too much.

At the sound of the crunching Elfking saw Amy move. "Useless guard horse you make, you're bought too easily." She said groggily to the horse, which did not seem in the least bit bothered.

Seeing that the horse was now sedated and Amy was awake Elfking moved forward and sat next to the small girl. He placed a hand on her head and started to stroke her hair.

"I wish that pathetic excuse for a war did not happen, yet it did and I cannot change it. My father was dead when I went to see him after the battle, so it is my coronation tonight and I wish you to be there. You were my first and only friend and the only person that truly understands me. I know that I have some elvish blood in my veins and I feel most akin to you. Please come to my crowning." Elessar said.

"You do not feel grief for your father?" Amy said moving her head from the horse's flank to Elfking's shoulder.

"My father was a foolish man, yes I feel some sorrow, but ultimately he brought it upon myself. Come we need to get ready." With that Elessar stood up and swept the slight form of Amy up into his arms and out of the stable.

OOOOOO

Amy shifted her weight from one leg to another as she stood through yet another coronation. She wondered if they would ever change. She could remember every single one from the past 900 years; the most exciting after Aragorn's was the crowning of Leon the second in the year 598 of the fourth age. A white gull from the south had flown over him and gone to the toilet on his head. Amy smiled at the memory. This one was proving to be far more interesting though, Elessar stood before her in all his glory, jet hair swept back so that the slight point on his ear could be seen by all. His silver eyes scanned the people in front of him before resting on her.

She stood up and mentally checked that her sword, blade and quiver were hanging properly. Bringing a hand to her throat she ran her fingers over the mallorn leaf brooch that held her Lorien cloak in place. Sighing she stepped forward and approached the new king. Standing in front of him she smiled and bowed, dropping one knee to the floor and her hand lay over her heart.

"King Elessar Telcontar, after your great forbear I named you and I hope that you will restore this land to what it once was."

She watched the king smile down on her whilst indicating that she should rise. Once standing he surprised her by pulling her into a tight embrace and whispering softly in elvish. "I could not have done anything without you."

He let go of her and pulled her so that she was standing at his side. As she looked up at him questioningly he looked at her and placed a finger over his lips. She watched as he turned back to face the crowds before him.

"I was named after a mighty king of a time long beyond our memories. He lived in a time when elves and dwarves still inhabited this earth. When wars were still fought against the scions of evil, not through the greed of men. He lived in a time of fantasy to us; a time few of us believe in, yet here at my side is a remnant of this age and the ages before.

"Amy daughter of Onlee, child of an elf and Maia sprit, wife to a husband she has not seen in 800 years and queen to a land that she has only walked in once. What right do we have to keep her here? Her power is immense, she won a war for us, yet it was a war that would never have been started if we had kept to our own treaties.

"How come we can live in a land full of freedom and she cannot? I Elessar 'Elfking' Telcontar shall change this."

Amy looked up at him in bewilderment as he turned away from the crowds and looked at her.

"Go." He said in a firm voice. "I release you from this land. Go, be at peace. You are free."

Tears filled her eyes as a bond that she did not realise resided in her snapped. She flung herself at him and hugged him so tightly they both were short of breath, yet smiles alit their faces.

"You are a greater man than your fore fathers. I did not make a wrong choice in naming you." She said when she let go. "I will never forget you. Teach what I have taught you to your children and tell them stories of ages before. Do not forget me."

"Go. Go home!" He said laughing.

With that Amy unsheathed her dragon blade and held it aloft, the sun was drawn away from the white walls and instead glanced off the steel blade. As she had done all those years before she sent flames shooting into the sky and cried aloud. "RAKEN!"

She watched as the crowd recoiled as a mighty roar was heard from the north. Silence filled the air for a couple of minutes as the crowd held their breath in shock at the thought of what could have made such a noise. Then in the distance a red and gold glittering shape soared into view. Sunlight dancing off polished scales as the dragon let off another joyful call. Amy sheathed her sword and turned to look at the new king of the united realms, they smiled at each other in understanding as she turned and ran towards the end of the citadel. Just as the dragon came swooping down over the lower levels of the city she threw herself off and fell laughing in free fall before she landed on the red back. They flew upwards over the citadel and the shock filled faces of the people of Gondor.

"Good bye people of Gondor! Good by Elfking! Good bye Middle Earth!" She called as the dragon screamed again. They banked sharply and caught an up welling of warm air as they flew quickly towards the West.

Amy smiled gently as she sung the last words to a song she had started all those years ago.

"All souls pass.

"Into the West."

OOOOOO

Legolas sat up in his bed and stared out of his window, the sun had not yet risen but cast that eerie pre dawn light over the lands that would never die. Pulling the covers off he stretched and dressed quickly, leaving his feet bare he opened the door and looked out. The corridor was empty and so he ran silently on soft feet to the main door. Pulling it open he ignored the creak and breathed in the fresh air.

The air was cool against his face and a breeze gently ruffled his hair, the grass was soft with dew beneath his bare feet yet he did not notice as he walked quickly to the stable block. He opened the door and did not care if it made too much noise; no one was awake at this pre dawn hour. The musty smell of horse filled his nostrils and he smiled as the familiar and comforting smell washed over him. Taking a lantern that was always kept at the door he walked through the stables. The light did not flicker as it would if it had been bourn of a candle, its beam hung steady as it was a creation of the magic that Amy herself wielded, for many Maia lived in this world.

He stopped at a large stable at the end of the block and opened the door. The horse it contained butted him softly in the chest before being led out. The horse's black coat blending into the shadows as they walked out of the block together. Once at the door the blonde elf re-hung the lantern and pulled the door to. He turned to the black horse and mounted him quickly and together they set off to the beach like they had done every morning since their arrival.

When they arrived at the secluded beach the sun was already starting to break through and shine its light upon their world. Legolas dismounted and lay on the beach and watched the horse next to him do the same. It was the same every day. Every day they came here at the same time and watched the horizon until the sun was completely awake, then they would ride back together and carry on their day. They never said a word, they did not need to. This day however it was different.

The sun was rising as usual and nothing about this day seemed any different, yet just as the sun was almost free of the night Moridin stood quickly and perked his ears forward. Legolas looked up at his friend and voiced a question, breaking their silence.

"What is it my friend?" He asked.

"My bond! My bond!" The black horse said loudly, pawing the sand.

"What bond Moridin?" Legolas said almost fearing the answer.

"Amy, I can feel her! Long has our bond been closed, yet now I can feel her again!"

As he said this there was a primeval roar on the horizon and they both knew what that call said. The last dragon to reside on Middle Earth would only come back to its homeland if Amy had been freed from Gondor.

Legolas strained his eyes and raised a hand against the now full sun as he saw a dragon crossing the ocean in the distance. And for the first time in nearly a millennia he smiled. For he knew that on that dragon came Amy, his one love.

Both horse and elf watched as the dragon came closer and eventually skimmed down over the water, one claw dangling into the coastal sea sending up a spray. It eventually came to a stop on the beach and they watched in awe as a small tanned girl climbed down. She whispered something to the dragon and then it flew off calling again to its own kind. Every inhabitant of the Undying Lands now undoubtedly knew of Amy's return yet there she stood in front of them unsure.

The three of them stared at each other for what seemed an age before the black horse screamed and reared onto his hind legs before charging forward and nearly knocking the girl from her feet. He stopped just in time however and placed his head on her chest. She stood there with her arms around his neck and showered his head in kisses.

"Long have I missed you Moridin. My beautiful horse." Her eyes shone with tears at the sight of him. She pulled back and took one of the flowers that still resided on the straps that kept her bow and quiver in place. Untying it, she quickly and gently plaited it into his mane. "Now with you is a piece of Chinky, your mother. I love you both."

Moridin butted Amy gently in the chest and then blew warm air onto her neck that made her giggle.

"You have returned, now we can spend forever galloping and jumping and being happy away from war." The horse said before moving aside and letting Amy stand in front of Legolas.

They stood staring at each transfixed, neither wanting to move or speak to break the moment. Their eyes locked and they sensed the love coming from each other, yet too scared to move. It was in fact Moridin who eventually made the move and butted Amy hard in the back and sent her closer so she was chest to chest with the elf.

Amy looked up at him and placed her hands on his chest as she tentively stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. She gasped as arms wrapped tightly around her and warm lips crushed against her own. He lifted her up and spun her round on the spot, still not breaking their kiss. Eventually their lips broke apart yet still they touched for their arms were wrapped tightly around each other.

"Missed you." Came the soft voice of Amy.

"Missed you to." Legolas said. "Thought you were not going to make it back."

"I could never leave you, or Moridin." Amy said as stepped away from Legolas and picked up his hand twining their fingers together.

"Come, I will show you where we live and you can see everyone that came here before you." Legolas said as he walked over to Moridin, mounting smoothly he pulled Amy up and sat her before him. Wrapping his arms around her he nuzzled her neck and placed kisses on her head.

"Oi! Not on my back! Wait until we get home!" Moridin said loudly before leaping into a canter back towards the elvish palace that was the home of Legolas and his friends.

Joyful laughter filled the air.

OOOOOO

As they arrived back they were greeted by elves waiting for them at the palace. All looked on in awe as they saw Amy arrive back with Legolas. As they dismounted Elrond walked towards them.

"I thought my ears deceived me when I heard the dragon call. You are really home!" He said embracing her tightly.

"Yes, the line of the kings became corrupted yet with the rising of Elessar Telcontar, for he reminded me so much of Aragorn, honour has been restored." Amy said hugging the elf back, tears of joy shining in her eyes.

"It is good to see you back Amy." Galadriel said as she too walked forward with Celeborn.

Amy embraced them both as she was led towards the large palace. Legolas still had his fingers entwined with hers and she kept a hand on Moridin's neck.

"I run free where I wish during the day." The black horse said as he looked at Amy and relished in the feel of her hands against his neck again.

Amy smiled as she was directed to a bench and sat down. Instantly food and water was bought to her and she ate listening to the people talking around her. Taking a bite of an apple she was approached by a young elf with short blond hair.

"It is good to see you again Amy. I know we did not see too much of each other in our time in Middle Earth, yet I wish to get to know you now." Amy looked up at the elf and noticed how much he looked like Legolas, then she saw the milky blue eyes and smiled.

"It is good to see you to again Wing. You have grown, where is the chubby young elfling distraught about his horse? Where is the little boy that threw a tantrum when told to take his etiquette lessons?" Amy said.

Wing reached up and scratched behind his head, his face growing red. "Well I have grown up since then!" He said slightly indignantly.

"Of course."

"He still doesn't like his etiquette lessons now." Legolas whispered into her ear.

Amy laughed.

OOOOOO

Night had fallen in the Undying Lands, and Amy had spent all day greeting old friends and speaking to elves that had known her as a babe in her father's arms. Now she lay down and placed her head on Legolas' chest as one of his arms wrapped around her.

Their bed clothes were soft against their naked skin and she felt Legolas run his free hand up her leg. Smiling she leant up and kissed him softly, she did not complain when she was rolled onto her back and felt the blonde elf settle on top of her kissing her neck and shoulders gently. She revelled in the feeling of his lips and smiled. Two seconds later she threw him off as a foreign emotion flooded her head. An emotion of passion, heat and lust all of these she knew were not hers. In that moment she groaned and shut her eyes tightly trying desperately to block out the feelings.

"Amy what's wrong?" Legolas asked desperately pulling her hands away from her head.

"Moridin."

"What's wrong with him? Is he ok?"

"He's mounting that damn mare we saw today. I can feel him, his every thought and movement." Amy said moaning again.

Legolas fell onto his back laughing.


	57. Epilogue: Happy Families

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien and there are many references throughout to Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I only own what you do not recognize. The character Chinky is not meant to cause offence and is named after a real horse whose name has been shortened from a Fiat Cinquecento (Chinky – Chento).

Authors Note: Well, here we are at the end of all things. It is a sad day that this story has now finished. It has been so long in the writing that for the past three years it has been a large part of my life. I know that many of you did not think that it would ever get finished! I sometimes doubted it myself. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it and if you have any questions about the story, log in and leave them in a review and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I'm leaving the world of Middle Earth for a while, but I'm sure I'll be back soon enough.

Thanks for being great readers! I love you all!

**Epilogue: Happy Families**

The evening sun carried light across the Undying Lands; the air was cool after the scorching heat of the day, offering relief for all the residents of the palace. The day had been spent lounging around by rivers and streams, occasionally dipping in for a swim to cool off or to indulge in some childish play.

One girl however was not out in the sun all day; instead she lazed about in the shade of a large tree, its leaves blowing gently in the wind. Two horses lay at her side, the stallion was large and black, his muscles rippled even in his relaxed state as he casually grazed the grass around him. The other was female and more delicate; she had a shining white coat. Two opposite points on a spectrum. The white mare raised her head from the black flank of her partner as a gentle whicker came from next to her. Lying between the two horses was a small filly, a pure bred Mearas. Her coat was a soft dappled grey, not the shining white of a normal Mearas, but then with Moridin as a father it was no surprise.

The foal stood up and sorted her legs out before nipping her father playfully on the ear. She jumped back instantly before butting him, wanting to play.

"I think she wants something Moridin." Amy said laughing as the filly trotted over to her and snuffed at her face.

"I'm up. I'm up." The black horse said heaving a huge sigh and standing up to his full eighteen hands. "Come on little one I'll race you to that tree and back."

Amy laughed as she watched the dappled filly leap in joy at her father's engagement in her game. The mare next to her blew through her nose and shook her head in resignation. As if to ask whether her mate would ever grow up.

"I'm afraid not Folara. Yet Mimic definitely brings out the best and worse in him."

Mimic was the filly's name as she copied everything that her father did and followed him everywhere. She was an intelligent foal and occasionally Amy felt the soft whisperings in her mind that led her to believe that she would eventually be able to speak in her mind to people.

Amy looked down at the small bundle in her own arms and hoped that she would bond with the filly in a few years to come. The tightly wrapped bundle gave a small hiccup and flailed fists around wanting to be held closer. Amy obliged and undid some of the wrappings and held the small baby girl to her chest where she started suckling greedily. The baby quietened down just as Legolas came and sat at her shoulder.

"How is she?" Legolas asked sitting down next to the dark haired girl. The baby, hearing her father, broke away from his mothers breast and reached towards the blonde elf. Obliging Legolas took the baby girl out of Amy's arms and bounced the girl on his lap.

"Fine now it isn't as hot. I don't think she liked the heat earlier." Amy said smiling softly at the blond elf and their tiny daughter.

OOOOOO

"I am not going father! I do not want to go! You cannot make me!" The young girl said staring angrily up at the blonde elf in front of her. Her crystal blue eyes blazed with power and annoyance.

"Carnil you will come in for your lessons now." Legolas said standing firm in front of the small girl in front of him. Her black hair was shining and her slight form was quivering in anger. He could make out the form of her bonded; Mimic, in the background, the dappled horse keeping well out of the way of the father and daughter argument.

"I do not want to go in for my lessons! They are boring and grandfather said that Wing did not go to his lessons either so why should I?" Carnil said.

"I do not care what my father said; we are talking about you not my brother. Come in now." Legolas was losing his patience and there was nothing he could do about it. Now he finally sympathised with his father.

Enraged as he was he did not notice Amy walk up behind him, amused with the whole situation. She loved watching these arguments they made her feel warm and loving towards her family. Still she agreed with her daughter on this one, the lessons were so boring she could barely stay awake when she decided to sit through them, but she was not about to tell Legolas that.

People believed that the blood of the Maia was too dilute in Carnil for it to have much power, yet Amy knew different and had been training her daughter for a few years now. Now seemed like a good time for the young dragon to show the world her power.

"I am not going in father and that is final." Carnil said catching the look her mother gave her over her fathers shoulder. She brought her hands up behind her back and clasped them together and flames danced in her fists.

"As the Princess of Mirkwood you shall go to your lessons!" Legolas said.

"I do not think that I shall ever see that land so I do not need to go to those Valar forsaken lessons!"

"Language!" At this point Legolas noticed that his daughter was smirking slightly. To his horror he saw her beautiful blue eyes, which she had got from him; darken to a deep midnight blue. He took a step back as her smirk changed to a manic grin.

Carnil brought her flaming hands before her and started running at her father. Legolas being sensible turned and ran as fire lanced from his daughters finger tips.

Legolas' bellowing yell filled the air. "Carnil!"

The smell of smoke wafted back to Amy as she imagined that part of her husband's tunic had gone up in flames. She smiled as Moridin's head came over her shoulder followed by Folara's, who had bonded with Legolas. Mimic came out of the trees and tossed her head in amusement.

"Happy families." She said as Legolas yell came through the forest again.

The three horses and the girl laughed.


End file.
